Family Marco:Bedtime Stories
by Creeply
Summary: Bedtime stories that Marco and the girls tell their children on a late night. Since apparently children never actually seem to sleep. Sort of a sequel to Family Marco.
1. Chapter 1

**Not exactly a sequel so much as a bunch of one shots for people who are fans of the original to enjoy. And suggestions just leave a review or PM me. Doubt that this will get anywhere near the same number as Family Marco got. This is mostly just for fun. And a bit of an ego trip not going to lie. Also any suggestions for stories you might like to see with another chapter or installment just PM me. Anyway onto the story.**

"Mama?" Sol whispered next to STar's head. Star then felt her pulling at her long golden hair. Star's eyes fluttered open. She wondered if she should just cut her hair like Jackie and Janna did. That was no one would be able to wake her up by pulling her hair out by the roots. She looked at the clock. Two in the morning. That was about right. Kids could never sleep at two in the morning. All problems had to happen at two in the morning. Star missed getting a full nights sleep.

She had not gotten one for around six years.  
"Hey sweet pea." She said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She was by the edge of the shared bed, She had been spooning Janna not even thirty seconds ago. Janna had draped herself over Heckapoo who had called the middle, Heckapoo's arm was smacking Marco in the face and Marco was being cuddled by Jackie Lynn Thomas.

Sol was standing in her footie pajamas with a stuffed warnicorn under her arm. She was hopping from foot to foot and Star really really hoped that she wasn't being woken up in the middle of the night to change soiled bedsheets or deal with a kid who had just peed the bed.

"What's up kiddo?" Star was trying to speak in a low voice because she didn't want to disturb anyone else. Sol of course being a child did not have to do any such thing and would not do such a thing. Even if told.

"I had a nightmare and now I can't sleep."  
"What was the-yawn-what was the nightmare about." Star said as she pulled herself out of the warm and inviting cuddle pile made by her spouses. She wished that she was back in it. The palace floor felt cold even under her tough feet. She rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of them. She had to be awake for the little she devil that was demanding all of her attention at two in the morning. Just late enough that all of the adults had gone to sleep, but just early enough that after Sol inevitably went back to bed Star would have to try and wrestle some more sleep herself. And she would not be able to because she would be wide awake.

Kids. Whoever invented them was a sadist.  
"I don't wanna talk about it. There were monsters under my bed." Sol said as she climbed up into Star's lap without any form of invitation. She just clambered upwards like a small little monkey.

"Well did you tell them politely to go away?"  
"Yes."  
"Did you try punching them in the face?"  
"Obviously." Sol said rolling her eyes.  
"Did you try telling them that your mommy is friends with a lot of other monsters."  
"They wouldn't listen." Sol said. Star nodded her head before she stood up and hoisted the heavy six year old up. She had developed some pretty good arm strength since she had to carry her kids around.

"Look clearly you are not going to fall back to sleep. What do you need? Hot milk? A cuddle with mommy?"  
"I want a story." Sol said. Star closed her eyes and counted to ten. She needed to wake up completely for this. She was not going to be going to sleep anytime soon. She took a deep breath and smiled at Sol.

"Okay? What story do you want to hear?" Sol bit her lip and looked up and down massaging her hands between each other for a few seconds and trying to think of something. Star was internally screaming for her to pick something. Then Sol did say something that made her wake right up.  
"When did Uncle Tom meet Aunty Brittany." Star grinned hungrily at her daughter. They had not told this one to the kids. And hey it could be fun, or at least fun stuff happened with it.

"Well it started at mine and your daddies and mommies wedding. They met there, but the real story happened a few months after you little munchkins were born."

"YES! I'm in this!" Sol shouted and jumped up and down on Star's lap. Star stopped her jumping and looked at Janna who merely snorted and rolled over in her sleep to use Heckapoo as a better pillow. Star couldn't blame her. Hpoo made for a frankly fantastic pillow.  
"Be quiet sweetie pie. You don't want your scary parents to wake up." Star whispered to her daughter. She then stretched out on the floor. This was probably going to be a long night.

* * *

Star was dancing around the living room area of the Diaz household. She honestly felt fantastic. A full six hours sleep, she had gotten to the shower first, she was going to 'graduate' from high school. (Whatever that was, maybe some sort of hibernation period for the students) And on top of that it was going to be date night!  
It was never anything big, just the polygamy gang sitting on the couch and watching movies without having to worry about any of the silly responsibilities that typically came around with an average night. They were supposed to ignore everything minus their adorable little babies of course.

Star paused mid twirl when she caught someone marching up the path to the Diaz house. A head of black hair, a set of venomous eyes and a scowl to end all scowls.  
"Brittany?" Star said as she twirled to the window and looked out as the self-styled most popular girl in school stomped up their driveway. (Star frankly thought that the girl might need an attitude adjustment. And was probably out of touch with reality. After all everyone knew that Jackie was the most popular girl in school.)  
Still Star didn't hate Brittany, which meant that she was nice to her. That was how it worked. She either hated you or thought of you as a friend. The girl had a very two track mind.  
"Brittany? Brittany! BRRIIITTTTANNNYYYYY!" Star shouted banging on the window and waved. "I see you out there!"

Brittany rolled her eyes and scoffed before she slammed her fist on the door. She continued her nonstop assault on the door without any sign of slowing down. Star just stood there and stared at her.  
Marco wandered from the kitchen wiping his hands on a towel. He saw Star standing at the window and watching with rapt attention at whoever it was that was trying to bang their door down.  
"Could you at least pretend to try and answer it." Marco stated as he opened the front door. For all of his trouble he still was almost hit in the face by Brittany when she refused to stop banging. She stopped after a few seconds of hitting air and not getting a satisfying thud for all of her trouble. She blinked before pushing past Marco into the house.  
"WHERE IS HE?!"  
"Marco's six feet behind you." Star said pointing behind Brittany. The girl glowered at Star and seemed to be surprising a growl in her throat.  
"NOT HIM!"  
"If you want my Dad he's at work, although why you would want him-"  
"I'm not here for your idiot father either idiot!" Brittany screamed in his face. Marco stuck his pinky in his ear to clean out the obnoxious vibrations. He continued to glare at her coldly. Why did he let this she demon into his house? Then again she demon was too good a word, he was married to a she demon and Heckapoo never once acted like this.

"Whoever is screaming in the foyer just woke Thomas up from his nap and is going to pay." Jackie said as she walked downstairs with baby Thomas over her shoulder. She paused and blinked at Brittany fuming in the middle of the house. Stomping her foot impatiently.  
"There. My son is in his moms arms. Please leave." Marco said gesturing towards the door again. Brittany looked as if she was ready to smack him in the face.  
"I'm not after your freaking son!" She shouted causing Thomas to begin to fuss in his mothers arms. She shushed him and began to bounce him up and down in hopes that he would relax enough to fall back asleep.

With the large shouts issuing from his lungs that was clearly not going to be the case.  
"Dude! Seriously!" A voice shouted from seemingly nowhere. That was when Heckapoo decided to join the party. She pushed her head out from a portal and stepped out cracking her hands over her head.  
"As if food shopping isn't hard enough now I have to come back to a screaming household." Following after her were around six clones with their arms full of groceries.  
"Oh yeah because this is so stressful for you." One said sarcastically as she walked past the original. Heckapoo blew the mouthy clones flame out and grabbed the groceries before it all fell and smashed across the floor.  
"What is happening in my house now?" Heckapoo said as she and the clones brought the groceries into the other room. Jackie quirked an eyebrow.  
"Your house?"  
"What is with you people!" Brittany shouted stomping her feet and seemingly ready to begin throwing a tantrum like a five year old.  
"PAY! ATTENTION! TO! ME!"

"Fine what is it?" Marco said rubbing his eyes. Why was he getting so many headaches lately? It was weird.

"You. Your brother. Where is he?" She said pointing at Heckapoo. She looked at her curiously before rolling her eyes.  
"Rhombulus is tracking down a monkey beast. It is exactly what it sounds like. Why? What did the moron do this time."  
"Who? THAT JERK! DID HE GIVE ME A FAKE NAME?!"

"Rhombulus is too stupid to give you a fake name." Heckapoo said simply. She then paused and raised an eyebrow. "Wait we're talking about the same idiot here right? Around seven feet tall? Diamond for a head?"  
"What? NO!" Brittany shouted. "TOM! HE SAID HIS NAME WAS TOM!"

"Tom? Tom Lucitor? He isn't my brother." Heckapoo said vaguely insulted. "Why would you think that low-level dude is my brother? He doesn't even get to the same level as I am."  
"You both have fire and horns. How many fire and horny people are there in your country?" Brittany said crossing her arms over her chest and pouting angrily.  
"Okay so ignoring the blatant racism in that statement. No I am not in any way shape or form related to Tom." Heckapoo said simply as she unloaded a coconut from the bag of groceries and storing it in Star's coconut bucket. Even though the girl no longer craved coconut she still seemed to love the stuff. The same with baby Sol who loved to suck on strips of it now and again.

"I don't think it's too racist. I couldn't tell anyone of you apart for the longest time." Star said simply as she sat down on the couch and began to watch the drama unfold around her. It was just like watching a television show.  
"I can't be racist! I'm Asian!" Brittany protested. Marco took a deep breath and then let it out slowly gathering himself.  
"Okay whatever. Why are you screaming for Tom in my house in the middle of the day. Tonight is date night I want this wrapped up within twenty minutes."

"Sitcom rules!" Star shouted from the couch before going back to her silence.  
"I need to talk to that massive jerk! He hasn't texted or called me back for weeks! And I need to discuss...discuss..."She tightened her grip on her sides and squeezed. Jackie's eyes widened at the thought that passed through her head...but no...it couldn't be...could it?

"Discuss what?" Star said peppily. Brittany's entire face which had been a mask of anger for so long began to crumple like a cheese danish. She began to sob, tears leaking out of her eyes and snot dribbling down from her nose. Her chin threatened to wiggle off of her face. She sat down on the couch next to Star and grabbed a pillow before sobbing nasally and loudly into it.

Star looked at everyone, they only gave shrugs in response. Star patted her on the back carefully. Only to have the spoiled rich girl collapse face first against her and continue to sob.  
"Someone help me please." Star said simply trying to keep an aloof look on her face. She wrinkled her nose at the snot stains that Brittany was leaving on her dress front.

"Look if you tell us whats' wrong we can help you and get you out of the house faster." Marco said simply and straightforwardly. He did not want any more drama today, these thirty seconds was enough.  
"Isn't it obvious?" Heckapoo said as she reached into the fridge and moved the milk aside to make room for the new gallon that she had gotten. No real reason, she just saw that Marco bought milk, whenever she went shopping she mostly just replicated what the human did.

"Oh Jesus. Brittany please tell me-" Jackie said as she sat down next to the girl. Brittany reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pink stick. With a white stock card with a cross on it.  
"Oh no." Jackie said and looked at Marco "It's positive."  
"Don't look at me. I love you girls too much to-"  
"It's TOM'S! YOU MORON!" Brittany shouted before she turned her attention to Jackie. Jackie held Thomas aloft as Brittany turned her angry and frustrated tears to Jackie. Marco quickly scampered forward and picked Thomas out of his mothers hands so that Jackie would have two hands free to deal with Brittany's crying.

"Hey. Hey. Brittany seriously chill." Jackie said as comfortingly as she could. She really didn't know what to do here. She had practice in comforting people with the teenage kids from the future...but ever since they left...well she was an only child after all. She was in desperate need for help.

"So what are you going to do?" Marco said lamely as he stood there. "Keep it? Abort it? What is the plan here?"  
"I don't know. I need to see him. I need to tell him right? I just need to tell him and then go from there." She said as she bemoaned her situation. "But I can't get in contact with him and he isn't calling me and-"

Heckapoo nonchalantly opened a portal with a pair of scissors. Stuck her hand inside, rooted around with one hand on her hip and then grinned triumphantly.  
"GOTCHA!" She yanked a screeching Tom out of the portal and deposited him onto the floor. He instantly jumped up and turned in a tight circle. He looked as if he had just woken up. He was wearing boxer shorts and a white undershirt. His hair was flattened and his third eye seemed blurry from sleep.  
"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" He shouted twirling around in a tight circle and looked around. He focused on Star and Marco first, he did know them the best after all.  
"You two. What's happening?

"TOM!" Brittany shouted, back to angry. It seemed as if she only had two emotions today. And they were strong ones. "We need to. We need to talk." She crossed her hands over her stomach and glared at him.  
"First of all how dare you not call me back! I have been going nuts trying to get in contact with you for the last few days!"  
"I got a new phone. I was going to call you today Brit." He said with a roll of his eyes and reached for his pants pocket. Only to remember that he wasn't actually wearing any pants. He cleared his throat and attempted to regain what little dignity that he had while standing naked in his friends house.

"Okay admittedly I don't have it with me but that is sort of beside the point right? What's so important that you went to the trouble of getting their help?"  
"You act like she knows anyone else who can get anywhere in the multiverse." Heckapoo said as she plopped down next to Star. This was getting interesting. Like those soap operas that Marco's parents loved so much. She didn't understand them because they were in Spanish. But this was the next best thing.

"Can you two please just finish this up I want my day back on schedule please." Marco said as he attempted to leave the room but was blocked by Janna who entered the room.  
"S'up?" She said before looking at the small army of people in the living room. She tickled Thomas absentmindedly beneath the chin before picking him up and bouncing him a little with a smile. Thomas was honestly getting a little tired of getting passed off from one parent to another but since he was a baby he could not complain.

"Why did you want to talk to me? Enough to have me kidnapped."  
"It wasn't a kidnapping it was an abduction." Heckapoo said simply.  
"You kidnapped me say it any fancy way you want." Tom said with a glower.  
"Why are all you men so stupid?" Brittany questioned Marco. Marco was starting to loose his patience. He just wanted a quiet day and that was obviously out the window.

"Just tell him!" Marco said in exasperation. Brittany frowned her lipsticked lips before finally turning to Tom.  
"Fine. Do you remember that night that happened a while back? When you did the...ahem...the tongue thing and I was all..." She was blushing and Tom's face was starting to resemble the same color. He gasped and gaped before he actually did pull at his shirt collar.  
"Oh. Yeah. Uhhuh I remember...wait..."He turned and looked Star, then Jackie, The Heckapoo, then Janna and finally Marco. "I never had this problem until I began hanging out with you people."

"You can't seriously blame me for you knocking up your girlfriend." Marco stated.  
"I wouldn't say girlfriend..." Tom said rubbing the back of his head. Brittany's eyes flashed a dangerous red. Marco honestly would have preferred that she broke down crying instead.  
"WHAT!" All of the girls shouted venom dripping from their words. Never say that you did not consider your baby mama your girlfriend. Especially in front of four recent mothers.

"Well listen up horn boy." Brittany said grabbing him by the shirt front and pulling their faces within centimeters of each other. "You are stuck with me now. And I am going to whip you into shape so that my baby has the best daddy of all time! and if you don't..."She let the threat hang in the air before pushing him away.  
"I have a hair appointment. I'm out of here." She started for the door before she paused and looked back.  
"JACKIE!" Jackie looked at everyone else before rolling her eyes and standing. It looked like she was going to get her hair done too.

"What...what just happened?" Tom asked Marco. Marco wrapped his arm around Tom's shoulder comfortingly.  
"Buddy. You just got a girlfriend. Congratulations."

* * *

"That was a good story." Sol said as she bounced up and down in Star's lap. Star yawned and covered her mouth nodding up and down.  
"Are you tired enough to go to sleep now?"  
"Nope!" Sol said happily. "I want another story."  
"That last one was like an hour and half long!" Star protested.  
"Is was insanely long." Janna said from where she was sitting up on the bed.

"Sorry did we wake you up?"  
"The two of you were talking at a normal outdoor speaking voice. So yeah I don't think that anyone slept through that." Janna said sarcastically as she grabbed her favorite hat and pulled it on. Heckapoo groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"Is anyone even going to try to sleep around here?"  
"Is everyone else up too?" GP said as she wandered in pulling her comforter after her. Her little horns in tiny sleeping hats. She said that they got cold at night.  
"Apparently now we are." Jackie said as she rolled away from Marco. He muttered a little complaining about losing all of the warmth.  
"Well everyone except for him." Jackie said rubbing his cheek lovingly. Janna leaned over and punched him in the stomach. Marco gasped in pain and sat up. Only to get a kiss to the lips from the girl who just hit him. As if that would make up for it.

"what was that for?" He said in aggravation.  
"Well everyone else is awake." Janna said simply.  
"Not Jacquelyn and Thomas. Or Jane." Marco argued back to her. Janna held up her hand with three fingers, then two and then one.  
"Mom?" A small high pitched boys voice called from the doorway. Thomas walked in holding his little sisters hand. She was at least half asleep and starting to doze off standing up.  
"We couldn't sleep."  
"Well it is official. No one wants me to sleep. Ever." Marco said simply and utterly accepting of his fate. "Jane get in here." Jane literally skipped in, she was wearing her favorite jeans from the other day and her typical shirt and a top hat. She liked to rotate hats, she was really after one that resembled her mothers though.

"Are we starting the day yet?" She asked giddily.  
"No. All of you little hellions get into bed and lie down." Marco said as he picked up Jacquelyn who blinked at him wetly. "We're gonna tell you stories until you fall asleep. And you are all going to fall asleep. Eventually." Marco said simply. He cracked his back and supervised as all five kids were tucked into bed and the mothers surrounded them. Heckapoo had to sit up on the headboard and Jackie pulled a chair over because the bed had run out of room.  
"Okay...so what story do you guys want to hear next?"

 **Just a reminder of who is who and what is what**

 _ **List of kids  
**_

 _ **Angie/Rafael daughters**_

 _ **Rita-Human  
**_ _ **Angela-Human  
**_ _ **Em-Human**_

 _ **Marco/Jackie's children  
Thomas-Human  
Jacquelyn-Human  
**_

 _ **Marco/Heckapoo's children  
GP-Demon/human hybrid  
Two unnamed twins (Not born in this chapter)**_

 _ **Marco/Janna's children  
Jane-cyborg  
Baby Keats-Human (Not born in this chapter)**_

 _ **Marco/Star Children  
Sol-Human/Mewman  
Glacier-Human/Mewman (Not born in this chapter)**_

 ** _Tom/Brittany's child  
Veronica-Human/Demon hybrid_**

 ** _Also don't try to look too deeply into the time line just sort of accept and move on. It makes everything a lot more fun._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that it took me so long to continue this. This is a bit of a continuation from the previous chapter. Sorry if it is a little on the short side.**

The kids clamored to yell out suggestions and Star and Jackie of course yelled out suggestions right back. Janna was rubbing her face trying to psych herself back awake and Heckapoo was trying to count to ten. Marco waved his hands over everyone and clapped a couple of times in order to get their attention.

"So do you guys promise to go to sleep after this story is over?" Marco said before anyone could actually begin.  
"Maybe..."Jane said sassily as she rubbed her lips aggressively.  
"No." Sol said simply and once again maneuvered onto her stomach for the fifth time.

"Okay then. I'm calling in the big gun. Janna." Marco said turning to his wife and putting on a hopeful smile that made her perk up a little bit, "Could you please tell us a story?" Janna instantly knew what the guy was getting at. She smiled and winked instantly knowing.

Janna had a very unique voice, she could almost put any kind of emotional severity into it. She could make you sweat with fear and gasp in horror. It was sort of like her superpower. And if she wanted to she could get you to fall asleep on the drop of a dime. She just needed to speak in a soft and comforting voice. And it always worked.

"Okay then...how about I tell you guys about...now what do you want to hear?"  
"Uncle Tom and Aunty Brittany's first date!" Sol shouted excitedly sitting up in bed. Janna grasped her shoulders and gently placed the most hyperactive child back down.  
"OOOHHHH That is a good one!" Star said excitedly. She sat forward with her legs crossed beneath the other. Janna nodded.  
"Of course all good kids need to be still with their eyes closed when I tell this." All of the children quickly complied. Even Jacquelyn who didn't entirely know what was going on and was just along for the ride.

"Well it was about a week after Tom and Brittany had come over to the house-"

* * *

A fiery portal that resembled a tornado powered by screeching souls in agony opened up in the living room. Marco looked up from his calculus homework he had a bad feeling in his gut. And sure enough Tom stepped right through with a very anxious look on his face.  
"You. Me. My room. Now."  
"Buy a husband dinner first!" Janna called from the kitchen where she was busy icing her leg, it got stiff and only extreme heat or extreme cold ever managed to ease the stiffness.

"And also don't steal my husband! He's mine!" Janna shouted again. Tom looked between Marco and Janna in confusion.  
"Does she think I am going to try and steal you or something?"  
"Seduce me away from my family really. She has this strange theory that you are going to take me or something. Or that you are hopelessly in love with me."  
Tom did not even know how to respond to that and simply rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Well don't worry about that all I need is your help with something. I have no intention of stealing you away from your family."  
"You sure? He would probably totally go away with you. Live with you, love with you. All that sort of fun stuff." Janna said with a bit of a smirk.

"Yes thank you Janna." Marco said with annoyance. "What is it that you want? Can't you see that I'm busy with...not doing anything." Marco said waving his hands around in a tight circle. Indicating that he was sitting around his living room and enjoying his homework. He would be graduating soon and he couldn't bother with Tom and his crazy person problems.

"I'll show you when we get there now come on!" Tom said his eyes starting to glow. Marco frowned.  
"Not if you're going to have that sort of attitude." Tom ground his teeth and began to float, fire beginning to lick at his hands. He then paused and took a deep breath.  
"I am sorry. I really need your help. So please...help...me..." Marco actually bothered to look up and raise an eyebrow. This was a bit of a different path for Tom. He was breathing heavily, but he was also starting to get back under control. He was asking politely and slowly and steadily coming back to earth.  
"Fine. Since you are clearly doing a bit better with this." Marco said finally standing up. Tom did not bother to cool his jets and turned back into his portal expecting Marco to follow without any sort of prompting. Which of course Marco was doing.

"Okay so what is it that you want?" Marco trailed off when he saw the state of the bedroom that he was stepping into. The bedroom was a mess, with small marks of fire all around the room. Clearly thrown there in fits of anger. Tuxedo's, blue suede suits, orange zoot suits, and a ton of jeans and t-shirts scattered all around. Marco could not even see the floor from all of the things across the fancy floor.

"Dude. What is going on?"

"I don't know what to wear."  
"Dude for what?"  
"I am going on a date. With Brittany. And I need to look nice. But I don't know what to wear." Marco looked Tom up and down in amazement before having to smother a squeal behind his hands.  
"Sorry. Sorry. It's just. Dude why do you need me help for this?"  
"Well for starters you do have four wives. You have to be doing something right. At least I expect that you did."  
"I got my wives pregnant and then we got married. I wouldn't exactly say that I did anything right."  
"GREAT!" Tom shouted excitedly grabbing Marco's hands and actually bouncing up and down excitedly. "I got her pregnant by accident too!"

"Yeah you might not want to actually announce that during the date. Where are you even supposed to take her?"  
"I have no idea!" Tom shouted excitedly. Smiling widely as if he expected Marco to take care of all of his problems for him. Which he probably did.

"Okay then. Let's get cracking." Marco said rubbing his eyes in acceptance.

"Okay." Star said cracking her neck before holding up a dozen different lipsticks in either hand. "Let's get cracking!"  
"I swear to everything under the sun if you get close to me with any of those things I will cut your fingers off at the knuckles." Brittany threatened the princess. Star's smile never wavered but she did lower the lipsticks and raise up a few packets of lipgloss instead.

"You know if you keep threatening us we aren't going to help you." Jackie said from where she was sitting on a swivel chair in the bedroom. It was getting sort of crowded from having five people, four babies and a ton of clothing and make up scattered everywhere. After Tom had appeared and more or less abducted Marco Brittany had arrived in a car with three more following her. Each one filled to the brim with clothing and make up. She had demanded all of their help. Not asked politely as most people would, but straight up demanded that they help her or else she would sue them to hell and back.

Brittany fumed for a few seconds before she took a deep breath and counted off on her fingers. Her eyes seemed to be tearing up for the fifth time since they actually started. They had decided on at least thirteen different clothes that she could wear. Now they were on the make up, which for some reason was much more difficult to decide on for some reason.

"Okay first off stop crying it isn't going to actually get you anywhere. We are getting sick and tired of it." Janna said authoritatively. She rearranged the stuffed bear that Jane was sleeping with so that she would not bury her little pudgy face into it. They didn't have enough time to find a sitter for the babies so they were just hanging around in the same room as the kids during their nap time.

They were just lucky that all of the kids decided to actually go to sleep at the same time.

"I can cry as often as I want! I am pregnant!"  
"Whoa! what?" Janna said in mock amazement "Amazing! The entire world now must revolve around you and only you! Because no one in the history of the world has ever experienced this!" She said pretending to swoon. Brittany pouted and crossed her arms.

"You're making fun of me."  
"That's what we do. It's how we show love or something." Heckapoo spoke up before she picked up a purple lipstick and purple eyeliner. "What about this combination?"

"Too much purple. She'll look like a plum." Janna said before she held up some black lipstick. "Go with classic, it fits in all situations."  
"If you're going to a funeral. Try red. It will match his hair, and you are going with the slacks right? Sort of a semi formal feel? You don't want to accidentally go to a skate park or something in a wedding gown."

"I..actually not a bad idea." Brittany said. She picked up the slacks and held it up. She absentmindedly rubbed her belly and looked down. "I can't believe that I'm pregnant. My parents are going to flip."  
"On the plus side you got a prince. On the minus side he is kind of a jerk. So you should be perfect for each other!" Star said happily drumming her knees like bongos. Brittany glanced over at the girl and then back at the mirror.  
"You dated him or something right?"  
"Yeah like a billion years ago. My suggestions? If he gets angry just confront him on it. Letting him get away with it and he will get spoiled."  
"Just be outspoken? I can manage that." Brittany said with a confident smirk and stuck her hip to one side before leaning on it. "Okay, I can pull this off. I am going to look cute as hell for this date."

"Just remember that it is totally possible to still get pregnant when you're pregnant so use protection." Star said wiggling her fingers. Everyone looked at the princess for a few moments. Brittany looked confused, Janna was struggling not to burst out laughing, Jackie shook her head and Heckapoo's mouth was wide open.

"That's possible?!"  
"Star you are a riot." Janna said chuckling. "But seriously Brittany don't be the girl who has a kid and then immediately afterwards another one."  
"You are all weird." Brittany said looking at them all with a mixture of entertainment and enjoyment.  
"And on top of that you came here to get our help. What does that make you?" Jackie responded bitingly.  
"A zookeeper, because you are all animals."  
"Well at least we're cuddly animals." Jackie said before bursting out laughing at her own joke.

* * *

"And I have no idea what actually happened on the date since I wasn't there. So I just assume that it went well as we were all invited to their wedding not five weeks later and they are happily married to this day the end." Janna finished the story with a deep sigh of relief that she had actually managed to make it.

Marco blinked and shook his head, he had almost fallen asleep himself. If he wasn't careful around Janna's bedtime story voice then he would go out like a light. It had apparently worked. Or at least he hoped that it had worked. The kids weren't squirming anymore, and the room had that humid temperature that came from sleeping bodies.

"Are they all finally asleep?" Jackie said from where she was sitting. Star leaned forward and looked from child to child. Their eyes were closed, they were breathing heavily and not a single one of them was stirring. She let out a deep breath that she didn't know she had been holding and nodded.  
"Out like a light. What time is it now?"  
"Five thirty in the morning." Jackie said glancing at the clock hanging above the bed. She stiffened and jumped for her phone just as the alarm began to blare her favorite song. She grabbed it, hit it upwards, fumbled with it in the air and then turned it off. Everyone held their breath. They looked at each other, then towards the children.

Little Jacquelyn opened her eyes a crack, smacked her lips sleepily and then promptly fell back to sleep.  
"Oh thank you." Janna said in relief. She then awkwardly stood up and grabbed her walking stick. "Well it is way too late to actually go back to sleep. I am getting ready for work." She hobbled to the chifforobe and got out her prepared outfit for the day.

"How late do you think they'll sleep this time?" Heckapoo whispered to Jackie as the two of them also got ready.  
"Eh knowing them they'll sleep until noon and then get conflicted about eating breakfast or lunch first."  
"Let's just hope that they actually go to sleep on time. And stay in their own bed." Marco said as he helped hook Star's bra strap for her. No matter how often she did it she still needed help! It was honestly infuriating.

"When was the last time we ever got a full nights worth of sleep with them?" Star said with a chuckle. The five parents quickly left their bedroom all ready for their days. There was really no point in sleeping in any later, they would just have to wake up in a few minutes either way.

But their five obnoxious, sleep depriving, adorable perfect kids could sleep in as long as they wanted to.

 **Please read and review, that would be just awesome. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Any ideas either PM me or leave them in the comments.** **Not exactly a sequel so much as a bunch of one shots for people who are fans of the original to enjoy. And suggestions just leave a review or** **Just a reminder of who is who and what is what**

 _ **List of kids  
**_

 _ **Angie/Rafael daughters**_

 _ **Rita-Human  
**_ _ **Angela-Human  
**_ _ **Em-Human**_

 _ **Marco/Jackie's children  
Thomas-Human  
Jacquelyn-Human  
**_

 _ **Marco/Heckapoo's children  
GP-Demon/human hybrid  
Two unnamed twins (Not born in this chapter)**_

 _ **Marco/Janna's children  
Jane-cyborg  
Baby Keats-Human (Not born in this chapter)**_

 _ **Marco/Star Children  
Sol-Human/Mewman  
Glacier-Human/Mewman (Not born in this chapter)**_

 ** _Tom/Brittany's child  
Veronica-Human/Demon hybrid_**

 ** _Also don't try to look too deeply into the time line just sort of accept and move on. It makes everything a lot more fun._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming.** **Not exactly a sequel so much as a bunch of one shots for people who are fans of the original to enjoy. And suggestions just leave a review or PM me. Doubt that this will get anywhere near the same number as Family Marco got. This is mostly just for fun. And a bit of an ego trip not going to lie. Also any suggestions for stories you might like to see with another chapter or installment just PM me. Anyway onto the story. Sorry if this chapter is a little on the short side.**

"Okay so bed time story. Bedtime story." Marco said rubbing his hands together and looking around the large sitting room. All of the children were in their pajama's and swaddled up in big poofy blankets. the lights were dim and Marco felt as if he was going to fall asleep at any moment. He shook his arms out in an effort to get some more time. It was difficult to tell a story to these kids, they for some really weird reason did not seem to like hearing fairy tales unless they were overly weird and bloody and experimental. They preferred to hear stories from their parents lives. He couldn't blame them, it was sort of like a fairy tale. If a fairy tale had a bunch of debauchery and screaming.

"I want mama to tell us a story." GP said in annoyance. Crossing her arms over her little chest. Sol groaned in aggravation. Marco could tell that he was starting to loose his audience. If he didn't choose a story and tell it to them soon then he would have to start their entire going to sleep chores again. Getting a snack, brushing their teeth, doing some fun little games, all of which would just wake them all up a bit more and make going to sleep even harder.

The reason that all of them were in a sitting room was because it was easier to tell them a story. They all had their own bedroom and going from room to room telling a story was too much effort and it just isolated the entire family. This way they at least got to see each other and fall asleep in the same place and give the parents a change to catch their breath.

Marco slapped his hands together in order to get their attention again.  
"I got it! Have you kids ever heard about our graduation from high school." A bunch of thumbs down and obnoxious buzzing sounds greeted that idea. Marco frowned at that. He really wished that Jackie had not taught them that.  
"Fine. I give up. I need a tag team." He said standing up and walking to the hallway. He stuck his hand out and looked around for a few seconds. He saw no one, not even a guard bothered to show up. Figures, they always ran during bedtime.

He turned back to the room. Janna had told him not to disturb her since she was working on something big and secretive as she was always doing. Marco would have been scared and suspicious if he had not fallen completely and utterly in awe with her after all of these years. Star was across the continent doing something with a bunch of cave dwellers that they had just found and were trying to integrate back into the kingdom. It didn't help that they enjoyed sacrificing newcomers. Jackie was asleep literally on a lounge chair a few feet away but she looked absolutely adorable whenever she slept...and he had no desire to wake her up. That just left...

Marco took out a pair of specially designed dimensional scissors and cut a neat sized hole in the air. He reached in and felt around until he felt his hand brush against something sharp and pointy. He pulled his hand out holding onto Heckapoo's horn.  
"HEY! HEY! HEY!" She shouted in annoyance as he pulled her head through the portal. She glowered at him, her fangs flashing dangerously like a feral animal.  
"What? Can't you see I'm doing my crossword puzzle?"  
"The kids want you to tell them a story. Do it and I will love you forever."  
"Make me a sandwich and it's a deal." She said instead. Marco nodded and held out his hand.  
"Deal." The portal widened and Heckapoo stepped through and shook his hand. They had a healthy relationship, it just consisted on a lot of bargaining.

"Okay kiddies. Mama Heckapoo is here. Can I get a Heckapoo in the house!" Heckapoo shouted raising her hands excitedly.  
"HPOO!" The five kids shouted. The only one who was semi silent was Jacquelyn and that was because she was already half asleep and wanted to be done with it all. Heckapoo sighed in annoyance, she didn't like the stupid nickname but she had grown to not snap every time that someone said it. (She had to learn that early because kids learning to talk cannot pronounce the difficult name Heckapoo without slurring half of the words and then babbling.)

"Yep. Hpoo in the house." Heckapoo said in acceptance. "Now how about I tell you kids the story about our graduation."  
"NOOOO!" Sol said in annoyance and flopped back in her footy pajama's. "We heard that one a bajillion times!"

"A bajillion is a really long time Sol. Okay how about this one then." Heckapoo sat down on the couch and rested Thomas and GP's little warm heads on her lap.

* * *

Marco muttered and swatted at his ear in his sleep. Star and Jackie exchanged villainous smiles before they went back to nibbling. Star was giving little bites to his nose and Jackie was chewing at his ear. The girl then sat up and blew a little bit into his ear.  
"Time to wake up." she whispered. Marco's eyes pop open to Star still nipping his nose. He made a distressed spluttering noise before sitting up.  
"Were you two biting me?" He said in embarrassment blushing a dark red. Star sat up and smiled happily.  
"YeP!" she spoke unashamed. "Time to get up we're moving today."

Marco looked around the bedroom. It was filled to the rafters with cardboard boxes, duffle bags and assorted items that they could not find a place to actually put so they just left them out. Including a lamp made out of some sort of animals leg, a bunch of ships-in-a-bottle bottles, and at least six skateboards that Jackie had insisted that she needed.

"Yeah. Right. Of course." Marco said standing up and beginning to get dressed. The girls were already ahead of him. He kept his back turned to them, while they had been married for a year he still felt a little strange getting dressed in the same room as a bunch of girls. It made him widely self conscious. On the plus side if encouraged him to work out more and he was starting to develop some muscle.

"Where's everyone else?"  
"Janna is babysitting the kids and I think Heckapoo is babysitting your parents." Jackie said as she lifted two cardboard boxes, frowned and placed the heavier one back down.

Star, who was carrying eight boxes piled precariously one on top of the other looked at her in confusion. "You okay? Thought you could handle more then that."  
"I just feel sort of funky today. No idea why." Jackie said holding her head and stomach as if she had the flu. Marco's face twisted up in concern and he touched her forehead with his own hand.  
"You don't feel feverish. We can always wait on this until you feel up for it." Jackie smiled gratefully at Marco but shook her head.  
"If we don't move out now then your parents are never going to let us leave."

"Okay true." Marco said as he grabbed a couple of boxes himself and moving to the door.

"Maybe you feel weird because Marco wanted to 'spice-things-up' and I think you know what I mean." Star said wiggling her eyebrows at Jackie who blushed a bright pink.  
"STAR!"  
"I'm talking about sex."  
"Yes I get it." Jackie said in embarrassment. True she and Marco had gotten a bit more then frisky last night...but that couldn't possibly be it. Could it? They had been doing it a bit more often lately...God she hoped that she wasn't going through a weird sex thing again.

Their bedroom door was thrown open by a small army of Heckapoo clones who were rushing past him and grabbing things up by the armful.

"Come on! Come on! What are you guys waiting for! I can't keep them occupied forever!" Heckapoo shouted at the three of them. They were each grabbed by the arm by a clone and pulled down the stiars.

Heckapoo paused to lick her hands and comb his hair back.  
"UGH! DOn't be gross." Marco protested as she fussed at his attire.  
"Come on, big day, you're moving out of your house. That is big for you meat monkeys right? Need to be on top of things. Especially for your parents I think that they are starting to freak out a bit."  
"Oh I'm sure you're just overreacting..."Marco said as he stepped past his over baring wife and into the living room. He still needed some breakfast, he had just woken up after all.

Sitting in the living room and crying heavily in each others arms were his parents. Marco stood there awkwardly looking at the two of them as Heckapoo's clones continued up and down the stair way and jumping into a portal opened behind him. To where ,Marco was assuming, lead to the royal chambers that Star had secured for them on Mewni. They had to move to a new place.

It was just an unfair situation for everyone involved. Unfair to his parents because it took up so much room in their house. Unfair to Marco and his wives because it made them still feel like kids being under his parents roof and relying on them so much, and unfair for the small army of babies in the house because they didn't have enough room to play without getting under foot.

Marco didn't say a word in comfort. He just walked over and wrapped his arms around his parents and sniffled a little himself. He waved at Star and Jackie to continue to help with the others. Jackie and Star exchanged nods as Star walked through Heckapoo's portal with her armload and Jackie went upstairs to help take care of her little baby sister in laws.

So weird that she had three toddlers that were Marco's sisters but the same age as his children? It was seriously bizarre.  
Marco hugged his parents and just continued to let them gross adult sob on his back as he hugged them close. He felt conflicted about leaving his parents house. Sure he was at that age...but he wasn't going to college, he was going to another dimension, he was going to live in a palace with his own personal harem...or he was a part of it he had caught the girls fooling around without him...he had to focus. He pulled back and kissed his parents on the forehead.

"I'm going to miss you guys." He said. Rafael looked at his son sadly.  
"You are sure that you do not need help unpacking?"  
"I think that Heckapoo has everything." Marco said pointing behind him at the final few Heckapoo's that were hopping through. "You guys are coming over on Friday night though right? For a sort of castle wing ceremony? I'll cook." He smiled in what he hoped was a comforting way. It only seemed to make them sob more.  
"My little boy. All grown up." Angie said as she stood up and hugged him close. He hugged his mother back, just then and there realizing that he was taller then her. When had that happened?

"We can babysit Rita, Angela and Em whenever you need a break."  
"Same for you and your five."  
"Four mom. I only have four kids for now. And hopefully for a while."  
"MMMhhhhhmmm." Angie said with a knowing look in her eye. She made eye contact with Jackie as the girl came down the staircase. Jackie looked at her mother in law in confusion. She had a knowing look in her eyes, what she knew Jackie had no idea.

"Well I guess this is bye." Marco said as he hugged his father tightly.  
"Call us when you get over." Rafael said as he squeezed his son.  
"Kids say bye to your aunts." Janna said as she pushed Jane towards Em. The two babies gazed at each other in confusion for a few seconds before babbling and making swipes at each other like boxers.  
"Enough bye byes." Janna said picking Jane up before she accidentally gave her aunt a black eye.

Angie and Rafael picked up their triplets and waved sadly as Marco and the others stepped through the portal.

They emerged into a large open space. Dozens of doors lead off from the main foyer. Janna whistled in appreciation the noise echoing all through the halls. Their cardboard boxes were set up by the side and Heckapoo frowned in annoyance.  
"Just like me to half ass a job."  
"Babe you only full ass things." Janna said as she pinched Heckapoo's rear vivaciously. Heckapoo squawked before glowering at the girl and heating up her own claws to pinch at Janna's own rear. Janna squawked in response and rubbed her butt.  
"Need to put ice on that." She said annoyed. She blinked in slight surprise. When had she begun to act like Marco?  
"Maybe we should have asked your parents to ask. I don't even know where to start." Star said. "I mean this place might be small but it's big enough for the kids to get lost."  
"Does that sign say ballroom? Star is there a ballroom?"  
"There is in fact a ballroom."

"Well." Jackie said crossing her arms and looking around appreciatively. "This place is much bigger. I like it. Could do some cool skate tricks in this place...yeah I can envision an small army of kids running around here."  
"I have no intention of having a small army of infants here." Marco deadpanned.  
"I meant our kids, your sisters and what I am guessing is going to be GP's duplicating ability. That equals a small army of kids."  
"Sound more like one big headache for us." Star said before she picked up a cardboard box filled with the baby stuff and marched off to the nursery.

* * *

"At that point of course no one knew that Jackie was pregnant with little Jackie here. But...oh okay. Guess you are all asleep now." Heckapoo said once she realized that the kids were softly snoring with their drool staining her dress.  
"Just a little insulted if I am going to be honest."  
"The entire point of telling them a bedtime story is that they actually go to sleep." Marco said walking in with a sandwich. Heckapoo's stomach growled and she grabbed the delicacy off of the plate. Marco rolled his eyes at her piggish behavior.  
"What? Story telling is hungry work!" She insisted before taking another massive bite of the sandwich. Marco bent over and grasped her face, he licked his thumb and wiped at her chin and up to her lips.

"You dribbled a little."He then leaned forward and pressed their lips together. She took a little shaky excited breath before swallowing and kissing him back.  
"If you wanted an excuse to kiss me then you should have just said something." She said with a smile. Marco grinned back down at her.

"I like to do something first. I should earn your permission to kiss you." Heckapoo chuckled before she set her sandwich aside.  
"That had better be here once I get back." She said before making two clones, one picked up GP, another picked up Jane. The original had Thomas, Marco had Sol and Jacquelyn in his arms and the two parents walked their kids to their respective rooms. Tucked them in and kissed their foreheads goodnight.

* * *

 **Just a reminder of who is who and what is what**

 _ **List of kids  
**_

 _ **Angie/Rafael daughters**_

 _ **Rita-Human  
**_ _ **Angela-Human  
**_ _ **Em-Human**_

 _ **Marco/Jackie's children  
Thomas-Human  
Jacquelyn-Human  
**_

 _ **Marco/Heckapoo's children  
GP-Demon/human hybrid  
Two unnamed twins (Not born in this chapter)**_

 _ **Marco/Janna's children  
Jane-cyborg  
Baby Keats-Human (Not born in this chapter)**_

 _ **Marco/Star Children  
Sol-Human/Mewman  
Glacier-Human/Mewman (Not born in this chapter)**_

 ** _Tom/Brittany's child  
Veronica-Human/Demon hybrid_**

 ** _Also don't try to look too deeply into the time line just sort of accept and move on. It makes everything a lot more fun._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of the great reviews so far. Please continue them, I appreciate them. Sorry if this chapter is a little on the short side. Also a suggestion is to not think about the time line of these things and just sort of accept them and move on.**

Star was mentally pacing back and forth. Outwardly she was just drumming on her knees and blowing air out of her nose. She was bored. Heck more then that she was achingly bored. She wanted to whip out her wand and blast everything within a thirty foot radius.

She had to control herself though. Because the school gym could not under go another renovation. Apparently the school was out of money or something like that. Star frankly had no idea what that meant. If the school was out of money why didn't they just mine for some? Or print some more money out? Her dad did it all the time. She turned to look at where her parents were sitting in the crowd. It was easy to spot them.

The extended family took up an entire row of bleachers. First there was her mother and daddy, and they had little baby Sol on their lap. The little munchkin looked so cute out there. Apparently she hated her feet this week because she kept on trying to eat them. Utterly adorable. Her dad of course was being embarrassing, and Moon kept on trying to keep her dwarf sized husband in control. Difficult as he would make pleading gestures before finally submitting and giving Moon a sweet kiss on the cheek. Something that he would then do to Sol because she loved her Pop-pops attention. And his beard. All the babies seemed to love the golden forest filled with hidden sweets, coins and food that missed his mouth.

Then there was Janna's mom with little baby Jane on her lap. Jane was luckily fast asleep, she did this weird thing were her eyes would pop open a little bit though and it made her look as if she was staring directly into your soul.  
Next of course came Jackie's parents. Star still wasn't just sure how she felt about them. For one thing they had abandoned her. Then again they had realized their error and were willing to put her through something called 'college' and had tried to be active parts in their daughter and grandsons lives. They were sitting down looking formal, with Thomas sitting raptly at attention and staring at the people talking.

Should she be focusing on who was talking right now...nah...Next came the Diaz's. Marco had given her an anxiety attack with how he was acting towards his mother. Angie was pregnant, cranky, demanded a hot water bottle for her back at almost all times and had trouble going up and down the stairs. She also seemed to crave salsa, chocolate and meat all at once. Just slabs of meat covered in salsa and chocolate. It was very weird.  
But whatever rocked the pregnant old woman boat. Triplets. Star sure hoped she never had to deal with that biz-ness. It sounded utterly awful. And the way that Marco and Rafael hovered over her at all times just reinforced that belief.

Next came Heckapoo's family. Glossaryck sat on his book eating a disgusting fast food taco from the snack bar and Rhombulus, Mr Prime and Lekhmet sat and stared politely listening. They had all been loud and rambunctious when they first arrived that morning, but Heckapoo had brought the rest of the magical high commission aside and talked to them. She must have said something truly horrifying because they had not said a word since. Heckapoo and GP were also in the audience. She had never technically been a student at the school so she wasn't graduating. Star couldn't blame her. Graduation stunk.

It was so boring, teachers and students that she hardly knew would go up talk about how great school was and the go back and sit down. She had no idea what she was doing here. Back in her home dimension they didn't have anything like graduation, they just had a guy who flung sticks at you to get you out of the classroom on the last day. Now that was educational.

Star looked around the rows upon rows of students and caught sight of Marco. It was also weird how they made the students sit in their name order. She was nowhere near any of the others. That was annoying.  
Marco caught her eye and raised his eyebrows. She knew what that look meant, or what she thought it meant. Behave yourself.  
She remembered what he had gone on and on about back at the house. How graduation isn't for the students...it's for the faculty and the parents congratulating them on living with their kids for so long.

Star supposed that she couldn't blame the teachers and parents for wanting to congratulate themselves on getting this far with their kids. Maybe it was an age thing, maybe in eighteen years when Sol graduated from wherever she was going to graduate from then she would be just as crazy and demand just as much craziness.

Or maybe she wouldn't and be the cool rebellious mom.  
"Star Butterfly! STAR BUTTERFLY!" A voice shouted over the intercom. Star jerked out of her thoughts and looked around. Someone was pushing her from behind and people were all staring at her. She was being forced up to the podium where the principal and Skullnick were standing in aggravation. Her hand was forced into the principals tiny sweaty one, then into Skullnicks large green scaly one.  
"Congratulations on graduating Star." Skullnick said with her usual scowl. Star was then given a tube of paper.

She looked out to the bleachers were an entire row of people were hooting and hollering and cheering. Her mother was clapping loudly and enthusiastically yet still prim and proper and in complete control. She had a large smile on her face. Her father was standing on his seat and shouting and waving what looked like a hastily put together banner with her name on it. Sol was screaming her little lungs out. The rest of the family was a mix of clapping and shouting in joy. Star looked at them in surprise before she was forced off of the stage again and towards a photographer taking pictures. STar's eyes dilated before she could actually see again.

"What is going on?" She said aloud when she was left standing to the side of a long line of other students. The kid in front of her turned around with a large smile.  
"We just graduated!"  
"That was it?" Star said as she looked around. Weird. So that was graduation. Well at least she only needed to do it once. Franky she missed the stick guy.

* * *

"And that is the very boring story of how we all graduated. The end." Star said as she gently laid Sol into her bed. The kid muttered something that sounded like 'thank you' that or 'fuck you' Star hoped it was the first one. She sighed and closed the girls large pink door with the demonic faces carved into it. How she was able to sleep knowing that thing watched her every night...Star had no idea.

"Are the others down?" Jackie said emerging from Thomas's room. She kicked a model race car back inside where it clattered into a pile of dirty clothes. Marco nodded from his baby daughter's room.  
"She always gets weird whenever she hears it. I think she's jealous that she wasn't there."  
"Well we can always make sure that our next set of kids are at their big siblings graduation." Star said flirtingly as she hovered on her tiptoes to Marco and kissed him on the nose. He smiled before picking her up by the hips and walking a few steps. She felt light as a feather. He could throw her around easily.  
"Our next set? Here I thought that none of you wanted to be pregnant at the same time again. Give me some breathing room."  
"Nah we just don't want to be pregnant at the same time because it means you never stop changing diapers." Janna said as she hobbled out of Jane's room, making sure that the window was triple locked in case of a monster attack.

"wEll that sounds reassuring." Marco said sarcastically.  
"Oh hush hubby. If you did manage to get all of us pregnant at once again...I would eat my hat." Heckapoo said dramatically.  
"You don't wear a hat." Star pointed out the obvious problem in the expression.  
"Fine I'll buy one and eat that."  
"Don't eat things that aren't food its really bad for you." Marco said as he wrapped his beefy arms around his lovely glorious lights of his life and walked out of his children space.

 **Well remember to read and review. Thanks for sticking with this one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry that it has been so long since I last updated this thing but I have been super busy and haven't had a ton of inspiration come my way. Just read and review I suppose. Tell me what you think, that would be greatly appreciated. Hope that you enjoy. Sorry if this is a little on the short side and sort of super to the point. But yeah, I am glad that I got at least one more chapter up in this story. It is fun to write for it.**

"I am trying really hard not to freak out right now." Marco said massaging the bridge of his nose. He looked between his fingers at his daughter and sister who were standing in the Mewman castle throne room. Both looking very embarrassed.  
Well Em was looking downright terrified. And Jane was looking sort of defiant. Hard to look too defiant though when you had some spare wires still assimilating to your bio mass and hanging out from your mouth like spaghetti.

Marco had to remind himself to remain calm. After all he was the adult in this situation. Then again a real adult would not have allowed this to happen in the first place. What sort of father did this make him? What sort of brother did this make him? The east answer was a lousy one. Which was one of the many reasons why he was freaking out so hard.

"I am freaking out enough for the both of us." Em said trying to be helpful. Marco glowered at his younger sister until she fell silent.  
"I mean I don't even know where to start with you." He said to Em. "Do I let mom and Dad punish you? Do I even tell them? How do I tell them? 'Hey sorry that your daughter got a robotic eye! Could be worse though because mine got a robotic body!' Should I say it like that?"  
"Okay, not a robotic body, it's called a bio-mesh. Super intelligent nanobots go through my system and install upgrades to the few rudimentary stuff that you all let me get already."

"Like the heating pad on your tongue. Or the extra springs in your legs, or the headphones in your eardrums. OR the charger in your side."  
"Well when you list everything like that it makes me sound sort of like a robot." Jane said sarcastically. Marco took a deep steadying breath. He had to remind himself not to yell at his daughter. But she made it...just...so...difficult...

And it didn't help that she didn't seem to know that what she had done was unacceptable. She was only twelve years old for crying out loud!

"Jeez Dad what's the big deal? You let Thomas get those nerd glasses and GP pierce her ears!"  
"Those glasses are to help him see better. And she at the very least talked with one of us before she got them. This is you literally turning yourself gradually into a robot! There is at least a little bit of a difference between the two of them."

"You're just jealous that I am technologically adequate while you're just okay with toasters!" Jane said in annoyance. Marco frowned and pointed down the corridor.  
"Your room. Now. I can't talk to you right now without yelling." Jane stuck out her tongue before she marched away. Marco knew that it would be hopeless to try and call her back. He turned to Em who squeaked and rolled her hair between her fingers. Marco sighed and reached for his cell phone.  
"Don't worry. Mom is going to be just as mad at me that I didn't think to keep a better eye on the two of you." Em squeaked even louder because her mother yelling at one person was bad enough. But also yelling at her big brother? Now that was going to be a site to behold.

* * *

Jane lay face down on her bed. The robots ran through her bloodstream like tiny worker men. She could sense each and every one of them. Like they were a part of her mind, a part of her body, a part of her soul. She screamed in annoyance. She screamed in frustration. She screamed because it helped her release any and all frustration that she felt for her dad being so unreasonable about her decisions.

She was twelve years old! Practically an adult! She had every right to do whatever she wanted with her body.

The door to her room creaked open. She expected it to be Sol coming to try and comfort her again with some weird food that only she could eat. Or Thomas coming to chew her out over her decisions.  
"Go away." She mumbled into her pillow. She heard two foot steps and then the sharp click of a fancy walking stick from her mother. She looked up out of the corner of her eye. Her mother was there with a small grin on her face.

"Hey kiddo."  
"Hey mom-o" Jane sat up when Janna finally got to her and sat beside her daughter. Janna took one of Janes hands in her own and frowned.  
"You do know that you are in a ton of trouble right?"  
"It wasn't even my fault! I only wanted some easy work done, but since I know princess's or something they thought that I would pay for all of this extra stuff that they put in before hand while I was under!"  
"Okay. Calm down." Janna held up one hand, she had ink stains on her fingertips and weird writing by the heel of her hand, Jane couldn't make it out but it looked like it said something about sacrifices and the full moon and full grown elks.

"We are mad at that place for putting you into this situation, and us adults are going to take care of it. Maybe with fire, possibly by overreacting, but we will be dealing with it. What we're really pissed off about is the fact that you went and got some implants without our permission." Jane had the decency to look ashamed about that.

"I just wanted to hear a little better, and see a little better, and have some cool pointless robot apps installed."  
"Well yeah who doesn't? The problem is that we could have at least told you where to go. Or which places was a bad idea. OR something. We could have helped you. And on top of that you dragged poor little Em into all of this."  
"That girl is going to have a conniption by the time that she's thirteen."  
"And you dragging her to the seedy underbelly of society is not going to help that in anyway shape or form." Jane rolled her eyes before focusing back on her mother.  
"I know that I screwed up. And I am insanely sorry. Isn't that enough?"  
"With your father? It's never enough. We were worried about you. I'm just glad that it's some robotic stuff. I mean you can upgrade and work on it for your entire life. If it was like a tattoo or a boyfriend or something. Now that would spell trouble." Janna scratched behind Jane's ears affectionately.  
"You'll definitely get extra chores. And you're grounded for two weeks. But we understand, and you have television privileges." Jane nodded her thanks to her mother. She then leaned up and hugged her tightly.  
"Thanks a ton mom."  
"I love you too sweetie. But I got to know. Em just wanted an implant that warns her when danger is near. Why did you want a bunch of robotic eyes and stuff?"  
"Uh because that would be awesome?" Jane said with no hint of irony. Janna chuckled and then kissed her daughter on the forehead.

With that Janna stood up and limped from the room. Marco was waiting for her outside while on the phone.  
" Yes mom. No Mom. Yes mom. No Mom. Yes. Seven. And she is twelve yes. I do feel ashamed. No I have never been to Oxford. Okay. Totally understand. Love you too. YES I will tell them." He made a couple of kissing noises into the phone before hanging up and rubbing his eyes again.

"I bet you dollars to donuts that out of all of the women in my life it is going to be my mother who kills me. That or one of my daughters."  
"Awe and here I wanted to claim your soul for myself." janna said cutely as she wrapped her arms around her spouse and stood on tiptoes to kiss his nose. He smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"I am so infuriated with Jane right now."  
"She screwed up. You were older then her and you screwed up pretty badly once too you know." Marco sighed and nodded.

"I just wish that they didn't have to grow up."  
"Do you remember any of her powers from the time travel period?" Janna asked curiously. Marco shook his head in shame. "IT's like a childhood dream, you remember the broader points...but I don't recall anything specific." Janna nodded in agreement.

"I wish that I had her recording eyes. That way we could remember everything."  
"Why does parenting have to be so impossible?" Marco begged his wife. Janna just shrugged.

"I think that we were fair with her. We should have her do a few other things to make up for dragging Em along. How is your mom dealing with all of that."  
"She's the mother of four kids, three of which are triplets. She freaked out and told her that she had to get the implant out and is grounded for the rest of her life."  
"So two months hard labor? Poor kid. We should do that to Jane."  
"She does deserve it." Marco agreed as the two walked back down the hallway thinking of ways that they could properly punish their daughter for getting dangerous electronic nanobots injected into her body.

* * *

"And that Baby Keats." Janna said as she bounced the sleeping baby in her lap. "Is how your big sister got all of her fancy junk in her." Janna was sitting beside her mother and projecting images from that time, memories mostly, onto the ceiling, it overlapped with a blue version of a solar system from a few dimensions over.

It kept the little munchkin entranced during the telling. And Janna's hypnotic voice also helped with that. She could get just about any kid to fall asleep. Janna handed Keats to Jane who walked the baby to their crib.

She kissed Baby Keat's curly hair and helped her mother stand up.  
"Glad that you could help." Janna complimented her daughter. Jane smiled and blushed.  
"Do you always have to tell that story?"  
"I need to embarrass my favorite daughter somehow right? Anyway would you prefer to be embarrassed by me or someone else?"

"I just can't believe that I am never going to live that thing down."  
"We let nothing lie in this family. Remember how freaked out Hpoo was when she leaned that the twins liked spicy food flavored milk?"  
"I remember that she ate a lot of Mexican food smothered in stuff that burnt her nostrils." Janna wrinkled her own nose at the memory. The twins had been breathing fire afterwards and Heckapoo had to hold ice cubes to her nipples they had almost burnt off.  
"Yeah. It was pretty hilarious." Janna wrapped an arm around her daughters shoulders as the two returned to the older children's sleeping quarters. Which was where Janna left her daughter to get ready for bed and then walked off to get ready for sleep herself.

 **So that was that. Please remember to read and review, that would be super appreciated. Might try to update this again soon. Might not.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know that it has been a super long time since I have even posted anything in this, but I felt like finishing up a few things. So here is the next chapter. Sorry if this is a little on the short side. Or a little on the long side. Not exactly a bedtime story per se so much as it is just a story that I think lends itself well into the story.**

Brittany shifted for the fifth time in as many seconds. She looked up at the boy sitting across from him and then went back to looking at the silverware. She flicked it and then rearranged it. It was nice silverware. Actual silver around what looked to be bones of the innocent made into nice shapes. Intricate designs of ivy and screaming souls decorated the silverware.

She felt underdressed, and she was wearing her most expensive dress, shoes and make up. The make up had actual gold mixed into it. She didn't often feel underdressed. She was really awesome like that. But right here and right now? She felt drastically underdressed. She looked at the demon boy sitting across from her. He was shifting uncomfortably too. He was wearing a black tuxedo with red thread sewn throughout it. He had on a dark red bolo tie that resembled a blinking eye. Sometimes it actually would blink. It was very unsettling.

She had no idea what to say to the guy. Sure he was her babies daddy. But she knew little to nothing about him. All that she really knew was that he was magical. That he was an old friend and boyfriend of Star Butterfly. And that he had this weird habit of glowing from fire. He also had horns but she tried not to judge by appearances. (Well okay that was a lie. She judged people by appearances all of the time. But she was starting to keep her opinions to herself. Which meant that she was getting better.)

She looked around the restaurant. It was the fanciest place that she had ever been. And she had been to Europe. And Asia. And New York City. It was fancy there. But here? The resturant stretched away for miles. The wait staff were actual living statues. And they did this weird thing where they teleported with the food. The wading pond beside them was filled with diamonds that sparkled in the moonlight and seemed to shoot rainbows at the tiny goldfish sized mermaids that swam in it.

Tom cleared his throat again and drank some water. He had ordered them both waters when they sat down so that she wouldn't be compelled to get wine. That was supposed to be bad for a growing baby right? Tom had no idea what he was doing here. He looked at her again and then away. God she was beautiful. She was easily the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. The sharp glint of her eyes reflected the light amazingly. The odd tilt of her head and the tiny hat that she had on. The way that she toyed with the silverware. He hoped that he was impressing her. After all this was one of the cheaper places.

He should have brought her to a bigger and better place. This place was so main stream. She was probably unimpressed and hated it.

"So." She said breaking the silence for the fifth time.  
"So." He responded sitting upright with a twist. He had to talk to her. Break this insufferable silence.  
"What do you like?" She asked as she leaned a hand on the table and sat forward a little. He bit his lips. Ah. That question. And wasn't that a question. What did he like?

Not a lot of things. He liked...food...and music...He liked bunnies because they were good therapy animals. He liked a few pop bands...but that was too personal...fighting movies? Nah that would be lame. Why did people always open with that question? What was he supposed to reply something crazy and personal?

"I like...you?" He said trying his hardest. She quirked an unimpressed eyebrow before rolling her eyes.  
"Obviously. I am pretty great. I mean something besides that. Something that I don't know about you. Something personal."  
"Personal...Why would you want to know that?"  
"You got me pregnant and I am keeping it and we are on a date. I think that we deserve a few questions to be answered." She said bitingly. He gulped and nodded. God he wished that he knew what to say. But he was coming to a blank.

"I don't know. That always seemed to impersonal."  
"Impersonal? To tell someone what you like?"  
"Yeah I mean think about it." Tom said excitedly. "People don't bond over something that they like, they bond over hate. Like me, Jazz Sax. I cannot stand Jazz sax."

"I don't get what you mean at all." She said in confusion. Was this some sort of weird demon thing? Were they all just obsessed with hatred? Should she be worried about her child and how it might grow and react?  
"I mean it! List a few things that you hate!" Tom said actually growing impassioned. He was completely shooting off of the cuff he might actually be getting somewhere. Now all he had to do was get her to start talking and he wouldn't have to worry about anything.

"I don't know. Uh. Interrupting waiters." She said and glared at the waiter who was starting to stop by their table. He quickly scurried away not wanting to get vaporized by the 'happy' couple.  
"Same." Tom said and rolled his wrist. "Keep it going."  
"Kids with balloons."  
"They always squeal for some reason when they get one."  
"Water from the tap."  
"Only drink bottled."  
"The theremin."  
"Either be a real instrument or nothing at all."  
"And obnoxious princess's."  
"Well that goes without saying. Everyone hates it when a princess goes nuts." Tom said and sat back with a smile. This might actually work. Now he just hoped that he knew the right thing to say back to her.

She looked him up and down and smiled. She actually gave a little smile. She took a sip of water and felt her face grow hot. She knew that he was attractive but now? He was cute. Actually cute. Since when did he grow cute?

"To be honest I'm not very hungry."Tom said breaking the silence. "And this place is overrated."  
"Okay." She said hesitantly looking at him in confusion.  
"What's your favorite place to eat? Fast food? Or whatever it is that you humans like."  
"There are a...few chains that I like." She said. She typically never ate fast food. All of those carbs. And on top of that it was poor people food. "Like pizza. Everyone loves pizza."  
"Want to get out of here and grab a pizza?" _And-maybe-make-out-because-you-are-easily-the-most-attractive-woman-that-I-have-ever-met-and-why-do-I-feel-this-way-?_

"Yes." Brittany said without hesitating. She stood up and accepted his hand. Tom took out a small bell and rang it once. A fiery portal appeared below him and the two fell through hell to the closest pizza parlor.

 **So sorry if this was a little on the short side. Or on the long side. Read and Review hope everyone enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please remember to read and review. I greatly appreciate them. Hope you enjoy this one. Sorry if it is a bit on the short side or on the long side.**

"Everything is going to be terrible about this and there is no way that you can convince me otherwise." Brittany hissed at Jackie as the girl laced up her friend. Yeah they thought of each other as friends now. It had been a few months and they had begun to bond. It had not been easy, and Brittany was still annoying a lot of the time. But she needed help, and they were all more then willing to help her out. Mostly because they thought of themselves as good people.

So here she was, best women at Brittany and Tom's wedding. And Marco was Tom's best man, somehow. Which meant that the rest of the family had to be invited. Otherwise none of them would have shown up. That had sort of been their thing for a while now.

"Everything is going to be fine if you just relax and enjoy yourself." Jackie reassured her as she dabbed at the girls face with a tissue. She knew how often Brittany cried, this should at least help dry off the make up. She had already had it redone six times. The only reason that the monster applying the make up wasn't angry was because they had been paid in advance, in triplicate.

"You don't know that! You have a stable relationship! I'm marrying a demon!"  
"Yeah and you like him right? You love him right?"  
"Yes. Obviously." She scoffed. It had become easier for her to admit her feelings about Tom. They had been dating for so long now and had gotten to know so much about each other. Their hates, their dislikes, the similarities between their hates and dislikes. And the maybe six things that they liked. Most people would say that bitterness was a bad way to build a relationship. But with those two it was honestly the only way that a lasting one could be formed.

"So what's the problem?"  
"What if he gets sick of me or something? Or what if his parents end up hating me? Or what if-"  
Jackie was chuckling under her breath. She flapped her hands at the angry pouting girl and tried to catch her breath.  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't laugh. I just never in a million years expected to see Brittany Wong nervous and second guessing herself. You are just such a 90's rich bitch stereotype...I never expected you to...I mean aren't you always going on and on about how great and right you are?"  
"Yes. Because I always am great and am right. All the time." Brittany crossed her arms over her fancy white gown. It was made out of fine lace spun by spiders. Tom said that he would pay for everything and she was more then happy to hold him to that promise. He might have started to regret it once she hired the flying bird men to spread red roses as they walked. But he had said anything. (And Brittany fully exploited alternate dimensional things, she thought that Earth culture would be too mainstream for her wedding.)

She just wanted her wedding to be as spectacular as her life had been up until this point, and she wanted to keep it going so that it was as spectacular as ever. Even when she was old and ugly and covered in wrinkles.

"So if you're always right then you have nothing to worry about. You'll be fine." Jackie said as she reached behind herself and picked up her two inch high heels. She had been talked out of the super high heels, mostly because of concern over the growing baby bump that she was honestly rocking the shit out of.

Brittany sat down on a nearby chair and extended her foot, pointing the toe out and hiking up her dress so that Jackie had better access. They were pretty much the only ones in the room. While the guest list was large Tom and Brittany really only had their bridesmaid and best man to stand up front with them. They had discussed it and did not want to stress anyone else out with having to get prepared.

There was a knock on the door and Janna stuck her head through. She sniffed the air critically, she hated how everything smelt like flowers in this place. And how everything was pink and girly. It seemed a little too main stream. At least the actual reception was going to take place in hell, or Tom's home dimension which was supposed to be a child friendly version of a hellish dimension.

"Everything okay in here?" she asked looked at Brittany and Jackie.  
"If everything wasn't would you care or help?" Jackie asked pulling her head out of the mountain of fluff and curls and who knows what else that made up Brittany's lavishly designed and decorated wedding gown.

"Not really. I'm looking for where the waiters are getting all of this grub from. I got myself a hankering." Janna replied and patted her belly.  
"You would." Jackie said in response. "Good hunting."

"Always is." Janna pulled her head out and started back down the hallway. Some small pink haired praying mantis headed monsters scurried past as if they were kids playing a game of tag. She easily sidestepped them. That was the great thing about having around a dozen parents in law. They could just unload the kids on them for a night and go enjoy themselves. In this case it was Queen Moon and King River. Which meant a strict bedtime but any sort of dinner that they would like. And River would sneak them an extra dessert.

The King and Queen absolutely dotted on the children and could never get enough of them. The two actually encouraged their grand babies to come over more often. It was different with her mom. She would be the second or third person to admit that leaving the kids with her might not be the best idea as she might forget that they were there or just order Chinese food take out for them to eat. (And Sol's tummy got really weird around deep fried stuff so she couldn't eat fast food...go figure...)

Janna spotted a waiter carrying an empty tray and began to trail him. Pretty easy as he was nine feet tall had green horns and wings that he used to flap across the crowded floor.

Janna had never seen so many monsters and demons and warlocks and who knows what else in one place before in her life. She was pretty interested in everything that they were doing and had made a real nudge of herself earlier. Asking all sorts of freaky personal questions until they got sick of her and told her to leave. She had gotten a few interesting facts and even stole a guys rib bone. But now she was hungry and on the hunt for something good to eat. She craved shrimp, or pigs in a blanket or little mini quiches. Something fancy and probably filled with fake meat and fat.

She saw the demon waiter duck into a low doorway. She squeezed in after him before the door could swing shut. She looked around the kitchen and dodged multiple monsters as they moved in and out in a never ending stream. Apparently monsters could eat a lot, and they ate often, and they needed constant streams of food. And it had to be provided by someone.

She reached up onto a plate of what looked to be calamari and slide six of the delicious chewy squid puffs into her mouth. She then noticed something even more interesting. There was Marco. Sleeves rolled up and sweating as he directed a bunch of chiefs around. He was grabbing spices and adding them to nachos before trying a sip of soup, taking a long swig of orange juice and then waving it out.

"Good. Good. Bad. I liked so he won't. She hates that. Good. Decent. Better presentation. Come on guys I shouldn't have to explain everything to you!" Marco said in aggravation.  
"Marco? Should I even ask?" Janna said as she slid up beside him and reached for a loose piece of food.

"Who's the nice looking piece of meat?" A demon with six horns and four leering eyes that seemed to be drooling leaned forward and studied her very intensely.  
"Get out of my kitchen." Marco said to the demon simply. The demon looked at him in surprise before looking towards a shorter stouter demon shaped vaguely like a razor. The razor demon shooed the horny demon out with a flick of his wrist.

"Okay listen up everyone! I want appropriate and respectful words and behaviors in my kitchen!" Marco called out to mutters of affirmation. He had probably just created a billion potential enemies, but he was also unwilling to let someone so creepily and disrespectfully talk about one of his wives.

"I can look after myself you-"Janna said to Marco before he held up a cup of cranberry juice. He knew that she was pretty straight edge, with a few times dipping down into darker and more dangerous substances.  
"Yes I know. And to answer your question Tom has me running the kitchens when I'm not helping him in a freak out. Because he didn't trust anyone not to poison his food." Marco rolled his eyes. Drama queens, he was surrounded by drama queens.

"Makes sense. I mean you don't have the stones to poison anyones food so theres that." Janna said simply and took a couple of sips of the juice. She grabbed a tray with assorted snacks and looked Marco square in the eyes as she began to back up.  
"Would you look at that."  
"You have to wait like everyone else you know." Marco complained as she continued to walk away.  
"Whoops." She said and disappeared back out the door and towards the party. Marco sighed and rubbed his eyes. He felt his phone vibrate and he whipped it out. He read through Tom's garbled text before he returned it and began to scurry away.

"You all are doing great. Just keep it up." He called over his shoulder as he walked out into the main room wiping his hands on his shirt. He ducked through the crowd quickly. He had to get to Tom before the guy had a complete freak out. He waved to a few people he knew before he finally got to the grooms dressing room.

He slipped in and grabbed the chair flying at his head, flipped it around and placed it gently on the floor. He looked at Tom in annoyance. Of course the guy could not go thirty seconds without going nuts.  
"WHERE IS IT!" Tom shouted fire burning in his eyes, he was levitating a little and he had this weird aura flowing out of him.  
"Your corsage is on your sleeve, your tie is around your neck, the ring was given to the person marrying you and you have your phone in your pocket."

Tom looked at all of these things in turn, mulled it in his head and slowly fell back to earth in a tired slump. The rage all beaten out of him.  
"I am such a mess. She will probably hate me. The baby too. God everyone must hate me."  
"Probably but for entirely different reasons. Brittany doesn't hate you yet. Get married, give her time to get to know you. Then she'll probably hate you. " Tom looked at Marco with a look of disbleief. He then began to laugh and wiped at his eyes in annoyance.

"You are the worst at this. You call that an impassioned speech?"  
"Well it was the best that I got and you have maybe twenty five minutes before you go up and get married so its the best that you are going to get." Marco gripped Tom by the lapels and pulled him up and tied his tie for him.  
"You look great. This is going to be great and Brittany and you are going to be very happy together. Thats a guarantee." Tom smiled, an actual genuine smile. Yeah this was going to go well.

Tom kept on repeating that to himself as the winged humanoids began to fly overhead and drop rose petals across the audience. He kept on telling himself that as a few sparklers went off and a small chorus began to sing a hymn. He took a deep breath, the winged humans had been hers idea, the chorus was his. The sound soothed him. And then there she was. Walking down the aisle. With a pile of flowers in her hand and her father walking with her.

Tom licked his lips, then chewed on his tongue. He wondered if they would be able to catch him if he tried to run. Probably. Star had her wand and was itching to use it on him if he tried anything funny. She was a champion for all women. Her words.

Then suddenly Brittany was beside him. She looked at him, her eyes wide, made all the wider by the eyeliner. She gulped and smiled.  
"Hi." She said nervously.  
"Hi." He responded just as nervously. She reached out and took his hand. He squeezed hers reassuringly and felt her squeeze back. Good he could finally let out that breath he didn't know he was keeping in. His guts were finally starting to clam down, he was finally starting to relax. He looked at her and felt his smile grow all the wider. She was beautiful. Easily the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"And you?" Tom heard the words, he had not heard anything else in the ceremony. Only those two words and question mark.  
"I do."  
"Exchange the rings." Brittany's hand was steady as it slid the ring onto his finger and she tried not to tremble in excitement as he took out a ring for her. It was beautiful, and as radiant as his eyes.  
"Now KISS!" Someone shouted from midway from the audience. Everyone paused and looked to try and see who had shouted it. Star of course had scrunched back down into her seat. Janna munched on another deep fried carrot. Heckapoo covered her eyes in embarrassment. She had no idea how they roped her into coming. She didn't know anyone there.

Tom grinned and pulled Brittany to him. He latched his lips to hers and breathed out his dark red anxious breath. She felt her heart flutter and closed her eyes practically sweeping away into his embrace.

 **So that is that. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.**

 **PS I think that I've been spelling Heckapoo's name wrong this entire time but I am too far in to change it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for sticking with this thing for so long this might be the last chapter. OR the next one might be. Who knows. Sort of getting bored with writing fanfic for so long. Thinking of expanding and/or moving on. So onto the chapter. Sorry if this one is a little on the short side, or a little on the long side. Either way enjoy it.**

"You-Almost-Done?" Heckapoo snorted out through her open mouth and nose. She half expected something disgusting to be poured into it. Like animal droppings, or old cake frosting. Her eyes were also closed so that wasn't helpful. And the giggling. The giggling of a bunch of tiny children was very unnerving.

Even more unnerving then going against a warlord or forging an inter dimensional pair of scissors with mediocre materials. When kids giggled it either meant that they were being tickled or up to no good. Or a third and not as often thing, they were just having a good time. But with her kids?She was thinking more along the first route.

"Almost mommy." GP giggled out again as she applied maybe the sixth layer of lipstick. She had put on blue, yellow, pink, green, and red, now she was applying purple. Heckapoo's cheeks looked as if they had been stuck in an oven and her hair was in a mess of curls and ribbons. On top of that she had so much eyeshadow on that she looked like she had just been in a fight.

She was honestly nervous and wished she had just sent a clone to go through all of this craziness. But her kids had gotten wise to that ploy a long time ago, now they would blow out the flame whenever they saw her to make sure that it was their actual care giver and not a super good illusion.

"Just one last thing." Sol said as she picked up a bottle of perfume. It was just play perfume, chopped up flowers mixed with water, nothing really to it. But the kids absolutely loved it. Sol sprayed the liquid around the room as if she were dancing. Heckapoo stiffened and tried not to sneeze, she arched a shakily drawn eyebrow and peeked through one eye.

"Now?"  
"Not yet!" Jane sang and motioned for her brother to quickly hide the shoes. Their parents couldn't go out if they couldn't find their fancy shoes. So it was up to Thomas to grab as many of their parents shoes and toddle his five year old legs down the hall to the nearest bathroom. He then would plop them into the tub and close the drapes. They had already gone through all of this for Jackie, Janna and Star. Heckapoo's had been a bit more tricky. So they had convinced her to keep her eyes closed while they gave her a make up job.

Remarkably enough it actually seemed to be working as she was falling for it hook line and sinker.

"Okay kids, it feels like its been a half an hour and this stuff is starting to cake onto my face. If I don't get it off soon it will solidify like pancake batter."  
"No it won't." Sol attempted to assure her beloved 'mother' then again it probably would as they had put an awful lot of product onto her skin.

"And all done!" GP said once she saw her brother return and give her a thumbs up. She shoved a mirror into Heckapoo's face. She tried to keep the smile up, she really did try. You cannot fault her, she was trying to be a good mother. But...god damn did she look bad. She looked like a dozen clowns ran over her face and tried to make her into a clown too and then caught her on fire.

It was actually super upsetting. She looked at their smiling excited faces and tried to give one too. God why did her kids have to be so cute? It was a danger to her health. Not to mention her face.

"Oh...thanks kids...you sure did work hard on this."  
"And now you are all prettied up for your date tonight!" Jane said excitedly. GP nudged her sister none too gently in the ribs. She yelped and glared at her in annoyance.  
"Oh I would love to girls. But I am pretty sure that the restaurant that your daddy is taking us too is not too fond of 'make up'." She had to use air quotes, it wasn't even really make up, it was cold smelly water and what felt to be paint. She would need a scrub brush to get this stuff off of her.

"Can't they make an exception?" Thomas asked hopefully. She grinned down at the little rugrat and ruffled his hair. It was super fluffy and a lot like his mothers, no streak though, he would probably dye it in once he got old enough.

"Nah, if you keep on bending the rules eventually you end up snapping something. Now get on out of here and into your PJ's. Your grandparents will be here soon to be your babysitter's tonight. Which means they will be showing up soon and I need to get dressed." The kids all looked at each other with a conspirotal tilt of their heads and glints in their eyes. They all quickly left the room.

Heckapoo smeared the make up off and shook the curls and ribbons and other junk out of her long fiery hair. Heckapoo quickly got to her closet and flung it open. While the parents all had one shared bedroom there were enough rooms in this palace to allow each and every one of them to have their own private room whenever they needed some time away from everyone else. Or to store their cool stuff. Jackie had added a bunch of work out and skateboarding stuff to her room, Janna's had what she liked to call her 'witchy' stuff. Star's was full of weapons and discarded sweet wrappers, and Marco's had more of an old man study type vibe. Heckapoo's had a ton of weapons, maps, skulls from former conquests, and clothes. Of course clothes, she wasn't going to trust any of the others with her awesome wardrobe. They might help themselves to some of this stuff.

She pulled out a pale red dress with a slit up the side of it, it came off a little at the shoulder but it made her awesome hips really noticeable. She grinned and held it up to herself before slipping off her make up clothes and into her fancy date night dress. She grabbed a towel and wiped the make up off. She felt like she got most of it off. And scrubbed away maybe half of her skin. But at least now she felt more like herself. Now all she needed was a pair of cute red heels and the evening would be all set.

She squatted down and began to rummage around in her closet. She began to crawl into her closet. She began to softly swear to herself and begin to fling stuff out of her closet. Where were her pair of super cute shoes? She had just bought them! Alright calm down. She took a deep breath and began to look deeper and deeper. She couldn't find them anywhere!

"Okay plan B. Not so cute shoes." She then realized something. There were no actual shoes in her closet! She got onto her hands and knees and began to crawl forward muttering darkly to herself. She wiggled in further and further. She had harpoons, a couple of spare slips, what looked to be a bowling ball...but no shoes!

"If this is a seduction it has to be one of your weirdest ones." Marco piped up from the door. Heckapoo looked over her shoulder and blushed. She hadn't realized that her rear had been up and wiggling in the air for so long.  
"Oh shut up. I can't find my shoes, either help me out or get lost."  
"Why don't you just wear some slippers or sandals or something?" Marco asked before looking at his watch, he wanted to tuck the kids in before the sitters arrived.

"Because I have nothing in this closet! Absolutely zilch! Nada! Nothing! This is just ridiculous! I thought that I kept all of my stuff here!" Heckapoo pulled her head out of the closet and shook it aggressively in annoyance. "What even is my life!"  
"Hey anyone seen my fancy dinner cane?" Janna said poking her head through the doorway. She was leaning heavily against the wall and doorframe. She must have been limping for a while. She was wearing a black formal dinner gown with a few tears here and there for 'aesthetic' and had a pair of suit pants on, the outfit didn't entirely match but this was Janna, she played by her own rules. And if she wanted to wear pants then she was going to wear some pants!

"Okay I'm going to text and see if anyone else is-" Star walked into the room with a frown. Her hair damp and water dribbling down the sides of her face. She had a bright blue towel wrapped around her torso and that was about it. Marco blushed in embarrassment, no matter how many times he had seen them naked he still felt super embarrassed when they just walked around completely at ease.  
"Someone stole my dress while I was in the shower. I think we got gremlins." Star said in annoyance.  
"Or a bunch of little kids." Jackie said walking crisply down the hall, the skates in her heels clacking abasing the hard marble. With one eyebrow cocked disapprovingly and with the kids being ushered in front of her. In their arms were the lost items. Heckapoo quickly walked up and grabbed her shoes out of Thomas's hands. Janna glowered at her daughter as she took her fancy dining cane out of her hands.

"That was very innaproriate you know." Janna said very disappointed in the kids. They all had the decency to look at their shoes in shame.  
"I mean seriously what were you all thinking? How is this in any way shape or form okay?" Marco began to lecture walking up to them and grabbing a tie. They must have hidden all of them, because they had his emergency spare tie there too.

Star gasped and grabbed her dress before hurrying into Heckapoo's room to rapidly change and fling the towels out into the hall. It was a bright blue with yellow suns on it, it looked vaguely greek in design and had a low swooping neckline. She had breasts, and she could flaunt them like nobodies business.

She then came back outside to stand beside the parents in a loose line as they looked down at the kids with stern looks on their faces. She had actually began to master the stern look ever since she realized that it meant Sol might actually behave.

"We didn't want you to leave!" Sol whined as she wrapped herself around Marco's leg and held on for dear life. Marco frowned and rolled his eyes. His freaking kids were insane. Absolutely insane. They did know that they were coming back right? This should not have been as big of a deal as they were making it out to be.  
"We are coming back later. You all know that right? We aren't like abandoning you guys or anything."  
"When are you getting back then!" GP whined as she hitched herself to his other leg. Janna attempted to wiggle her cane in-between the kids and their father. They were running late!

"Not until you're asleep in bed. We all have had a very long week and need an excuse for a vacation. Or in this case a date night."  
"MMMMHHHHHMMMM!" Sol whined in annulment as Star began to work on her daughters fingers. They finally came unclasped and she spun around to wrap herself around her mother instead.

"Sol. You know that I love you and find all of this hilarious and adorable. But we have to go. The restaurant is expecting us!" Star said as she picked her daughter up and began to bounce her up and down. Sol merely hummed louder as if she couldn't hear her mother.

"Look we'll make you guys pancakes in the morning if you let us leave. Not to mention you have plenty of fun with your grandparents." Jackie said calmly as she began to help Star untangle Sol from around her neck.

"But Mooooooooooommmmmmmm" Thomas complained as he joined in with his sisters in annoying their mothers and father.  
"Butts are for sitting." Jackie quoted her father and patted her son on his rear pushing him to stand with his sisters. "Besides you are getting pizza out of this deal."

The kids all frowned and pouted as their parents gathered together and waved as Heckapoo opened a portal and slid through it. The others following after them.

* * *

They all emerged into a small fancy dining establishment. The walls were red and gold and there were tables large enough to fit them all. They descended into the coat room and walked out to the surprise of the woman manning the front door.  
"We have a reservation? For Diaz-Lynn-Thomas-Oberdian-Butterfly?" Marco asked hopefully. The waitress looked down at her schedule and nodded before she began to lead them through the restaurant.  
"Sorry if we're late. The kids wouldn't let us leave."

"I understand. You are all exactly on time." she said with a smile and sat them around a small table. They sat and Star shifted around looking around in anticipation. This was a weird mixture of formal yet relaxed. She was used to stuff being super majestic at all times, so whenever she went to a place that was considered 'fancy' by peasant terms it was actually sort of...okay by her 'high-class' standards.

Still it looked nice. Water glasses came with bendy straws upon request.

"Finally a night to relax, kick back and not do anything." Janna said as she stuck her bad leg out and massaged it a little. She grinned at the others. She felt as if she had been spending way too much time at the office lately, she normally only saw all of them when she got home late to fall into bed. But now she finally had some time to catch up with them.  
"Yeah. We can discuss anything we want. Talk about anything we want." Jackie said excitedly.  
"Eat anything we want." Star said flipping through the menu. She had been making the kids macaroni and cheese and kid sized pizza for months. She hungered for something else for a change. Maybe even...dare she think it? Order a salad?

"Yeah. I feel like I haven't gotten the chance to catch up with you four for a while." Marco said as he arranged his napkin perfectly on his lap and adjusted his tie so that it lay exactly in the center or his chest.

The five of them sat in silence, it started as nice, then it gradually became more apparent, until it was very obvious and uncomfortable. They began to shift and turn. Heckapoo cleared her throat and stood up before walking a few feet before turning around and coming back. As if she had forgotten what she was getting up to do.

"I'm thinking that we split a few salads?" Jackie finally said pointing at a title in the menu. It was weird to order off of something with no pictures. The kids loved picture menus. Or request some crayons for them to busy themselves with.  
"I was actually thinking of getting one for my meal." Star said quietly. They all remained silent for a few more seconds until Janna finally said what they were all thinking.  
"Have we...turned into...parents?"

"I thought that happened around six years back." Heckapoo said dryly. "Unless you forgot."  
"No what I mean is...this is what boring parents do right? Just have dinner out once a month. Talk about their kids because theres nothing else to talk about...order salads because their healthy...are we parents now?" She sounded scared, or resigned. As if this was a fate worse then death. A fate that she had never envisioned for herself.

"Well it could be worse." Marco finally spoke up. The four women all looked at him in confusion. "I mean we could be grandparents. And at least you guys have jobs..."  
Their waiter approached with a basket of bread. Star looked at it then at the others.  
"Screw it." She said grabbing a handful and shoving it unceremoniously into her mouth. She snapped her fingers at the guy and pointed at the menu. "Two of everything. And desserts first." She said with a fire in her eye and a snap to her tongue. She managed to slip him a large tip before he ran off for how rude she sounded.

The waiter nodded before he ran off as fast as he could. Jackie raised an eyebrow and Janna nodded approvingly.  
"I don't think that your parents are going to appreciate getting a check this big dumped into their ...never mind they got nachos. We good." Marco said as he studied the menu. Things were pricey for Earth standards. The Queen and King of Mewni however would probably not even notice it.

"I'm gonna check out the wine display." HEckapoo said as she stood up and hovered to where they kept the bottles of wine. It was large and similar to a bookshelf but instead of books it was wine. She gripped a long green bottle neck and began to ease it out. She stopped when it got stuck she frowned in annoyance and began to pull, and pull, and tug. She frowned and growled. She got up with her feet planted on either side of the bottle and yanked with all of her might.

She heard a creak and felt the shelf shift. She looked up and yelped as she fell to the floor. She groaned before looking up and gasping. Wine bottles were starting to hail down around her.  
"Whoa!" she shouted and duplicated herself, again and again and again. She quickly snatched the bottles out of the air and began to throw them across the room so that they would not shatter. But then she would have to catch another one and another.

She flung the bottles into the waiting hands of her clones as they flew through the room.  
Marco saw a bottle of white wine go past his head he followed it befuddled before he saw Heckapoo catch it.  
"Oh no." He said as he saw her fling it to another patron at the restaurant. Who had to fling it to another in order to catch another bottle of wine. Soon everyone was throwing wine bottles around in synchronization as Heckapoo attempted to duplicate herself enough times to keep up.

The waiters had just that moment chose to come out of the kitchen with their trays piled high with food for the table. They walked three feet before the first one paused completely baffled at the scene before him. Which wouldn't be a problem if the next one had seen him stop, or the ones after that. But they didn't and ran into him. Which caused him to scramble forward, and trip over Janna's extended foot.

With a shriek they fell with the mountain of food flying up everywhere.

There was a splat and silence. Everyone was covered in food. Jackie had linguini in her hair and red sauce dripping down her blouse. Janna had a large rib roast across her lap and gravy beading off the tip of her nose. Marco had a corn on the cob shoved in his mouth and a piece of celery balanced on his head. Star looked at the small pool of red sauce forming on her lap from the chicken sitting on her shoulder. She dipped her bread into it and popped it into her mouth. Heckapoo had a salad on her face and lettuce leaves curling behind her ears.  
"Not half bad actually." Star said appreciating the subtle flavors working across her tongue.

* * *

The family of five tumbled out through the portal laughing and giggling and hanging off of each other like a bunch of drunken college kids. Which technically they were the right age for it...but they normally didn't act like it.  
"All I'm saying that you could make an incredible chef!" Jackie encouraged Marco with another kiss to the cheek and a hug around the neck. "And a really cute one too!" She giggled and blushed and Marco blushed just as deeply and giggled just as heavily.

"The absolute cutest chef!" Star said excitedly as she gripped his arm in hers. She had Janna leaning against her with a smile. Heckapoo walked a few steps before stumbling and falling backwards into Marco's arms. She had had the most to drink since she was normally invulnerable. But she had also brought a small vial of space time wine...and that stuff really packed a punch!

"Oooohhhhh Marco you would look ravishing in an apron!" Heckapoo said with a chuckle at how red they were making him.  
"I think that this is a good idea but you are all too drunk to think it through." He said with a smile before hiccuping. "As am I."  
"I haven't touched a drop." Janna said raising her hand with a smile. Straight Edge, she wasn't going to risk another Jane fiasco.

"Okay so you are the only one who is legitimately encouraging me."  
"Hey. Hey. Hey. " Jackie whispered into his ear. "Don't you know that alcohol is a language lubricant."  
"Mmmm. Lubricant." Janna said flirting with Star who blushed and giggled harder.

"I say we use some of said lubricant up then." Marco said with an excited grin and tilt of the head.  
"Let's say good night to the kids first and relieve the grandparents of crazy child dirt first." Heckapoo said semi responsibly. The parents smiled and tiptoed as quietly as they could down to the kids hall.

The sight that awaited them was adorably chaotic.

The five kids were laid out in the main parlor, sleeping on couches and pillows and sleeping bags, their mouths open and drooling. Jacquelyn was tightly holding onto Sol's hand, Thomas was lounged across a dozen chairs, GP had remembered to wear her little horn hats and Jane was cuddled up on a pile of assorted stuffed animals.

"God I love how perfect they are." Marco sighed with a smile. His love for his children practically gushing out of him.  
"I think they drew on the walls." Janna said squinting.  
"And the ceiling." Star said with an open mouth and half lidded eyes as she gazed upwards.  
"Well they have to grow up a bit first." Marco said backtracking.

"Nighty night kiddos." Jackie sang softly into the room as the adults slowly and softly closed the door and tiptoed back down the hall to their own apartment suite.

 **Again thank you to everyone who has read any of my works. It means a lot. It also means a lot that some have chosen to review. Maybe I will post something else in the future. Maybe I won't Maybe I will write a sequel chapter to some of my works, then again maybe I won't playing the entire thing by ear. But it has been fun and I want to thank each and every one of you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please remember to read and review that would be greatly appreciated. This is a Tom/Brittany chapter. Enjoy. Probably the last one. I just do not feel like I have a lot more to say about this series, and sort of want to move onto other things. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or on the long side.**

"Mama?" Veronica whispered out to Brittany as the young woman began to stand up to leave. She had given her perfect little angle of a daughter the usual kiss and the ceremonial hug and tucked her into her big bed with the thousand thread count just like always. She did the same routine every single night and this was never out of the norm. Nor was her answer. She turned back around with a small smile.  
"Yes sweetie?" She felt her heart flutter in the way that only came when she looked her adorable little daughter in the eyes. (Of course seventy two hours in labor. She had better be adorable. And she was, she really really was!) Veronica shifted in her bed just enough that she found a hot pocket and snuggled in further. She looked up at her mother with those three big adorable eyes that seemed to phase right into her. Of course Veronica could hardly see anything without her glasses, but that was beside the point. She still had the strange quality of being very unnerving yet simultaneously very cute.  
"Tell me a bedtime story? Please?"

Brittany pretended to check her phone, she knew that she would have to tell the little doll a story. But that didn't mean she couldn't tease her daughter first. She tapped her foot in fake agitation, as if she had a very big schedule and had to rush off immediately. Veronica glowered at her mommy in annoyance. She knew this routine. And she also knew that her mother had a timer on her phone in order to warn her about things like this. And that she did not have anything planned for the next hour or so. This was almost exclusively a mother daughter time for them to see each other and for Veronica to be put to bed.

"Mommy!" She protested. Brittany giggled and sat down beside her smoothing the hair out of her daughters three big glorious eyes and smiling widely.  
"Okay okay. Which story would you like?" Brittany said sweetly. Veronica scrunched up her nose and seemed to be thinking hard.

"How did you and Daddy meet?"

Brittany grinned a little bit more. Clearly forcing it until she made it. She cursed the Butterfly Diaz clan for this. They always told stories about their real life and told everyone who would want to listen about it. Including their kids. They probably corrupted her little daughters head with these stories. Of course she would want an actual story from her life. Typical. She of course couldn't just want something main stream.

Brittany took a deep breath and thought. Where to begin with that one?

* * *

"Hey." Tom said as he stood above her. She looked at the weird purple demon looking dude. "Do you want to dance?"  
"Hmfh. And why would I want to dance with you?"  
"Because you look like the most miserable person here and no one has asked you yet." He said bluntly and simply. She scoffed at him in annoyance and crossed her arms over her super fancy dress that she had spent a lot of time and money on in the vain attempt to distract everyone else from the brides dresses. But of course their dresses had been incredible and probably much more expensive then hers.

She didn't even know why she had come. She didn't even why they had bothered to invite her! Probably some of Butterflies doing. She liked to think that everyone was just dying to become her friend for some reason. Even people that couldn't stand her. She expected you to be her friend as long as you hadn't tried to kill her before.

Or Jackie Lynn Thomas in a hopeless attempt to bury the hatchet. Brittany knew exactly where she wanted to bury her hatchet. Directly in that cocky girls head!  
So yes she was not having the best time. Being at a party that wasn't about her watching everyone else having the best time ever. She was just too stubborn to leave, and too stubborn to admit that she was having a bad time. And that she was in over her head.

"Who even are you? What makes you think that you can talk to me like that?" She snapped at him. The purple faced guy frowned but did not seemed all that bothered by her.  
"My name is Tom. Prince Tom Lucitor. Heir to an entire dimension." He said authoritatively. Brittany legitimately debated about standing up and curtsying towards him in the hopes that she hadn't offended him too much. After all he was royalty! But then again so was Star, and she wasn't so great. And she was Brittany Wong! Basically the greatest thing that had ever happened anywhere to anyone!

"Well I guess you might be a bit better then others." She said reaching her hand out. He took it and bowed deeply to her before he pulled her up and they made their way to the dance floor. Absolutely filled to the brim with different dancing couples. She tried to ignore them and focus on the boy ahead of her. She hoped that he didn't do something embarrassing like expect her to kiss his hand or something. Or trip and rip her dress. She knew that she was graceful as a deer and would never in a million years.

She stumbled. Just a little and she quickly relighted herself. She looked at him. He had paused. Still holding her hand in that strangely formal manner. He looked at her in confusion. She looked at him in a mixture of fear, anger and confusion. It was a raw unprotected look. He got a good look into her soul and mind. She was frightened and that fear made her angry. Tom knew that anger, he knew anger intimately, he knew how it could make someone act, and lash out and hurt others.

He also was starting to learn how to control and channel said anger. He gripped her by the arms all the tighter once they got onto the dance floor. He began to spin her around. He knew that he could be gentle, but that was not what she needed right then and there. Some people did need to be taken slow and calmed down gently from their anger. But not her. He could tell, she was a bully, she was gruff and rough and rude. And she needed her anger forced out of her. So they forced it out. Together.

Him by forcing her to keep up with his dancing. She had been dancing most of her life. She was a cheerleader for crying out loud! She could keep up with this basic stuff no problem. She wondered if he would be able to keep up with her if she really began to unleash. So she decided to try it out, and see if he could actually keep up with her.

With a cocky smirk she gripped his arms all the tighter and began to incorporate more into the dance moves, she added extra steps and movements and twirls. Half of them were actual dance moves that complimented the music, and the other half were entirely made up by her in order to keep him on his toes and force him to find some way to keep up. He did amazingly enough keep up. Maybe not on tempo, but his passion for the dance was very obvious.

They danced through the crowd, sparks flying from in-between them and exploding from their heels with every crack that they gave to the ground. They moved faster and faster, gaining in speed and confidence until they were almost flying through the air. They had eyes only for each other. No one else. They were like two people stuck in a battle of wills. And neither was about to step back at any time soon.

So they continued to dance. Through the next song and the one after that. Many other couples did as well. But everyone noticed the two of them. You could sense the rising tension and the falling tension. They were not attacking anyone else, or each other. They were simply trying to out do and one up the other. And it was fantastic to watch.

Finally the two stopped and stared at each other. Red faced and panting heavily. She looked up at him in complete and utter surprise. She actually didn't feel...bad. Normally she would be angry after all of that exercise, or find an excuse to feel angry. Like her hair getting messed up or her make up running or having accidentally tripped when going onto the dance floor. But amazingly enough she didn't feel angry. She almost felt relieved. As if a great weight had been removed from her shoulders and she could actually relax for once.

She sighed and leaned against Tom's chest as the songs continued to come. They had begun to sway slowly and gently back and forth to the rhythm of the music. Tom looked over her head and was grinning, actually happily grinning.

Finally Tom pulled away and bowed before offering her his hand.  
"Would you like a slice of cake?" He said gesturing to where people were beginning to gather around the massive mountain of sugar that the groom and brides were starting to carve up with a sword. They were already shoving the stuff into each others mouths. As if the food earlier had not been enough. Brittany resisted the urge to lick her lips. That cake actually looked amazing.

"Lead the way my prince." She teased him, without a single ounce of malice she took his arm and allowed him to lead her to the towering confectionary and the other guests who were all eagerly gathered around and enjoying themselves. They faded into the crowd together and joined in the merriment.

* * *

"And that's how your mommy and daddy met. At a friends wedding when he asked me to dance. Then we went out for ice cream afterwards, then we had a few more dates. And before you knew it we had you. And not to sound too cliche but we married and lived happily ever after. Like a couple of lovesick dorks." She finished the story and nuzzled her daughters tiny little head. Veronica giggled, she was almost completely awake. But a deal was a deal. So she leaned back into her small mountain of pillows and began to drift off to sleep. She closed her eyes and nestled herself deeply into the pile.

Brittany stood up and walked to the doorway. Tom was standing there with a smile. She crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow.  
"You didn't think to step in and help or anything?"  
"It looked like you had everything under control. Plus I like to watch you talk." He said with a smile. She smirked before blowing some air out of the side of her mouth. He gripped her around the waist and pulled her to him. They gave a quick kiss, not wanting to wake their daughter up. Brittany closed the door slowly and looked in on her daughter.  
"Good night my little demon." she said lovingly. Tom blew his daughter a kiss and the parents retired to their own bedroom for the night.

 **Thanks for reading and please remember to review. Not just this chapter but all of the chapters, or any of my other stories. I like to see reviews there too. Might just be the last chapter, but the characters are not mine so go nuts with them. Thank you for staying with this series for so long it has been an absolute delight to write it all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Because I keep on coming back to these things. Anyone is more then welcome to pick up the characters, OC's from this or any of my stories. Feel free. Sorry if this is a little on the short side. OR a little on the long side. Not exactly a bedtime story, but thought I would write something about Marco and his sisters.**

Marco looked up from his childhood kitchen in shock and alarm as the front door slammed open and a pane of glass cracked. It was around three in the afternoon so of course school should be out, but this was a violent way to come home. He heard someone sobbing and the sound of pounding feet up the stairs. He poked his head out of the kitchen and looked into the living room at his three sisters. It still felt weird to think of them as related after thirteen years.

After all they were the same age as his kids, he just usually thought of them as his own children in a weird twisted way. He was babysitting the three girls for four days while his parents were out of town. They were all probably old enough to look after themselves, but his parents were being a little more cautious with them after becoming grandparents so quickly.

He walked out of the kitchen. Standing in the doorway was the oldest of the triplets, and easily the most mature, Angela. She was looking between the stairs leading upstairs and the couch in the living room. Laid across the couch cushions and screaming with all of her might was Rita, the second oldest child and easily the most rambunctious, she had once punched a dentist when he was trying to give her a simple examination. Em, the youngest and also the fraidy cat of the triplets was no where to be seen. Which probably meant that she was upstairs and crying her eyes out over whatever was also bothering Rita. The three girls always seemed to be in synchronization when it came to certain things like that.

"Girls?" Marco asked in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

Rita's head popped up out of the pillows and she growled at her older brother before grabbing the lamp from where it sat on the coffee table. She pulled it out of the wall and flung it with all of her might directly at his head. Marco squawked and grabbed it before it broke anything. He knew how much his mother liked that lamp. It was a pretty awesome lamp.

"What are you doing!" He shouted before grabbing the small trinkets, paperweights and picture frames that sat around the room.  
"This is all your fault!" She shouted before actually picking up the end table. She shivered with it over her head, tears starting to dribble even more rapidly down her face. She shivered and then flung the end table. Marco ducked and reached up to catch it before it cracked into the wall. But unfortunately he got it on the leg, Janna had successfully ripped that leg off a long time back and they had only sort of got it repaired.

The actual table went flying into the wall and cracked it, right up to the ceiling, before falling into the pile of assorted junk that Marco had caught from his crazy sister.  
"What is happening?" Marco asked calmly, after dealing with Star and Heckapoo and Janna's pregnancies and the resulting insanity of having crazy people for children...he had more or less become numb to everything in his life that tried to hurt him. Which included crazy little sisters.  
"How is this my fault anyway?" He said as Rita began to pick up and fling pillows now.

"It just is!" Rita shouted before she ran to the bathroom with a pillow. The two remaining siblings heard the tearing of a shower curtain as she made herself comfortable in there.  
"Seriously though...what happened?" Marco asked Angela. She sighed heavily before she placed her backpack inside and walked in to sit with her brother.  
"Smells good in here. You cooking?"  
"Trying out some new recipes, now what is the matter with Rita and Em?"

"Em got a boyfriend." Angela said simply shaking her head before she took out her homework and began to work on it. Marco sighed and motioned for her to continue.  
"Problem is that it was Rita's boyfriend."  
"Oh no." Marco sighed rubbing his eyes.  
"IT gets better, Rita didn't know about Em dating him. And Em did know but assumed that Rita did too. They only learned about it because the jerk tried to ask me out too."

"Wait. Back up. Why?" Marco said in confusion. Angela bit her lip and ran her fingers through her bushy hair, it resembled their mothers, Rita took more after their father with straight black hair, and Em had their fathers hair color but their mothers bushiness. All three had the adorable mole that their brother wore, and were the same height. They were triplets so there was not a ton of differences, their personalities however were almost constantly clashing, and would probably hate each other if they were not actually related.

"Well okay, here is where its your fault." Angela said bluntly. "Apparently you're considered a bit of a legend in the high school, I mean you got four girls pregnant and somehow rolled it so that you all got married. We didn't know about this until this year...there has sort of been a thing going on where dudes are trying to 'score' the Diaz girls. All three and you win."  
"What." Marco deadpanned. "I...Jeez I had no idea."  
"We didn't either. I mean there is messed up, and then there is messed up! But well this dude has gotten the closest. What with those two at once. Luckily for us...or unluckily he asked me, but I knew that he was seeing Em. When I told her she mentioned Rita, I called her...and it all sort of spiraled out of control from there."

"Oh man." Marco sat down beside his sister. "Are those two okay?"  
"Not really there was a ton of screaming and crying and a locker was broken- you're probably going to have to pay for that by the way-but we are home now and Rita blames you and Em for this. And him too."  
"What was his name." Marco said simply standing up and cracking his knuckles.  
"No. Do not go do some weird alpha brother stuff okay? We can take care of ourselves, but you might want to talk with those two." Marco deflated and looked at her sheepishly.  
"Are you sure I can't just beat him up?"  
"Move muscles!" Angela said pointing at the bathroom door. Marco walked down the hallway dejectedly. This was going to be one of the hardest things that he had ever had to do. After all it was not fighting, or combing hair, or cooking, it was helping the emotional well being of a very emotionally fragile (And slightly violent) Sister.

Marco got to the bathroom door and knocked a couple of times. He heard nothing and knocked again.  
"Rita? Can I come inside?" He waited a few seconds more before actually entering. The soap was coming right for his head and he calmly caught it and put it on the sink.  
"Rita, seriously can you chill out for a couple of seconds?" She sat in the bathtub pouting and glaring heavily at him.  
"I'm sorry that that guy used you. I'm sorry that you blame me...even though it's really not my fault..."He whispered the last part as he sat down on the edge of the tub beside her. She continued to glare at him and he waited patiently for her to actually break the silence. She finally breathed heavily and looked him in the eye.

"I'm just mad that Em didn't tell me. Why wouldn't she! And that guy...are all guys scum?"  
"No, but a lot of them are. Especially in high school. It will take a while but...you'll find someone."  
"Screw it I should just be a lesbian like Angela."  
"Not how it works!" Angela called from the living room, the house was basically made out of paper, she could hear everything.

"I'm just sorry that you got hurt." Marco said reaching out a little before pulling back. She reached out and squeezed his hand.  
"I'll get over it. Em on the other hand..."They both looked towards the ceiling before Marco sighed and stood up.  
"I'll talk to her, you get out some nacho supplies. I'm making dinner."

Marco walked up the stairs and knocked on his old bedroom door, now it was Em's bedroom. He waited a few seconds before entering. She was facedown on her bed still crying heavily. Marco didn't say a word and just sat beside her, grabbing some tissues on the table and handing them to her. She gripped them and quickly wiped at her face.

Marco didn't know what to say to this so he just remained silent. Em finally looked up at him, her wide eyes filled with tears.  
"I thought she knew. I thought it was sort of going to be...what you have..."  
"Sweetie no one has exactly what I have. I got lucky. You can't expect to have that same sort of luck."Marco calmly attempted to explain. She sighed heavily and sat up.  
"I mostly just feel rotten for betraying Rita like that. She didn't deserve any of that." Marco smiled sadly and rubbed her back.  
"No one does, what happened to you three was crappy. You should go downstairs and talk to your sister." Em nodded and twisted her hands together.

"Can it wait a few minutes? I want to get my thoughts together first." Marco nodded and kissed the top of her head before he left. Em didn't have to wait long, soon Rita walked in and sat down next to her triplet sister. The two girls looked at each other, began to speak and then just nodded.

"Still angry?"  
"At you? Never. But him..."Rita cracked her knuckles menacingly. Em nodded in understanding. A lightbulb seemed to go over the younger girls head, she quickly fished out her phone and typed quickly on it. She nodded in satisfaction before putting it away and smiling smugly.  
"What did you do you little genius?" Rita asked suspiciously. Em merely held a finger up to her mouth and giggled. The two went downstairs where Angela was helping their older brother make his dimensionally famous nachos, celebrated in multiple different planets and by entire cultures.

The four of them sat down and had a nice dinner, as a family.

* * *

Across town a boy was nursing a swollen cheek, Rita punched hard and she punched fast, he had not even seen her fling it. And he was so close to winning all three of them. If he could just talk to them...maybe then he could convince Em to take him back, Rita too if he groveled. And Angela? Well he was a real catch, no way that a goody two shoes would pass up the opportunity if he could just get the other two on his side.

He reached for his cell phone, he had to make a few calls. He could probably convince a few of the other kids at school to help him, all he had to do was separate the three sisters and then he would be able to work his magic.

A small hand came over his when he grabbed his phone. He looked up, he had been convinced that he was all alone. But now there were four strange kids in his room. One looked like she had fiery horns on her head, one had a beanie on and some sort of weird electrical thing on her fingertips that glowed a bright electric blue. The boy was holding a baseball bat with some nails crudely attached to it, and there was a blonde bombshell with a heart on one cheek and a murderous look in her eyes.

"You are in a world of trouble and pain young man." She said threateningly.  
"Sssshhhh." The girl with the horns said placing a finger over his mouth. "We know what you did."  
"And no one hurts our aunts." Jane finished as she blinked and a strange message made out of light issued from her eyeball. It was a text, and it explained what he had done in perfect detail. He gulped heavily as the boy, who looked to be the oldest closed the strange inter-dimensional portal that had opened up and allowed them through.

He knew one thing. He was boned.

 **Hoped you all liked that. Sorry if this was a little on the short side, or on the long side. Just thought I would write something about the aunts, they seem pretty flat as characters in general, not exactly a bedtime story, just something short and funny to read. Hope you enjoyed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is strange story and not exactly what I have written before. But it is mostly just a thought that came to mind. Not to mention it gives an excuse to involve Kelco in this crazy thing. So enjoy, read and review, sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**

Marco cracked his back. He had just brought out the final dish for the meal. Not an easy feat as he had to cook for four women, himself, and seven kids, and two very fussy babies that had just discovered solid foods and were picky about everything that could go into their mouths that could be considered 'food'. That didn't stop the two little hellions from trying to put everything that was very distinctly 'not food' into their mouths.

Still cooking for so many people that were obligated to like his food was nice. He had to deal with plenty of people who wanted to complain about his cooking for one reason or another, a bunch of them just wanted to be annoyances. But at least none of his kids were rude about his cooking.

The family trooped in from all corners of the castle for the customary family dinner night, so many kids and wives and so on and all of them had work or friends or other commitments, of course they were going to put one day aside a week to actually eat a meal together like a loving family. Or as close as they could get.

"Is this Spinach? Yuck!" Sol shouted holding the piece of green away from her. Marco sighed. Then again there was always the one.  
"You have eaten spinach thousands of times in the past. What's the problem with it?" Marco said from where he sat between Jackie and Star. Heckapoo was trying to get one of the twins to taste her dinner, but the orange clad child would just push the food away and make an irritated face.

"It's gloopy! I like it cooked the other way!" Sol raved from her side of the table, they had to buy an extra large round table with over a dozen seats in case the kids ever wanted to bring over guests or a set of grandparents wanted to eat with the family.

"I don't think that you've ever cooked spinach any other way besides this way." Jackie said turning to Marco as she picked up a heaping spoonful of rice and pork chop. Marco wanted to take the spoon away from her and cut it into smaller pieces so that she could actually enjoy her meal. But then she might give him some sort of speech. He would just perform CPR, it wouldn't be the first time that he had to bring someone back to life because they ate too fast.

"Just eat your food." Thomas snapped at Sol. She looked personally attacked before biting at him, he was separated from his younger sister by GP, who was getting the brunt of Sol's misguided attacks.  
"Would you cut it out? You're getting glitter on me!" Sol was wearing a few heavy layers of make up, on top of that she had thick lipstick on that made her look like a crazy person. She and her mother, Star, had been helping each other with some fun make up. Which ended with Sol drenched in eyeshadow and green lipstick while Star had pink lipstick, stickers on her cheeks and even lemon yellow eyeshadow that she resembled a actual lemon.

"Are you even going to try and step in?" Janna nudged Star in the side. Star looked up at her wife in confusion before shaking her head as if trying to clear it.  
"What? Oh, yeah GP stop harassing your little sister."  
"ME?!" GP shouted in annoyance as she pushed Sol off of her and gestured at the blonde she demon in annoyance. "Mom! She's picking at me!"

"I am a little busy right now." Heckapoo snapped in irritation as she scooped up some more creamed sweet peas and tried to push them into the babies mouth. She just bared her fangs and bit into the spoon which bent under her sharp teeth. Heckapoo had no idea how tiring raising a twin was going to be, she should have just stuck with her oldest daughter.

"HEY!" Jacquelyn shouted as she was splashed by one of the twins pushing over their water sipy cup. It dribbled onto her book and she gasped before shaking it off. "DAD! MOM! Control that thing!"

"Star are you okay?" Janna asked feeling STar's head. Normally the queen in waiting would be all over this chaos, either trying to place bets or get it all sorted out. But instead she just looked sick to her stomach.  
"Hey guys? I think somethings wrong with Star." Janna said anxiously to Marco and Jackie. The two looked over from their squabbling children, they had been trying their best to restore order but that was like herding cats. And they were having just as much luck.

"Star?" Jackie stood up and walked over to her wife and close friend. She placed her hand on Star's forehead and frowned. Something was off about her temperature. But it wasn't heat, or cold, there just seemed to be...well it was like she was feeling two temperatures flocculating at once.  
"I don't feel too good." Star moaned out as she bent in half and held her aching stomach. She began to sweat profusely. Jackie touched her before crying out and pulling away with a shout. Star felt as if she were on fire.

"Mama?" Sol said in concern, her attention completely gone from harassing her brother. The rest of the children were standing up and looking at their mother as she groaned again and covered her mouth.  
"Sol why are you glowing?" GP pointed out to her sister. Sol looked down at her fingertips, they were glowing a little, the same with her hair. IT was as if tiny stars were attached to her hair and forcing it to rise and glow.  
If Sol was covered in Stars then Star was covered in super novas. Her hair was aglow and her eyes were two pools of gold. She was hiccuping and actually began to float up in the air. Everyone at the table took a step backwards as she flew higher and higher until she was floating in the center of the dinner table.

Jane looked up and her eyes shifted a little.  
"Whoa. What's going on?"  
"Were you watching TV at the dinner table again?" Marco snapped in annoyance, he just wanted a nice family meal!  
"Dude priorities!" Janna shouted pointing as Star grew four more arms, not too unusual for her. What was unusual was that they were opening a portal in midair without any scissors. Her eyes turned from gold to a dark blue, similar to the color of the universe.

"Star?" Heckapoo ventured forward with an outstretched hand, trying to see beyond the portal.

There was a tuft of seaweed green appearing from the portal, and then a flash of silver and a bit of red and suddenly a person stumbled out. She was around fourteen with green hair similar to a bush, big thick glasses, a mole and an upturned nose, and a red hoodie on. She was also carrying a sword that looked to be as big as she was and twice as heavy. She stumbled forward. Blinked. And then looked back as the portal began to disappear behind her.

"No!" She scrambled for the portal her hand outstretched and just when her finger was going to slip in, she slipped on a plate. She fell to the table and looked up as Star slowly settled down onto the table and closed her eyes with a deep breath.  
"NO! You can't! You have to send me back!" The girl was scrambling to her feet and gazing at Star desperately who was touching her head and muttering softly to herself.  
"I-I I don't think I can."  
"No! You have to! Send me back!" She raised her sword and brandished it threateningly at Star and slowly advanced. "Send me back!"

"Hey calm down there kid!" Janna spoke pushing her cane out between the two of them. "And get off our table. We eat on there you filthy animal."  
"Send me back or else." The girl threatened turning towards Janna.  
"Do not say or else what." Marco wanted Janna who made a face at him before turning back to the green headed intruder.  
"OR else what?"  
"Or else this!" The girl jumped into the air with her sword raised. Janna simply took a couple of hobbles backwards and Jane was there holding up her own hand. The sword slammed into it and sparked against the exoskeleton that had replaced her skin long ago.  
"Trust me, sword versus tech always goes the same way." Jane said with a smirk.  
"Funny I was going to say the same thing." The girl brought her sword back and around before slamming it back down onto her arm. She continued to advance wailing on Jane without giving her a moment to breath. She then stuck her foot between Jane's legs and tripped her up. Jane yelped as she began to fall, only to be caught by Thomas and pulled rapidly backwards out of harms way.

The two girls glared at each other as Jane jumped back up and screamed in anger as she charged the green headed stranger. The adults simply watched in wide eyed distress. Marco continued to dart between the fighting children and his clearly distressed wife.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Marco whispered to Jackie who was giving a slightly disheveled and distressed Star a glass of water.  
"In a minute, let them have their fun first."  
"You're not the least bit concerned with who this total sword wielding stranger is?" Marco said aghast. Jackie looked at him with a sad smile.  
"Isn't it obvious to you? I'm not mad but...jeez I'm surprised that the two of you hid it."  
"Hid?" Marco said even more confused then ever.

"I don't feel sick anymore." Star whispered to herself, she took a deep breath and attempted to stand back up only to fall back into her seat. She had no idea how she was so tired all of a sudden, it was just a little weird spell that used her body and mind and magic to make something strange happen that she did not entirely understand or control. Nothing too out of the usual.

Jane dodged the sword before stepping on it as it embedded itself into the floor. The girl attempted to yank it free but it was trapped fast. She looked up in shock only to see Gecipee float over her sister with her hands raised for combat. The green headed girl retreated with her hands up for combat. GP threw the first punch only for it to be effortlessly blocked by the smaller girl. They continued to move forward and backwards, exchanging almost identical blows to each other.

"Sword arm dance?" GP said in confusion as she paused with her fist caught in the girls palm. The girl began to advance angrily.  
"SEND! ME! BACK! HOME!" She shouted in anger. She threw a kick GP ducked down and Jacquelyn was there with her book up attempting to protect her face. The stranger paused and pulled her hand back, she wasn't going to just punch a total random kid that was clearly scared out of her mind.

Sol took this opportunity to let out a war cry and tackle the newbie to the ground. She sat on top of her and began slapping her face in irritation.  
"You ruined dinner!"  
"Get off of me!" The girl shouted before pushing Sol off of her. She jumped to her feet and turned in a tight circle, fists up and ready to throw down.  
"Thats enough! Everyone stop it!" Marco shouted in irritation. He and the other adults had surrounded the fighting children and now the new girl found herself completely surrounded on all sides.

"Who are you? Where did you come from? What is even happening?" Marco asked the questions that were on everyones minds. The girl looked around her, saw that all of her escape routes were blocked and took a deep breath of air.

"My name? It's Stabby." Stabby said glaring between the family that surrounded her. Janna of course burst out laughing.  
"Stabby? As in to stab?"  
"No like Abby or Gabby, but with ST." Stabby said in annoyance as she glared at the older woman.  
"Tell us then Stabby. Why are you here?" Jackie said quietly looking at Marco out of the corner of her eye.  
"I don't know. Someone please tell me where I am, and what my Dad is doing here." She looked at Marco pleading, he glanced behind himself before pointing to his chest.

"Who? Me?"

 **Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, not sure where this will be going so any ideas for it just leave some suggestion in the reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So any ideas are appreciated this is a continuation of the last chapter, hope you all enjoy. Sorry if this is a little on the short side, or on the long side.**

Stabby was sitting in a big comfy chair in the middle of a circle of rooms, each door had a weird mark on it to show who exactly it belonged to. Thomas's had his name on a brass plate. GP had a bunch of scorch marks on it. Jane's was made out of what appeared to be metal because she was an over dramatic sci-fi weirdo. And Sol's was hanging on a hinge. Jacquelyn's was also very neat and tidy, it was similar to her biological older brothers. The toddlers and the twins shared an extra large nursery, she could tell because there was a large picture of a baby with the word nursery on it.

Stabby held her mom's sword closer to her chest and tightened her grip on the handle. She was nervous, and scared. And she wanted to go home and get out of this castle. She was normally very out going, or at the very least willing to go out and try something strange, some sort of adventure...it should have been fun...but instead she was scared stiff. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to visualize her mother.

All she saw was blood, and fire, and heard screaming, and flashes of bright white and dark green going everywhere. She was shivering and the sword tip was clattering against the marble floor. She heard something squeak behind her and turned jumping out of the chair with her sword drawn at the ready.

Sol stood there in confusion holding a wand loosely in one hand.  
"Dudette you okay?" She asked with such a naive innocence that Stabby was actually able to ignore the wand in her hand. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to keep on reminding herself that she was not in her own dimension. Maybe not even her own universe. Things were different here right? Things were better...they had to be...

"I will be. What are they going to do with me?" She gestured towards the main door that lead into the suite. Sol looked back and shrugged.  
"You got me, I'm surprised that they put all of us in the same place. Especially when they said that weren't not really allowed to talk to you.  
"Oh." Stabby said sitting back down slowly and depressed. She felt like a prisoner, or a child, admittedly this was a sweet prison, there were books, toys, weapons and video games absolutely everywhere. But a prison nevertheless.  
"But that's a stupid rule. Do they have tacos where you're from?" Sol said plopping to the ground in front of her.

Stabby was of course taken aback, this girl was her age but she was also so...at ease...just completely and utterly unconcerned with what was going on around her. She seemed to just be having a good time. After all she was breaking the rules just by talking with her right?

"Of course there are tacos. What dimension doesn't have tacos?" Stabby said as she looked back down at...Sol? She thought that was her name.  
"Good point. I don't think I introduced myself earlier. It's Sol. And you're Stabby, like Gabby but with a ST instead of a G." Sol spoke so happily and matter of factly that Stabby could only grin in response. Amazingly enough she felt completely at ease around this girl. Which was weird as she was bouncing on the floor and looked to be a big ball of energy.  
"Yeah exactly like that."

"SOL!" Thomas snapped as he walked out of his room. The other bedroom doors opened and the other kids poked their heads out before exiting. Jane was snacking on some popcorn and there were lights on her eyes. She was clearly watching a movie. But she was a multi-tasker. GP reached for some popcorn only to get her hand slapped away none too gently.  
"Sol you know that we were told to stay in our rooms." Sol stuck her tongue out at her brother before she pointed back at STabby.  
"So what? She's cool I wanted to meet her. And don't lie so did you." Thomas attempted to argue but then put his hand back down, she was right about that.

"Fine but if we're caught."  
"You take the fall as usual." Jane said as she sat beside Stabby and offered her the bowl of popcorn. "Hungry?"

Stabby grabbed the bowl, sniffed a kernel and began to devour the entire bowl before handing it back.  
"Wow okay that was to share." Jane said in agitation. Stabby looked at her unashamed.  
"Yeah but I ate them all so I don't think that you want them back."  
"Valid point." GP said as she studied the girl. She resembled their father so much, the mole, the brown eyes, the nose, the stupid colored hoodie. But there were definitely differences, the matter of fact attitude, the cool fighting, and the sword of course. Also she seemed sadder, or at least she was bottling up the sadness.

"I thought there was another one?" Stabby said looking around her and counting heads. The four siblings exchanged looks before GP snapped her fingers.  
"Oh yeah Jacquelyn. But she's the fifth wheel. You know, the weird middle sibling. We're the first litter." GP explained as Jacquelyn approached from behind and snorted in annoyance.  
"Well that was unintentionally rude." Jacquelyn said in embarrassed annoyance as she sat down with her book and began to read. Pointedly ignoring her family.  
"And abnormally sexual, I mean referring to us as a litter...do you just tell everyone that when you explain us? A littler?" Thomas said very creeped out.

"Well how would you honestly describe us?" GP said in annoyance. She didn't like it when her ideas were ridiculed. Especially in front of new people that might somehow be related to their dad. That was the really weird part, that she already knew their dad.

"Not as a litter."  
"We're kind of like a litter." Sol said unhelpfully as she lay down on the ground and looked at Stabby, Stabby attempted to not look in her eyes, she had very big eyes and they resembled Marco's too much. It was very uncomfortable. It was like her father was with her again.

"So what are they going to do to me? Especially Queen Butterfly?" The five teenagers looked at each other in confusion. Jane chuckled a little before sneaking up close and in Stabby's personal space.  
"They're probably going to string you up in the dungeon, and slowly poison your food supply, remove your fingernails and replace your-"  
"Jane if you keep on talking like that you will give Sol nightmares. Not to mention it is weird and creepy." Thomas snapped at Jane who rolled her bionic eyes all the way back in her head in annoyance. Her brother always ruined her fun just when she was getting started.

"It's fine I can take the truth." Stabby said jabbing her sword into the marble floor. "I will probably take four of you yahoo's with me, I mean you weren't all that great at fighting." Jacquelyn stood up and began to exit the room, she could feel the tension growing and she didn't want to get caught in the middle of their dick measuring contest.

She wanted an eclair, there were probably some in the kitchen. Dinner had ended before anyone could serve up dessert.  
"We could take you." Jane responded cracking her knuckles. Stabby merely chortled and shook her head.  
"No way, I was giving you all maybe half my strength. I could wipe the floor with you all easily."  
"Is that a challenge?" Sol spoke excitedly as she stood up and put her wand up, she was practicing a few new spells.

"Eh might as well." Thomas said as he stood up and took a karate pose, it was very relaxed, he always grew relaxed and at ease during sparing sessions, it threw his opponents off. GP floated off of the ground and bit at her lips in anticipation.

* * *

"Okay so start from the start and then keep going. Slower." Star said tapping her wand on the tabletop. She was trying to get this through her mind, but it was weird. At least weird for her, she had never really tried to pull something into their dimension that way, and the way that it was described was also off. She used golden portals to travel all the time, but she had never used a dark blue portal to travel.

"Well you looked sick, you went butterfly mode, then you opened up a weirder portal and boom a total stranger just came stumbling out." Marco said in distress. Janna glowered at Marco in annoyance.

"You really don't recognize her?" Janna said in irritation.  
"NO! Why do you two keep on insisting that I would know her!"  
"For starters she called you Dad." Jackie said softly "Secondly she has your favorite hoodie."  
"A lot of people have red hoodies." Marco attempted to protect himself, he really had no idea who this kid was, he hoped that they weren't trying to push something on him.  
"Not to mention she doesn't look like any of you guys either. Who else could I have had a kid with? I think I would have noticed if one of you four were pregnant with a fourteen year old." Marco pointed out. Jackie bit her lip and looked him dead in the eye.

"Yeah she doesn't look like any of us, and she is the same age as our kids. So if she isn't one of ours, but she is one of yours." Jackie said pointedly emphasizing each and every word. Marco thought for a few seconds then began to bluster and blush.

"I would never do that to any of you!" He protested.  
"Only one sort of person needs to say that." Janna said ominously with a wide magical and dangerous grin.

"Well I've been trying to get in contact with the rest of the council to see if they could shed some light on all of this. But Lekmet and Rhombulus are out for their 'totally not an anniversary they've just been living together for almost a millennia' sort of thing, and Omni is always hard to call because he refuses to answer his phone." Hekapoo said in annoyance as she entered the room and closed her cell phone. "And I think Glossaryck is on a retreat or something so that will be near impossible to get him anytime soon. It looks like we're sort of on our own for now. Which could be in a worse state considering I'm actually here."

"Great what can you tell us about her and how she got here?" Marco asked excitedly. Hekapoo just threw up her hands in defeat.

"You got me, I know absolutely nothing about this kid, and I've seen just about every single being in existence in every single conceivable dimension. I can track and hunt down anything, I can sense who or what something is. To me it's like she was just made suddenly."  
"What like she was just born or something?" Marco asked still not getting it.

"No like she just suddenly existed, first she didn't and then she just suddenly...did. When someone is conceived there is a ton of stuff leading up to it and then the actual conception and then the actual well existing I guess you could call it. She just sort of popped out of nowhere."

"Creepy." Marco monotoned.  
"Again she is your kid, I mean obviously she looks just like you." Jackie pointed out "Don't call your off spring creepy. And tell us who her mom is so that we can actually move forward with this."  
"I keep on telling you I have no recollection of ever having slept with anyone besides you four. Ever!" Marco hated how they looked at him, as if they didn't trust him, as if they expected the worst of him. He thought that they knew him better then that. He guessed that he expected a bit too much from them.

There came a polite knock on the large doors leading into the meeting room and Higgs the head of the Royal Guard of Mewni stuck her head through. She was also the personal bodyguard of the next in line to the royal family. Which meant that she had to take care of Star and Sol and their family members. A job that she took overly seriously and nearly got them all in trouble for on countless occasions.

"Your majesty? I thought you might want to know that we have a bit of a situation on our hands in the-" She was barreled over by GP and Thomas as the horned girl was thrown into her brother who had attempted to catch her. Higgs groaned under the weight of two teenagers as Sol ran screaming into the room with a burning torch instead of her wand. Stabby was right behind her with ropes tied around her face and torso. The ropes were attached to Jane who was trying her very best to slow the eager girl down.

"Taser her or something!" Sol shouted over her shoulder as Stabby continued to advance, seemingly uninterested by the bionic ropes wrapped around her.  
"She did something to my hard drive all I can do is-" Jane was caught off guard as Stabby turned and advanced on her. With a yelp Jane retreated only to trip over Higgs.

"Enough!" Star shouted as the parents all moved forward and put their children in a choke hold. Star had Thomas, Janna had gotten Stabby, Marco helped GP up, Jane was flung over Heckapoo's shoulder and Jackie took the torch out of Sol's hands and held her back from attacking. Higgs was left moaning on the floor, too proud to let anyone help her up.

"What were you kids thinking?" Marco said in exasperation. The five children shrugged and looked away in embarrassment.  
"Well she said she could take us in a fight and we were trying to prove her wrong but it got out of hand and well...we're in trouble aren't we?" Thomas said blushing and looking down.  
"Big trouble." Jackie confirmed. She turned to Stabby and took a deep breath, she didn't want to blame the new girl for anything that Marco might have done...but it was hard, she looked so much like him and acted similarly...in little ways. She had his ferociousness. It was hard to separate the two.

"Honey. I think that it's time you tell us what happened."  
"As soon as you all tell me what happened." Stabby said in annoyance. She was still posed for attack. "Why my Dad is with Queen Butterfly. Who you people are. Why she is still alive. And where even am I? And why did The Prime send me here."  
"Omnitraxus Prime had something to do with this?" Heckapoo said in interest.

Marco gestured to the table helplessly.  
"Maybe we should all sit down, talk this through, and actually get to the bottom of what happened to you. Maybe we can help." He gave a small smile and Stabby imitated it.

They all sat around the large table and she placed her hands on the surface looking around her nervously before taking a deep calming breath.

 **So that was that, please read and review, any suggestions are appreciated. Just leave them in the comments, sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Tell me what you think and any thoughts as to where the story could be going. That would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy**

Stabby took a deep breath and then looked at the table. She was purposefully avoiding all of their eyes. She didn't want to get too attached while telling this story.

"I was born into the war. It started before I was born."

Stabby closed her eyes and concentrated. It all felt so real, she wondered if this was actually just a trick created by the enemy to lull her into a false sense of security and reveal some of the secrets of the resistance. Then again she also remembered what happened to them all right before Mr Prime showed up and gave her the out.

"Everyone was always fighting, always trying to destroy the other. Always an eye for an eye a tooth for a tooth. The only kingdom that was even remotely intact was the Rich Pigeons."  
"That sounds about right." Janna muttered, those birds gave her the heebie jeebies. They never blinked it was downright weird. OF course she absolutely loved them when she was a kid and spent every second that she could hanging out with them when she was younger. Then they tried to eat her and it was an entire obnoxious thing.

"I was part of a small group of people. We were really desperate by then. Everyone else had been destroyed, or enslaved. Or killed. There were a lot of killings. The people that I traveled with were for the most part separatists. We tried not to get involved or captured. We did not fight against the ruler unless their forces attacked us. And we didn't try to mindlessly follow their doctrine. It wasn't easy. Most magic users were taken captive and never seen again. They had to be disposed of. To leave more magic for the Empress. I only heard stories but." Stabby stopped and began to fiddle with her fingers and then her hair.

She felt as if her chest was collapsing in on itself. She felt as if her world was going dark. She had no idea how she was able to fight these kids with such ease and then when she was talking about the actual fighting, the actual war, the actual bloodshed that surrounded her every single day of her life just because she was a monster...she had no idea why she was having a panic attack.

"Hey. Listen take a deep breath and try to ride it out." Heckapoo was squatting in front of her. She had mastered the art of calming down a hotheaded little kid, this was probably going to be just as easy. She held out her hand and waited for Stabby to place her own hands on her palms. Stabby took a calming breath and heard something slide in front of her. Jackie had gotten a bottle of water.

Everyone was watching her intently. Trying to not miss a thing. She took a shaky breath and released it slowly.  
"Can we ask you a few questions maybe?" Star ventured. Stabby instantly stiffened and tried to look at her from the corner of her eye. She was attempting to watch the entire room, and the wands and all of the exits just in case.

"Maybe. If you don't ask them." Star looked confused and hurt before leaning over towards Marco.  
"Why not me?"  
"I think that she knows you."  
"How? I've never seen her before."  
"Neither have I but somehow I'm her Dad." Marco responded. He missed being a little kid, back then he didn't have to worry about magic and dimensions and girls popping out of his wife's magic hole. All he had to worry about was staying on task and trying to talk to his crush and avoiding the weirdness that was Janna.

"Okay then. Stabby you say that I'm your dad. Could you maybe tell us a bit about that entire weird thing. Because I'm sorry but I've never seen you before." Marco said softly and openingly. He didn't want to scare her off into a fit or anything. She studied him before throwing up her hands.

"Dad dude I don't know what to tell you. You just look exactly like my Dad minus all of the cool scars and mustache. So either you're him and you got some sort of weird make over or...or else I don't know what!"  
"How did you recognize him if he's missing all that cool stuff?" Sol was leaning halfway over the table completely engrossed. The adults jumped because they had completely forgotten that their kids were there. They were so silent. Jackie and Janna had a little eye conversation about whether or not they should go back to their rooms.

Of course that wouldn't work and they would be easier to control while they were still in sight.  
"Well the mole of course."  
"Of course." The entire room minus Marco copied her. The mole always gave it away. Marco was rubbing his upper lip in fascination. A mustache? He always considered one. He could just see how suave he would look. Jackie shuddered at the thought of her husband having a mustache that would just be weird and uncomfortable for so many reasons.

"Also he looks like a bigger image of his picture that my Mom showed me. Back when the dimensions all collided and they first met. She had a snapshot of him when he got better and would show it to me whenever he was away."  
"Wait Marco just left you and your Mom by yourself?" Star said glaring at Marco. "Shame on you! Are we the other women in this scenario? Are you just coming home taking off a disguise and joining us before going to see your real wife and daughter?"

"What? No. Why would that be your first thought?" Marco said in surprise. He then figured out what Stabby had said and turned to her in shock. "Wait the dimensions collided?"

That didn't sound right, or possible, dimensions weren't supposed to be that flexible at all. They were supposed to keep different worlds apart so that nothing dangerous could pass through, smashing all of them together would require a massive amount of magical force. Nothing could accomplish that. At least not without there being problems and dangers and a lot of damage.

Stabby nodded slowly as if she were explaining something to a very stupid child.  
"Yeah. After the big crunch there was only one dimension."  
"Where did that leave me?" Heckapoo said, she didn't remember any dimension crunch, and as the forger of dimensional scissors she would have to right? Otherwise she would be out of a job.  
"You stopped existing. No more dimensions to travel through meant no more scissors which meant that you just poofed out of existence."  
"Creepy." GP monotoned staring at her stiffened mother. Heckapoo just sat there, no more her. She just stopped, ceased. What a terrifying concept. Heckapoo shook it off, she had come close to her own demise on countless occasions she would be able to deal with this bit of trauma later.

"Where would Marco go when he wasn't with you and your mom?" Jackie asked kindly. Stabby took a deep gulp of water and shrugged before biting her lip and sighing in resolve.  
"While Mom and I were not technically part of any sort of mounted rebellion against the Ruling class he was. And he was good at it, one of the biggest and highest rankers. So he had to leave a lot of the time and leave the two of us alone. He said to go on missions, but also to protect the two of us. Don't worry." She smiled at Marco reassuringly. "You were still a great Dad, you just also had a ton of other things to do. So priorities I guess. You made it to all of my birthday parties which was pretty cool of you. A lot of the other kids in the caravan didn't always get that. I considered myself lucky. And Mom taught me everything that you know, that she knows...or knew...or..."

"How did you get here? Maybe tell us that." Jane was biting her lips and groaning in annoyance. She wanted to know who this girls mom was! Why wasn't she just outright blurting it out! It was going to drive her nuts! She would fry a chip at this rate.

"There was a fight, a big one, the biggest maybe. Everyone from everywhere was there. Both sides, the good, the bad, the indifferent, those trying to stay out of the way. Everyone was fighting and killing and arguing. And then there she was. The Empress." Stabby glanced back towards Marco and then her eyes darted over to Star.

"She was there, and she was mad. And she opened her hands and there was this little brown nugget there. I thought it was poop, it looked like poop."  
"Was it poop?" Thomas asked only to be shushed by everyone in the room. Stabby shook her head.  
"It wasn't poop, I had no idea what it was. But she opened her hands, it hovered and everyone stopped and just stared at her. Then it disappeared and everyone looked scared. People tried to run, my Mom put me in the safe space. A space that only she and Dad could get into but Dad was..."

"I was dead wasn't I." Marco said gently. She nodded her head once. He had gone under so many, and he was still throwing punches and kicking and yelling for her to run or fight or do something. She took a sip of water and then continued.

"The next thing I knew Mr Prime was floating in front of me, and he said that he couldn't save everyone. But he could save me. Next thing I knew I was stumbling out of a portal onto a dining room table and got attacked by all of you head cases."

"We did sort of jump the gun a little bit with that one." Jackie said apologetically.  
"Don't worry kid." Heckapoo said patting her on the back "We'll figure this out, try to get you home, back to your mother. I'll find Prime and get this all sorted out."  
"I don't think you get it. I don't think I even really get it. Whatever happened totally whomped my Universe or my dimension or whatever. I just know that I showed up here because I was the only one that Mr. Prime managed to snag. Whatever the Empress did to my home I think that it was permanent. Everyone...everyone died. My friends, Dad...My Mom."

Stabby curled up on herself and glared angrily at the floor. "I miss my mom."

"GAWD! Tell us! Who was your mom!" Jane shouted out not being able to take it anymore, a little bit of steam was rising from her ears. She noticed and banged the side of her head trying to get everything back in order. Stabby looked at her...sister? Maybe? She was related to her Dad somehow right? Which technically made her siblings with all of them, weird seeing as she was an only child before.

"Didn't I mention that? I feel as if I mentioned that at some point."  
"NO!" The kids all shouted at once only to get glares from their parents.  
"Don't be rude." Janna scolded. "But yeah who was your mom?"

"My Mom is the greatest warrior in the world. She has green hair and her own pocket dimension. She fights monsters on a daily basis and keeps her fiends and family safe. She saved Dad" Stabby pointed at Marco  
"She named me." Stabby pointed at herself. The next four words resounded through the entire room like a gunshot.  
"Her name is Kelly."

 **So read and review hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Sorry if this was a little on the long side or the short side. Any ideas as to what could happen next PM me or leave it in the reviews either or.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Read and review sorry if this is a little on the short side or on the long side. Enjoy.**

"Kelly?" Marco said softly. Kelly. Kelly the greatest monster fighter that worked in the dimensions. A lone traveler. And Star's friend. Not as close as PonyHead but she was a close second. Marco...In all honesty Marco had no idea how that would have happened. After all it was Kelly of all people, how would she have ever fallen for a guy like him?

Fallen hard enough to actually have sex with him, or marry him...were they married? He was so confused. Marco continued to gaze at Stabby as she sipped her water. Waiting. They were all waiting for someone to make the first move. To announce something. To make a plan. Janna sighed in annoyance, she was never very patient so she was more then willing to break everything open.

"Okay so here is what we are going to do. You are all going to go to bed." She gestured to the children around the table. "We are going to try and find Prime." Janna gestured between herself and Heckapoo who nodded in agreement. With Janna's spooky witchyness and Heckapoo's knowledge of other dimensions the two of them would be able to find the guy in no time flat.  
"You are going to contact Kelly." Star nodded and stood up, she had to make a few phone calls.  
"And Jackie you do whatever you want you are amazing sweetheart." Jackie rolled her eyes. She would try and find some stuff out about the situation that they were in, study a bit about alternate dimensions, she had to stay busy somehow as it was doubtful that any of them were actually going to get any sleep tonight.

The group stood up and began to head off in multiple different directions. Marco began to stand before he felt Heckapoo push him downwards and kept him in the chair. Janna was doing the same thing to Stabby.  
"And you are going to get to know your daughter." Marco looked between the girl and the woman before he sighed and rubbed his face. This was going to be a long night. And he knew that he was not going to be getting out of it anytime soon.

"Okay okay. Good luck with the rest of you." He reached up and gave Heckapoo a kiss on the cheek, before he knew it he was rapidly surrounded and he exchanged and received kisses in quick succession from each of his wives and Sol, she still loved her daddy enough to give him a good night kiss. The kids and mothers quickly exited the room leaving Marco alone with his daughter. Brand new daughter.

Which brought him to about ten kids by his count.  
"Okay so who talks first. Do you talk first? Do you want me to talk first?" Marco asked the young girl. She looked at him and shrugged just as helplessly.  
"I really have no idea how we should do this. I mean you're you. You're my Dad, definitely my Dad. But you're also not my Dad. You just don't seem like him at all. The way that you talk and walk. You're well you're relaxed."

"I'm relaxed? I have four wives and nine...ten ...ten kids. Not to mention a restaurant and I take care of my sisters a lot. I don't think of my life as being all to calm. I'm rambling. Sorry." Marco muttered before scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. She merely chuckled and smiled a very familiar smile back at him. It was surprising, what with how much she looked like her mother. Marco was pleasantly surprised to see his own smile on his daughters face.

"It's fine. I'm just also surprised I would ramble on if I got half a chance." She was alternating between fiddling with her sword and her sweatshirt strings. "I'm just glad for a familiar face. Although I do know a few of the other people around here."  
"Really? I mean I doubt that you know any of your...siblings I guess?"  
"They don't exist where I'm from. But I know of Jackie and Janna, weird to see them split into two people though."  
"Yeah two people. Wait what?" Marco said softly. She shrugged noncommittally. Marco was therefore stuck with the image of Janna and Jackie merged into some sort of unholy abomination with four arms and legs, that would be the only reasonable way to look at it right?

He shook his head, trying to get the thought out of his mind.  
"You're safe here. You can stay with us. Here, and we can help you get back home."  
"Again there is no home for me to go back to. It's dead and gone. I'm over it."

"you're over...home?" Marco said in surprise. She bit her lip and looked away.  
"I don't want to talk about it Dad. It's weird talking with you about this at all."  
"Jeez. I'm sorry Stabby, I'm sorry that I was ever so distant to you to such an-"  
"No emotions are weird in general, they can attract narwhals. They hunt you down and gouge you if you feel too bad or too happy. We used to have to go underground to have birthday parties, or else all of the joy and happiness would attract them."  
"Oh." Marco had absolutely no way to respond to that. An underground birthday party to keep people from getting gouged by narwhals...her world sounded wild.

Luckily enough they did not have that sort of things in this world and Marco thanked his lucky stars for that.  
"Well if you do need to talk, just know that I'm here for you. We all are. We're going to find Kelly and talk to her about all of this too. We can try to get you back to your dimension only if you want to though. If not you are more then welcome here in Butterfly castle."  
"Butterfly Castle?" Stabby jumped up and gripped the blade of her sword instead of the hilt, letting out a startled yelp and dropping it to the ground. The sharpened blade had cut right through her bark like exterior body.

"Stabby!" Marco was across the table and holding her hand tenderly in between his and looked on in concern as a little trickle of sap came out. He took out a napkin from his pocket and began to dab at it in concern. She raised an eyebrow as he began to dab at her cut, he then pulled out some antiseptic and held it up for her to see the label.  
"This might sting a little bit." He dabbed it onto her cut and she didn't even wince.  
"Trust me Dad I've felt hurt and that is far from hurt." Marco paused his dabbing and held her hand tightly.  
"If you do need to discuss anything about your home dimension then I am more then willing to listen to it. You just need to talk to me about it."  
"I know Dad. Thank you. This is all...I'm still adjusting."

"Do you want to sleep near your siblings? Or whatever you want to call the other kids?" Stabby bit her lip, she was used to being crammed into a sardine can sized vehicle with her mother and six other people more often then not strangers. Sometimes she would get to ride in her mothers hair if she was lucky and they didn't have anyone sick or dying getting carried through there. But more often then not she had to sleep with a persons elbow in her face.

"Just stick me wherever and I will be fine." Marco nodded before wrapping a bandaid around the small slice, it was clean, her sword was amazingly clean. He had no idea how she had managed that.

"Well let's go get you settled." Marco said taking her hand. She didn't object, she might be a teenagers and she had been through a lot in that short time alive, but one thing that she never got to experience often was holding her Dad's hand. She was going to savor the feeling of his large palm holding her smaller and weaker one.

* * *

"Yeah yeah. No. Sixteen. Green hair. I'm telling you a tuna sandwich. No she just licks them. I support it. I deny it. Thirteen cubic feet." Star finished before nodding and hanging up the portable mirror. She opened and closed it rapidly in annoyance.  
"Ugh why is she so hard to get a hold of! She's a full grown woman!" Star spat in annoyance. Kelly was her friend, she had her over just the other week for tea and beers. So of course the one time that they actually had to get in contact she was awol on one of her awesome adventures through the universe.

"I still say that you could try and just use the scissors." Jackie pointed out from where she sat with a book on physics and bending reality. She was trying to figure out what it meant by bridges and jumping, it was all simply theoretical. The scissors that Heckapoo created didn't exactly cut through dimensions as it did bend reality, all of the cool places that the family went were all existed in the same universe, just different dimensions. It was weird and complicated.

Prime on the other hand was in charge of universes which were different from dimensions, somehow those two were different. Or the possibility of different dimensions, or time travel? She was still working on getting a doctorate in the stuff. Skateboarding and theoretical physics had a lot to do with each other.

Star held up her scissors and scrutinized them before sighing and stabbing them into the air and pulling upwards. She gazed out into a black abyss in confusion. She stuck her head in and looked around.  
"Kelly? Kelster?" She called before a sword came close to decapitating her. She yelped and pulled out before groaning and reaching in to grab a hilt. "Omni! Come on!"  
"You found Omni Prime?" Jackie said jumping up and running to help Star wrestle the being made out of pure time and space through the small opening.  
"Heckapoo! We got him!" The door flew open and Heckapoo came storming in with Janna scurrying behind her.  
"Prime! We got to talk!" The forger of scissors shouted before jumping into the portal and flying towards his face. He looked at her in confusion before snapping his fingers.

* * *

Kelly sighed and sat down, sand all around her. Not an oasis in sight. She was making good time, she would reach the other end of the desert of doomed monsters soon.

She felt something buzz in her pocket. She reached in and took out her phone. She finally had service. And she had a lot of messages. Just a ludicrous amount. She hummed in thought before finally opening it at the bottom and began to read. She smiled. Star! Her good buddy! Her sidekick! Or vice versa they were still hashing that out.

She looked through the messages as they grew more and more frantic before turning into straight up death threats. She sighed in annoyance.  
"Someone is either on their period or got possessed again. Ditz." She said before looking back over the endless sea of sand. She could keep on going through scorching hot wasteland. Or take out her scissors and make twenty jumps to get to her fiends side and exorcise a demon that her family and frankly army of children probably dealt with already.

She tapped her chin before sighing defeated. She wanted to catch up with Star anyway. Kelly got out her scissors and walked in a tight circle, she had to just find the perfect way to cut to get there faster.

 **Kelly looks like a tree so I gave Stabby tree things. It makes sense. So that was that hopefully next chapter will be up soon. Or the next story that I am writing. Read and Review. I am more then willing to hear ideas of what could happen next chapter or in the story in general, just winging it really.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Read and review would be great. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or on the long side. Hope you all enjoy, next chapter will hopefully be up soon.**

"Okay Prime start explaining." Heckapoo said angrily as she tapped her foot on a pile of nothing. They were currently floating through one of the few dimensions that she did not have actual access too. It was always confusing to find herself floating out there not exactly tethered by any real rules. It was like getting trapped in Glossarycks mind.

The dimension of Omnitraxius Prime, well she actually did have access to it but she did not go into it all that often, simply because she did not want to.

The entire dimension gave her a headache, there was just so much happening, so much going on, it was all very distracting. Somehow he was able to keep it all straight in his head. She also had plenty of other more important things to worry about. He just seemed to goof off in there. The giant skull floated downwards to her and extended his arms helplessly.

"I truly am sorry Heckapoo. I was only trying to help the poor thing." She sighed in agitation, that was another problem, he was too laid back and only made a big fuss when it was inconvenient, or when it was actually super big and important. Sure it was better then Rhombulus who was always flying off the handle at every single little thing, but not by much. Omni's laid back attitude meant that she had to take care of a lot of stuff herself.

"Okay so where is she even from. I tried to cut through back the way that she came but there was nothing there." Omni Prime stood to his full height of infinity and rubbed his face tiredly before looking sadly down at her. She did not usually see the age that her and her siblings were, older then time and twice as irritated, but the sight of this enormous skulled create gazing at her she felt every last second of it.

"Heckapoo we both do things in this job that we do not enjoy right? You have had to herd and hurt and kill things that got out of their dimension or threatened the entire fabric of universes at times correct?"

"On top of being an impromptu teacher to a bunch of ignorant savages to explain how to move from dimension to dimension. Yeah I deal with a lot. Why?" She floated up to touch a star that she hoped was a part of his shoulder and not the surrounding area. It was like she was looking at him and a part of him and everything all at once.

"Well sometimes I have to do similar things. But you get the fun job, you get to move between dimensions, I have to watch them. And if one gets out of hand." He gestured to an empty piece of space. She looked at it before floating over and touching it. She got a single mental image of Stabby in it, young and afraid and running for her life from an unspeakable evil.

"Sometimes a single inhabitant can become so power-hungry that in order to protect everything it must disappear." Heckapoo removed her hand and turned back towards the larger being.  
"But I don't get it, she said something about collapsing dimensions and how Marco was her dad...it doesn't make any sense."  
"You are in charge of the dimensions. I am in charge of the universes." The all seeing creature extended his arms and something amazing appeared around them, portals to worlds, untold millions.

"Let us use a metaphor to get our heads around this. A tree is a single universe, the leaves are its dimensions. And each inhabitant is a ladybug on each leaf. You are the spider that makes the webs that connects the leaves. I am the squirrel that moves from tree to tree and eats the bad leaves or plants a new acorn. You can see all of the leaves and travel to any of them that you please, but I can see all of the trees and travel to whichever one that I like." With that the portals disappeared and Heckapoo realized that her head was splitting open from all of the wisdom and truth and knowledge that he had just laid down.

"And how do I explain that to the little girl whose dimension that you broke." Heckapoo said snakily. Just leave it to him to make his problem her problem. Prime raised a finger and then popped it before shrugging helplessly.

"It was between that and letting her die. Then I remembered that you were married to a guy with like a million kids. I figured that you could take care of her."  
"So let me get this straight." Heckapoo ground out in irritation as she rubbed her forehead. "You destroyed a dangerous universe, saved a child plucked her out just when she witnessed the end to everything dropped her at my doorstep by possessing one of my loved ones and expected me to just roll with it because?"  
"I...admittedly did not think that part all the way through."

He shrugged helplessly at Heckapoo's glare.  
"So we're just supposed to take care of her now or something?"  
"Well it is impossible for her to return to her home universe or dimension, it simply doesn't exist I had to get rid of it in order to save all the rest of them."

"So basically she's stranded and we're stuck with her." Heckapoo ground out. He nodded. She sighed in frustration. She was starting to get sick and tired of this sort of nonsense, what happened to the good old days where she could just go around and beat up monsters. She missed the easier days.

"Fine I'll tell everyone. Thanks for probably making everyones lives a million times more complicated." She deadpanned as she floated towards the portal that lead out of his dimension. He waved as she left before tapping his chin.

"Hope that I did not tell her too much. Or too little. Nah I probably did the right amount no one wants all of that extra stuff on their mind." He simply turned back to organizing the universes and rearranged one that was starting to stray too close to a couple of smaller ones and threatened to eat them up.

Heckapoo exited the portal and closed it behind her in irritation.  
"Well that was either super informative or a complete waste of time." She said in annoyance. The parents were all gathered around the portal waiting for her return eagerly anticipating answers.

"Well what did he say? spit it out!" Janna said eagerly. Heckapoo shrugged dismissively.

"A lot of nothing in my opinion. Something about trees and spiders and squirrels and some other crazy people things. I didn't entirely get it."  
"So are we able to get her home?" Jackie prompted. It seemed like Heckapoo was going to clam up for once, weird as she was usually the second most vocal behind Janna. It was Marco and Star who liked to complicate things by never explaining the situation.

"I'm pretty sure that Stabby said that was impossible. And Prime confirmed it. I think that we're stuck with her. She just had no way to get back to her home dimension. I'm pretty sure that she's ours."  
"Well this is going to be a joy and a half to explain to people." Janna snarked before limping over to a chair to rest her leg.

"Jeez poor kid, I can't imagine what she's going through, I mean she was sent to an entirely different dimension what must that even be like for her?" Marco said anxiously looking out the window introspectively. After all this was a bit more then just moving to a different house, everything that she ever knew everyone that she ever knew was completely gone.

She must have felt more alone then ever before in her life.

* * *

Stabby gazed up at the ceiling. After talking to her father for around an hour she felt so exhausted that she had to go to sleep. She was laying on the couch in the round circle area where all of the other kids slept. Their doors faced her, all she could do was lay there on the comfy pillows with a blanket thrown haphazardly over her.

She had not slept inside of a real house for a long time, and certainly not one as big and nice as this one, she could hardly see the ceiling since it was so far up. The tiny lights were dimmed just enough that they resembled stars. She shifted and sat up. The bed was too comfy. Well the cushions were, she was used to sleeping on rocks.

She sat up and rubbed her face. She gazed down at her sword, it was too silent in there. It was like a tomb. She was also cold, and felt alone. More alone then she had ever felt. And she spent three months in a mine in total silence. But at least then she had other people around her for company. Here she had nothing, absolutely nothing.

Only her memories. She closed her eyes and willed them not to come. She willed the thoughts to go away. But they came all the same. In a tidal wave of memories. She gasped and bent over in pain. The battle raging all around her, the sky turning into a massive red pool of blood and dripping downwards, the clouds replaced with eyeballs so that all of their attacks could be seen. Monsters, enemies, allies all cut down indiscriminately around her.

Her mothers back to her own, Kelly speaking soothing words of encouragement to her daughter, and all that she could do was stand there with her sword up too terrified to respond to her.

She only noticed when her mother was gone when she stopped talking. And then, then Kelly had been leaning on her spear, riddled with arrows and just mouthing words and smiling.

The monster had been in front of Stabby then, It had been terrifying, covered in red blood and gore. He was grinning down at her, his massive hands took up her entire vision. The only thing that saved her was the massive magical surge that shot through everything. Then darkness, then a massive skull adorned with swords as antlers appeared. Explained something like a crazy person and thrust her through a portal.

"You okay? You're breathing heavily." A voice said from behind her. She turned to see Jacquelyn standing there and watching her.

"How long were you there?"  
"Long enough." The girl sat down beside her, she was wearing a night gown and a short coat. Her hair pulled back out of her eyes. "You mind the company?" Stabby shook her head and stared at the younger girl as she made herself comfortable beside her.

"I don't mind it. Although shouldn't you be asleep?"  
"Shouldn't you?" Jacquelyn moved the blanket so that it covered the two of them. Stabby sunk further back into the pillows. The fact that at least someone was there gave her the sense of calm, she was safe, she was surrounded. She could relax.

"Yeah. I'll make you a deal, if I go to sleep will you go to sleep?"  
"Definitely." The twelve year old leaned backwards and closed her eyes before breathing heavily. Stabby looked at her for a few more seconds before she too leaned backwards and relaxed.

* * *

A portal opened up in the night sky and Kelly fell through with around a sandbox worth of sand falling after her.  
"Ow." She complained as she rubbed her head, she had landed a little funky. She looked around herself. She recognized this place, she was close to the palace, she just had to get trucking and she would get there by morning.

She stretched and gathered up her things. She missed hanging out here. She had been doing so much traveling that it had been a while since she actually got to go over ground that she had been over a thousand times before.

She took a deep breath. Now all she had to do was see what was getting Star in such a frantic state, probably something mundane and nuts, but it was still a good enough excuse to see her friend. After all she had been gone for so long and she sort of sucked at staying in contact with people.

She cracked her back and picked up her knapsack, her sword, her spear and a severed head of an enormous otherworldly insect that she had decapitated before passing through. She began to trot down the hilly in the middle of the forest, already on the alert. But she wasn't too concerned, if she did run into a monster bent on eating her she could just beat the crap out of it. It wouldn't be the first time that she did something like that.

She was a pro at fighting , there was probably nothing in the multiverse that she couldn't handle.

 **Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon they might be shorter then what I usually post so sorry for that, any ideas of where the story should go leave it in the comments or PM me. Would greatly appreciate it. Next one up soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Read and review sorry if this is a little on the short side or on the long side. I know it has been a long time, went on a bit of hiatus and I intend to finish my smut stories first and then this story and then cal it all done. Read and review.**

Marco shifted uncomfortably in his bed. He looked down to see that he was spooning Jackie. She was soft and warm against him. He felt something drooling against his shoulder and looked over it to see Star nibbling on him a little in her sleep. She did that from time to time, it was a stimming thing for her. She would chew on things, and sometimes he included those things.

It wasn't as bad as when Heckapoo would actually bite him to show her affection towards him. He much rather preferred Star's very wet and nibble like 'sleep kisses' over Heckapoo's sharp fangs. Janna snorted and rolled over to wrap her arms around Jackie and to shimmy against Heckapoo who was at the very edge of the big family bed that they shared. Much to the demoness's annoyance. She liked the middle, then again she was also incredibly warm and didn't even technically need to sleep.

She only really picked it up after the kids. They were exhausting so it wasn't like Marco could fault her. He sat up and slowly slid around Star. Jackie perked up and looked at him over her shoulder.  
"Where you headed?" She asked quietly. Marco tapped the clock by the bed, it was nearly nine. Jackie swore and slowly began to sit up. Janna mumbled something and wrapped her arms around Jackie, annoyed that her pillow was moving away from her. Jackie rolled her eyes and Marco chuckled.

"I'll start getting things ready. You relax." Jackie shook her head and untangled herself from Janna. Janna just went back to hugging Star who began to nibble on her instead. They both slept the latest, which was weird as sometimes Janna could go months without sleeping. It was unnerving.

"No chance buck. You're going to need help today with Stabby." Jackie said as she moved to her wardrobe and started to pull out clothes for the day. Marco sighed and pulled on a shirt and pants. When she wanted to help there was really nothing that he could do to tell her to stop. Plus it would make him look like kind of a jerk.

"What are we going to tell the kids?" Marco said nervously as they walked down the hall, he was biting his nails and saying hello to servants every few feet, he might not be king, yet, but he was still nice to the servants. Otherwise they would break into his bedroom and toss water on him while he slept. It had happened before, ever since Star convinced her mother to outlaw royal beheaddings.  
"The truth, yeah the truth. They're tough they can deal with it." Marco assured himself as he held Jackie's hand and headed to the kitchen. She was just letting him ramble all of his nerves out. He would get it all together soon and then it would all be okay.

They got to the kids hallway and started down it, they would need Stabby with them. It was only right that Kelly got to meet her daughter in person instead of just getting it thrown at her out of the blue.

"Do you ever once stop to think how utterly weird our lives have gotten from just one party that we had back when we were drunk?" Jackie asked Marco who sighed and shrugged.

"Honestly our lives were always going to turn out weird. We're just lucky that they are weird together right?" Jackie grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek before they entered the kitchen. The kids were sitting around and talking. All of them, completely at ease. Stabby had been effortlessly integrated with the rest of the kids and now they were just seemingly having cereal.

"Hey absurdly large number of offspring." Jackie said offhandedly as she gave Thomas a kiss to the forehead and moved to make coffee. Marco hung back and watched them all for a bit. Stabby was still a little stiff, just sitting between Jacquelyn and Thomas, probably for the best as most of the other kids were completely insane and those two were much more calm and relaxed.

She looked at him and grinned shyly before standing up and walking over to look him up and down. The room did not grow quiet but the noise did go down a couple of octaves as she stood in front of her father and gazed up and down his body.

"Is something wrong?" Marco asked nervously touching his chin. Jackie returned with a mug for him and he took a couple of sips. Stabby shook her head before she reached out and touched his shoulder.

"It's just weird to see you. I spent so much time with Mom and you were gone so often, I didn't really get to see you all that much growing up. And all of this" She gestured around at the kitchen with a small awed grin. "It's a bit of a culture shock."

"Well if you're okay with it...we sort of have a surprise for you. If you think you're ready for it." Marco said gently as he touched her shoulder affectionately.  
"I've been here for all of twenty four hours. I think that I can handle just about anything that you people have to throw at me."

"Literally we threw things at her to wake her up this morning. She caught every one. Even in a weird green energy field which she promised to show me some time soon." Jane said waving her spoon over the father and daughter. Marco raised an eyebrow at Jane. She and her stories. It was crazy. He didn't know what to believe and what was just her bull shitting him.

"Well your mother is here. And if you are up for it-"

"I can see my mom!" Stabby shouted jumping up and grabbing him in a tight choking hug. "Thank you dad! Thank you! Thank you so much!"  
"Don't thank me, Star was the one who got into contact with her." Marco said choking a little. She jumped away and grinned happily before running back to the table and reaching underneath it to pull a long sword that she had arrived with out from underneath it.

"I can't believe this! I can't wait to see her! She's going to be so excited! Everything is going to turn out just fine!" Stabby quickly ran out of the room and Marco grinned after her. Yeah he had a good feeling about today. Everything was going to turn out just fine.

* * *

A portal opened up near a small hut in the middle of the forest. A tall figure stepped out. They were muscled and wore a dark hood which was in tatters. They looked around and coughed into their hand, removing it and gazing at the blue blood staining their fingers, there was magical sparkles in it. They looked around at the forest before rubbing at his chin.

It was hard to recognize this place when it was all separate. He guessed as well as he could and started hiking, his swords shifting on his body. All twenty of them.

A single small kappa opened the door to the hut. Ludo looked out in confusion before shrugging and closing the door. Probably unimportant this side of Mewni always got crazy revenge seeking people in hoods. That was why he had retired there to start his self help guru hut.

The figure moved past a tree which slightly touched his shoulder. Without even hesitating he extended his hand and chopped it down with a fist. No anger no thought, completely automatic. And it fell and splintered.

 **Hopefully next chapter will be up soon. Maybe not though as I just wanted to inform everyone that I am still on break for now. Hope you enjoyed**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know that it has a super long time since I last updated this thing, I have been incredibly busy and I have been trying to finish all of my lemons that I have been working on. I am sorry that it was such a cliff hanger but it will be finished it just might take longer then usual. I want to get these chapters just perfect and to also finish everything else and have this be my final one. It is not going to end anytime soon but I might not post with this as often as I do with others.**

 **Onto the chapter.**

"So little Mrs. Star Butterfly nee Obbie Doobie nee Diaz nee all the rest of your super long and complicated name that no one remembers." Kelly said offhandedly with a big grin as she sat down on the chair that had been offered to her. She eased off her old dirty boots and sighed happy to finally get the constricting boots off, a pile of sand, snow, dirt and a few gem stones rolled out which she quickly pocketed having forgotten that they were there.

"How have you been?" The adventurer took the cup of tea that was offered her and sipped it down quickly. Star was grinning widely at her old friend. Kelly had started adventuring after her longtime boyfriend dumped her, or she dumped him, there was a ton of dumping. She had claimed that she needed to go out into the world in order to find herself, and had never stopped. Sure she popped up a ton though, Star insisted on it, they were friends! And Star was not just going to drop her entirely from her life like other folks.

Sure things were always strained at times, mostly because Kelly traveled all the time and Star had her large group of kids to take care of. But they made the friendship work, and they had not changed all that much since they were little kids.

"Oh great...yeah...great..."Star said nervously as she slurped down her own tea nervously while looking at her friend, she didn't know when to bring Stabby up, or how to explain it exactly. Which was luckily enough why one of Heckapoo's clones was in the room munching on sweets. She had insisted that she sit in on it mostly because she knew how all of it worked. Janna was there just because she wanted to see the reaction, she had hid a few cameras around the room to record it. Sometimes Janna envied her daughter who was able to take pictures whenever she wanted by just looking at things. But Janna was a bit more old fashioned.

She even had one of those spooky looking old fashioned camera's too, she really liked those ones. They reminded her of the gothic and dark magic. Weird? Probably, but she rolled with weird every day.

"It's also really nice to see you guys again." Kelly said nodding to Janna and Heckapoo who shoved another cake into her mouth. She had developed a real sweet tooth after living with the kids for so long. Especially Sol and Jane, and to a lesser extent Thomas, it was probably the only vice that he allowed himself.

"I found this really cool waterfall that you all should definitely come to some day soon, it has this sort of radical way of flowing backwards and then forwards and if you aren't careful you drown very easily." She said prepperiliy as she reached for one of the small chocolate cakes that had been set out before chugging the rest of her tea.

"Yeah. Definitely." Star said distractedly as she looked at the door leading into the sitting room that they were all in. Kelly cleared her throat, she was totally used to Star being weird and sometimes acting aloof, but she only acted this aloof whenever she had a big secret or was nervous about something. It alternated between being aloof and rambling about random things for a few hours without getting anywhere.

"Okay I've run out of patience, what is going on?" Kelly said putting her drink down and leaning forward with a quirked eyebrow. Her mountain of green hair shifting and twirling in mild agitation. She tapped her heel and looked at the three women questioningly. "I know that you have something to tell me, it is written all over your faces."

Star brought a hand to her cheek and rubbed it as if there was actual invisible ink smeared on her face. Janna gripped her wrist and pushed it back down.  
"No Star. Expression. Just an expression." Janna said comfortingly to her wife before turning to Kelly again.

"Well yeah we totally have something to tell you. It's just sort of complicated. You tell her Hpoo." Janna said seamlessly passing the buck to the demoness as she was moving a cup to her mouth. She paused and glowered at Janna in annoyance before putting it back down and leaning forward. She was going to try the direct approach. Direct and to the point was the best sort of approach.

"You know about other dimensions right?"

"Obviously." Kelly said resisting the urge to roll her eyes. After all her entire wardrobe was made up of things from alternate dimensions that she had picked up over her long time traveling, she had stuff from desert dimensions, water dimensions, even one that was exclusively blenders, just one enormous blender dimension. She had everything outfitted specifically for herself. So it seemed a tad redundant to ask if she knew about alternate dimensions.

"Well what do you know about alternate universes?" Heckapoo said with a conspiratorial whisper. Kelly looked at them before leaning forwards and matching Heckapoo's whisper.  
"Absolutely nothing. What are they?"

"It's sort of like a tree...or a leaf or...Damn it. Prime explained this a lot better." She said in annoyance as she sat back and rubbed her chin thinking.

"You have a kid and we found her. Congrats." Janna said not beating around the bush, she grabbed another sweet and popped it into her mouth.  
"I...wait what?" Kelly said in surprise. Heckapoo slapped her forehead in annoyance and Star chuckled clearly uncomfortable.  
"Congrats! Your a mom! This is why we brought Janna in here!" Star said spreading her arms and smiling nervously. Kelly looked between the three of them silently, wondering when one of them was going to tell her that they were joking.

"Also she is probably traumatized so that will be an adventure to deal with!" Star said semi jokingly and grinned as widely as she could and clapped her hands. Trying to keep the mood in the room light. Because Janna had sort of really really failed.

There was a crash by the door and they heard harsh mumbling before it was thrown open and a young girl with an adorable mole and bright green hair that was pushed back from her tree bark like skin skidded in. Her eyes were wide with hope and her mouth was pulling into a grin, which did not look like it sat there comfortably.

Still when you are happy you can't help but smile, especially if you were not used to being happy like Stabby was.

"Mom!" She shouted rushing forwards, her eyes sparkling and her arms out stretched. Kelly stood up sharply in confusion and looked at the oncoming teen until she had slowed down and was walking slowly towards Kelly nervously.

"I...wait what?" Kelly the green headed inter dimensional adventurer looked at the young stoic girl before her who was eyeing her up and down slowly and impassively. The green headed teenager had burst into the room quickly enough, it had startled Kelly half to death, but now she was just standing there and gazing at her as if she were petrified with fright.

Or was trying to suppress something that was really deep and really dark that was frightening her. The young green headed girl gazed at the green headed woman before rubbing her arms and looking away nervously.

Stabby recognized that this was her mom, but it was not the woman who birthed and raised her. That was obvious, this one looked a little less rugged, she was still super fit, and appeared to be strong enough to wield a doubled headed battle axe built for a giant. But she did not have the dirt and the hardships of being a refugee, she just had the dirt and hardships of being a random drifter. This was not the mother that she recalled so fondly. This was a stranger dressed in her moms skin.

"Kid. What's your name?" Kelly said slowly walking forwards, extending a hand awkwardly.

"Stabby." She said shortly and curtly, trying not to let any venom or disappointment out, she knew that it was okay for her to feel. To actually have emotions for the first time in her life. Enormous spiders made of black and purple ink weren't going to come over a hill and eat her for expressing herself here. But it was a hard habit to break.

"Stabby? As in Gabby or Abby but with a ST?" Kelly inquired. Stabby nodded stubbornly returning to silence. Giving curt one word answers seemed to be her thing now. Which weirded out the other mothers in the room, they were used to teenagers being stubborn but this looked more along the lines of some sort of PTSD, refusing to interact with her biological mother.

She shivered as Kelly got close enough to awkwardly pat her shoulder, like she would a wild animal.  
"Alright then Stabby. " _That is such a cool name._ Kelly thought to herself congratulating her alternate universe or dimension self. She tried to catch the girls eye, but it was hard since she was looking everywhere else.  
"If I'm your mom then who is your da-" Another person burst through the door holding a tray of assorted mini burritos, (His own culinary invention) out of the reach of a bunch of grabby toddlers who had not gotten the concept of grown up only food.

"Keats! Glacier! Down!" Marco shouted trying to restore order to his two unruly toddlers who acted more like dogs then like actual people half of the time. He finally managed to shoo them out of the room before he turned to look at the group of women in the room who looked at him. Each in varying states of amused to downright annoyed.

Stabby pointed her finger at him and then back at Kelly.  
"He is." Kelly looked at Marco in amazement then turned to Stabby, she could see the resemblance, and assuming that they were actually telling the truth and not just trying to mess with her in one of the universes most convoluted and unfunny pranks ever...

"What?" She said turning to look at Marco who smiled sheepishly before he moved forward with the plate.  
"Uh? Burrito?"  
"WHAT!" Kelly shouted to the ceiling before covering her eyes in embarrassment and then pulling on her hair. "When did...who did...what did...I...how?"

She felt a calming hand on her shoulder as Star moved forward and squeezed it comfortingly.  
"My suggestion? Try not to worry about it too much." She leaned forward and grabbed one of the delicious little burritos that Marco spent so much time and effort on and popped it into her mouth grinning with her mouth full. Marco was pretty much the only one who really knew how to cook, the rest of them were just okay. He was the real master of the kitchen.

Jackie walked in pushing the two eager toddlers back into the hall rolling her eyes at their antics. She then shut the door and knocked on it loudly.  
"Listen up! I don't want any snooping going on while we are busy in here! You all got that!" She then turned to Kelly with a small grin, wish she hoped made her look cool and self assured.  
"Don't worry we are all going to help you figure this out.

* * *

"What are they doing in there now?" GP said in annoyance as she bounced one of her baby siblings on her lap. The baby had a bright orange jumped on so that they could tell it apart from its twin. Both had the same horns, same sharp fangs and the same bright white skin. They resembled their mother more then their father. And the kids couldn't tell the two clones apart so they had to change the colors. It was easier that way.

"Don't know. They put a speaker by the door and are blasting music." Jane said wincing as she pulled her retractable ear away from the doorknob in annoyance. They never let them spy on them anymore. It was annoying. Didn't they know that it was a kids job to spy on their parents?!

"No don't bite him." Thomas said pulling Keats away from Glacier. The two toddlers were fussing over each other nonstop and had to be separated, they were annoyingly bites today.

"That won't do anything." Jacquelyn told her older sibling while rolling her eyes before producing some gum and tossing it to Keats who eagerly gobbled it up. "Just keep an eye on Keats so that there is no choking."

Sol shushed them all eagerly and picked everyone up and lined them up as the door began to slowly slide open and the adults, plus Stabby walked out. Kelly and Stabby were as far away from each other as they could be and were not making any eye contact.  
"So uh...what is going to happen now?" Sol asked bouncing on the heels of her flats as the adults all walked out and looked at the small army of kids arranged before them.

"Kelly is going to stay here, for a little while at least." Marco said with a smile. This was not going to just be something that ended, this sort of relationship needed time to blossom and work. He was sure that it would in time. But for now Kelly and Stabby needed to get comfortable with each other. And that might be the hardest thing that any of them did.

Actually upon looking at the two green headed girls faces he knew it was going to be.

 **story up soon, next chapter will hopefully be up sooner over later. Also any suggestions for where the story could go are encouraged. I have broad strokes but I like advice now and again.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. I know that it has been a long time since I last updated, it has just been incredibly difficult. Also interest has waned. I will attempt to keep on updating. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.**

"So what exactly is her...problem?" Stabby said from where she sat on the bench outside staring off into space. To say that the young girl was overwhelmed would be an understatement. She was pretty close to being catatonic. It didn't help that Sol and Glacier and Keats were rushing around like a bunch of crazy people and screaming at the top of their lungs for no real reason besides the fact that they thought that it was fun.

"Well..."Thomas began fiddling his fingers. He and GP were the ones keeping the girl company seeing as their parents were all talking and catching up. After discussing a few things with the adults STabby had pretty much just ran off, not able to take the overwhelming pressure put on her by being in the same room as this strange mom/not-mom.

"I think that she is just in shock, after all Kelly never really thought that this would ever happen, and to just get a full grown kid out of the blue like this is a little-"

"I'm not talking about that." The stoic green headed young lady said before pointing towards Sol who had stopped running after the kids to instead focus all of her attention on a tree and begin tapping at the branches and roots before listening to the trunk like a crazy person. "What exactly is Sol's problem?"

"Problem?" GP said in confusion. Sol was Sol. That was just how she acted. Nothing wrong with it. Sure it could get weird and embarassing, but everyone was weird and embarassing. Literally all of the time. There was never one moment where one person was not weird and embarasing.

"Oh! Oh! I think that she is talking about the fact that Sol is perma-dipping!" Thomas said snapping his fingers in realization. GP sighed in relief, luckily her weird sort of half sister from another dimension wasn't a bigot! She just didn't know what perma dipping was!

"Perma dipping?" STabby said in confusion looking between the two defacto leaders of the siblings. It was weird that they had leaders right? After all they were all the same age.  
"It sort of works like this." Thomas said squatting into the dirt and starting to doodle an enormous pot into the dust. He then filled the very poorly made outline with what looked like stars and bubbles and a bunch of weird symbols. "Think of magic like an enormous cauldron, that gets filled from a magical dimension where all of the magic comes from. Now most magic users-"

"Skim across the surface. Right I know." Stabby said while rolling her eyes. It was magic, everyone knew that most users only skimmed the surface and never dove down to get the really good juicy stuff towards the bottom.

"That's right. But Sol is different, she isn't just dipping down into the bottom of the pot to grab the good stuff." Thomas drew a squiggly line through the entire picutre as if it were a fist shooting down through the bottom of a cauldron and reaching past it into some other place.

"She is physically going past that stuff and into the magical dimension, where she gets all of her energy directly. And I'm not just talking magical energy, we are talking the very basic movement, digestion, all of her energy is magic transformed into day to day energy. And instead of dipping down and then resurfacing for air-"

"She is permanently stuck dipping beyond the well of magic and just stealing it from a magical dimension?" Stabby finished before looking curiously at the girl. She didn't look like some sort of powerful magical user, she looked rather...normal really. Just rambunctious and strangely self reliant.

"Exactly. There doesn't really seem to be anything negatively affecting her so no one has really bothered to investigate it." Thomas said standing back up and dusting off his pants.  
"She's talking to a squirrel now." Stabby pointed out causing the boy to swear and chase off after the blonde bundle of energy.  
"How do you know it isn't talking back?" GP said casually with a smirk before leaning back. "Yeah Sol is unconventional, but she is our version of unconventional."

Stabby looked down at the dirt again. It felt easier to look at the dirt then around her at the crazy garden, there was just way too much stimulation all around her. All of the colors, scents and flours made her get nervous. It just felt like far too much and made her nervous and downright frieghtened about what might be coming around any corner.

It was a little better since GP was around, the girl had a strange calming sensation that caused Stabby to relax and let her guard down. Even unintentionally she just felt at ease around the sort of not really half sister. Well GP and Jaquelynn. That girl was almost always there reading, or staring at her siblings with a weird little glint in her eye as if she was trying to figure something out about them.

"Stabby!" Sol had suddenly appeared beside her siblings from the bushes and gazed at the completely unsurprised girl for a second before reaching out and touching her on the nose. Stabby remained motionless until Sol removed her finger and stared at her with weird little sparkles in her eyes.

"Your it. Don't tag Glacier. The baby Keates lets it all reverse." Sol jumped away and began sprinting before literally scooping up her younger sibling and continued sprinting into the garden.

"It?" Stabby said side eyeing the others. Thomas smirked and stood up helping GP to her feet, she was bouncing on her toes and chewing on her lips, debating whether or not to just run right out of there.

"We're playing tag. You chase us and tackle us then we do it with you. I guess it's like...training exercises? I assaume for you it would be like training exercises." Thomas really didn't know how to better explain it, after all Stabby hadn't sat them down yet and told them anything concrete about her universe yet. But phrasing it as a training exercise clearly got the green headed girls attention.

"So I just need to catch you guys right?" She said standing up and stretching.  
"And the baby Keates undoes it all yes." GP said before slowly backing away. She didn't like how intensely Stabby was looking at her.  
"Jaquelynn? You coming? He asked his sister nervously. She looked up from what she was reading, something about psychology before looking up and dusting her seahorse patterned dress off.

"If I must."

* * *

"They look like they're having fun." Jackie said watching from the tower window as Stabby began chasing after her siblings. Janna was sitting on the small chair beside it massaging her leg where it had been bothering her.

"Well little miss mind person? What's your thoughts? Are they all permanetly mind screwed or can we go back to just not worrying about anything?"

"You are really not taking the fact that an entire dimension died that seriously are you?" Jackie snipped out before looking at the kids, trying to figure out what was making them tick. You could tell a lot about kids from just what they did when they thought no one was around. Especially these kids, there were so many of them and so different and so reliant on each other that they were like a weird sort of society onto themselves.

"Nope, actually I am freaking out and have been since little lettuce locks tumbled onto our dinner table. I just want to pretend that it is one enormous joke so that I don't start screaming and never stop." Janna said as she eased herself up. "Plus Star likes the jokes and I think that she needs a chillaxed environment now more then ever."

Jackie grinned at Janna before offering her a hand up. "Yeah poor Star, she is really going through some crazy stuff. I mean she did just bring someone else's teenager into the world."

* * *

Kelly sat at the top of the tower gazing off of the side down at the kids as they ran around like chickens without their heads. She was tapping her heels and took off her glasses to clean them.  
"This is a freaking nightmare." She mummered to herself.  
"You alright?" Marco asked as he walked up the staircase and sat beside the adventurer. She had moved into one of the million guest rooms and seemed to have settled nicely. But it had been around three days and she really only seemed to talk to Star, and always viewed Stabby at a distance. Apparently the crazy magical thrill of having a daughter had quickly and unceremionously worn off.

"Nope." Kelly said as she took a tile off of the roof and began playing with it in her hands. "Just in a constant state of falling apart and watching a daughter that I never even knew existed while learning that my close childhood friend had a magical hand in creating her. I've seen some weird stuff okay Marco...but this...this takes the weird cake."

Marco nodded and sat beside her. She was a very attractive woman but he didn't know how to approach her. Especially since well...apparently they were an item? In another time and place? How did that even happen? And why? And no one except Stabby knew but she was clearly not ready to talk about it.

"Yeah it is weird. We're here though if you need to discuss anything. Not just me though, everyone is willing to talk and listen." He looked over his shoulder towards the staircase, he could just see Star crouched around the corner listening in. She shot him a thumbs up and a grin, she had echoed those exact same words to Kelly earlier in the day. It was the perfect thing to say at the moment. Now hopefully he would remember the rest of the little speech she had come up with. If there was one thing that Star knew it was how to inspire someone and make them know that they are being cared for.

Also manipulating difficult moral grey areas in a way that would make it so that all people are equally miserable or happy. It was how she managed to help the monsters get more territories and places within the royal guard.

"Thanks Marco Diaz. But I'm used to figuring things out on my own. I think that I will be able to figure out this Stabby girl." Kelly said giving him a firm pat on the back. Marco sucked in his lips and nodded before looking back down. Thomas had stolen Glacier and more or less tossed him over everyone's heads. Those babies were definitely going to go through some whiplash in this life.

"Okay. Just remember to also talk to Stabby though...she does see you as her mom you...oh god what is it now?" Marco said as he looked down at the side of the tower. GP was running up it. Her flight was still sort of touch and go, but if she got enough speed she could run up a vertical plane if she pretended that it was just a normal plane of ground.

And somehow a blank faced Stabby was sprinting right after her, her eyes glowing a faint shine of gold and her teeth clenched in concentration.

"So...fast...puff...why are you so magically fast?" GP shouted behind her at the oncoming juggernaut. Stabby continued to sprint and finally the two reached the end of the tower. GP launched herself into the air past her Dad and Kelly. GP's eyes widened in shock and surprise as she passed them by giving a little nervous wave.

Stabby launched herself into the air directly after the half demoness. She wrapped her arms around her and the two hovered for a moment. STabby's eyes stopped glowing and she gazed intently at GP.  
"Caught you." She had the girl in a choke hold and wrapped her legs like a wrestler.

"What the..."Kelly said in amazment. Marco grinned watching them play before snapping to reality and realizing that they were over one hundred windows from the ground.

"Yeah...and whose got you?" GP said nervously as both girls looked at each other for a second before back to the ground. GP screeched and grabbed a hold of STabby as gravity kicked in and the two hurtled downwards. Stabby closed her eyes and went limp, expecting the inevitable fall and crunch. GP was screaming, Marco was screaming. The kids at the bottom of the tower were running in circles with their arms outstretched and screaming. Thomas calling for his Mom, Jane with her arms turning into electrical nets and Jacquelyn with a book over her head and breathing in quick nervous breaths.

Star Butterfly screamed as she raced up the staircase out the doorway and launched herself over the edge of the tower after the two falling kids, her arms outstretched and she was muttering something under her breath. She had to catch up! Or else they would be worse then pancakes!

Kelly was beside her in an instant, her boots had a weird insignia on them.

GRAVITONS! MAKE YOUR FEET HEAVIER!

She fell past Star with a thin rope trailing behind her, rapidly picking up speed Kelly was beside the two girls and her hand shot out in a flash. With a strain and a gasp the two stopped falling immediately. Star's eyes widened and she snapped her fingers. A faint blueish gold ripple appeared and she gradually floated downwards. SHe paused for a moment beside the three ladies who were breathing heavily.

Kelly grinned hopefully at her friend as her muscles strained to keep the two from falling the last half a tower downwards.

"Going down my royal living elevator?" Kelly said with a giggle. Star snorted back and wrapped her arms around her friend and the four slowly descended down to the ground. Marco clutched his chest and breathed out a sigh of relief. His kids were going to be the death of him someday. But hopefully not today! Because he had to yell at GP about using her powers and going further then she could! And also figure out how Stabby knew magic.

Star alighted on the ground and released her strangle hold like hug on the three releasing them to the ground.

"Whew thanks, we would have been-"GP was cut off by Star who gazed at her with a queen like air. Something that she had picked up from the ruling queen of Mewni Moon Butterfly.

"What did we tell you about running up the walls?" Star said simply and calmly. GP looked to the ground and rubbed her arm in embarassment. She had gone overboard. STar's eyes darted quickly to Stabby who was breathing heavily on the ground, slowly regaining her marble like composure. Star frowned in concentration. That magic she used...sure anyone could dip into the magic dimension, it just took time and guidance. Maybe a little practice too. But this was different magic. Unfamiliar magic.

* * *

"I'm telling you it's differnt magic. Unfamiliar magic." Big Katrina said before standing up. She adjusted her head guard uniform and frowned. Something was not right about the woods. She had been patrolling her old family stomping grounds for a few days now. And something was missing, the wind in the trees, the stench in the water, the bugs in the air...all of the personality had been pulled from this place.

And the only explanation for that was magic. But it was different...bad...

Her horse whinnied and shook her head in response. Big Katrina frowned before turning back to her loyal steed.  
"Oh and what do you know about intuition? If my gut says that something is wrong then something is very wrong. And when have I ever been wrong?" The horse responded again and she spat at it's feet for its insolence "Well I say that you are wrong!"

She huffed and moved forwards. She had not become so competent in her skills and fighting styles to get to her high position without listening to her gut! And something in her gut wasn't sitting well about this place. She could almost smell the magic oozing around her. And it made the solider nervous. SHe would return to her squad of other higher officers soon...

She just had to stop the weird feeling in her gut. She heard something snap behind her, she whirled with her fists up and her air sack growing for intimidation purposes. She lowered her fists and gazed at the figure striding purposefully towards her. She grinned in relief before moving forwards. After all it was him! She had nothing to worry about with him!

"Oh it is you. I am surprised that you are all the way out here...in fact...what are you..."Katrina's eyes widened in fear and her ear flaps lowered in preperation for the fight, her teeth gnashed as a warning and she raised her hands just a moment too late. She thought that she could take him, she was one of the strongest in the academy and had moved rapidly through the ranks, becoming both a credit to her post, her battilion and the humble mud hole that she had been born and raised in.

But the stink of the unfamiliar magic wafted over her and she was almost instantly beaten back into the mud. Her horse screamed and tried to run. It did not get far.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Review. next thing up soon, sooner if there are reviews. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**

Stabby tossed and turned on the big fancy mattress that sat in the middle of the children's main area. She was wearing new pj's and her green hair was spiked with sweat. She moaned and gripped the pillows with her nails, slowly tearing into it and gasping in shock and fear. She began to shake and shiver and then her entire body clenched up. Her lips parted and a wail escaped them, one of terror and fear that broke through the castle.

"No. Not that. Not Mom." She spoke out and reached up before falling back down, her shaking got worse and worse, her entire body convulsing and the sheets around her kicked off. As if she was fighting an imaginary enemy that was threatening her very life. Her cries echoed through the room and bounced everywhere.

Eventually a door opened up and Sol peeked her head out. She pattered out in her night gown holding a stuffed monstrosity that looked like a mixture between a teddy bear a ladybug and nightmares. She looked down at Stabby and then to the stuffed toy. Clearly it was not going to be enough like she had initially thought.

Another door eased open across from Sol's and out came Jaquelyn with a book and a blanket, her footie pajama's scratching at the fine marble floor of the children's quarters. She paused beside Sol and looked down at the shaking girl. Stabby's eyes snapped open and she gripped herself, hugging and panting.

"What's she muttering?" Sol yawned out covering her mouth with the horror in her hands.  
Jaquelyn looked at her sister before leaning down and cupping her ear to hear better, her glasses were still sitting beside her bed with her newest book so she could only guess aproximately where everyone and everything was it all looked sort of like a weird colorful blur. But her hearing was sharp enough that she could hear exactly what the green headed girl was mumbling to herself.

"no. No. No don't hurt me. Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me." Stabby's eyes were slightly open and then fluttered closed and then snapped open once again. She sat up causing the two sisters to jump back and screeched at the top of her lungs before falling right back down and twisting into the fetal position.

"Alright. That's crazy. Sol no do crazy. I'm waking her up." Sol said before casually ripping off the back of the stuffed animal and pulling out her wand before taking careful aim at Stabby who was shivering even harder now.

"Or. And hear me out here. You go and get some blankets. I read that this is a great idea. Just get a bunch of spare blankets and we should be alright." Sol looked at her younger sister suspiciously before turning and marching back to her bedroom. There came a few crashes as Jaquelyn winced and sat down beside Stabby whose shaking and incoherent muttering was only getting worse as her eyes darted around underneath her eyelids.

Thomas was snoring softly before starting awake when he felt his blankets being torn off of him. He snorted and sat up in shock just in time to see what looked like an enormous pile of blankets being tugged and pulled out of his room by a swearing Sol.

"What is happening?" He mumbled out as he stumbled out after his sister only to see GP poking her head out of her doorway and glaring after Sol as she dragged away her stuff as well.

"Why is she like this?" GP called across to Thomas who only shrugged before stepping out after Sol. He had to get order back, it was the middle of the night and-

Stabby began to cry out in her sleep again making him pause and look between the two girls. Jane's head poked out of her door before the rest of her followed after and her exted-o-neck retreated back inside of her. Her eyes clicked and whirled as gears shifted and she glanced down at Stabby.

"Huh. Never heard her make that noise before." The cyborg said off handedly as she stood staring at the green headed alternate universe girl who was clutching her chest in fear as her dream continued.

"Okay so what...do we wake our parents or what?" GP said turning to look at the others and then pointedly at Thomas who shrugged at a complete loss as to what they should do. He was in way over his head here and he was still exhausted.  
"Got plan. Move." Sol said as she elbowed her way past her siblings with the massive pile of blankets not just from her room but also the ones that she had taken from their room as well. After all she needed a ton of blankets for the next step.

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" She asked her nerd sibling as she rubbed at her eyes in exhaustion. Jaquelyn just nodded and took the first blanket.

"Don't question me. Anyways I think it will work. We have to at least try it." She began laying the blankets down and layering them one on top of the other until finally they had a massive pile of blankets that reached almost three feet in height and went on for around six feet.

"Oh you can't be serious." Jane said rolling her eyes and scratching her bedhead.  
"You can just go back to bed if you don't want to help." Jaquelyn snapped back before Jane squatted down on her little sisters level.  
"Except I can't because you stole all of my blankets you little brat!" Jane shot back before she slowly and carefully helped roll Stabby around until she was on the first blanket.

Stabby was tensing and untensing the entire while. Gasping and sweating and shivering all at once as if she were having a fit of night terrors.  
"Now we just start rolling her up." Jaquelyn ordered her sister as the entire group got into it making one enormous blanket burrito with Stabby as the guacamole in the center. They ran out of burritto and they paused and rearranged the entire blanket wrapped monstrosity so that she was back on her mattress.

They stood around and looked at each other before looking back down at the massive pile.

"How are we suppossed to know if this worked or not?" GP said tapping her foot before Jane's eyes began to glow and scan up and down her sisters body.  
"Well her heart rate is down, her body temperature looks normal and she isn't screaming anymore. So if I had to guess I would say that her flight or fight response is efficteively nulled and she is finally asleep." Jane said turning her eyes off with a blink and cracking her neck.

Thomas shivered and shook his head while glowering at Jane.  
"I absolutely hate that you are able to tell all of that just by looking at someone. It's unnerving."  
"You're unnerving." Jane shot back before she yawned stretched and lay down beside the wrapped up burrito girl. "Now I am going to sleep and since this has all of the blankets and it is the warmest section of the entire wing..." Within literal seconds the cyborg had entered sleep mode and began muttering out numbers as her inner gears clicked and whirred and made little beeping noises to tell the others that she was asleep.

"Slumber party." Sol yawned out before she collapsed beside her sister. GP, Thomas and Jaquelyn exchanged looked before Thomas sighed, pulled the pillows from the nearby chairs and couches and set them up around the sleeping girls and lay down. Jaquelyn yawned loudly and plopped down. GP looked at her siblings before sighing. This was so weird. But it did look super comfy. So she joined them as well and was promptly asleep.

* * *

Star's eyes flew open and she sat up in bed, her hair was a mess and Janna had drooled on her neck where she had been spooning her wife. Jackie shifted beside Star and sleepily looked up at the queen in training who promptly jumped out of bed and began to pull on a bathrobe.

"Star?" Jackie muttered out still half asleep since it was the middle of the night.

"Something is not right." Star said simply and calmly as she grabbed her shoes and crown. "I'm going to check on the kids. You can go back to sleep." Jackie sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
"Star dude. I think that we would have heard something if the kids weren't okay." Star stopped beside the door and looked back at the warm inviting bed. Hekapoo had sprawled across Marco and one of his hands was trapped under his back so he was going to wake up with a cramp.

"Just something weird going on. I'll be back." Star blew her coolest spouse a kiss before closing the door and slipping out. Jackie blinked a few times, tried to force herself out of bed, got a huge wave of fatigue and fell right back down beside the others, blinking and falling back into her slumber.

Star clipped down the halls rapidly. Her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and searching around, for some reason she had a very odd feeling in her gut. As if something was just sitting wrong in the castle. It had developed more and more as she had gotten older until it was almost like a sixth sense that could tell her when something was very very wrong.

She stopped outside of the kids apartments and paused touching her head and then the door. The feeling had passed...but it would probably be okay to at least check on them. She opened the door and peeked in, apparently whatever had transpired had involved an enormous burrito roll and all of them having a sleep over in the main hall.

Star grinned to herself before closing the door and stepping away as silently as she could.

"Is everything okay in there?" A voice whispered to Star. She turned to see Kelly skulking around in the shadows and fiddling with a few strands of green hair. She looked between her friend and the door and Star nodded slowly.

"Yeah, what happened?"  
"Some screaming. I heard it but I thought that it was normal. I didn't want to freak them out or annoy them." Kelly said simply before walking to the door and peeking in for herself.  
"Any idea why Stabby is a burrito?" Kelly asked simply before looking at a concerned Star.  
"Kelly are you taking this seriously? I know that it's a shock but Stabby...she needs her mom..."

"Yeah I am. But Star the problem is...I'm not Stabby's mom. And I've never planned on being one or ever wanted to be one. I don't know what to do. And that terrifies me because I don't want to hurt the kid. Especially if I do something wrong."

"So you think giving space is the answer? Just totally hands off?" Kelly nodded before turning to look at her friend.  
"I mean...what else is there for me to do?"

"Something. Anything. Even if it is wrong, even if it doesn't go the way that you intended. Talking to her, getting to know her. We will help you out. But trust me Stabby will need you to go forward first." Kelly rubbed her arm before embracing Star and then stepping away.

"You're a good friend Star. A really good one." The two peeked on their kids one last time and then STar headed back to the main bedroom and her sleeping spouses and Kelly moved back to the empty and strangely silent lonely guest bedroom that seemed even colder then when she had woken up to the far away moans earlier.

Stabby's dreams were gone, and she was lying still in one enormous warm wrap of blankets and sheets with her strange sort of half siblings around her. Her chest falling evenly and her mind peaceful and empty.

 **Review. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**

Stabby's eyes fluttered open and she instantly got a shot of morning breath directly into her eyes. She blinked rapidly and looked around again. She could hardly move, she felt like she was swaddled like some sort of a baby. SHe closed her eyes and again and for a moment she pretended that she was wrapped in her moms arms and safe in her weird hair dimension where nothing and no one could hurt her.

She breathed out and got another shot of morning stink breath into her face. She opened her eyes and saw that Sol had sort of wrapped herself up in her arms and squeezed her. Normally Stabby would push someone off and try to bite them since they were invading her personal space. But she was too wrapped up to actually move and the best that she could do was wriggle a little bit and squirm in the firm grips of the incredibly strong young girl.

She growled a little and then supressed it. No bad noises, no bad words, no bad thoughts. Just like how she was not permitted to have any good ones. No good thoughts. No happiness. That kept you safe and alive and hidden from the evil that could track you down and tear you apart limb from limb.

"Sol." Stabby ground out through her teeth before wiggling around. Sol snorted and rolled over until her back was to the green headed girl. She struggled again and again only to get a firm hand on her back. At least she thought it was a hand. It was hard to tell since she was under so many layers.

"She didn't get her ten hours or nap yesterday. She is out for at least another three hours." A voice said behind her before gripping her by the shoulders and starting to unwrap and unwind her. Finally Stabby had enough room to maneauver and pull herself out. She wiggled out and squirmed until she could stretch and see who was her savior from the blanket burrito which was still amazingly enough keeping its form after all of the filling had been pulled out.

"Thanks Jaquelyn." Stabby said as she twirled and shook her head and yawned, her mouth tasted funny and she thought she might have bitten her lip as she was asleep because the inside of her mouth tasted exactly like a fistful of copper.  
"No problem. You sleep alright? You were freaking out really really badly last night. What happened? What did you dream of?" Jaquelyn asked while adjusting her glasses and staring intensely at her sort of not really half sister from another dimension. Stabby opened her mouth only to close it and cross her arms before shivering again. She breathed steadily and her face and body went blank before she looked at the younger girl again.

"Nothing. I didn't dream of anything. I don't want to talk about it." She didn't know how she could start. After all how do you tell someone that a sunny day could be scary? That a cloud could descend at any moment and turn you into inside out sludge. Or that her dreams kept on bringing her back to that battlefield where all of the people that she had grown up around had been so casaully slaughtered. Cut to ribbons and torn in half and still the waves of insane creations continued to march forwards undaunted by the spectacle.

Just a massive field of blood where everyone held a sword or a spear or nunchucks and tried to fight back against a never ending tide. Or just attempted to survive. All of her family standing waist deep in gore and still struggling to remain upright while everyone she had ever known fell around her.

Jaquelyn gazed at the girl for a few seconds before she reached out and took one of her hands squeezing it for a moment. Stabby looked down at their interlinked fingers for a moment then at the girl.  
"Why are you giving me affection?"  
"It looked like you needed it." Stabby looked down at their hands and squeezed back before disengaging and grabbing her red hoodie and her sword. She fastened it and looked at the pile of sleeping siblings before looking at Jaquelyn questioningly.  
"You had some night terrors. We thought that maybe this would help." She said simply.

Thomas sat up with a yawn and glowered at Sol and then at Jaquelyn.  
"Not to mention you told her to get all of the blankets to make sure that Stabby was comfortable." He stood up and gave GP a kick in the back and then did the same to Jane.  
"Wake up it's breakfast time." He smiled and gently shook Sol by the shoulder. "Het sweet sunbeam. Time to wake up."

"Why is he so sweet on her?" Stabby said as Jaquelyn rolled her eyes and exited the room.  
"She's the baby of the family."  
"But aren't you younger then her?" Stabby asked in confusion. Jaquelyn glowered before nodding and biting her lips with enough anger and venom that she accidentally pricked her tongue.

The two worked their way down to the kitchen/dining room where Marco was already up and finishing a phone call. He grinned as he hung up the mirror and turned to look at the girls.

"Morning. Just called off of work. I've got the entire week for us to all hang out together and sort of..."

"Deal with me and mom?" Stabby said simply. Marco was about to protest before the door opened up and Kelly crept in rubbing her massive pile of bed head perched like a vulture on her head. She blinked before pulling her glasses out from her pocket and slapping them on. She sat down at the small kitchen table and moaned in dissapointment.

"Jaquelyn do you mind if?" Marco turned to his daughter only for her to stand up and screech her chair back pointedly.  
"Don't worry Dad. I can read a room, and I know when I'm not wanted." She said before grabbing a plate full of hotdogs that Marco had left on the counter munching on them as she shot Stabby a look that clearly said 'if you need me call.'

Marco looked between the two women and grinned nervously. Kelly raised her head just enough to snap her fingers with a frown.

"Coffee...noooooooowwwwwwww..."She wailed in a drawn out cry before gesturing weakly for the machine where a mug was already waiting full of the thick brown liquid. Marco rolled his eyes at her theatrics before grabbing it for her and handing it over. Kelly slurped it down loudly and then smacked her lips in satisfaction before taking a just as noisy second sip.

Stabby looked at her and then snorted trying to contain a giggle that broke out by accident. She covered her mouth instinctively and glanced at the two adults who looked at her in confusion. Kelly was starting to sit up and pay attention, as if she was a plant that had just gotten it's water for the day.

"You okay Stabby?" Marco asked in concern. Kelly bit her lip in concern, shouldn't she be the one that was asking those sorts of questions? She put her mug aside and smiled reassauringly before attempting to reach out and then pulling her hands right back. After all she didn't know if Stabby wanted her to touch her yet. She didn't want to overstep anything.

"I'm fine. It's just...Mom is like that back in my dimension too." Stabby said fiddling with the hilt of her sword. Marco popped his lips before looking pointedly at the sword.  
"No weapons at the table please." Stabby looked at the sword in confusion and then at Marco and then at Kelly who turned to Marco with raised eyebrows.

"Oh come on Marco. That thing is barely a knife. I for instance have six weapons on me right now. And I just woke up." Kelly said with confidence as she reached into her pocket and took out a small furutistic looking laser crossbow with pump action, specially made sights and what looked like a solar panel attached.

"That goes for you too you know." Marco said with a frown. Kelly pouted before turning to Stabby with a grin.  
"So tell me what else am I like back in your home? I want to know everything." Stabby fumbeled for a moment with a response, after all how was she supposed to describe her mom to herself? It was a logical circle that just kept on going around and around and made her dizzy.

Should she tell her everything? Absolutely everything?

She would keep one or two things to herself, just because it helped her seperate this mom from that mom.

"Well...you are very loving. Almost too loving. You had to keep moving around with me because of it."

"Why was that?" Kelly said leaning forward and giving her daughter her complete undivided attention. She was going to break in with this kid, she was going to make this work. She was going to be a responsible adult god damn it!

"Well...emotion any kind of emotion it can be dangerous, it can attract the wrong sort of thing."  
"Like narwhals." Marco piped up as he set food in front of them. Their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at the bounty of fancy french toast with homemade expertly crafted syrup and powdered sugar on top. Marco took pride in just about everything that he did. He wanted it to be just perfect for the two of them.

"Wait wait wait. Back up. Narwhals?" Kelly said with a forkful halfway to her mouth. Stabby nodded simply.

"Narwhals yes. Should we wait for the others or just have our shares or?"  
"The entire plate is for you kiddo." Marco said gently sliding it closer. This only made Stabby gasp and gulp before looking between the bounty and her two parents, she was drooling a little bit and salvating.  
"You're sure?"

"Positive." Marco said gently before also pouring her a glass of milk and passing that over to the young and probably incredibly emotionally fragile young girl. Stabby took up her fork, gazed down at the food and then happiliy dove in. She took a bite and her eyes widened before she seemed to shiver again.

"Are you...are you okay?" Kelly asked carefully patting her daughters shoulder. Stabby was silently crying just a bit before quickly wiping at her eyes trying to stop the flow of tears. She shook her head and then nodded and then shivered some more and let out a long deep breath that she didn't know she had been holding in this entire time.

"I'm not. It's so good. I've never tasted anything this good. Or had all of this to myself before." She whimpered out before gripping Kelly by the shoulders and clinging tightly to her 'mom'. Kelly paused and sucked in her lips uncertainly. Sure she was nice to kids...but this wasn't just some random persons child, this was 'her' kid. 'Her' daughter. 'Her' offspring. And she had no idea what to do. But she could at least improvise. She began to rub the back of Stabby's head and then her upper back and shoulders giving little shushing noises.

"It's alright kiddo. Everything is different now. Everything is better now." She said as she continued to rub and shush. Kelly felt a tap on the shoulder and Marco stood behind her with his own arms opened and waited a second before Kelly nodded slowly. Marco wrapped his arms around both women pretty easily. He was a pretty big guy, so he could hold them both pretty easily.

Stabby breathed out and let the tears start to flow out softly against her moms chest. Kelly smiled up at Marco and nodded before she continued to rub her daughters back. This parenting thing wasn't so bad...so far at least. All she had to do was be nice, be a good person. And that was all that Kelly really liked to do anyway.

She tried not to blush with Marco holding her so tightly, he was a nice guy and she liked nice guys. He was also hot as hell so that did not help the proximity. But it was also a little weird right? He was her friends husband...with like five wives already...shouldn't she find this weird?

She had no idea why it felt so right.

* * *

"So trooper, any reports?" Jackie asked her daughter as the two walked down the hallways with Jaquelyn chewing reflectively and a little angriliy on a piece of fruit that she had grabbed since her dad had kicked her out before she could grab any of the food, and she was hungry. She chewed reflectively before turning back to her mom.

"She is scared, and she isn't telling us everything. She definitely needs some sort of help." Jaquelyn said simply before polishing off the fruit and looking suspiciously at her mom. Her siblings and dad didn't always take her as seriously as they really should have. Jackie caught on to a lot of stuff, she was just quiet about it so that no one would suspect her. Plus it made her minor manipulation tactics and control over every situation and big important rousing speeches all the more impressive and important. Jackie was pretty much one of the major forces keeping the entire family rolling and from completely self destructing from the sheer number of them.

And Jaquelyn was more then happy to be her moms little spy that reported back to her. Jaquelyn wasn't a snitch, that meant tattling and annoying her parents with random pointless facts. She was a spy that let Jackie know when Thomas felt incredibly dangerously down, or when Jane was not getting enough sleep, or GP felt self conscious because she was half immortal and still didn't have all of her moms powers.

She looked out for her siblings. All of her siblings. Even the new ones. Even if they didn't notice or apprecaite her. Hell even if her parents didn't always notice or apprecaite her.

The mother and daughter stopped in front of the kitchen door and slowly eased it open. Stabby was eagerly eating her food and chatting with Kelly who was listening attentatively and grinning widely, occassionally pointing out a cool scar that she had gotten on an adventure. Marco was working on the mountain of food that they needed prepared for the ravenous horde that was his children.

He smiled at Jackie who grinned back before patting Jaquelyn on the head and winking, a little thanks for all of the service that she provided her family with. Jaquelyn smiled softly as she sat down beside Stabby and pulled out something to read. She listened in and grinned to herself. Everything was going to be just fine.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**

"I don't want to wear it." Jane said icily to her mom who was just standing to the side and sniggering while trying to not be too much of a pain.  
"Don't worry you look great!" She said as Star continued to fuss over the kids. Star moved to Thomas, licked her palm and forcefully ran it across his hair hard enough for him to wince and squirm.  
"Okay. Looking good, looking great Looking cute." She said as she went from Thomas to Jaquelyn to Sol who was struggling with her big poofy dress. She frowned at her mom and then bounced around a little.  
"Why can't I wear Jane's! It looks great!" Sol complained as Janna leaned against the hyperactive little blonde to actually keep her rooted to the ground.

"Sol I look like a beam of sunshine!" Jane complained as she gestured to her dress which fell around her like a dozen pieces of streaming sun breaking through a window.  
"Exactly! An adorable sunbeam! I look too puffy!" Sol complained before gripping the collar and yanking at it like a dog on a chain and making growling noises. Star frowned and began to fuss with her daughters hands to keep her from completely shredding the dress. It had been a gift and she needed her kids to look their best! After all today was...today was going to be one hell of a day...

"Star...Sol's hair..."Janna said taking her wife gently and lovingly by the shoulders and almost untangling her from Sol's hair as Sol yelped and began to pet her long golden pig tails like they were living things and glowered at her mom. Star shook her head and then moved to a nearby chair. It was a big fancy castle. There was a chair every few steps, and people who would bring you a chair if you ever needed one.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just freaking out a little bit. Kids you can go and relax in the corridor. We will be right out." Star said as she rubbed her eyes.  
"But this is our wing!" Sol complained as the others slowly ushered her out leaving the two adults alone in the large marble room.

"This is going to be a disaster." Star bemoaned before leaning against Janna who rubbed her wife's head with a grin.  
"I thought that you were always suppossed to be the bubbly one. What are you trying to make me the optimistic one all of a sudden?" Janna joked before she patted Star's very heavy and very hot head. "Calm down Star it's going to be okay."

"Easy for you to say. My mom is going to freak out and make this into an entire massive thing because she can never take anything without freaking out over it." Star said dejectedly. Janna gripped Star's chin and forced it up so that she would actually make eye contact with her.

"Okay listen up for a second gorgeous. Your mom is cool, she is over worked taking control of an entire kingdom but she is cool. And you are cool too and all of this is going to go well. Literally without a hitch. Do you want to know why?" Star rolled her eyes before standing up and leanning her head against Janna's and sniffing a little bit. But still grinning, she was blushing slightly but it was not from over work anymore but instead from being in such close porximity to her gorgeous wife.

"Please tell me. How is this going to go so well?"  
"Because you've got us to help you out silly. That is probably one of the only good things about having a massive family of crazy people. We've got each other's backs. And trust me they are going to love her. Just give them a second to adjust to the shock and it will all be fine." Janna leaned up and gave Star a kiss to the forehead, teetering slightly on her cane. Star pulled her back down and gave her a kiss before rubbing Janna's cheek.

"Alright then. Let's go introduce a kid that just suddenly exists and her mom to the family." They wrapped their arms together and practically skipped out to the waiting kids and worked their way downstairs to the main ballroom. It was the only place that could actually fit all of the extended family members and the food and give people room to lounge around without feeling claustraphobic.

Stabby and Kelly stood in front of the main ballroom doors. Of course they were idiotically tall and fancy because everything in the palace was way too big and fancy. It was meant to be intimidating and the two were certainly intimidated. Kelly looked at her daughter before reaching down and taking her hand, giving it a squeeze and smiling down at the grim faced young girl.

"Hey don't worry. Everything is going to be just fine." She said with a hopeful smile. Stabby nodded before pressing against the door. She felt like she was going to explode from nervousness, but she had to keep that all under wraps. Mostly for her moms sake.

The two entered the full ballroom and were nearly barrelled over by Sol running past with three mischevious triplets who were giggling the entire time. The room was full of people. Hekapoo was standing with her mad scientist esque creator Glossaryck, Lekhmet and Rhombulus with a small floating black ball where Prime lived half the time.  
Janna and Jane were catching up with a wrinkly looking woman who was talking loudly and gesturing wildly with a wine glass in hand. Marco's parents were making themselves very close and personal with Jackie's mother and father, who were still always blown away by the extravegance that the family lived in. It went way beyond anything seen on Earth. Or most other dimensions.

Star saw Stabby and Kelly enter. The two looked nervous and Star practically wanted to pass out from fear. But instead she rallied herself. She sighed and touched the side of her neck and cast a small spell that she had picked up from somewhere.

"May I have your attention please!" She said loudly enough to make the entire room echo with the boom of her voice. Everyone was silent. Moon was watching her daughter carefully. The ruling queen only had a few hours every day to relax and unwind and she had chosen to see her very large and very stressful extended family and ridiculous amount of inlaws.

She raised an eyebrow and looked between Star and the duo who stood beside the door. One was waving nervously and the other was playing with the strings on her hoodie. Moon sighed and closed her eyes inwardly wincing as she slowly began to figure out what must have happened. She was no fool and she could pretty much identify that stupid red hoodie anywhere.

"First off thank you all for making time to come and see us. I know that the kids have missed seeing their assorted grandparents and relatives and...aunt...cousin...thingies..."Star shook her head before getting back on track. "Our family is a rather large and unconventional one. One that requires a lot of hard work and love. And we have both in spades. But our family has grown recently, grown in ways that we never would have thought of. And we would love to introduce you to the newest additions to-"

"Star! Are you pregnant again!" Angie shouted in shock and excitement before bouncing on her heels. The entire room instantly burst into applause and excited shouting and talking of congratulations and River yelled about making it a real party before gripping his shirt threatening to tear it away in an instant. Star was standing flummoxed in front of it all blushing a deep red before she began to shout out all the other people who had eagerly began shouting and clapping.

"No! No! Why is that always your go to whenever I call a big family meeting!?" She said to the entire crowd. Moon just pointedly coughed and pointed none to descreetly towards the absolutely enormous hoarde of children who had just descended onto the large buffet that had been laid out. Star looked over towards it before rolling her eyes and groaning.

"Okay. Yes that does come up an awful lot but that is besides the point!" She pointed upwards to make a dramatic pose before finally she snapped her fingers towards the large doors that slowly began to open to reveal Stabby and Kelly standing behind them and nervously shifting from foot to foot while waving nervously at the horde of people that stood in the massive ballroom.

"Maybe I should probably explain this?" Kelly said nervously before entering the room and gesturing for the grim faced young girl to follow after her. She took a deep breath and waved nervously at everyone.

"Hi. So yeah. My name is Kelly. I know a few of you we've met before...and hooooo oh boy I really shouldn't have taken the reigns here. I'll try to summarize and hopefully everything will be coming out rationally. You see my daughter here...she is sort of from another dimension and came here to escape some sort of evil thing. And she is not just my daughter. She is also Marco's. I don't know exactly where I am going to fall in all of this. But we have all agreed that Stabby here should be living here with her siblings and Dad for the time being. And we are sort of taking this day by day just to see how everything is going. So we wanted to formally introduce her to all of you. So Stabby? Please come on forward and meet your familiy." Kelly said smiling hopefully and holding her hand out.

Stabby stood for a moment gazing at the absolutely enormous room full of strangers and felt her eyes begin to prickle and her hands sweat. She gripped the hem of her sweatshirt, turned and sprinted right away. Everyone stood watching after her silently before Star groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"Well that went probably as well as could be expected." Janna whispered over to Jackie who hushed her wife before watching after the young girl nervously as Kelly entered the room nervously to try and joy in the festivities.

Glossaryck floated closer to the green haired young adventure with a stern look in his small strange otherowrldly eyes.

"So it's like Gabby or Abby but with a ST? How original."

* * *

Stabby sat in the small alcove and began to pant heavily gripping her chest nervously as she squirmed and gasped and tried not to pass out from fear. SHe had to get under control. She had no idea why this was so scary, she had murdered things before! She had gone on adventures and seen friends and foes alike die around her in a burning sunlight of pure gold and green! Why was meeting some older people so horrible to her all of a sudden?!

She moaned and curled up fighting back her tears and shook her head in amazement. What was happening to her?

"Are you alright dear?" A clipped prim voice came from beside her. Stabby looked up to see a few older women standing nearby. Angie Diaz, Queen Moon Butterfly, Janna and JAckie's mothers...she could recognize them pretty easily. They looked almost exactly like their daughters and son except a little older. She wiped at her eyes and sat up nervously before composing herself.

"No. None of that dear." Moon said sternly as she walked and squatted beside her and rubbed her shoulders with clear intention to unwind the young girl. "You are stressed, and young, and need to let it out. So don't hold all of that back now. It is unseemly."

Stabby looked at her in amazement before attempting to scoot backwards a little before hitting the wall. She curled her legs up to her and lowered her head to her knees, her green hair rustling with every movement.

"Why are you talking to me? I'm not your kid."  
"You are a member of this family though. Whether you want to be or not." Angie said sternly yet motherly as she moved and sat beside her and wrapped her arms around the young girl. "And it looks like you need a bit of help to get through all of this. You come from another universe correct? Then you definitely need some help. That's what we are for."

"Grandma squad. We are the best at guilting you into feeling better." Janna's mom said with a wicked grin and a cackle. Jackie's mother looked at the woman in shock before shaking her head in amazement.

"That is probably the worst way to phrase it. But yes. We just want to care for you little one. And we are always going to be there to care for you." She smiled gently and STabby peeked at the four women who stood around her and felt the fear and tears and sniffling begin to rise up again. She sighed and let them fall gently.

The women had the good conscious of not touching her and overstimulating her. But they did take turns rubbing her back and standing nearby just in case she might need them. Mostly for moral support. They sat and let her get all of the sorrow and terror and fear out with every back breaking sob. Just giving occassional cooing noises to help her on her way.

And it worked.

* * *

Ludo looked down at his garden critically. The former evil supreme overlord of evil and redundancies had found a lot of torn up and destroyed vegetables near his small cabin. He had retreated here in order to get himself in order.

And it had worked. He realized that the only way for him to get over himself and his horrible nature and way he treated others was isolation. Here in the wilderness with a few visits from his brother and his tiny garden he had found a strange sort of peace tending to the land. But now something was tearing up his land and abusing it.

And he couldn't have that. He was attempting to figure out what it was. The small bird like hominid crouched down and licked the dirt. He tasted leather and stood up and began following the footprints over the dirt and grime. He paused and sniffed. He was following a trail like a bloodhound through the winding places before he stopped and stood.

Something was not right. Right by the edge of his clearing. His entire universe...was a portal...to another one...

He gazed at it before looking around in confusion. A thump fell from the trees above. He turned and looked at the figure looming over him. The figure had dark eyes and a fierce beard. And was weirdly familiar. Then again Ludo had mental issues and thought that the air looked familiar sometimes.

"Do I know you?" He said in irritation as he studied the tall stranger.  
"Mewni." The monstorous being growled out. Ludo snorted before pointing over his shoulder past his small hut.

"Like a dozen days that way on foot. Can't you read a sign post?" The being gazed at him cooly before departing rapidly walking then hobbling then running. Right over Ludo's garden. Ludo snorted before measuring the retreating bootprints. Yep that hobo had definitely been eating his garden. And didn't even pay for it!

Ingrate!

Ludo sighed before moving back to his garden. He needed to get to work. After all his little universe was depending on him. And if he didn't take care of it then who would?

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Review. Next thing/story/whatever up soon. Sooner if reviews. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or on the long side. And I know that it has been a long time since I updated but this story has only around 11 chapters left and should be finished sooner.**

"Alright. Hit me with it." Kelly said simply as she twirled the staff over her head. Her 'daughter' stood across from her with her own staff. Looking between it and the master sword fighting adventurer from the magical race of creatures that settled all of their problems by hitting each other into oblivion.

"Really? This is how you bond with people?" Stabby said in confusion as she hefted the staff, it felt weird, it put her off balance. She brought her hands down lower until she was holding it like a baseball bat and hefted the weight, this was much better because now she could at least pretend that it was a sword and not an annoyingly overly long staff.

"No this is just how I like to start my mornings." Kelly said before she advanced spinning the staff and whistling it through the air. It punctured the training ground between Stabby's feet. The daughter retreated and sped around her sort of but not really slightly half mom. She spun and brought her improvised sword around like a bat. It whistled through the air before snapping against Kelly's own staff.

"Mmm. Not bad." She complimented her daughter before moving forwards. She really had no idea what she was doing. Frankly what was going on was scaring the hair out of her. But she also knew that whatever she was feeling was a thousand times less powerful then whatever this weird, blank slate of a child was going through.

Kelly had heard what a great and eager fighter Stabby had appeared to be, so after thinking it over for all of twelve seconds and not telling anyone...Kelly had chosen to do a bit of sparring with her brand new teenage daughter.

Kelly brought her staff around and it whistled through the air again. Stabby remained firmly on the defensive, not wavering and retreating only when she needed to, always keeping her eyes on Kelly. She didn't even seem to blink. Kelly paused for a moment to adjust her glasses and gasped as Stabby almost instantly came to life, advancing, her arms a blur as she moved. Her wooden staff whistling and cracking first on one side and then another. Stabby's long strong muscled arms seemed to be coming to life, she ground her teeth together and kept her eyes on Kelly who was practically stumbling over herself.

Kelly finally dodged down low and got under Stabby's guard.

"Pretty good. Who taught you how to sword fight?" Kelly complimented her daughter before bringing her own staff around to bash at her again. After all just because her daughter was impressing her didn't mean that Kelly was about to take it easy and let her walk away without some bruises.

"You did actually, you taught me a lot of stuff." Stabby responded before gazing at the ground for a second, her foot then arched out and spat up a lot of gravel and dust that bit into Kelly's glasses. She just swept around Stabby and was behind her daughter before she could even react.

"Huh. Well color me impressed. But you should probably know that you should learn how to do more then just sword fight-"

"A real fighter knows how to break bones in a dozen different ways. Yeah you told me that a lot too. Which was why you had me learn magic. You didn't want me to get too close and personal with enemies." Stabby said as she jumped back from her mom's grasping hands. She could tell that Kelly was itching for some wrestling, and if this dimension's Kelly was anything like Stabby's original...then that would mean she would be a pretzel within seconds.

Stabby muttered some words under her breath and was rapidly jumping through the air. Kelly smirked and clicked her feet together, her adventuring boots were still on, and they still had that fancy magical abilities in them. She just had to switch them from making her feet heavier to making them lighter.

The fighting duo were dancing through the air, sparring and parrying and forcing the other to go harder and harder. Finally Kelly grabbed her staff from the bottom, bounced herself off of a wall and spun through the air, a massive smile on her face. Stabby was launching herself through the air, a small puff of flame issuing from her feet, she descended just as rapidly as her mom and gave a little spin to her descent so that she could compensate for her smaller size.

Their staff's meet and exploded from the force that the two had put behind their lunges. Splinters flew everywhere, dust filled the air and the two were sitting across from each other, enormous smiles on their faces as they coughed and laughed and waved at the dust that was issuing from all around them.

"Oh cough cough jeez! That was fantastic!" Kelly shouted at the top of her lungs before she seemingly forgot herself and lurched to wrap her arms around a chuckling Stabby. The two sat for a few moments with their arms wrapped around each other as dust filled the air and got all over their clothes, Stabby's hoodie and Kelly's fancy work out gear with matching battle shorts.

Within a second though the two remembered their strange situation and relationship and pulled away nervously. Kelly couched again to clear her throat and whatever curtain that Stabby constantly dropped over herself was gone and she was back to being the incredibly stoic young girl that she had been earlier. Kelly blew out her breath and closed her eyes, she knew that she wasn't great at this, she knew that she had never planned for this.

But she was not going to be the complete asshole that abandonded their child at the drop of a hat.  
"Hey. Hey get back here." She said teasingly as she pulled the stiff shouldered Stabby to her. Stabby stiffened and shivered against KElly's long green hair, her eyes darting skyward as Kelly rubbed against her. Anxiously watching the skies just in case.

"What are you even looking for right now? Heat seeking clouds that come down and suck the skin off of your bones?" Kelly said before clearing her throat. Stabby had instantly stiffened and began hyperventatliating when she teased that.  
"You guys have that here?" Stabby whispered urgently before Kelly looked at her in confusion.  
"NNNoooooo...Do you have it from where you're from?" She asked in confusion. Stabby shook her head before breathing steadily.  
"We have much worse things, things that track you down if you make any sort of sudden movement, or attempt to be too emotional, or happy, or sad. Emotion is a type of magic in and of itself, and if you use it too much that causes a beacon. And that means that you can get hunted."

"Sounds like a nightmare." Kelly said as she scooted a little so that she could look at Stabby "But that isn't going to happen to you here okay? It's alright to come to us and talk about stuff."

Stabby nodded, she looked down at her hands that were clenching and unclenching around the partially shattered remains of her staff sword.  
"You even sound just like her." She whispered, a few tear drops fell before they instantly dried up. Those were the first tears that she had had in a long time, and honestly she didn't realize that it was even physically possible for her to cry at all.

"I miss my mom." Stabby said softly. Kelly smiled just as softly and rubbed the young green headed girls back.  
"Well I might not be her. And I might not know how to do any of this. But I will help you, in as many ways as I can. Is that okay with you?" Stabby nodded, the words that she wanted to say bubbled up and died down. She wanted to keep a few things, after all things were different in this reality. People were different, her parents were different. Even she was different.

"Yeah. Yeah I think that I can live with that." Stabby said before the two stood up.  
"Good because we really need to get cleaned up. This dust is everywhere." Kelly said as the two began to walk to the royal shower room. "Hey if you want to I can teach you some really cool fighting moves. Do you know how to do Wool-Fu?"  
"Yeah of course. You taught me it." Stabby said with a small smile. "But I am always ready to go over it a few more times."

Later Kelly was pacing in her room. It was one of the many guest bedrooms in the castle, it was honestly pretty cool that they had given her an entire one all to herself. But what was anooying was that she was pretty far from where Stabby was. Kelly had never thought that it would bother her this much, but the more time that she spent away from the young girl the more nervous she became.

Kelly was always a little weird when it came to relationships, for starters she had been on again off again with some boyfriends for years, she had been sheltered by her parents for probably too long with her mom always hovering over her. And the past decade of just wandering and fighting through multiple different dimensions was probably the closest that she had ever gotten to being independent.

And now all of that was crashing down, and she did not seem to mind as much as she thought that she would. Which was what was scaring her. Would she be able to move onto something else? Would she just be defined as 'Stabby's substitution Mom?' would she be just another girl that somehow inexplicably got knocked up by Marco Diaz (Although addmittedly in a super weird and roundabout way.)

She packed a backpack, unpacked it, and packed it again before unpacking it for a second time. She sighed and lay on her pile of clothes, weapons, assorted hallucinagenics and bandages and assorted crap she had stolen on her travels.

She sat up and marched out of the room. She would find Stabby, talk to her some more, or find Marco or Star or one of the other members of the weird ass polyamorous harem thingy that was going on. She left her room and started stalking down the halls. Not entirely sure where she was going. She stopped when she saw Marco and Star standing and staring out a window.

The sunlight was coming in and dashing across them, and making the dustmites dance around the two. They looked older then their late twenties early thirties. They had their arms wrapped around each other and the sun was giving them little halos. They looked incredibly beautiful. It was at that moment that Kelly blushed for a second.

The chef and the monster rights activist looked incredibly beautiful and she didn't know why her entire chest felt tight as a drum.  
Star noticed her first, she had developed a weird sixth sense when it came to her friends and family, which was odd as she could also be pretty dense sometimes.  
"Oh! Kelly!" Star slightly crowed and waved her over. Kelly found herself embraced by the casaul girl, Star was always pretty handsy and she of course didn't mind just wrapping herself around her good friend.

"Just in time. Check it out." Star said pointing out the window. The kids were in the courtyard. Doing something or other, they didn't really need to explain anything. After all they were kids and just liked to do whatever anytime. But the most important thing down there was Stabby. She was smiling. And actually playing with the others.

"We got lucky that she showed up when no one had any school or anything." Star said happiliy, it was easier to incorporate the new addition to the family without having to go through a ton of paperwork to get her enrolled in the top academies like all the others.

"Good good yeah." Kelly said as she found herself slowly becoming sandwiched between Marco and Star. Marco gulped nervously as he rubbed the back of his head and just kept looking down at the kids.  
"It's nice to see Stabby integrating so well with the others." Marco said casaully. He knew that he had to phrase the next thing just right, after all Stabby had shown up before them, their family. Not Kelly, she had to be informed later, so it was almost like she was a second hand account.

"So Kelly we were wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with the fam fam tomorrow." Star said with a grin and a nudge to the ribs. "It will be great! Barbeque! Marshmallows! Fires! Campfires! Putting out fires that the kids start!" Star said excitedly.

"Yeah, luckily we're right beside the ocean. Water doesn't burn, does help putting out all the fires that those kids start." Marco said with a chuckle, what was with his kids and all the fires? It was actually sort of concerning how much fire someone like the Baby Keats could start when they were still learning how to waddle.

"The beach huh?" Kelly said as she looked at Stabby running around rapidly to catch up with the others. Someone had broken out the battle axes and Jaquelynn had the football. "That sounds great."

"Wait. Does Stabby even have a swimsuit?" Star tapped her chin as Kelly and Marco groaned at the realization.

* * *

The smell of death filled her lungs as the head guard and rising star of the academy Big Katrina gasped and heaved herself out of the mud. She rolled over and pressed a hand to the cut on her torso. Blood oozed from between her fingers and she croacked in pain. She grabbed a nearby shred of cape and wrapped it around her chest and tightened.

There were broken spears around and she took two to use as crutches. She moaned as the pain flooded through her. Everything hurt and half of her bones were broken. If it weren't for the fact that she was wearing armor and made out of harder stuff then her compatriots then she would be bleeding on the ground with them.

Then again she had been knocked out for what felt like a couple of days. He was fast, and used poison or something. His attacks weren't natural. There was no hesitation, no faltering. He was methodical, without an inch of danger to himself. And it was horrifying.

She stumbled over someones arm and groaned as she recognized it. It was her friends arm. The rest of the corpse was close by. Something had been chewing at it. Katrina took a step and then another. Her legs ached, warning her that she was moving on broken bones. She gasped and gulped as she hobbled along. She had to get back, she had to warn everyone. The castle had to be prepared, the people evacuated. He was coming. And he was angry. And he was not going to stop.

She was a Mewman! She was a guard! And she was going to protect everyone as long as there was still breath left in her body! She gasped and gulped and lurched forwards. A regular old check in, that was all it was going to be. And now look at her, in pain. Broken. And probably too late to save anyone. But she had to at least try.

She gasped and fell, she got back up again and fell. And then she got moving. She had to find a horse, or something to carry her. Or else she would not make it. But she was determined to get back. And to make sure that no one else died.

 **Review. Next chapter for this or Lewd adventures of Bimbo Bug posted soon. Sooner if reviews.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Review. Next thing up soon. Not just this but my other stuff too.**

"Okay so sunscreen?" Marco asked holding up his list. Jackie rustled around in her bag before grinning and holding it up.  
"Check." She said before putting it back.  
"Towels?" Janna looked down towards her very large and high seat of beach towels, they had to get enough for each kid, for when each kid ruined them, for when the kids wanted a new one, and of course to pretend to use as capes.  
"Uh...check?" Janna said casually as she sipped at her smoothie drink obnoxiously loudly. Marco raised a warning eyebrow. He took his pre beach fun time check list seriously! He just wished that some of the others were as careful. But then again he didn't marry the girls for careful.

He married them before they all loved each other and strangely enough worked well together even though they had distinctive and even downright destructive differing personalities.

"Snacks and sodas?" He said looking around the meeting room. The front hall in front of the kids bedrooms, it was one of the few places outside of a royal ballroom that could hold all of them comfortably and all of the assorted crap that they would need to bring along with them. They hauled a lot everywhere they went. That was why they never went camping anymore. Star liked to rough it, Janna and Marco preffered actual luxury, and it always turned into this entire massive thing. It was awful.

"That was your department man." Janna said again as she rubbed at her knee. It was giving her some weird vibes today, probably a warning about something awful that was going to happen soon to all of them. Some sort of calamity. She grinned hoping that it would be a shark attack.

"You're right! Which is why we are all set food wise!" Marco said with a smirk as he pointed towards the seventeen massive coolers stacked behind him. One of which began to rustle and then fall off of the top of the pile and the lid slide open. Sol was curled up inside of one sucking at a soda can with a half eaten sandwich in one hand and a giggle on her lips.

"Heya Daddy. Mama Janna. Mama Jackie." She rolled out of the cooler, stood up and brushed off her swinsuit, a cute one piece with a dancing warnicorn disemboweling a mewman supremacist who was waving their flag.

"Sixteen. We have sixteen coolers full of food and soda. The last one was filled with out adorable daughter." Marco said with a sigh.  
"Whoa that would be dark in any other sort of sentence if you think about it." Janna smirked with her typical gallows humor shining through. Jackie chuckled before she took the checklist from Marco and scanned it before he accidentally gave himself a mental snap, the guy worried too much. And used lists too much, lists were for stock brokerers and psychiartrists like her. She was the only one allowed to have a list in this family.

"Okay. Done. Done. Sort of. Nope. Got that. Not alloweed to have that. Not supposed to bring that. And yep. All that we're waiting on are the hellions." Jackie Lynn Thomas said handing Marco back his list with a smile on her face before she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Calm down, everything is going to go swimmingly."

Jackie smirked and snorted a little at the joke as everyone else in the room groaned at the cheesy pun.  
"Alright alright, I know I am freaking out. You have your surf boards right?" He said. She nodded and held up a hand.  
"And to answer your follow up question yes I have the surfboarding life jackets and helmets." Marco grinned before he gave Jackie a quick kiss to the lips, it was nice to be able to do that, just quickly show someone he loved how much she meant to him.

"Alright! Clear out!" Janna shouted at the top of her lungs, which was pretty loud, her voice could carry whenever she wanted it to. It was a shock compared to her normal quite creepy tone of voice.

The entire room became a blur of activity as people began to tumble out of doors, crashing over each other and landing in piles all over the place. Star was holding a towel to her chest, her hair was wet and she was nervously pattering around looking for a swimsuit, why she chose to take a shower before leaving was beyond her! She thought it would be a good idea! But no! No it was a mistake!

Jackie was holding onto Janna to keep her from falling over. The baby Keats and Glacier were arguing over something in the middle of the floor, grabbing at each other's heads and then hands and then finally shaking their heads in exasperation. Their baby talk making zero sense.

Sol was sitting nearby snacking on her food and watching the world around her unravel. Thomas was trying to shove all of GP's hair underneath her swimcap but it just kept popping out since she had too much. And her tiny horns were starting to rip a hole. The alabaster colored young girl was losing patience and her mind.

Hekapoo was in the same boat. She was trying to fit one twin in a front baby carrier. But that one was screeching whenever it's hand was out of it's twins grip. So she was shifting between one and the other and trying her best not to snap like a wild animal.

"You can't really be wearing that disgusting thing in the ocean." Jaquelynn said to her sister Jane as Jane adjusted her beanie. She frowned and glared at the smallest member of the family.  
"And why not?"  
"It's gross! It's like actually slimy and oily! It will kill ocean life!"  
"Oh that is rich coming from you. You're just going to sit on the beach and read the entire time like the little nerdette you are." Jane teased her sister by flicking at her glasses. Jaquelynn's eyes watered as she held her book on sea life closer to her chest.

"That's not true! Mom! Jane is being mean to me!" Jaquelynn shouted for her mother's help only to get a teasing slap to the back of the head from the irritating Jane.  
"Hey knock that off!" Thomas said coming to his little sister's defense from his...little sister...it was confusing.

"Thomas! My hair! Ow! You're pulling you seagull!" GP complained as she was dragged along on his crusade to defend his sister's honor. He stopped when he realized that he had bitten off more then he could chew and was spreading himself a little too thin here.

"Jane! Stop pestering Jaquelynn!" Thomas said anyway as he paused to push some more of GP's hair back under the cap until it threatened to tear right in half.  
"MOM!" All of the kids shouted again in unison.

"Alright first off Thomas that's my line so step off." Marco said as he moved forward and pulled the hat off of GP and then grabbed her hair. He stuck his tongue out as he concentrated, this was the hard part. He soon began to scoop it up and make a small rolled braid like his wives taught him and soon it was just small enough to fit inside of the cap. He pulled it down tightly and sighed, her tiny horns had ruined another swim cap. And it wasn't like they made them with tiny holes for the horns or anything.

"And as for you young lady." Janna said hobbling to Jane and pinching her ear before giving it a little wiggle. Not enough to hurt, just to play with it a little. "What have I told you about picking on your sister?"  
"That just because she's a nerd doesn't mean that she's fair game and if I want to make my affection known then just settle for leaving creepy cryptic messages for her in bottles around her bed." Jane said in boredom. Jaquelynn's eyes widened and her face turned a bright white before she pointed accausingly at Jane and then at Janna.

"That was you? That was you! THAT WAS YOU?!" She shouted practically splitting everyone's eardrums with the amount of terrified indignancy she felt at the violation of her trust.

"Well who else could it possible be?" Janna said casaully as she let her daughter down before giving Jaquelynn a wink "Good book choice, but my creepy crawly stories are the best and you know it."

Jaquelynn pouted, she wasn't going to admit that her sort of mom was right...but she was totally and completely right about that. They were creepiliy intense and called upon deep dark calamari forces that died out a long time ago. PRetty much not kids stories. Which was part of the reason why Jaquelynn liked them so much.

"Okay troops! Line up! At attention!" Hekapoo shouted out drill instructions as the gaggle of kids fell in. Marco stepped up beside her and leaned down to boob level to put some sunscreen on one baby face and then onto the other baby face. They might be small but that meant they would burn all the faster. The baby Keats and Glacier were sticky and rubbing their spare sunscreen onto the other without paying any sort of attention to the boring older pepople stuff.

"Okay so everyone has a swimsuit?" Marco asked clapping his hands together. "And everyone is ready to go?"

"Where's Stabby?" Thomas asked twisting his head one way and then another and counting heads.  
"And Kelly Belly?" Star asked nervously taking Glacier's hands away from his mouth.  
"Coming. We're coming. I just had to convince her to come out of the changing closet." Kelly said walking quickly out of the bathroom while leading a nervous blushing Stabby beside her. Gone was the sword and the hoodie, instead was a red two piece with a small green towel that matched her hair wrapped around her hips. She was carrying a whiffle ball bat instead of her sword, she still felt odd without some sort of weapon so they had to make a compromise. Her glasses were shoved up her slightly pasty nose (It was coated in sunblock just like the rest of the kids) and held on with some rubber string to make sure that they wouldn't fall off, a trick learned by Kelly one too many times.

Kelly was wearing a white and purple swimsuit that looked like it belonged right in the flapper era of black and white movies. It was long and hugged her sides and curves, she had on black sunglasses and a wide brimmed hat that would keep her head a little cooler.  
"So everyone? How does she look? Ready for a day on the water?" Kelly asked with a proud glint in her eye. She had spent a long time getting Stabby to settle on something that wasn't made out of metal.

"So pretty." MArco, Sol and Star all said at the same time, all three looking at either the mom or the daughter. Star chuckled softly before nudging Marco in the ribs.  
"Smooth handsome." She teased, she had decided not to get too concerned if Marco acted all awe struck and lovey dovey towards Kelly, after all they did sort of have a kid together. And Star had never acted jealously towards any of his other baby mama's. Not to mention it also just wasn't healthy to dwell on it. Mentally that was. After all there was a lot of weird magic involved and it would turn any persons mind into a bunch of knots if they weren't careful.

"Alright troops! Let's move out!" Hekapoo shouted as she opened a portal that lead to the butterfly family private beach. Founded over a century ago, it was just never used since it took so long to get there and normally the family was too busy actually ruling in order to go there. But now that Hekapoo had more or less married into the family it made it incredibly easy to just go there for a day trip without missing a beat.

"WOOOOHHHHHOOOOOO!" Sol screamed at the top of her voice as she lead the stampede of kids through the portal and to the beach, her assorted toys, buckets, sand pails and trowels bouncing around her. Thomas was quick after her with an umbrella. Jane had a surfboard and GP was dragging a large stack of magazines on top of a private cooler for her own personal enjoyment.

All of them began screaming and hoping as they got to the burning hot sand, holding their feet and hopping in pain.  
"Those weirdos." Janna said affectionately as she took the baby keats little fist in her hand and Glacier's hand in the other leading them through the portal and to the sand. Luckily the toddlers were smarter then their older siblings and were wearing their shoes.

"After you." Marco said bowing for Jackie and Star who chuckled as they passed through. Within a few moments all of the supplies were shifted to the other side of the portal and the party could really get started.

Sol was hopping from one foot to the other before looking at her mom excitedly. Star chuckled before gesturing towards the waves.  
"Go for it." Sol did not need to be told twice and within a heartbeat was sprinting for the waves before diving headfirst and dissapearing into the surf. She did not resurface for a solid twelve minutes.  
"That cannot be good for her. How does she even do that? It's not right." Marco said shaking his head in amazement. Star just chuckled again before lounging back underneath an umbrella.

Everyone was breaking off to do their own things. Janna and Jaquelynn were under an umbrella with books in their laps reading together. Hekapoo was sunbathing with a large satisfied toothy grin across her fangs. Star was almost instantly asleep, the beach was an exciting place, but kids were exhausting. Jackie had picked up her surf board and was sprinting for the waves with a smile on her features.

The ocean was great, it was like an enormous shifting skate park. She was sort of pissed off that she never got to skate anymore because apparently she was 'too old' (Whatever that meant, she still had the moves) but there was no age limit on the ocean and she could pretty much do whatever she wanted there. And what she wanted to do right now was surf without anyone telling her not to.

The twins were laid down in their covered baby cage, top of the line, not even they would be able to escape, and were taking in everything with wide excited eyes, the sand, the sea, the sky, the sun. Nothing was beyond their wide weird looking eyes.

The baby Keat's and Glacier were meanwhile squabbling in the sand, burying one of them up to their necks in the stuff before getting tired and burying the other. They were going to be entertained for hours doing that with their freaky little secret toddler language.

Marco lounged on a chair facing the ocean and grinned. He heard a shuffle beside him and looked down to find Stabby squatting beside her father with her whiffle ball bat pushing at the sand. She also had a silver dagger in the other hand, where she had gotten it he had no idea but he was not as surprised or as concerned as he thought he would be. After all if she wanted a weapon as a comfort item he wasn't about to just take it away.

Kelly was seated nearby, in front of a small pile of sticks, she rooted around in her never ending hair before she pulled out a lighter, a few sharpened sticks, and a bag of marshmallows. SHe started the fire up with a grin. Sure the place didn't have to get any hotter, but still the beach was the perfect place for a fire, and who didn't like roasted marshmallows?

She glanced over slightly shyly at Marco before offering him a stick. He knew that he really shouldn't, he wasn't a kid anymore and all of that sugar was garbage for his teeth (Something that Kelly with her infinite amount of teeth didn't need to worry about) But then again it was a great place for a roasted Marhsmallow.

He sat down in the sand beside her and took the offered stick with a smile, the two glanced at each other as their hands briefly touched and blushed a little in embarassment. They glanced in concern over towards Stabby who was ignoring everyone, tuning out, going away. It was concerning, after all she had been making so much progress lately, they didn't want her to backslide away from everyone.

"Hey Jaquelynn, why don't you and Stabby go and see what the other kids are up to?" Marco called over to his daughter who glanced up for a moment as if surprised by the request. Janna quickly leaned forward and began whispering into the blonde's ear. She nodded and stood closing her book.  
"Yeah sure, need to make sure that Thomas hasn't had a heart attack yet right?" Jaquelynn said offering her hand out to Stabby, the half sister looked at the younger girl before taking it and standing up. The two walked off together and the adults all let out a sigh of relief.

"Well I think that she is doing a little better." Kelly said hopefully as she roasted her marshmallow evenly before pulling it off of the flame and popping it into her mouth.

"Yeah I think so too." Marco said with a hopeful smile on his face as he removed his perfectly browned marshmallow from the fire. Before he could take a bite though Kelly had casually leaned forward and plucked it out of his hand before she swallowed the entire thing. She chewed before looking at him with a sassy grin.  
"What? I didn't say that they were for you." Marco looked aghast before he just shook his head.

The kids were laughing and shouting a little way's away. They were over some sand dunes and slightly hidden from the adults line of sight. If Hekapoo wanted she could easily make a portal to spy on them, but she trusted them to make smart choices. Or she trusted Thomas to make smart choices, and worst case scenario it wasn't like they were too far away to call for help.

"Help! Help! It's got me! Oh Help!" GP was shouting at the top of her lungs as Jane was on top of her, covered from head to toe in thick seaweed with a cackle ripping through her throat.  
"BLEH! I've got you now princess!" The cyborg shouted as she grappled her into the water before they came up coughing. GP rapidly rose through the air before crashing back down into the surf. Luckily enough Jane had switched over to waterproof rubber insulated cybernetics otherwise they would have probably electrocuted every living thing within a seven kilometer radius.

Sol popped out of the water again before taking a deep breath and holding onto her knees for a second.

"WWOOO! Getting dizzy here! Spots everywhere." She said shaking her head in hopes of getting more oxygen back into her brain.  
"Yeah you might want to cut it out on the deep sea exploration for a little while, I think it might be doing something to your mind." Thomas said as he concernedly rubbed her back, her long golden pigtails plastered to her back.

"Whoa! Look who it is!" Sol shouted pointing to the top of the rise as Jaquelynn and Stabby came over the top hand in hand.  
"Yes! Now it's a party! Entire clan is here!" Jane crowed before she pulled off the seaweed and sprinted up to the top of the dune. GP was left spluttering in the surf as she rubbed at her aching back where Jane's electronic magnetic hold had left sucker marks in her back.

"Little jerk." She growled as she started up to the other. Stabby smiled softly as Jane got there and wrapped them both in an embrace.  
"Come on, you can help me mess with GP. You too kiddo. I think that she really hates it when you sit on her with a lot of sea trash wrapped around you, I think that it freaks her out a bit."

"I think that would freak anyone out. I don't think that's just a GP thing." Jaquelynn said rolling her eyes in amazement. Sometimes she wondered about her sister. After all who would ever think that that was a normal thing to think? Or say? At all.

"Well now you can help me freak her out! Let's do this thing ladies!" Jane crowed before she took their hands in hers and sprinted down the dune. Stabby tensed up before they got to the surf.

"Come on! You act like you've never seen the ocean before!" Jane said as she pulled the green headed warrior into the water.  
"I haven't. I don't even know how to swim or anything." Stabby said as she nervously waded in with the others. Sol gasped loudly enough for everyone to hear before she wrapped wet salty arms around her.

"There there. There there precious." She repeated over and over. "We will teach you."

"I would prefer that you don't." She responded before yelping as Jaquelynn splashed her. Soon a splash war was on with all of the teenagers trying their best to douse the others.

"Well I think that they're having fun." Star said rubbing the sand out of her eyes as she squatted beside Kelly and Marco and plucked his marshmallow out of his hand. Just when he was finally about to have it. He rolled his eyes before reaching into Kelly's head of hair and pulling out another marshmallow. This was starting to get ridiculous.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm glad. It's...nice...this is nice..."Kelly said with a grin, sure it was unconventional, but one nice thing about this absolutely massive family was that no matter where they all went it was sort of like one big party. And no one seemed to be left out, there was a comradeship that they had all seemingly effortlessly folded her into.

"And this is only what? Your third day? Or week? I don't really pay attention to time anymore." Hekapoo piped up from where she was laid out on her back one leg crossed over the other.

"Really? Man, it feels like a lot more time has passed since I first arrived. And really no time at all." Kelly said in amazement, she only felt like this when she was on a really really really really epic high. Something that could last for days. And they had seemingly done it naturally. Weird. Family's were weird. And this family definitely took the cake on weirdness. Without even trying to.

"You get used to it. That's called adulthood! Or parenting. Or both."  
"both sounds right." Janna called out from where she had been eavesdropping.  
"You're describing both princess." Hekapoo called out.

"Yeah. Both." Kelly said with a grin before handing Marco and Star another marshmallow apiece.

"Okay now you toss me." GP said as she collected a spluttering Jaquelynn from the deeper water and depositing her back in line with Stabby who was nervously shifting in the hip deep water. They were taking turns seeing who could toss each other the farthest, and so far Sol and Jane were the team to beat. GP being the fastest had been regulated to retreival duty. And it was starting to wear at her nerves.

Stabby took a step forward breathing in and out. This was honestly the most fun that she had had since she was home...her original home...with her original family...but this...this was nice and it was harder and harder to keep a grin from her face. Or her eyes from lighting up.

She was having fun, with her siblings, and she was happy. And everything was right with the world. She deserved happiness, no more being petty, or stoic or emotionless, or aloof. She was going to embrace this, just like they all embraced her without a second thought.

"So I sort of get like this and then..."SHe said as they took her hands and feet and hefted her up. They began to swing her, she saw the dunes, the sea, the dunes, the sea, the guy standing on the top of the sand and gazing mysteriously down at them, the sea.

Stabby's eyes snapped back to the dunes, her smile gone, her look of joy replaced with pure abject terror.

"No. Is that you?" SHe whispered out, before she could do a thing though she was tossed through the air and into the surf as a massive wave bore over her. The mysterious figure gazed down at the kids and rapidly made their way down towards them. His purpose intent and unwavering.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if reviews.**

Stabby came up to the surface spluttering and shaking her long green hair. Her glasses were askew but luckily the elastic band on them kept them from falling off. She quickly wiped at her face in shocked amazement as she began struggling out of the surf and pass the other kids.

"No way. Is that you?" She breathed out in amazement.

"Uh. Wait...who is that guy?" Thomas said in confusion as he followed Stabby's eyes to where the mysterious figure with the epic body builder set of biceps and abs was making his way down the dunes towards them. "Stabby? Stabby Wait! Who is he? Mister who are you?"

Stabby was halfway up the hill before she turned around, her eyes wide, and practically brimming over with tears, a smile across her face. She looked scrunched up, terrified excited and eager all rolled up into one.  
"Don't you recognize him! It's my Dad!" She turned around and was sprinting faster, the sand was slowing her down. The man had on a red hood that he reached for and began to pull down as the misplaced dimension hopper got closer and closer.

"Dad!" Stabby cried out in amazement and hope, hope brimming from her voice and echoing around them. The eager anticipation that he was not lost, that she was not lost, that things could be better.  
"Is that?" GP said in amazement. She moved to stand beside Thomas, the water softly lapping at their heels.  
"No freaking way." Jane said as she zoomed in with her eye camera.

"I know that this is a ding dong weirdo situation but let's watch the sand sucking language here sissy." Sol said as she and Jaquelynn joined the small group of kids.

"Dad! You're here! How did you get here! The explosion! And Mom! How did you-"Stabby slowly cut herself off as she slowed down, they were only a few feet apart now and the man wearing the red hood was slowly pulling it down. His face was split in half, and the strange black sleeves he was wearing wasn't part of his outfit. That was his skin.

The man in front of her was a twisted form of her father, his face was split down the middle by large lightning blots that looked like veins, his eyes were dull, his mouth tightly clamped closed, his arms covered in little suckers that resembled squid arms, and he was gazing at her as if she was a bug he was going to dissect.

"Dad?" Stabby said nervously gazing up at him. Marco brought his arm back and then launched it forwards, his fingers were as sharp as knives and even had an unnatural sheen to them like they were metal. They whistled through the air and seemed to be moving fast enough to cut the wind.

"Whoa!" Thomas shouted as he began to move up the sand dune, struggling with the uneven shifting terrain. Sol was sprinting up it casaully, as if normal reality had no affect on where she placed her feet.

Jane was holding back, covering her mouth and small electrical buzzing was coming from her ears as tiny sparks flew out of them. GP was beside Thomas and helping pull him up.

Stabby had fallen as her father's hand had moved. If her reflexes had not been that sharp then she would have died. She landed and rolled down the sand spitting it out and looking up at this dark monstorous Marco in shock, you could almost hear her heart breaking as he shifted and raised a foot to bring it crashing down on her skull.

"Dad?" She said softly as he gazed down at her with passing interest, he didn't even seem to acknowledge her. Stabby rolled downwards, his foot hitting more sand. This Dark Marco started down the dune after her, Stabby continued to roll, her head quickly got dizzy, she sprung to her feet and began backpedalling. Which only made her a bigger target and put her on the right level of his hands.

"Dad?! What are you doing!" Thomas shouted out as he began to finally reach where the two were engaged in the strange fight. It wasn't even evenly matched, it was just Stabby trying her best to avoid his swings. Stabby let out a cry as he knicked her arm with his fingers, blood began to dribble down, he slashed at her eyes and she tripped again and again and landed backwards. She gripped the dripping wound and looked up in stunned surprise, the tears that had been from happiness a moment before were now replaced with fear and outrage.

"Dad?" She spoke one more time before this dark Marco brought his fist flying towards the young girl to finish what he had begun.  
"Boom goes the dynamite!" A childish voice practically sang out as a long string of red hot dog looking sticks of dynamite slapped against the attacker exploding in fast order. Sol was beside Stabby in an instant and was dragging her backwards, her heels digging in as she struggled with the slightly heavier girl.

"Out of the way! Sliding sand goo!" She shouted again aiming the magic wand and creating a long slide that had strange sparkles in it and seemed to meow everytime that it was stepped on. Stabby gasped as they slid backwards, picking up speed before the slide finally ran out and they were launched into Thomas and GP's legs. The two oldest siblings bowling over the younger ones and then helping them up.

"What is happening? Who is that? Why is this happening? And are you okay?" Thomas asked in a quick string of questions as he got up and helped the two girls to their feet before gripping Stabby's arm, touching the wound and making her wince.

"Thats...that's my Dad...I don't know what he's doing..."She said her eyes wide. The slightly smoldering Marco sat up from the sand, wiped at the exploded soot covering him and merely stood up without a inch of damage on him.  
"Okay I think this might be a problem-"Thomas began before the dark Marco with the strange squid like skin launched himself through the air and aimed right towards them.

"Scattering!" GP shouted pushing Stabby and Sol farther down the beach before launching herself into the air and struggling with a few hops out of the way. Thomas made his way further up the slope as the dark Marco landed without a sound where the group had been. GP struggled a little further upwards, sweat staining her forehead as she struggled to maintain altitude, sure she could fly and heal and make clones and fire and a ton of other stuff that her mom could do. That didn't mean that it was easy to do so though.

She was almost over the swell of the sand dune when she felt something grip her ankle, she looked down in shock to see an extended tentacle growing from her deformed father's face before he twitched and she found herself flung through the air. GP screeched her leg felt like it was going to come right off as she landed heavily into the ocean sending up a boiling spray as she floundered spluttering to the surface.

"GP!" Jane cried before turning to where her sister was struggling to stay afloat in the water.

"Go get the adults! Jaquelynn run to Mom and Dad!" Thomas shouted as he sprinted towards the strange attacking man. It was hard to even consider the guy his father, even if he was from another dimension he didn't resemble Marco that closely, on top of that his arms were monstorous and never seemed to stand still. The evil malformed Marco turned towards Thomas and brought his hand up to effortlessly swat the young man away like he was an irritating fly.

His attention turned back towards Stabby and Sol who were standing up keeping each other on their feet as they moved towards the ocean, if they were lucky they might be able to get out and find their parents. Jaquelynn stood petrified gazing with wide shocked eyes at her weird alternate father. His eyes moved around and finally locked onto Stabby again. His legs tensed and he seemed to glow slightly.  
"He's going to jump!" Jaquelynn screeched at the top of her lungs. Sol and Stabby paused and held up their hands in preperation for the assault, Thomas rolled over until he got his hands around the bigger guy's ankles and yelped as he was pulled after him into the air.

He released three seconds later and landed heavily on his back gasping and groaning rolling over and clutching his sides.  
"Protection wall of booming boominess!" Sol shouted as Stabby closed her eyes and focused. A blue wall covered in assorted runes and strange magical symbols surrounded them, and then a green aura surrounded that, an aura that was as bright and calm as Stabby typically was.

The evil counterpart landed firmly on the wall, he brought his clenched fists together like a hammer and a loud ringing noise filled the entire beach as if a bell had been hit. The protective wall shivered and shook but held strong against the attack.

"What the?" Jane managed to spit out as she dragged GP to the shore, sore and coughing with her long hair covering her face in a constricting curtain but luckily enough alive. She spluttered and spat out some hair as she gripped her thigh, it felt like it had been pulled right from the socket and she was limping badly.

"What's happening? I can't see what's happening. Tell me what the heck is happening!" GP demanded as she held onto her sister and gave her a little shake as they continued to hobble onto the beach. The dark evil father was pummeling the forcefield, striking again and again against the strong barrier. It shivered but held strong as the two sisters huddled against each other.

Sol was screwing up her face in pain as the weird vibrations kept on piercing her eardrums, they just sounded wrong. Like the wrong note coming from a piano key. Sol's eyes popped open and she looked over her shoulder towards something that only she could seemingly make out.

"What the heck is that thing? And why is it shiny?" She said in curisity. Stabby didn't seem to hear her. Her eyes were closed and her face blank, one hand was glowing and wrapped around the wand, seemingly giving it an extra boost as the energy warped and wrapped around the two of them. It didn't seem like anything would get through.

Her face began to grow more and more distressed, her teeth ground and she bit her lip before muttering.  
"Huh? What was that? Sorry Stabby, I just...what the heck is that place? Another dimension?" Sol said only half listening to what her crying half sister was saying.

"You taught me this. Dad...Dad why are you doing this?" Stabby muttered out as the magic flickered for a moment, her arm hurt, like it had been burnt all the way to the bone. And this...this didn't look like her dad at all.

He was...he was just not...

The dark Marco paused and pulled away looking around at the children standing around him. Jane was pulling GP further out of the surf and holding a finger towards him warningly, a little light was pinging from the tip of it. Jaqulynn was squatting beside Thomas whose face was white and his lips were bloody red. And the final two were trapped in a bubble.

This not Marco, a sort of strange anti Marco turned towards Jackie's children, his eyes flashed for a moment and then he advanced, his arm's seemed to tighten and darken even more, blackness dripping off of them. Jaqulynn's eyes widened as she scooted backwards fear growing in her eyes.

"No...No! LEave her alone!" Thomas shouted out as he crawled desperately forward in front of his sister who continued to back up. The Anti Marco just stepped over him casually advancing reaching out towards her neck.

"Leave her alone!" Stabby shouted releasing the wand and disrupting the field stepping forwards and away from Sol. The forcefield broke just as he got to the shivering youngster and wrapped a hand around the dirty blonde bookworms throat.

Jackie nearly fell off of her board as she was roving the waves. She shook her head and looked towards the dunes where the kids had been playing. They had been playing pretty quietly for a while now, occassional yells and shouts and splashes came out now and again, kids weren't as sneaky as they liked to think that they were.

But this was a different sort of sounds. She stopped her board and disengaged the wave, pulling and sitting and cocking her head. Something was wrong. That sounded...bad...

A flare shot up into the air and popped, it was Jane's emergency flare, not to be confused with her super fun flare. Or her need more cookies flare. That was a warning flare.

"Hey! HEY!" Jackie shouted back towards the land and pointed towards the dunes. The family was sitting on the beach and turned to look at Jackie and then where she was pointing. Jackie didn't wait any longer, they had seen the flare. They would put two and two together. Something was wrong with the kids, she could feel it in her gut.

She began paddling, going as fast as her arms would take her, a few waves helped her along the way and soon she was close by. Close enough to see the kids, close enough to see Jane and GP struggling up around the side of the dunes, Thomas laid out on his stomach and coughing and a strange man standing with Jaqulynn and Stabby's necks in his hands.

"No...NONONONO!" Jackie shouted as she increased speed, moving through the water like a motorboat. She stood up and shot towards the shore. Sol was running towards her and waving her arms. Jackie crouched low and braced herself. Luckily enough the young sorceress got the idea.

"Speedy track flaming cyclone!" Sol shouted as she aimed low towards the board. It turned into a bright pink blur and Jackie was nearly thrown free when she flew through the air towards the towering man.

Stabby groaned and gagged as Jaqulynn struggled in his large grip. He almost seemed to be smiling, his lips pulled back showing sharp teeth and zero warmth in between them. She gasped and blinked trying to stay conscious, he wasn't going to break their necks, he was going to smother them for his own amusement. And then start on the others.

That was his plan, until a six foot long surfboard flew straight into his head at around seventy miles per hour. Jackie had jumped on impact and snapped both feet out on pure instinct. Arms creaked, fingers weakened and Jaqulynn and Stabby were on the ground gasping for air as Jackie rolled beside them, wrapping her arms around them and pressing forwards.

"Up! Run! Now!" She shouted demands as she lurched to her son, stooping to scoop him up. The guy harrassing the kids seemed stunned but only for an instant. Jackie turned to look in shocked amazement as the strange man came towards them.

"Marco?" She said softly as he brought a hand up and prepared to slice it downwards, the side of his knuckles shining in the sunlight.  
"Nope!" A voice cried out as a golden shower of magic fell upon Jackie, she blinked opening her eyes beside Star at the top of the dune, the magical queen aimed towards the other people down on the beach, blasting them with one hand and rematerializing them beside her with the other. Not as efficient as a portal but much more concentrated.

"Run! Now! We've got this...guy...Marco...evil...thingy...guy!" Star said once all of the kids were shivering beside Star, a massive orange firey portal appeared beside them as Hekapoo marched out, seven of her clones ran out and began to pick up the kids and pull them through the portal without a seconds worth of conversation.

Down with the evil Marco over a dozen smaller portals appeared surrounding him as more Hekapoo clones began to stream out, each one brandishing a different weapon, scissors, spears, swords, whips, chains, even butcher knifes. Where they had gotten them was anyone's guess.

The Evil Marco dodged a blow and then flattened his hands, they almost seemed to blossom and grow larger, he pulled them back and slapped them together, a massive wave of sand, dust and wind picked up. Each clone managed to get out a swear as they rapidly disolved, they might be tough and fast but if the flame went out then so did they.

It was a pretty sever design flaw that everyone hated. The evil marco gazed up towards where they were escaping, the suns glare was in his eyes. But he didn't even seem to care. Star took a deep breath, this was going to be weird, even for her family. She prepared to launch herself into the air. Her wings starting to unfurl.

And then Stabby ran past her, her plastic bat in one hand and her small knife in the other. Star paused for a second before launching herself after the rapidly running moron.

"STabby!" Star screeched after the teenager as she sprinted towards her father.

"Dad! Dad It's me! What are you doing! Stop this please! You're hurting everyone!" She begged as she brought the bat up and swung it wide. Marco's hand went up and cleaved through it, the plastic split apart and fell uselessly to the ground. Marco brought his boot out and his foot bit into her chest. Stabby fell to the ground gasping and spitting trying to get her wind back. She looked up at him, it was her Dad's body, his shell, but nothing else. Everything that used to be Marco Diaz had loving Dad was gone. Just vanished.

"Dad please." She squeaked out sadly as he reached down and picked her up by her long green hair. His hand pulled back and balled up. She was too out of breath to even make a noise.

"HEY!" A voice cut through and a slashing sword jumped from the portal beating against the evil Marco's arm drawing a long arc of blood. Stabby was on the ground and Kelly stood over her with a sword in hand and a growl on her lips.  
"Don't you touch my daughter you piece of trash." She snarled bringing the sword up and around again. The evil Marco stepped back bringing a hand up to defend himself before moving further and further backwards attempting to parry the slices. The sword was sharp, long and heavy, and every blow forced him backwards.

Stabby found arms wrapping around her. She looked up to see Marco picking her up and sprinting away.  
"D-daddy..."She moaned out her throat was killing her.  
"Don't talk your mom is going to handle this." Marco reassaured her as he got to the orange portal and slipped through with her.

The evil Marco launched himself forwards only to get another long blow to his torso. He stumbled backwards and then was forced to his knees as a blast of magical lasers slapped into his back.

Star wheeled overhead with her eyes glowing and wings sparkling. She aimed carefully and a long thick silk spell shot from her wrists roping his legs together. Kelly danced around him and sliced up sand to hit him in the eyes blinding him as magical hail stones rained down from above and pummeled him.

"Whoa this is weird right? Beating up Marco? It's odd." Kelly said in concern as Star swooped down beside her friend and face the force with her hands up in a karate move that Marco had shown her.

"Yeah. But this is evil Marco. Evilarco. Ocram. I don't know still brainstorming a name for negative guy here." Star said with her eyes narrowed. "And he hurt our kids. So he's going down. Where did he come from? Did anyone even ask?" Star said looking at Kelly who shook her head before readying her sword.

"Not so tough now that you're fighting adult huh trash?" Star said with a smirk as she raised her hands again.  
"Die." Evil Marco said simply holding his own hands up, they flattened and expanded until a thoussand tentacles seemed wrapped together like two massive walls. Shifting and darting together. His scar widened and the tentacles shot towards the two of them.

Star yelped as she grabbed Kelly's sword hand and raised it upwards the two going back to back and braced themselves as a golden powerful magical aura wrapped around them and the tentacles were blasted to either side of them. They took a step forwards and cut through the living wall of evil incarnate. Their eyes narrowing and their stance hardening as they moved towards the source of the trouble.

"No. You." Star spat out icily as they raised the sword upwards. The evil Marco's tentacles retreated back into him, the overwhelming wall of darkness shooting back underneath his skin and dissapearing. His hands moved and blocked the swing before moving forwards. The sword shifting and cutting into his palms. He didn't even seem to notice.

However the thunderous boom of a cannon and an orange portal opening up an inch from his face did catch his attention. The evil Marco was blasted back into the water before shaking his head, a cannon ball was sinking beside him into the ocean. Standing at the top of the hill with a group of cannons was Hekapoo and Janna, Hekapoo held her scissors at the ready and Janna a lit fuse to the clearly loaded cannons.

"We're just here for moral support! You go and kill him girls!" Janna yelled down at Star and Kelly. The two grinned and nodded to each other before turning back towards the awaiting enemy.

Evil Marco glared icicly towards them and then slipped beneath an oncoming wave. Within an instant he was gone.

"He got away." Star said with a bitter edge to her voice as she got into the main hallway that Hekapoo had brought them all into. Kelly was rubbing her wrist and wincing, that had been some tough swingign even for her. And she might have pulled something.

"Are the kids okay?" Star said instantly turning to Jackie who was nervously tapping a foot and hugging herself as a group of royal court doctors moved among the hurt children.  
"No. Thomas's ribs are broken. Over half of them. And Jaqulynn might be concussed or something. And GP's leg is busted up badly...not to mention Stabby is..."

Kelly pushed past them into the room. The kids were set up on make shift cots for the moment. Stabby was seated and rubbing her neck, the knife had been snapped in the scuffle and she was rubbing her thumb over the dulled edge.  
"Are you okay?" She asked kneeling beside the swimsuit clad girl. Stabby closed her eyes and shook her head. Not saying a word. Kelly gripped her shoulder and pulled her into a hug, both wincing from the pain dancing through their limbs and torsos.

"Just...what was that? Who was that? Why did he look like me?!" Marco said, he was dealing with yet another emotional turmoil since he had just watched himself beat up his family. That wasn't something you liked to experience.

"It was my Dad." Stabby said softly her grip tighting on Kelly. "She got him."

"Who! Who got me! Him! Us! Stabby stop playing the aloof card and tell us what happened!" Marco cried moving to her and standing nervously over her.  
"Dude calm down! This isn't about..." Jackie stopped herself realizing that yes it was sort of about him and Stabby and all of them.

"Don't yell at Stabby! She just got stabbed!" Star said indignantly at her husband and giving him a light slap to the shoulder. Marco turned and began rubbing her arms, looking for cut's bruises, anything that might be broken. He needed control! Everything was out of control!

"Uh...your highness?" A small voice spoke beside the queen and king. The medical monster with the seven eyes and long sharp nose with a weird crab claw at the end spoke beside them.  
"I believe that your daughter...the princess...Sol that is...might need to talk to you two..." Sol was sitting up and touching her fingers in weirded out amazement before snapping them and frowning.

A booming knock came to the door as in walked a distressed looking Captain Higgs.  
"Forgive me your highness but they need to see you immediate-"She was cut off as in came a limping Big Katrina. Her gils looked pale with exhaustion and she was limping badly.

"Forgive me Star. But we need to see you immediately." She said gesturing to a man standing beside her wrapped in a bright red hood. He reached up and pulled it down.

"Don't worry. I can explain everything." Tom said with a cough from his beard and scar covered face.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if reviews.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if reviews. Not just this but any of the more recently updated stuff. Would be so cool.**

"Tom?" Marco said in shocked confusion.  
"Tom?" Star practically parroted before shaking her head and rubbing her eyes, no this was not her Tom, this was not familiar family Tom. This was a different Tom, she could tell that right off the bat. His face, his demenaour, even the way that he stood, as if he expected something to come spinning out of the sky at any moment and hit him over the head. This was a different man from her children's godparent and her close childhood friend.

"Whoa...This is...this is weird..."He said rubbing his face, it was covered in scars and had a fine red beard going across his cheeks and leading all the way down his neck. He was missing an eye, it looked at if it had been scratched out, and one of his horns was cracked and just barely holding onto his head.

"I mean...I didn't even know if it would work getting here, I am so glad that it did but there was a huge possibility that I would miss entirely or go into another universe or just end up in the inbetween with the knives..." Tom said as he gazed at all of them in rapture. His eyes paused briefly on Jackie and Janna and he nodded in thought. "It's good to see the two of you with seperate bodies again, that was one of the weirder things that she did."

"Wait...who did, did you say we shared a body?" Jackie said in concrned confusion as Janna just shrugged vaguely helplessly, after all she was as lost as the rest of them.

"Please don't tell me that this is more Omni nonsense." Hekapoo growled as she rubbed her eyes in annoyance, of course her irritating sort of made up from nothingness brother would drag more drama into this.

"Well it sort of is...and it sort of isn't...Do you mind if we find a different place to talk? I am incredibly tired and sort of welllllll" Tom moved the cloack that he was wearing to the side revealing his torso, a large gaping wound was in his side and still oozing some dark red demonic blood down his side.

"Whoa! What! Why didn't you lead with that!" Marco shouted as the doctors in the room moved from the children who were at least in a semi stable condition and were mostly just knocked unconscious to sleep off the worst of it. The doctors descended on the guard and the demon, fussing around them pressing bandages and taking readings on their vital signs.

Star strode through the group of medical men and women and monsters until she reached the small frog like creature that has served her faithfully for years, a young woman that she had helped babysit and who was easily one of the kindest hardworking and toughest things in this or any other dimension. Star smiled as she reached out for the young guard.

"Are you alright?" She asked pressing a hand to Big Katrina's shivering fingers. The frog guard spy nodded and looked hopefully at her former babysitter turned fast friend.  
"Yes. I did well right?"  
"You did amazing. I am so proud of you." Katrina nodded as more doctors and medical professionals surrounded her and began to respectfully usher the queen away. Star paused and gripped one of their arms and squeezed it warningly.  
"She is getting my best medical officiers. If she needs magic to get better send for me, she is hurt and we are going to get her better." She commanded firmly and gently. The doctor nodded as she turned back to the patients at hand.

Star walked away to rejoin her family as they left the now impromptu medical wing and retreated to a different portion of the castle.

* * *

"What's happening? What's happening? I can't see anything!" GP complained as she jostled with Jane and Thomas as the oldest kids stood around Sol. The young blonde Princess growled warningly at them as she held up her wand and began to fiddle with it.  
"Hey I've never used a spying spell before! I don't think they ever even made one! And it's not like I can read lips!" She shot back as she gazed back into her wand, she had rearranged it and made it so that it resembled a magnifying glass mixed with a telescope so that she could actually spy on the adults and see what sort of weird stuff they were talking about.

Thomas winced, he had bandages wrapped around his ribs and two straight sticks on either side of his back, apparently he came close to breaking it earlier. He was lucky that it had not been worse. All of the kids were in various states of disshevelment. With Thomas's back and GP's leg being some of the worst, GP had almost broken it and it was wrapped in bandages and a brace and she had to use crutches to get around (Although she had initially wanted to use one of Janna's old canes which would make her look so much cooler but that had been vetoed by the doctor)

Jane was a little beaten up around the edges but besides a lot of water log and some mild to severe trauma she was alright. Stabby had multiple cuts across her body and severe bruising, overall all of the kids were beaten up and injured but they all agreed that it could have been a lot worse. In fact each and every one of them had something wrapped or splinted or bandaged.

Sol stuck out her tongue as she focused on the spell again and then slapped her wand upwards in order to expand the portal so that they could all actually lean in and see what was going on.

The small council meeting room was had the family sitting around it and staring at the strange Tom. He looked almost exactly like their Uncle Tom, but there was also something odd, something off about him, the way that he stood or dressed or moved seemed as if he was unaccustomed to gravity or this section of the multiverse. He shifted and stood a lot.

The other adults were all sitting and waiting, watching him and clearly eager for him to tell them what the hell had been happening.

Star tapped her fingers on the table before she paused and looked over to the side a little. She saw the slowly rotating portal with all of the kids pressed against it like it was a fishtank at the zoo. She rolled her eyes before shaking her finger at the younger kids. She then snapped her fingers and a small blast of light went around the spying portal and the connection was severed.

"Okay. Now that we have a little bit of privacy...Tom...If that is even your real name. Start explaining yourself." Star said simply and regally, her head held back and the duty of any queen flowing from her voice. It was when she got serious and held her posture and gazed at you...then you could tell the power that she held, the power to not just obliterate an entire continent, but to also make peace treaties and act as a dignitary with the smallest amount of effort.

She had been born to become a queen, and right now she held it all in her power, living it.

Tom sighed before rubbing his face and chuckling in amazement.  
"This is crazy, you look just like her. And sound like her too. Before all of the unpleasentries. I am actually really shocked that it worked at all." He winced and held his side, the blood was still oozing through the bandages. For some reason it just would not heal right.

"Alright, I suppose that I should explain who I am and what I'm doing here." He said coughing nervously before touching his snapped horn in embarassment, after all he did not actually resemble a visiting dignitary so much as he did a slightly familiar homeless person.

"Well we know who you are. Prince Tom, future ruler of the underworld and over all a demonic little guy with slight anger management issues with a loving wife and daughter." Hekapoo said casually rolling her wrists and eyes. After all he was like one of the most famous things in existence.

Tom looked shocked before his eyes widened and his mouth pulled into a smile. A few tears trickling down from his still good eyes.  
"I have a daughter...I'm married..."His voice broke as he chocked off a deep sigh. His atoms really really hated being in this dimension, he couldn't blame them he didn't exactly come here as cleanly as other people.

"You...you do right?" Hekapoo said nervous that she might have just given a bit of vital information to an enemy combatant. Tom shook his head and fell backwards in his chair, he looked weighed down by three extra decades of life and pain.

"I...how to begin...I guess that it all went badly when Mewni was first founded over a thousand generations ago..."

* * *

"Blugh! Dang it Mama!" Sol complained as she rubbed her stinging eyes where the flash had directly hit her. She blinked out the glaring sunspots before she finally seemed to get herself under control.

"Aren't we ever allowed to learn anything in this madhouse!" The bubbly blonde complained as she winced, still a little sore from the complex spell that she had just used. It was pretty rare to use so it always took up a lot of her energy.

"Well that's just great now we're never going to learn what the heck happened!" Jane complained before falling onto a pile of pillows that had been brought for the family. All of the kids were in the back bedrooms, supposed to be relaxing but instead they were just sore and complaining. Glacier, the Twins and the Baby Keat's were asleep having gotten all of their energy and excitement and sun for one day.

"WEll that is one way..."GP said turning to look at Stabby who was seated on a chair, craddling her hurt arm and being cuddled by Jaquelynn who had not said a word since they got back and had instead been tending to her hurt siblings.

Thomas held out his arms and kept Jane and Sol and GP from tearing towards the young traumatized teenager and the group of them walked forwards slowly and softly. They sat down in a small semi circle around the two girls and looked up politely and silently. Their questions obviously written on their faces. Stabby looked down at them. They wanted to know. Of course they wanted to know. It wasn't like she could just keep it a secret forever. Even though she wished that she could.

"Okay. You guys want to know the truth? The entire truth? Let me start at the begginning then. My beginning." She sighed and straightened up, wincing at the pain that still lashed through her body, she didn't know why she was in so much pain but it was overwhelming her.

"You don't have to." Jaquylenn said softly rubbing her back. Stabby nodded and smiled softly.  
"Still I need to. My parents met when the dimensions were all collided together."

* * *

"The Queens of Mewni were...bad...I guess that's the best way to put it. They were focused on amassing power, unimaginable power and strength." Tom continued he had been giving a brief history lesson to the adults who were all leaning forwards and listening intently as he continued to describe the world to them.

"And that power and need and desire for more and more grew like a tidal wave until we reached the greatest Queen that arguably ever lived. Eclipsa. The Queen of Darkness. She took a husband for her king and brought all the kingdoms together. But the problem was that she chose the wrong King. And the wrong monster."

"Wait. Hold up. Eclipsa? Never heard of her." Marco said in confsuion before Star shrugged and Hekapoo shook her head.  
"Beats me." Star said, she couldn't remember having some great great ancestor named Eclipsa, must have been a point of divergence for their dimensions or something. Tom chuckled dryly.

"Then you all got lucky. She was...selfish...That's the best way to describe her. She wanted more and more, she wanted to do things her way and if others didn't agree well then what was she to care? The only thing good to be said about her was that she loved her husband and daughter fiercly. Almost dangerously. They spoiled their daughter Meteora...which was a mistake, she grew to be just as dangerous in amassing power as her mother. Eclipsa brought the monsters into the fold and expanded Mewni to contain all of the kingdoms and all of the people and all of their resources and magic under her as their queen. Meteora went one further and united all of the dimensions."

"Okay wait stop. No offense but that doesn't sound too bad." Marco said in confusion before Hekapoo shushed him. Tom looked at them sadly.

"Well stop and think about it, what if say the underworld didn't want her as Queen? Or the lizard people? Or the moon rock harvesters? Or if some kingdom didn't have something to give? You don't unite a million different and conflicting kingdoms peacefully, she did it with fire and spells and armies and monsters. All of those poor monsters were made into an army, and their heads were filled with the ideas that they were actually given rights...really she was just marching them off to get more and more for the kingdom so that her family could claim more land and more resources and more pleasures. Eclipsa the greedy, Eclipsa the selfish, that is how history remembers her. Better then her daughter though, Meteroa was told Yes to everything she wanted whenever she wanted. No discipline, no holding back. She was nothing but monstorous, a heinous beast that took and took and took some more."

"And they took all of the dimensions? Even...Earth?" Janna said finally starting to put some puzzle pieces together. Tom nodded sadly before he took a deep sigh and looked at Star with sadness in his eyes.  
"Then the newest queen, Queen Star Butterfly rose to take the throne."

* * *

"My parents met when every single dimension and spacial fource in the universe became one. Star Butterfly, the Empress of everything did that. She wanted to save time jumping from place to place. Then she combined all of the planets and stars. Until there was only Mewni. But she wasn't done yet. Empress Star butterfly didn't want anyone else to learn magic, she claimed that it was for their own safety. So she did the one thing she could think of." Stabby looked at her sort of strange half siblings, she had learned so much while here, love sorrow heartache family. She had forgotten it for so long.

"What did mama do?" Sol said softly and amazed.

"She ate the book of spells and the magic wand of her ancestors to assaure that no one else would get their hands on it."

* * *

"Wait! Wait! WHAT! I did what! Come on!" Star shouted jumping to her feet and slamming the table "Sure I chew on stuff but that's a nervous habit! I actually ate that entire thing!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Tom chuckled and shook his head amazed at how lively the queen of the castle was. "Man you even sound just like her before it all happened."

"Okay, my suspension of disbelief is up, there is just no way that Star would eat a wand. And a book just for...what exactly? So that she would be the only one who could perform magic?" Hekapoo said shaking her head in disbelief.

"I know that it sounds crazy but that's what happened, she ate it, she gained the power she gained unimaginable power. And she then collapsed all of the dimensions into one. Effectively destroying the magical high commission. Making her the most powerful being in the multiverse the most powerful thing that has ever existed. Then she thought that it would be a good idea to get more energy from other sources. Like from people."

* * *

"I think that I've said it before. Emotions have power emotions have magic. And with no other magic from the magical dimension little pockets of emotional magic began popping up, small things, making something stronger or a piece of food fresher or healing a small paper cut. Nothing important." Stabby said as she pressed a hand against her stitches.

"And My mom and Dad made sure that I knew magic. My parents met when their universes collided, when trillions died from being forcibly relocated, from food shortages and riots and wars and attacks. And they joined a large caravan that moved from place to place to survive. It was either that or live in one of the labor camps the Empress made. There wasn't a lot of choice. They survived together and according to my Mom they fell in love. And after a long time and a lot of talking they decided to form a resistance group and overthrow the evil empress and restore order and balance to the worlds."

"Whoa, okay I did not expect that to come out." Thomas said shaking his head in amazement, he knew that his Dad was sort of a badass and Kelly was definitely ten times cooler then Marco but still it was surprising to find out that they had actually formed a resistance to overthrow any sort of government.

"Oh yeah then there was a flying-raccoon-shotgun wedding and they had me a few days later. My mom had to stay and take care of me, teach me to supress the magic so that we wouldn't attract any of the dark creatures that served the Empress and how to use magic without drawing attention to myself. And they did. And I learned." Stabby smiled a little at the fond memories she had of sitting across from Kelly deep underground focusing on breathing on exstinguishing lights and doing basic fighting and magical spells. Of learning to control herself and harnass her powers.

Of her bonding with her mom and her less and less seen Dad. Kelly had to raise her because she was the better fighter, Kelly would teach her how to defend herself. Marco just had to do the easy job of being a solider against evil. Kelly had the difficult task of raising a child.

"Then it all went sideways during my latest birthday."

* * *

"We chose a time when our most powerful magical user would be emotional enough, happy enough to combat the Empress's magic. Stabby's birthday was that day, so we thought that it would work. Marco had infiltrated and been feeding us information for months about the Empress's movements and plans. And before she could launch another whole scale attack on our scattered bands of resistance fighters, well we all rallied. And we attacked. And it was a disaster." Tom touched his eye thinking, he could practically still hear the screams and the yelling and the fear.

The smell of blood sweat and piss and mud filled his nostrils.  
"It was a trap. You saw what had happened to Marco. Well she had found him before he could even start spying and was feeding us lies the entire time. We went right into a wood chipper. Billions, billions on our side died." Tom shook his head and sighed.

"I saw Kelly save Stabby before she went down. Then there was a weird light. I used the only thing that I could use." He pulled out a rusted ancient relic, it was patched together with a dozen other metals and seemed to be rusting through in places.

"Scissors?" Marco said before Hekapoo hissed aggressively and picked them up.

"These are mine! But they're so...bad...Like a cheap knock off! And so subpar! And in poor condition! I would never let these go into circulation! These need to be at least a century old!"

"Well yeah you haven't really existed for a long time where I'm from you are sort of like a living legend and I am kind of freaking out right now just talking to you." Tom said simply as he rubbed the back of his neck. He sighed and looked at them all "But that isn't important, I used them to run because it was all going sideways. I had to get out of there. But I was getting chased. Chased by someone very specific. With a very specific agenda to take me and all survivors out for their ruler."

He looked at Marco and Star pointedly.

"She is mad, and she is coming for Stabby and me. She will want to end what she started and then get started here."

* * *

"Just trying to wrap my head around this. Let me get this as clear as I can." Jane said rubbing her eyes her gears clicking as she tried to wrap her hardware around everything.  
"Evil queens make evil empire and constantly one up each other for generations. Interbreeding with the worst the multiverse has to offer and growing twisted and selfish and self serving. Leads to someone selfishly hoarding the magical dimension and it's access points (The wand and book) for themselves, collapsing everything into one big dimension, steals all the magic, siphons off all of the magic of emotions and inherient talent that comes up now and again, big underground resistance battle, everyone except like four people survive, and now the evil dark empress that is also Sol's mom is coming to do the exact same thing except on this side?"

"That about sums it up yeah." Stabby said as Jaquelynn hugged the older girl tighter, partially to comfort her and partially to hide the shivers that had hit the bookworm.

"Well we're dead. So very very dead." Thomas summed it up simply.

 **Review. Next thing up soon.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Review Next thing up soon. Sooner if reviews.**

Marco sat up and untangled himself from the forest of legs and arms and hair that made up the bed that he slept on. Hekapoo got the middle tonight mostly because she was one of the best things to cuddle and was also like a little space heater.

Marco was honestly a little surprised that anyone was able to sleep at all what with all of the new information that Tom had provided them about Stabby and her home dimension and all of the very concerning facts that surrounded it. But all of them were also emotionally and physically drained so they had almost instantly all fallen asleep the moment that their heads hit the pillows.

Marco walked from his bedroom into the hall. There was a single guard part of the way down the hallway who gave a little wave with their tentacle. Marco grinned back and waved, he didn't recognize them, he wondered if that was a bad thing, after all wouldn't it be easier for an enemy to break in and attack them all while they slept if they didn't know their own workers?

Then again Star probably recognized them, or knew them, she seemed to know everyone. The guard was standing at attention between two rooms. One was being used to treat the injured guard Katrina. She had taken a severe beating and was still in critical condition. They were worried about her. And Star had almost sat up to be with her, but the medical professonals had said that what she needed was rest, lots of rest to recharge. Star had sent a letter to Katrina's family members at least so they were at least informed on her current situation.

Tom was in the bedroom across from her so that they could keep an eye on the interdimensional hopping demon. Marco wasn't sure how he felt about the guy yet, after all he knew his Tom, the real Tom. This one felt older somehow, more melancholy. As if the world had broken him somehow, it was honestly rather distressing and unnerving.

Marco walked towards the kids set of rooms. Somehow they were all still awake and were talking. Probably trying to make sense out of the entire thing. Sometimes Marco wondered just who were the really mature ones, the parents or the children. After all the kids would fight and make up within seconds and always had each others backs and never seemed to get hung up on anything, they would learn new information and then try to find a solution for it. And it worked.

Compared to the parents who were still not over half of the stuff that they had to go through in their childhood (Like Marco having triplet sisters, what the ever loving hell was that all about? Why couldn't his parents be more responsible?)

Marco sighed as he paused outside of the room and listened for a few seconds closing his eyes and leaning his head against the solid door. He wondered just what would happen if his alternate dimension self came running right down the hallway at this very moment? Would he be able to even stop him? Would he even hear him? He hoped that he would be able to protect his children but a just as nervous voice was telling him over and over again that he had failed at that. That he had screwed up pretty much his one job as an adult. As a Dad.

To not let them get hurt.

He sighed as he walked back towards his bedroom. He probably needed to get more sleep, and the kids would bounce back. They almost always did. He was stopped outside of the bedroom by the door closing and Janna standing there leaning against the wall for support while frowning in annoyance at her bum leg. She had gotten faster with it over the years. When she first needed a cane it took her hours to get around where it used to just take her a few minutes.

It had stressed and angered the already short tempered weirdo. In fact the only thing that she seemed to enjoy about it was the ominous clacking noises that she could produce with it and the fact that she could customize really creepy looking canes now. And she did.

She looked at him, leaned against the wall and smirked for a few seconds.

"Couldn't sleep worry wort?" She said with a chuckle. Marco rubbed the back of his neck and grinned nervously.  
"Just checking on the kids they are..."He cut himself off as he saw Jaquelyn run past the two of them quickly, knock aggressively on Kelly's door until she opened it and then practically pull the older adventurer after her. Kelly was still adjusting her glasses and pulling her hair into a loose ponytail as she was dragged after the intelligent little kid.

"Well that is probably something." Janna said without any concern before she looked back at him. "So what? Bad dreams? Turning evil? Infected by something that gives you bad dreams until you turn evil?" She said all of it so casaully that Marco shook his head in amazement, she had to be recording and planning all of this right? There was no way that she just came up with this stuff off the top of her head.

"Couldn't even sleep, too stressed out from the day." He responded. Janna nodded before she ducked back into the room and pulled something creaking out after her. She grunted and finally deposited the stool down in the middle of the hallway.

"Alright. Sit." She gestured to the chair. Marco looked at her nervously before he moved towards it. He knew she was up to something but he couldn't tell what. It could be anything from slapping his head and increasing the size of his bald spot, or it could just be her giving him a wet willy. Or just leaving him like this and not actually doing anything at all and just making him look like a weirdo sitting on a chair in the middle of the hallway.

"Perfect. Just the right height." Janna said as she took a hold of his neck and began squeezing. Marco gulped before he paused. It actually felt very nice. In fact it felt astoundingly nice. Her hands worked from his neck over his shoulders and down his back. They firmly gripped all of the sore spots and twisted and flicked and ground against them. He felt a soft moan escape his lips and he blushed without thinking.

Janna chuckled dryly before she really began to dig into his upper back and then against his shoulders again.  
"Just relax. Let it all just wash away."  
"Man. You are really good at this." Marco said with a wiggle of his shoulders. Janna grinned and gave the top of his head a squeeze.  
"Super strong fingers. Nothing else like them in the bussiness. Trust me when I say that I can massage you into a puddle." Marco wiggled again as she ground against him with her elbows so that he felt a crackle go through his entire body.

"Are you alright?" Marco asked, she was being pretty quiet. That wasn't so weird since it was Janna and when she wasn't saying something crazy then she was being quite to throw you off of your game so you wouldn't expect her next move.  
"Nope. Not at all." She said straight forwardly and candidly. She had nothing to hide and nothing to be ashamed about. "I mean you have an alternate universe you running around almost killing the kids, attacking people and causing havoc around the dimension. On top of that it sounds like Star has some other type of alternate dimension thingy that wants to suck everything up? Life is pretty shitty right now not going to lie."

Janna dug into a bundle of nerves and Marco let out a squawk as he then relaxed and practically felt himself fading back into her amazingly strong fingers. She could probably snap an apple that way. Which is physically impossible.

"I'm sorry." Marco said as he leaned back and looked into her eyes. Janna felt her heart flutter and she breathed out before blowing air into his face.  
"Dude don't be sorry."  
"Alright. But I still am sorry."

"Seriously! Stop apologizing! It's fine!"  
"Okay. Sorry that I keep saying sorry."  
"Now you're just doing that on purpose." Janna complained giving his nose a little flick before leaning down to kiss her adorable and easily spooked husband.  
"Everything will work out. We always make things work out dummy. Plus we have alternate dimension Tom and Kelly to boot. We are pretty much unstoppable." Janna said before she hissed and pressed against his back.  
"Out of the chair! I need it!" She begged as he moved off and she sat down to rest her stinging leg. She wondered why they still couldn't find some sort of cure for this, it was irritating but liveable.

"My turn." Marco said as he moved down her leg until he got to her bare feet. Janna quirked an eyebrow before he picked one up and began rubbing it with his thumbs sitting down and looking up at her. She grinned and pressed her heels against him as they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You are really bad at this."  
"Wow. Thanks. What every husband wants to hear."  
"Hey at least you're cute, and you are a good cook. Plus you've gotten harder to hypnotize so you've got that going for you." She said giving her typical backhanded compliments as Marco shook his head in amazement that he had a few kids with this psycho woman.

They sat there looking at each other. Marco on the floor absentmindedly rubbing her foot and legs as they just sat in the others company, not even thinking that hard on anyone else. They just had to be with the other.

Marco chuckled and shook his head.  
"I'm actually really scared right now. I don't want you or the others or corn forbid the kids to get hurt again." Janna slide from her stool and wiggled until she was seated on his lap and pressed her head under his chin before flicking his nose and giving his throat another teasing bite.  
"Hey. If anything tries to hurt our family again we will just reduce it to ashes and piss on it's grave. Like the family that we are. Our crazy extra large weapon weilding interdimensional hopping family. We will kick or kill whoever comes after us. So stop worrying and in the morning hit the gym so that you can use your crazy fancy sword hand dance to kick some crazy interdimensional you's ass. Got it?" Janna said before leaning up to give his nose a kiss. She yawned. Pep talks made her tired and she didn't have the energy to keep on encouraging her husband.

Marco yawned as well and got out from under her before standing up. He offered her a hand, her teenage self would have probably bitten it or spat in it depending on what sort of mood that she was in. But older more 'mature' Janna graciously accepted it and leaned against him as they walked back into the bedroom. After all it wasn't like she could stand up easily on her own.

And their very brief pep talk along with some nice manhandling had gotten the two of them into the mood. For some nice rest that would not harrass them at all. They left the chair out in the hallway along with the lonely guard who was still standing at attention, the servants would move it in the morning. It wasn't going to bother anyone anytime soon so it was good out there.

 **Review not just this but any of the stuff it means faster updates.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Review. Next thing up soon, sooner if reviews.**

Stabby ducked under the swinging arm that the enemy had. She jumped over someones dead body and slide through the mud attempting to keep her breathing even and her eyes alert. She blinked rapidly to keep her eyes mositoned and ducked as a rain of firey arrows came flying overhead and crashed around them burrowing deep into the flesh of the dead and the dying.

She looked around desperately for her mother. So many were dead around her. Or going to die. Or halfway through the process. The smell of blood piss and mud filled the air and she stepped on something squishy, she looked down to see half a liver cooling on her boots. She held down the bile growing in her throat and sprinted faster. There was a crash as an ally and an enemy hit each other tentacles flying as they grappled for control.

It was all going so wrong, whatever plan they had was instantly out the window. Monsters and humans and Woolets were running and hiding and crying and fighting all around her. There was a child with a loped off head dying beside her. She gagged and sprinted further ahead. She had to find her mother. She had to find her mother. She had to find her mother!

"I want my mum. I want my mum. I want my mum." A monster was on the ground and holding onto Stabby's leg begging for something that she couldn't give the poor girl. Stabby broke the grip and continued running. She ducked and punched another enemy in the beef with enough maigcal energy to open a hole in it's side.

She heard screams and loud grunts. She turned to see a large grouping of the enemy getting knocked back, destroyed and hit apart by a small group of survivors. The main batalion force might have been destroyed and torn to shreds but there was still small pockets of resistance springing up everywhere and pushing back against the untamed hordes marching against them. Something swooped down and was blasted by an arrow and turned to dust within seconds.

"Mom." Stabby said softly before rushing towards the dueling parties. She heard swords and shields and spears clashing and watched as someone fell to the ground dead. She had to hurry. She didn't even care if she survived this battle, she wasn't looking around her to see who was attacking who and who was fighting who. She was just focused on getting to her mother. Everything would be fine. She would be safe as long as she could get to Kelly!

Stabby broke through the line, her sword cutting through the enemies on either side of her. She was going to make it! She could feel it! She was so close!

She broke through and paused.

Something wasn't right. There was no one past the circle of enemies surrounding the allied forces who were pushing back against the Empress's evil forces.

Instead standing in the middle of them in all of the dark twisted glory was her dad. Marco's head turned around while his back was still facing her. His neck giving a sickening crackle as he slowly rotated, his limbs were all at the wrong angle. His teeth were filed to points and there was blood dripping out from between them.

In his hand was the scalped remains of Kelly's long green hair.

"No." Stabby breathed out before she felt something punch her in the back. She fell to the ground gasping, the ground had warped and changed and twisted into a nightmarish blend of blood and mud and bones. There were faces peeking up at her from underneath the mud. The faces of old friends who had died from the Empress's attack. She pressed against it and felt another blow to her back and her head.

She saw more faces swimming up towards her. Jaquelynn and Jane's, GP and Sol's, Thomas and the twins and Glaciers and even the Baby Keat's. All of their faces twisted in pain and suffering with screams on their lips and their eyes gouged out.

Below them lay the twisted figures of Star and JAnna and Hekapoo and Jackie. The had been carved limb from limb with large bite chunks taken out of them.

Stabby shook her head. She couldn't breathe she felt as if she was getting smothered by something or someone. She coughed violetenly and shook and shivered. Her chin was forcefully torn upwards by firm strong insistent fingers.

"Oh come on kiddo." The evil twisted Marco said with blood and teeth dripping thickly from his torn apart bloody mouth. "You didn't actually think that you could win did you?" He chuckled as a large glowing light appaered over the battle ground. The empress gazed down unmoved at all of the carnage that surrounded everyone and everything. She held something limp and nut colored in her arms.

Stabby shook her head as the Empress dropped the limp scalped form of Kelly towards the ground, there was a sickening thump that echoed through all of the pain and suffering and fighting.

"No." Stabby breathed out desperately as the Empress raised her hands and aimed it down towards them all, a bright light flowed from her purple vein covered arms that seemed to grow and grow until they engulfed the entire battleground in fire and blood and pain.

Stabby was soon screaming and struggling as she felt the overwhelming pain of each and every one of her atoms getting torn apart and burnt with hot scissors until she could not stand it anymore.

Stabby gasped and sat up straight still screeching as she kicked at her covers until they were a sweaty messy ball at the foot of her bed and her throat was raw and pained by all of the screaming that she had just done she shifted on her bed and fell out of it banging her hurt and bandaged arm on the firm marble. She cried out and started to shake and shiver. The room was sudden;y filled with light and stampedeing feet as the five other teenagers burst in.

Well hobbled would be a more accurate statement. Thomas was holding his sides still in pain. GP had to use the cane to move at all, Jane and Sol were still lively on their feet and actually helped Jaquelynn so that she could just casually jump over a sofa to get beside the shivering and nervous Stabby who lashed out instinctively as she got close.

Stabby;s heart rate settled and she shook her head, shaking the bad thoughts and emotions away. She gulped and gasped and pressed her face into her pillow. Crying out in pain and anguish and fear. Rubbing her snot and tears into the fancy overly soft pillow. She was used to rocks and her moms lap. This was too rich, too soft, it wasn't home.

"Oh man. No. No." She muttered over and over as Sol instinctively grabbed her blankets and started to expertly wrap them around the young lady. Tightening them until it felt like she was in an extra warm hug that covered her entire body.

"Happiness burrito. Impossible to be sad in." Sol said expertly as she gestured for Jaquelynn to quickly move out and do what they had been training for. The others sat around Stabby at a respectful distance as Jane hunched over her and Sol who was gently patting the green headed girls hair.

Stabby shivered and then whipped her head around in shock when something moist and wet was slide into her ear.

"Hey dude just relax, trust me." Jane said as she popped her finger back into her mouth and got it nice and spit slimed. She then slide it back against Stabby's ear who shuddered and made a grossed out face in response at the weird feeling of having her ears invaded.  
"Blegh! What is wrong with you?"

"A lot of stuff but oh okay syncing up now!" Jane said as she saw the information start to dance over her screens, she just had to search for the right one which would only take a few seconds. She nodded her head and then shook it.

"Man you guys really didn't have a lot of music back there did you?" She said in shocked amazement until she finally smiled and nodded in satisfaction at finding just the right thing.

She then opened her mouth and a strange haunting melody from an instrument that didn't exist began to tumble from her vocal cords. Stabby stiffened and looked over at Jane in amazement, it was a little hard since she had a finger in her ear. But still it was amazing!

"How is she even-?" Stabby said before Thomas coughed down onto the bed as he sat beside the trio of girls.  
"She is using her micro bots in her spit to scan your inner ear drum, and play the sounds that have been recorded there, the ones that are played the most and have the most joy hormones related to them. She is then downloading them and filtering them through her artifically created vocal chords so that they sounds just like the song. PRetty nifty huh?" He said as Stabby nodded. Jane rolled her eyes, it only worked if she kept her mouth open and sometimes she would hit a bad note and not know if it was from her not moving her lips or from a misreading in the data. Or maybe there really was no note like that. It was an imperfect science but they used what they had.

The door to the bedroom wing opened again as in walked Jaqueylnn leading along a dazed and sleepy looking Kelly who was adjusting her glasses and rubbing her eyes. Yawning slightly before coming awake and moving forwards.  
"Sorry that took so long. Your Mom and Dad were in the hallway giving each other massages. It was actually really weird." Kelly said as she moved between the kids. Jaquelynn plopped down and shook her head.

"Yeah that is far from the weirdest thing that they have ever done here. You get...well not used to it...numb? Yeah you get numb to them being weird."

"You're weird." GP shot back before wincing and rubbing her thigh, it still felt funky, like something was rooting around in there or stretching out her muscles and then retigthening them.

"Are you okay kiddo?" Kelly asked Stabby quietly rubbing the little burrittoed girl. She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. Her head was shifted until it rested on top of Kelly lap and she burrowed in breathlessly.

"I want my mom. I miss my mom so much." Stabby said with tired resignation. The pain in her voice echoed around the room as the other kids quietly moved away to give her a bit of breathing room. She sighed through her nose and then her eyes widened as Kelly began to rub her fingertips along the crown of her head. Stabby gulped down some more air and felt her entire body settle down. That was where her mom used to rub her to help calm her down, to dampen things so that the baddies wouldn't be able to find them.

She breathed out sharply and felt herself relax. Her arm didn't hurt as much anymore, things felt as if they were settling down finally, as if she could finally start to breathe again. The dream was still jumping around her mind, she would not be able to get that one out, but at least for now she was safe, and she was surrounded by other people who would do anything in the world to make sure that she remained safe.

"Listen up kiddo." KElly whispered into her daughters ear as she continued to rub at the now finally relaxed girls scalp. "I might not have been there for most of your life. I might be flying by the seat of my pants and be confused and scared. But I want you to know that I will be here for you, no matter what. I will never ever let anyone hurt you ever again. Do you hear me?"

Stabby nodded and sniffed again. Kelly. This Kelly wasn't exactly her mom, but she could tell that she was close, that the emotions were close if not the same. She sniffed again and closed her eyes. The others slowly wandered away back to their own rooms although none of them would be getting any more sleep for the night.

They each had their own personal dark nightmares that they would have to deal with before the night was done. But for the moment Kelly and Stabby were left alone in each others company and in their small intimate world everything felt alright and safe and sweet and they hardly cared what might happen in the morning.

Across the Kingdom sitting with his back to a large rock and a sharpened knife on his knee sat a deformed Marco Diaz, he was sharpening a large gauntlet that he had stolen from somewhere that had spines on it. He placed it around his fist and clenched. He grinned, a sort of pointy sword hand. He twisted it one way and then another and then rotated his wrist all the way around enjoying the sharp crackling feeling.

He cocked his head to the side and listened for a moment. Something was squirming in his ear. Instructions, decisions. He smirked and stood up. He liked to go without any sleep it made him angrier. It would all be ready within a few days, and then all would be right again, a brand new world overflowing with magical dimensions, ripe for the plucking. She would certianly be pleased with him.

He paused halfway down the hill that he was sitting on and closed his eyes nodding his head to keep perfect track to the crunching that was filling his ears. Yes she would be ready to emerge any day now. And when she did they would finally be able to get down to bussiness and he might just be able to claim an entire world for himself. After all surviving the end of times of your own home dimension and transporting yourself and your empress to a brand new one deserved a bit of praise.

He gnashed his sharpened teeth together and trotted off. The attack would begin soon and it would be a spectactular one!

 **Review not just this but any of the stuff. Next thing up soon. Sooner if reviews.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Review Next thing up soon.**

The massive portal exploded in the middle of the kids bedroom wing with a loud crack as if it was being operated by someone who was going on extreme emotional distress or psychological tourment.

The teenagers who were lounging around and healing from their injuries (Mostly just using them as an excuse to not do any work and to sit around watching the hologram tube or play interactive Vgames all day) looked up in surprise before Thomas gulped nervously.

"Oh no. Not now." He said as he nervously got up to attempt to hobble away, he was still incredibly sore and weak, he attempted to get away with the other members of his family just watching with slightly amused expressions.

Out of the portal came a practically feral demon human hybrid with shining bright eyes that had tears in them from fear and nervousness.

"Where is he!" Veronica cried out as the others just stared at her before pointing casually at their slowly retreating brother. Jane logged off of her interactive vgame and blinked a couple of times before she realized what was actually going on.

"Oh! Hey! It's Veronica! Thomas! Your girlfriend Veronica is here! Veronica! What are you doing here boo?" Jane said completely casually as the half demoness snarled and sprinted toward the yelping young man. She practically launched herself over a couch to get to him as he gulped and turned around with a nervous grin across his face.

"Veronica! Hey how are you doing?" He said as the spectacle wearing purple skinned demon jumped at him with her claws extended. He braced himself for an impact that never came. Instead Veronica's feet fell through a couple of small portals that appeared just where she was going to land as Jane's fingers extended into small electronic probing tentacles that wrapped around Veronica's right wrists and Sol grabbed the demoness princess of the underworld around the waist and held her back with a little smile.

"How am I doing! How am I doing! I just heard from my parents that you broke your ribs! That your Dad assaulted you! what's happening! What happened! Are you okay?! Why didn't you instantly call me!" She was practically ranting and raving foaming at the mouth and shaking in the grip that the other girls were giving her attempting to calm her down, it wasn't really working though.

Veronica's eyes shifted over her boyfriend before landing on a girl with green wollett hair and a red hoodie who was watching the entire scene play out in front of her with a slightly bored expression on her face. Slightly interested but not going to interject any time soon.

"Who is she?" Veronica and Stabby asked at the same time in confusion. Stabby was starting to get used to not knowing anyone in this crazy dimension but she still felt inclinced to at least be polite enough to ask who someone was. Veronica had never seen her before in her life so she was just legitimately confused.

"That's just Stabby." Sol said casually as she began to untangle herself from Veronica and the other girls backed off once they realized that she wasn't going to wrap herself around their slightly injured and cornered older brother. She had just been going in for a hug but his ribs were like glass at the moment so any jostling would probably end up with him getting wrecked even worse then before.

"Stabby?" Veronica said wrinkling her nose in confusion over the honest to god really really really weird name.

"It's like Gabby." Jane said casually.  
"Or Abby." GP added on.  
"But with a ST!" Sol finshed before the three sisters chuckled and Stabby rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe that the three of you have been practicing that! I get it my name is weird! At least my full name isn't a mixture of my mom and my grandpa's name." Stabby said with a small smirk causing Gecipee to frown and snarl a little.

"Hey! So my mom isn't super imaginative!"

"So her name is pretty much a threat." Veronica said getting out of the portal and brushing off her very expensive shirt front, it cost a lot of money and she didn't want it to get wrinkled. Thomas grinned casually.  
"Yeah pretty much. Although she doesn't stab you as often as you would think with a name like that." Veronica stared at him with her spooky three eyes, the glasses caught the light and she walked forward to lean her head against his chest and grip his wrists.  
"You got hurt. Tell me what happened. My parents are pretty much putting me on house arrest without telling me anything. And I think that there is like an army getting prepped? They said that we weren't suppossed to use the portals but I had to see you. What happened?"

Thomas sighed out in embarassment blushing slightly at the public display of affection. He grinned as cooly as he could manage and motioned with his head towards his sisters. Luckily his little sister actually got the hint and Jaquelyn started to usher the others out, she knew how much her brother liked his private time with his girlfriend. He would owe her later though. She had just gotten to the best part in the book that she was rereading and she wanted to finish it soon.

Veronica and Thomas were left alone, they sat down on a nearby sofa and he started to slowly and softly tell his demonic little girlfriend absolutely everything. She deserved to know, she deserved to know absolutely everything.

* * *

"So me and the others are having a parents night tonight if you want to join in." Marco said as he parried Kelly's thrust. She ducked underneath his own swing and began to kick at his shins making it so that he had to jump rapidly or else he risked losing his legs.

"Really? That's what you deviants call it?" Kelly said snarkily as she moved around Marco forcing him to keep his guard up. Marco thought for a second before he blushed and began stammering and gasping shaking his head nervously.

"OH! OH! NO! No nothing like that, it is literally just our date night, we all hang out eat some junk get sort of drunk and watch stuff in our pajama's and just relax without having to worry about the kids. We only get around like two a year." Kelly paused her swing before looking at Marco suspiciously.

"Shouldn't we be...you know...worried over the fact that there's an alternate universe version of yourself running around causing havoc and probably planning on killing all of us in our sleep? I think that sort of takes priority over date night." Kelly said as Marco's fist came spinning out towards her.

The two were sparring down in the courtyard training in a small space where they wouldn't get in anyone's way. And although they were consolidating their space they were putting as much strength into their punches and kicks and sword sweeps as they possibly could. Attempting to compensate for the amount of room that they actually had to work with.

"Well what else can we do? We warned our parents and put guards on earth with my parents and sisters, we made sure that the guards are on high alert, Hekapoo and the MHC are doing some studying on alternate dimensions with Glossaryck...although that's been an uphill battle." Marco said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"That strange little blue thing doesn't enjoy being helpful does he?" Kelly said before ducking under another swing and somehow making her hair stiff enough to kick off of it like a third leg so that she could kick upwards and crack one across Marco's chin.

He grunted before flashing his sword out and managing to knick the armor that the warrior woman was wearing.

"Yeah he purposefully likes to lead you on and then just ignore you. I think that he thinks life is just one enormous game that he is sort of playing on easy, against his will. He is the worst. I sort of hate him." Marco said stopping and thinking as the dawning realization that he just downright hates glossaryck dawned upon him.

Kelly chuckled and shook her head.  
"It doesn't help that you just seem to antagonize anything more powerful then you. It's weird." Kelly brought her sword down and jabbed, Marco managed to block it without too much trouble. He was stronger then her although she did have the speed and the imagination that he lacked thanks to years of practicing karate.

Marco nodded, she had pretty much nailed it on the head.  
"But seriously, it's a thing for all of the adults to get together and relax for just a little while. You've been going so hard lately...and everything else is pretty much taken care of, the underworld is rallying it's forces and the pigeons have their airforce on stand by. Star is pumping alternate Tom for information...we are all pretty much set. We just want to relax one more time before anything bad happens..." Kelly kicked at the dirt and reflected for a moment, she didn't want to intrude on the family, after all that was what they all were...she was just sort of dragged in.

Marco, Star, Jackie, Janna, Heckapoo...they had all been together from the very beginning, she felt as if she was walking in on a party that was already going full swing and she was worried that they were just being nice to her because they felt as if they had to.

"I will think about it. It does sound fun. Just sort of want to keep an eye on Stabby and maybe more training and you never know what might happen-"  
"Okay. That's totally fine. Hope that you do show up though, I'm going to be providing the food." Marco said as he swept at her legs which she jumped over before launching her boot out and connecting with his neck. Kelly licked her lips in anticipation.

If there was one thing that could be said about the guy it was that Marco could cook like it was no bodies bussiness!

* * *

"Okay ...I get it...One at a time!" Heckapoo shouted at the top of her lungs as she was looking through a computer monitor that was alight with over a dozen different Heckapoo's running around and shouting at the top of their lungs, each one angry or scared or pissed off.

One seemed to be swimming through the vaccumms of space before finally waving at the screen.

"Oh! That one! Yes! You!" Star said pointing at the one who moved around a little bit as she was trying to get someone into frame. A yawning skull with weird antlers came into vision and a 'smile' broke out across it.

"Ambassador Star! My sister Heckapoo! To what do I owe the pleasure of-"  
"No time for the pleasentires you moron!" Heckapoo shouted angriliy as she turned off her other clones and focused on the one that was apperantly somewhere in outer space.

"Lekmet and Rhombulus are still awol on their totally not a weird date not date thing. Anyway you screwed up!"  
"Big time." Star added on ominously as she pulled the alternate universe Tom into the picture. He chuckled nervously and gave a little wave, his eyes kept on darting between the massive intergalactic monster with strange dimension altering abilities and the small golden headed queen beside him.

"Hey. So I think that we need a bit of an explanation as to how I got here." Tom said nervously looking at the creature. Omni Prime nervously let out a breathe that he didn't even need before looking at Tom interested all of a sudden.

"You shouldn't exist. Your atoms and molecules really hate being here. And they are slowly revolting against it. How did you get here? You're not one of mine. Or well..."

"OOOOOOHHHHHH Great! That is so like you!" Heckapoo shouted at the screen causing the other three to turn and glower at her. Star cleared her throat purposefully before frowning.

"Do you have to make a big deal about every time you see your family? I mean really, we need his help! Just put whatever attitude you have away young lady!" Star chastized her wife causing Heckapoo to gasp and then pout before turning around in her chair to face the wall. Tom chuckled slightly to himself while Omni Prime just looked slightly miffed at seeing his sibling get put in her place so effortlessly. Really Star should be a bit more respectful to them all but somehow he doubted that would happen anytime soon.

"May I continue?" Mr. Prime asked again before Star waved her hand encouragingly. He sighed before practically peering through the camera that the Heckapoo clone was holding up, a little too close to his face.

"Well you are certianly interesting. You are just close enough to that universe's Tom Lucitor that you should in theory burst into flames...but instead here you stand unharmed, because you are whirring at a slightly different frequency. It is rather amazing."

"Great great yeah yeah super interesting. No offense Mr. Prime but we are all sort of really wondering how he got here. And how it was even possible for him to get here and also how come he isn't the only one here but we also have a dimensional hopping evil Marco here! Answers! Please!" Star said getting to the end of her rope. Her patience almost completely dried up.

Omni Prime sighed before tapping his chin and shrugging helplessly.

"Well I really don't have an answer for you. I was only able to bring you all Stabby because she was in a transitional space, her moms hair. A Wollets hair is sort of like a minature pocket dimension not strictly within the same plane of existence as normal space. And that specific alternate reality was even stranger. So when Stabby was pushed into her moms hair it was very easy for me to reach in and pluck her out before delivering her through to all of you. The only way that someone would be able to cross over and break through realities would be if they had some sort of a magnet, something that drew them from their reality into an adjacent one. It is far from an imperfect science, it is all theoretical magic! It has never been attempted without me!"

"Well that is not super encouraging. How did you get here then?" Star said sideeyeing the Tom who sighed and rubbed his arm. He was rather a meek Tom, much meeker then the very powerful and intimidating Tom that ran the Underworld with a firm but guiding fist. This one seemed liable to break down into amazed tears at any given moment.

"Well I sort of...I kind of...Look the battle was going badly, enormous parts of the world just stopped existing wherever her light was hitting. And I used a spell, I jumped into the corpse of Stabby's Mom and I used a spell as the blinding disentegration spell that the Empress was using hit. I think it was a fluke more then anything else. I ended up in a weird interdimensional space, a place beyond time, beyond space, beyond reality. I don't even know what it was. All I could think about was getting somewhere safe. Anywhere safe. And I ended up here."

Star leaned forward pressing her fingers to her lips and humming interested before she sat back up and nodded seemingly ending the conversation.

"I accept your version of events!" She announced before she stood up and walked from the room. "And now I'm going to try to make a spell to track evil Marco! Evilco! Ocram! We need to come up with a name for this guy people!"

Tom sighed as she left the room, he touched his blinded eye in amazement and even cracked a bit of a smile. Heckapoo tsked softly to herself before she looked him up and down.  
"It must have been weird. Fighting against someone that you love. Knowing that they did a lot of evil and still having feelings for them." Tom turned to look at her nervously.  
"How did you?"  
"Oh like it's hard to tell? You were pretty much drooling over her. Don't worry I don't think she knows." Heckapoo said flippilantly before she pointed at him.  
"But just you remember that she is my wife and is in love with us. She used to date you but you are just a weird photocopy of a guy that married Brittany Wong. And had a kid with her. So don't make this weird."

"Like it could possibly get any weirder?" Tom said with a chuckle. Heckapoo shrugged and chuckled along with him. He was a nice enough guy, sure he wasn't their Tom, but he was pleasent enough.

Omni Prime cleared his throat a few times before finally just logging off. It didn't seem like they needed him for anything else.

* * *

Star sat cross legged on the top of the castle. Activity was flurrying all around the courtyards. People preparing for an attack, notes and messages being relayed, her moms/dads/sister in laws getting emergency guards to protect them.

She just needed a bit of space. And that was what was perfect at the very top of the castle. She closed her eyes and breathed outwards. She didn't need to rhyme, it helped her sometimes but not now. She just had to focus.

Some sort of magnet...something that drew evil opposite Marco in...something that also drew good opposite Tom in...

She breathed out her golden hair flying around her. Her eyes glowed briefly as a small purple and blue portal appeared over her eyes. She looked one way and then another. She was in the kids rooms...she blinked and shook her head...that couldn't be right...what was she not seeing?

She cast the new spell the first of it's kind, a sight and a tracking spell...she casted it again and again before growling in annoyance. It was just the kids room. She sat upright in shock as it finally came together. Not just the kids rooms...the kids doors! One door in particular...

"Stabby." Star said putting it together.

* * *

"Well that was a narrowly avoided disaster." Jackie said as she walked into the small intimate living room. It was a specially designed portion of the castle, it was for the adults for when they had nothing to do but hang out. With a large sofa that took up one wall, a tv that took up another, plenty of comfortable cushions and blankets and places to put up your feet.

It was smaller then most ordinary rooms in the palace and generally went unnoticed. Which was just what they all liked.

"I can't believe that I left some more scissors laying around!" Heckapoo said slapping her forehead in irritation. Veronica Wong Lucitor had to be returned home with an apology note to her family and reassaurances that she would not break out to see her slightly bruised and battered boyfriend again.

"I can't believe that you keep on making so many that you loose count. That is sort of irresponsible of you." Marco said as he set up the large plate of nachoes, burritoes and fancy little sandwiches he had spent all of two hours on. Heckapoo stuck out her tongue before flopping down beside Janna on the sofa before cuddling up to her.

"Well she got home alright. Had to pretty much pry her off of Thomas though. Never saw him get that red before." Jackie said with a smile as she squatted down next to Marco and grabbed a snack. He blushed just as hard as the realization that his son was growing up and had a significant other washed over him. It was pretty intimidating to know.

"Should we really be doing this right now? I mean it is just us goofing off when a rogue alternate Marco is out there doing who knows what." Star said fidgeting with her comfy slippers, on the one hand she wanted to enjoy herself with her family...but on the other hand...murderering psychopath with her husbands face.

"Dude. Relax. Have a snack. And enjoy the mindless bloodsplatter we're going to enjoy watching on this epic tv." Janna said handing Star a chip before bringing it to her adorable wife's lips. Star rolled her eyes before opening her lips and letting Janna feed her, she could do it herself but for some reason Janna was weirdly romantic about it. Probably because she knew that she could lose her fingers at any given moment.

Marco shot up when the door was knocked on and then slowly swung open. Everyone stared with wide eyes and then large smiles as Kelly stood there with a nervous grin and a bag of corned chips. Or chipped corn. Either way same end product.

"Hey. So uh...Is it okay if I?"

A resounding yes filled the air as she was dragged in, plopped down on the sofa and given a plate before the adults all just leaned together, turned on the tv and put the volume low so that they could whisper and talk.

Kelly fidgeted nervously before finally turning to Star.  
"So what...It's just like some sort of a sleepover thing? That's what we're doing? Like when we were twelve?" Star grinned and giggled a little before holding up a glass of strange frothy liquid.

"Pretty much! But this time with Space Time wine! Isn't it great?" Kelly was taken aback by the utter silliness of the situation she found herself in. Then she grinned, then she embraced it.  
"Yeah. This is pretty great."

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if reviews.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Review Next thing up soon. Sooner if reviews.**

Star adjusted her battle armor. She had on a fancy chain mail thing, a helmet with her family's crest on it, and a cool gauntlet that helped her channel her magic. They had spotted him, he was nearby. They could all almost feel the tension in the air as he was making his way for the castle.

Now, well now it was time to prepare for the worst possible outcome. She cracked her back and brought the gauntlet to her lips to chew on it thoughtfully for a few seconds. It helped her think to chew on something, it made her focus her thoughts. She just hoped that it would go as smoothly as they thought it would.

He was coming in alone, he didn't have an army, and he wasn't going to be fighting any children this time. That was the good thing. Jackie and Janna were with the kids in the backup bunker room (Yes they had one. It was a large castle of course they had a bunker! They also had a sauna, a few hundred dining rooms and a couple of emergency murder rooms no one exactly knew how many or where they were located)

Star adjusted the final strap and exited the room. Mostly the armor was for emergency protection, she didn't need an actual weapon, she had magic. She was easily one of the more powerful magical users in the world. So really what did she have to be concerned about? She could just blast him when he came within range.

They had discussed it all earlier. There would be no reasoning, no talking, nothing to give him an opening or some way to mess with them. It was going to be very straightforward. He attacked their kids. He was going to die. It was that simple. They were going to destroy him, scatter his bones from one end of the multiverse to the other and then never have to worry about him again.

Star walked into the emergency bunker, which was really more just a super fancy basement with a few extra feet of magically reinforced concrete added for good measure. Janna was sitting in a plushy wing back chair with her favorite cane across her lap (It was the one with a pygmy vampiric demon head on the top. It was wicked fancy.) Jackie was fussing over Heckapoo's twins who were nervously crawling from one end of the room to the other. The others could almost feel the tension in the air. After all their moms were wearing kevlar vests and Jackie had even agreed to wear a dagger even though she had never been in a fight before in her life and had no real idea what to do with it.

Sure Jackie was 'kick ass' but she didn't exactly know how to 'kick ass'. Jackie finally managed to get both of the twins in the same place at the same time before she got up to walk to Star.

"Everything set?" She asked while Star tickled one of the twins under their chin. The weird little baby was chortling a deep adults laugh. They had started doing that lately and it made everyone uncomfortable.

"He was sighted maybe fifty minutes away. He'll be here soon. Then we will finish it." Star said seriously. Jackie nodded before giving Star a kiss to the cheek for luck and a awkward hug filled with Heckapoo's obnoxious squirming brats.  
"Be safe."  
"Aren't I always?" Star teased before she went to where the kids were all hanging out. The teenagers were lounging on a set of sofa's that were facing a tv that was blasting some sort of meaningless drivel that had nothing to do with anything and actually looked really really unentertaining.  
"Hey gang." Star said with a smile as Sol jumped up and hugged her tightly.

"Why can't we go out there again?" Jane said in irritation as she turned off the Tv remotely and looked at Star with a scowl.  
"Again. All of you are kids, kids don't fight evil alternate versions of their parents. That's like...that's like rule six."  
"But we fought him before!" Jane complained with a scowl and even stamped her foot a little bit.

"Yeah! And Thomas got a busted set of ribs! Genius!" Jaquelynn shot at her sister while turning the pages of her book, she wasn't really reading it but she enjoyed pretending to do something with her hands. Jane made a handgun towards her nerdy sister and shot out a small beam of heated light that made the glasses wearing teen yelp and rub her slightly achy head. Jaquelynn responded by throwing her book at Jane and standing up to brain her again.

"Enough." Star said simply and glared at the children until they were cowed enough to sit down and shut up. "You are all staying here where it is safe like any responsible adult would have you do. You are too young to be involved in fights, battles, politics or the fate of the future. You are like fourteen, children. Which means no meaningless fights for any of you. The adults will handle this and you are all going to be safe down here. Got it?"

"Got it." The kids all responded dissapointed before looking away. Star began to walk out with Sol following after her before catching her moms hand.  
"I think something's wrong with Stabby. She's quiet. Quieter then usual. Sad Quiet. Can you check on her when you're done?" Star smiled and nodded before biting her lip and looking over at the green headed warrior.

Of course Stabby would be nervous, this was pretty nerve wracking! Stabby shifted and gripped her hurt arm, it was still aching even after all of this time letting it heal. She was gasping and sweating slightly and tapping her heel against the floor. She looked upwards and towards Star Butterfly who took a deep breath and walked towards the nervous teenager. Stabby shifted in discomfort before sitting still and gazing at the young mother.

"I just want you to know. We are going to protect you, everyone in this room is going to make sure that you are safe. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. We are going to take care of everything out there. Okay? Do you trust us?"

"Y-yeah. Yeah I trust you." Stabby said with a nod. Star smiled before tentatively giving the young bespectactled girl a peck to the forehead and moving away. It was about time for Star to go off and kill the mutated monster of a husband that had hurt her kids! And she was going to make him pay for what he did.

And he would pay. Big time.

* * *

The army was marching ahead, it might have seemed extreme but the man had been able to take out quite a few number of armed soliders. So the simple solution was to just send more. OF course this time around they had a few additions. Higgs was leading the charge this time, she had a few hundred soliders along side her along with the only survivor leading a secondary force beside her.

Alongside them were the most powerful parents of the royal family that had been attacked, Hekapoo, Star Butterfly, Marco and Kelly. Alongside them was one of the only people in the entire dimension who had actually known this version of Marco, had actually fought and trained beside him. Alternate Tom. The plan was simple and straight forward, attack take him out, and make sure that he would not be able to hurt anyone again.

"Still say that we should have waited for any sort of reinforcements. Like your mom would be useful here. Or Rhombulus, or literally anyone else with magical powers." Marco deadpanned as he marched beside his wives.

Heckapoo snorted as she absentmindedly twirled her twin scissor blades around her fingers and shook her head.

"Nah. We can't wait any longer. We know where he is, we have enough soliders. And best of all we have me. Which means that he is going to get cut into tiny little pieces and fed to himself."

"Well that got pretty morbid fast." Kelly said. She had seven swords on her along with over twnety knives and a pair of nunchucks that she had found lying around, sure she didnt know how to use nunchucks but it couldn't be that hard. After all it was sort of like a sword except it spun and could hit people faster.

"We have a visual." A voice called from the front and the words slowly worked back down the line until it reached the foursome. The entire army halted, swords were drawn, arrows knocked and all stood waiting. They were still within sight of the castle, maybe a twenty minute dead run.

"Ready for this?" Star asked Kelly who was glowering at the back of the soliders head in front of her.  
"Born ready."

Captain of the Guard Higgs was holding some binoculars up and watching. The figure did look surprisingly like Marco. He was walking calmly forwards. His arms down by his sides, he was holding an improvised sword, and he had a gauntlet that was sharpened to a needle point on one arm. She frowned before snapping her fingers. She didn't even need to use words.

Bows were pulled tight and within a moment the air was filled with arrows. The alternate Marco never even slowed down, or sped up. He just walked forward casually as the arrows fell around him like rain. When they crashed over him he raised his hand and spun it, the arrows clanged around him, not even knicking him.

"Again." Higgs ordered and it was done. And again. And again. And four more times. Each time with the exact same outcome, arrows were drawn and fired and he just seemed to effortlessly pass around them as if they were not there.

Higgs was practically foaming at the mouth with anger. Nothing should have been able to survive it! The arrows were coming too fast! But here he was just conserveing his energy as if he was on a nice leisurely stroll.

"Well? Thoughts? How do we take him out?" Star asked Tom who was starting to shiver as he stared straight ahead as if the entire world was coming undone around him. He blinked and shook his head in amazement.

"I haven't seen him fight firsthand in a while. This is...I forgot how brutual he could be." Tom said in shock. The evil Marco had just gotten to the line. They locked shields and lowered spears, teeth gritted and preparing for the worst. All he did was jump. Just a small casual jump and he was over their heads. Flying through the air before landing in the middle of them all. A solider turned around only to have his head dissolved. A monster raised a sword and suddenly didn't have an arm. The evil Marco moved with a bored speed, as if everyone was standing still and he just had to make a small movement here or there and he would get the exact desired result.

He hoped and kicked and glanced around casaully, never once going too fast or even breathing all that heavily. He grinned and blocked a blow before gripping the warrior who had thrown it and flinging her across the clearing screaming over her broken arm the entire time.

"Fall back!" No one knew who shouted it but the soliders attempted to hold back, to keep strong and united. Someone was yelling, and suddenly an orange portal appeared beside the evil Marco and a group of people came flying out. Hekapoo kicked and sliced, she hoped over him and brought her scissors downwards creating another portal. Evil Marco took a step forward only for his own foot to kick him in the head.

He didn't even grunt but instead turned with a small scowl on his face. A sword danced towards him, he grabbed it and snapped it, only for Kelly to draw another and move forwards, her swords snapping and getting pulled out again and again. The evil Marco continued to retreat before he prepared to jump upwards. He got maybe ten feet up before a large rainbow punched him out of the sky and down into a raging inferno.

Alternate Tom stood with his hands raised focusing his blue and black flames and not letting up for an instant. Evil Marco wriggled in discomfort before his strange suction cup covered arms seemed to expand and yank him from the fires.

"Tom. Been a long time." Alternate Dimension Marco said turning to look at the three eyed demon. Tom blinked in surprise before shaking his head.

"You can talk. None of her other gollums could talk. How can you talk?" The battle seemed to pause with everyone stopping weapons raised and preparring to rush at any given sign of movement. The evil Marco looked downwards at his charred skin as if he was just noticing that it was there. He flexed and some flaked off revealing more suckers decorating his body. He chuckled lightly, his scar had grown and now danced down half of his torso and made his face all the more monstorous.

"Who ever said that she forced me to become a gollum? I went to her willingly." His sharp little teeth were pulled into a grin. He didn't even look human anymore. He didn't even look like Marco Diaz originally from planet earth anymore.

"No...No that can't be right. We fought against her...we trained together...you wouldn't have..."

"What can I say?" Evil Marco said with a shrug. "Love makes you stupid. And I've always loved strong women."

He was forward in a second his hand up to pierce through Tom's chest, the demon prince of a dead dimension was stock still his eyes wide and white as the fingers touched his chest. Only to gasp as he was flown through the air. Star had him under the armpits and her wings were flapping dragging him upwards.

"Okay. So problem huh? Didn't expect that." Star said with a frown as she flew upwards. Tom just stared downwards in shocked amazement.  
"Willingly. He betrayed us willingly. That's how she knew we were coming. It was all a trap. All a set up. He set us all up. He knew our plans, that was how they could react." He was practically babbling. Star rolled her eyes and gave him a small shake.

"Focus Tom! Evil Marco! Evil former friend! needs to be beaten! Use that mind and think!" Tom blinked and chuckled in joy.

"You even sound like her. It's crazy. I mean who would have thought that...wait...planned...If they planned all of this...Empress Butterfly! Or Queen Star! Or Just Star! Or whatever! If he planned the attack to destroy all of the rebels...what if he planned this? I know this sounds crazy but we need to check up on your castle now! This could be a distraction! We don't know what he has in store for-"He was cut off as all of the wind left his lungs as Star took off at mach twelve.

She closed her eyes and flew. She visualized a passage for them to go through and just like that one appeared.

"Where is she going? Where are they going?" Heckapoo cried out in dismay as the ambassador and the traveller dissapeared through a portal that Star had summoned seemingly from nowhere.

"Priorities! Bad guy! Hurt our kids! Let's kill him!" Kelly cried out her next sword pulled and put in between her teeth as she dual weilded two others. She sprinted forwards and swung wildly, she was not using any known fighting style, she was using Kelly Foo, just her, going nuts, being spontaneous, and moving with the flow. It was practically like a dance. Evil Marco blocked, then evaded, then was retreating. He stumbled and the swords sliced across his chest.

They bit into his flesh and he winced before kicking outwards. His other hand extending to rip at her neck. Marco grabbed his own arm...or his own counterparts arm...and pulled backwards. It was too much like a tentacle, no bones to break but he could move it. He ground his teeth and pulled while snapping his own leg down towards the evil twins kneecaps.

Hekapoo created three portals and within a second the evil Marco found himself falling and getting caught into an obnoxious little trap that messed up his orientation. His torso was in one place, his feet in another and his arms somewhere else. He blinked in surprise before looking around for his tentacles. A knife was at his temple, a pair of scissors towards his chest and Marco had his hands held tightly so that they could not trip anyone up.

"Actually impressive." Evil Marco said with a slightly impressed nod before chuckling. "But too little too late. They are almost in range, it is all almost finished." He was chuckling darkly, and his eyes seemed to be swirling with knowledge. Heckapoo calmly began to drive the point of her scissors into his temple with a frown.

"Yeah I think I liked it better when you didn't talk loser." He spat upwards and she just leaned backwards a little to have it land with a splatter behind her.

"Still don't get it do you? I'm not the attack. I'm the distraction. She will be able to sponge off enough energy in just a few more seconds." A massive explosion rocked the ground beneath them. Everyone stumbled for a moment and stood stock still surprised and scared as the evil Marco's smile twisted and grew until it threatened to break his face.

"And just like that. She is through."

* * *

Stabby was sweating heavily and holding her hurt arm. Something wasn't right, in fact something was very wrong. She gasped and twisted up her face in pain and squirmed in discomfort. Her entire body was on fire. Something was wrong, something was growing.

"Okay. Yeah. This isn't good." Jackie said where she squatted beside the young girl with her hand on her forehead. The others were milling around, the vaguely bouncy vibe that had been going on earlier was dead and now instead replaced by a very worried one. They didn't know what to do or what to expect. Stabby had been alright at first, but after a little while she had stopped talking and soon was clutching at her arm and looked like she was about to pass out at any moment.

"Stabby. Honey look at me." Jackie said picking up the girls chin and looking at her intensely. "It is all going to be okay, but I need you to tell me where you are hurting and how I can help."

"My...arm..."She breathed out and pulled at her sleeve, Jackie rolled it back and tried to repress the hiss in her voice. This was not good. The bandage looked...purple...and blue...with black veins across it. Jackie slowly unwrapped the covering and gasped at the gash on Stabby's arm. It looked almost like it was...

"Is that glowing?" Janna said from where she sat. Her cane was across her lap and she was leaning forwards intrigued and terrified by what was going on.

"Kids...I need you to go and find your grandparents. Or Glossaryck's book. I think it's hidden in the library. I need you to do this fast and without any arguing. Do I make myself clear?" Jackie said not taking her eyes off of the horrific looking gash that seemed to be immitting a low buzz. Jackie was in over her head and she had to help this kid out before anything else bad happened.

"I think I know a spell that might-"Sol started to pipe up before Jackie glared at her.  
"Book. Doctors. Grandparents. Now." She stated with the clear meaning that there was no arguing. The kids all started to back up still in their tight group. Then before they got to the door Stabby fell forwards onto Jackie. Her eyes rolling up in her head and her body going limp as she sighed dejectedly.

"HEY! HEY!" Jackie screeched as she laid the girl on the floor. Stabby rolled her back and bit at the air before her mouth fell open and spit bubbles rained out. Her arm seemed to bulge, she was unconscious from the pain and was seemingly having a fit.

"Oh man. Oh no." Jackie said as she held the girl down with wide panicked eyes. She had no idea what to do. Heckapoo's twins were crying and the baby Keats was pulling at Jane's pant leg with anxiety across their little chubby cheeks.

Something was obviously wrong and no one knew just what to do.

Jackie gasped as a long thin tendril of smoke issued from the wound and began to float upwards. More smoke came out until there was an outpouring of white steam. It almost seemed to be making a shape. A giant shape of a butterfly but instead of wings all it had was spiderwebs. It was shimmering and shifting and almost seemed to be intangiable.

All of a sudden the shape shifted and grew firm. Wings outstretched, mismatched long arms curved and curled and looked ready to strange. Strange fingers that ended in claws and eyes. And long hair that fell past her shriveled feet. The Empress of all she surveyed, consumer of the wand, book of spells and Glossaryck, destroyer of the magical high commission and the grandchild of evil shivered and opened her eyes. A dark glow issued forth and she grinned downwards at them all.

"Finally." She spoke simply before looking over them all. SHe tutted and touched her chin. "This won't do. There are too many of you. And so weak. Nothing remarkable about a single one. Well...except for that one...but it is from my world so that is to be expected." She said gazing down at Stabby who was no longer sweating but still appeared unconscious.

The Empress of destruction snapped her fingers and Stabby rose through the air until her neck was within the evil warped twisted version of Star butterflies grasp.  
"Well. I think she still has a bit of emotional magic left. MMMMM. I can already taste all of yours. So much fear. And hatred. And anger. It is astounding. All of you can just wait there for me. I will finish her off, then I will get to killing all of you." Her hand reached and touched Stabby's mint green hair and began to draw the unconscious warrior forwards.

The group was frozen, fear and shock and outrage across their faces. No one moved. No one could think. She was so similiar to Star and yet so different so cold and alien. As if they were insects and she was a hawk.

"No! Leave her alone!" Jaquelynn shouted out, her voice cracking with the pressure. The sudden words reached their ears and suddenly Sol's feet were stamping on the marble floor. Her hands glowing and her eyes focused. Her hair seemed to be floating as she ran and launched herself towards the floating bored looking empress.

"Don't you hurt our Stabby!" Sol howled as she grabbed the newest addition to the family and brought a hand shooting upwards towards her alterntate mothers face. The empress raised a hand and with a bored flick of her wrist sent out a small blue sphere shaped vaguely like a skull. It hit Sol's glowing fist and with a poof the two girls dissapeared.

All were silent, no one moved. A portal opened up and in flew Star with a nervous looking Tom in her arms.  
"Wait...what just happened?" Janna said in amazement.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if reviews**


	30. Chapter 30

**Review. Next thing will be posted sooner if there are reviews. Would like to see art of this or any of my other works.**

"Sol? Sol Baby? Where did she go?" Star said as she stared at the blank spot where her daughter had been. The Empress gazed down at the spot in bored amusement before snapping her fingers. Nothing happened and she tried it again before humming thoughtfully.  
"That's different." The alternate Star said without a hint of shame or remorse. Queen Star Butterfly glared at her alternate dimension self and soon began bristling, small quills sprouted from her back where her massive wings started to form and unfurl, they looked different from normal, sharper, more angular, as if she was getting sent through a pencil sharpener.

"What did you do to my daughter?" She hissed out slowly and darkly. The alternate Star just gazed impassively at this universes self and shrugged without a care in the world.

"My my my. What a lot of magic you have. Just overflowing with it. I don't think I've seen this much since I last ate Glossaryck. I bet that your magic will taste delicious." The evil Empress of an alternate empire spoke with a cold indifference. Already moving on from the two girls that she had merely erased out of existence.

"I will ask you one more time. What did you do to my Sol?" Star said firmly, her eyes were glowing and extra arms were sprouting from underneath her armpits. Each one tipped with a dangerous stinger. Magic seemed to be flowing and surrounding the golden headed golden auraed warrioress.

"Kids. Get ready to run." Jackie whispered to Thomas and GP who slowly nodded before each one picked up one of the younger kids. Thomas had the twins, GP gripped the baby KEats and Jaquelynn had Glacier firmly around the middle. Jane was beside her mom and nervously looking back and forth between the empress and the queen.

The two were radiating pure energy, pure magical hatred, their emotions and feelings and thoughts were given a solid concrete form. And it was downright terrifying. A crackle of electricity sparked from between Stars eyes as she stared at this cheap knock off of herself. Really? This was her? She just what became so power mad that she decided to hoard all of the magical energy in the multiverse for herself? Like that was realistic.

"Last chance." Star said as she took a step forwards, a load low boom rumbled through the room and shook the castle to it's core. The Empress studied her as if she had a very nice bug under a microscope. She had skulls instead of hearts on her cheeks and they glowed with a soft energy.

"I don't know honestly. Normally when I absorb someone I can still hear them screaming from far within me as they are digested and given over to my energies. But her? And that little green bitch that brought me over? I can't hear a thing. In fact if I had to guess...I would say that both of those brats are just dead. Oops." She said with a chuckle.

Star was across the room in an instant. She did not growl, or make a noise, or even scream. She was no longer Star, she had almost transcended her fury, she was turning it into pure action. She was like a chess master seeing out all of their moves before they actually did them.

First she punched her alternate universe self with all of her might, then she gripped her firmly and screamed into her face a long line of diamond sharp and diamond tough butterfly silk, and finally she gripped the enemies arms and twisted them painfully as she slowly began to suck all of the magical energy out of her. The Empress remained emotionless through them all before suddenly rolling out of the grip and glaring at Star.

A long arc of electricity shot at Star who gripped it, and held it. It was like holding a prickly porcupine that was biting and snapping at her. She had held electricity in the palms of her hands before, she had snatched lightning from the sky and turned it into a killing blow. But this lightning was wrong, from another dimension, and the atoms really really hated being here. Star growled and shot it right back like a ball until it found it's mark.

The Empress quirked an eyebrow as she saw the children and the two mothers quickly dashing towards the only exit in the bunker. The kids were in the lead Jane and Jackie helping the hobbling Janna who was grinding her teeth and wishing that she had something cool like rollerblades or a skateboard to help her go just a little bit faster.

"Uh uh. No leaving." The evil empress chided them as she snapped her fingers and a long string of strange shadows began to blossom outwards from her fingertips, they were shaped like narwhals that had been sliced, sewn and beaten into unnatrual shapes, until they resembled the abstract concept of evil and hatred and shadows more then a sweet cuddly sack of meat with a horn sticking out of its head.

The narwhals floated for a moment until their glowing blue eyes fastened upon the backs of the retreating children and casually began to flow after them. After all they were in no hurry. No one alive could ever seem to outrace a narwhal once it got it's eyes on you. The kids turned around once to gulp nervously before Thomas ran back and started hurrying them along, looping his lanky arm around his mom and Janna and starting to powerwalk all the faster until they were starting to go at a solid trot.

The hot stinky fish smelling breath of the monstorous narwhals were breathing down their backs, within reaching distance. Janna retched as she tried to push the two kids forwards.  
"Get going! Get out of here! Leave us!" She shouted before ducking down and out of their arms. Jackie instantly turned around and pressed Thomas forwards as well.

"Go!" She shouted to her son as she turned around back towards her old friend.  
"Mom!" Jane shouted as she began to turn back towards her mother and rush forwards. She had only gotten two steps before Thomas wrapped an arm around her waist and picked her up. He groaned, his muscles straining as he lifted her and started practically hobbling, he had Jane in one arm and the twins were sobbing and holding onto him howling at the top of their little lungs in fear. And Jane was of course making the entire process much more difficult since she was struggling and kicking and electricouting him with every last ounce of energy that she had.

She narrowed her eyes and adjusted the sights. She aimed a finger and the digit went flying off, not super fast but it could still take a creatures eye out. It jabbed feebly at one Narwhale which paused and shook it's head in annoyance before it started forwards again. Jane swore and prepared to shoot out another one.

Thomas was gasping as he reached the door. GP was yanking at it and growling before she kicked at the fancy metal door.  
"What are you waiting for! Make a portal!" Jaquelyn shouted at her sister as she glanced back towards the yowling Thomas and Jane who weren't moving fast enough.

"Oh easy for you to say! Where should we go then? The bathroom? Mars? Grandma and Grandpa's house?"  
"Anywhere but here! Now get working!" Jaquelyn ordered her sister before rushing back towards Thomas and grabbing Jane under the feet to speed the process along. She felt tears prickle at the back of her eyes. She wanted her mom, she wanted to be safe in her room, she wanted this all to be over. She wanted Sol. She wanted her dad. She wanted Stabby.

Jaquelyn refused to look back when Jane started struggling all the harder. She knew that the Narwhales had just reached JAckie and Janna, Jane was screaming at the top of her lungs, not even using words anymore, just long drawn out howls of anger.

"This is easily the craziest way to die." Jackie said as she held up Janna. The morbid young woman who did not clean her beanie as much as she should chuckled in response before pressing at the top of her cane. A click echoed and a long thin blade was pulled out of it.

"Yep. But come on. Would you rather die a boring death?" Jackie grinned nervously back at Janna before turning and reaffirming her grip. This was going to suck, and she really didn't look forward to getting torn apart by weird shadowy alternate world narwhales in front of her children. But hopefully they would escape, hopefully they would get away. Hopefully they would survive. And if they did...well then it would all be worth it...

* * *

"Somethings happen at the castle." Marco said as he conferred with Kelly, Heckapoo, Big Katrina and Higgs. There was definitely something very wrong going on. But none of them had heard back from the alternate dimension Tom or from Star since the two went flying off and teleporting, they assaumed that they went back home...that was really the only explanation.

But on the other hand...why would they do that?

"Well I could probably get us all over there pretty fast, but that might affect the qaulity of those things." She said pointing to the portals that kept the evil Marco in many even pecies. After all they couldn't afford to just let him run around. So they were keeping a section of him pinned over by one side of the army and another section beside another portion of the army. It seemed to be working well so far. But it still felt a little weird to just be looking at a right hand.

"Yeah we can't risk him escaping...but I don't know if we will be able to get back home before things get too out of control." Marco responded tapping his feet. Kelly shrugged.

"I might be able to sprint there pretty fast but it would still take a while. and talking isn't really getting us anywhere-"She was cut off as a snapping came down by their feet. Not of fingers snapping, but of bones cracking and splitting. She looked down and sucked in a disgusted breath.

The evil hand was mutating, pulsing, shifting, cracking, the skin was shimmying off and oozing away from the bones.  
"That's not great." Big Katrina stated the obvious before she prepared to bring a foot stomping downwards only for a black bit of the oozing skin and bone to shiver and launch upwards. Within a second a strange blackened creature was there.

It sort of had a dog face, but with a porcupines body and seventeen arms sprouting in all different shapes. And with Marco's face. It had wheel like feet that slapped the ground hard.

"Well it looks like we have a-"Kelly stopped as a second one formed from the oozing hand. A shout came from the left flank and more from the right flank as swords were drawn and the clash and howl echoed around them.

"Okay. Yeah. Figthing a silly putty like army. Okay, that's not how I wanted to spend the day but let's do this." Kelly said bringing her sword in an easy arc that sliced through one. But within an instant a new one was standing there. Heckapoo growled as she snapped her portals closed and looked at Marco. He shook his head in response, they had that weird connection now that only parents ever really seemed to get after a few years of marraige. Being able to communicate without saying a thing.

"Go! I can handle it here! Find the others! Protect the kids! We'll be fine!" He said. A large crackle as if electricity was launching itself through the air ripped the air to shreds.

Suddenly above the castle, far in the distance a large golden portal appeared. And out streamed two bodies. One had the familiar golden form of Star, the other a more molted mutated monstorous appearance, it was all teeth and hands and mouths.  
"Oh no." Hekapoo moaned out before covering her mouth as a small secondary portal appeared for a second. Followed by fire. And then a large black mass. Heckapoo wasted no more time and instantly sliced a portal through the air and jumped right through it.

"Well this is getting bad." Kelly said standing next to Marco. He reached out and patted her shoulder, she rested a hand on top of his briefly. They didn't have to say anything, they were just happy that the other one was there to make them actually feel better. A deep dark gravelly chuckle filled the air. The two turned with glares on their face to face the enemy.

Evil MArco was leaning against a strange deformed tentacly clone that was shifting beside him.  
"Oh no. Things are just getting started." He said with a wide fang filled smile, as if his entire mouth was just sharpened teeth. He brought his thumb up and sliced it painfully against one tooth, his blood fell thick and green down his fingers before shooting upwards and solidifying into s strong looking strange blade. He cracked his neck and admired his weapon before turning to face the two warriors who were preparing for their own battle.

"Now? Should we get into it? Finally?" He was chuckling like a clown. Marco looked down at Kelly who adjusted her glasses before grinning like a lunatic herself.  
"Oh yeah. Let's get it on you weirdo." The three flew at each other with their swords drawn and their yells tearing their throats and lungs into shreds.

* * *

Jackie inched an eyelid open and breathed out a shocked sigh of relief as a massive wall of flame ate at the Narwhales that were pumping towards them, catching them alight and sending them onto either side of them. They would come charging only to howl and change direction at the last instant and attempt to escape the burning heat that was tearing them apart.

Janna would swing at them with her sword but she was really really really really really really untrained, in fact this was one of the first times that she had ever actually drawn the sword. So it wasn't like she was some great samurai. It was mostly just for show and bluff. She was tough as nails but too hyperactive and distracted to actually learn the art of the sword.

Jackie looked up at Tom as he frowned and concentrated. He was grinding his teeth and his good eyes were glowing, his facial hair practically aflare with flames dancing over them. He glanced at her and chuckled to herself.

"It's so weird seeing you as a human. You are a merperson where I come from. And the two of you share a body. It's weird. And different. And cool. What? Is your enjoyment of water just like a theme? An asthetic?" He asked as he casually turned his flames a deep dark blue that really ate through the monsters of the alternate dimension making the darkness melt away like butter in a oven. Jackie just flapped her mouth in confusion as more of the Narwhales were launched to either side of them, getting sucked and pushed away.

"Thank you." She said simply while the alternate dimension Tom chuckled and nodded.  
"Just happy that there is magic here, actually feeling my old potential before she got her hands on it." He quieted down as he looked around nervously, there was a breathless quality to him that did not completely line up with the monster fighting.

"Where did she go? Where did your guy's Star go?" He said nervously. Jackie looked around and then felt her breath hitch in her chest.  
"The kids!" She shouted pointing at a small portal that opened up out of the bunker, it was just big enough to fit a bunch of kids through, but it was getting pulled and yanked and torn to ribbons, getting larger and larger as more and more of the strange creatures forced their horns against the portal and slowly but steadily ripped it to shreds.

"Dude! Broil them!" Janna ordered Tom as she pointed with her sword towards the offending attacking monsters that were trying to nose after the teenagers. Tom's eyes glowed a dark red as flames began to lick up and down his sides and across his hands, he aimed with a cocky smirk and let them have it with both barrels. The first lick of flame singed, the second blast burned them and the third acted like a large push that pressed the shadow creatures forwards.

Everyone grew quite as a loud rip filled the air and the portal seemed to triple in size as Tom's flames pushed around and over the oily hides of the beasts and launched through and around them.

"Uh oh." Tom said as the narwhales all began to pump through the rip in time and space that he had made and streamed out howling and blazing.  
"Well that's an issue!" Jackie shouted as she sprinted towards the still burning portal and felt vertigo instantly hit her, that was the problem with portals, they were able to open up anywhere. If you were walking straight you could suddenly find yourself going downwards or falling or even going up like a small jump. This portal had been opened directly at the top of the castle, facing the sky.

"We have to help." Jackie said before turning back to Janna and Tom her eyes hardening and her fists clenching. "We have to help." Se repeated herself. The two nodded before turning and sprinting for the door.

Tom paused for a second and looked around the now empty room, he rested for a second and sighed heavily his entire body felt heavy with fatigue. Janna paused and groaned in annoyance.  
"Seriously? You can deal with your inner romantic turmoil later we need to go kill a living goddess." She said. Jackie was yanking at the door before running back and grabbing Janna's cane sword to use as a crowbar. Tom was blushing and rubbing the back of his head nervously.  
"I don't think I know what you-"  
"Anyone with half a brain could tell that you're still sweet on the empress version of Star Butterfly, can't blame you, magical cosmis horror beings that could destroy you with a flick of their wrist is hot as fuck. But you need to get your head in the game and get moving or else we are all going to die! Got it!" Janna said as she poked him in the chest. He sighed, rubbed his mouth and finally nodded.

He was still sweet on Star. More then that. He remembered her, he remembered how she had been before it had all happened, before it had all gone bad. But now? Now he had to do what had to be done.

"Great. Now go over there and melt that door so that we can get out of here and save our kids." Janna ordered the royal demon from an alternate parrallel dimension. Pushing him forwards as he marched towards it with his hands raised and his eyes darkening.

Jackie stepped aside and handed Janna back her cane. The two friends stood and waited anxiously, after all who knew what was happening at this very moment! They had to worry about their living kids after all, if they thought about Sol or Stabby, then they might just break down crying.

* * *

GP gasped and felt her mind going weird and fuzzy as they all ported to the other side, she blinked wetly and gazed dully around herself. She had not moved that many people with so many differing power levels before, especially with so much pressure. She gasped and held her chest as she felt something go weird with her heart.

"Don't die on me now GP!" Thomas shouted as he grabbed the nearest flagpole and held her against it. Jane was crying heavily and beating against his back while Jaquelyn hyperventatlated beside him trying to keep Glacier and Keats from walking off the roof, they would too. Those babies had no sense of self preservation.

"Oh wow. This is high." Jaquelyn stated the obvious as she closed her eyes and pressed tighter to the pole.  
"Safe at least." Thomas responded before he heard a large crackling sound come beside him. He looked as a blue and golden pair of butterfly women burst into existence, exchange blows that could level mountains and continued to keep flying and punching and hitting each other as they flew away. A second later the portal that GP had opened seemed to get hotter, a tusk that resembled a trunk poked and prodded through and all of the kids flinched before sighing, it was too big. It would not break through.

Then another came, and another, and soon the tusks were pushing and pressing it open, forcing the portal slightly larger.  
"GP! GP close it girl!" Jaquelynn demanded her sister who was blinking in tired shock, she was shivering and biting her lips. The droplets of blood were not healing. "Thomas! I think GP overdid it! We're on our own up here!"

Thomas swore and closed his eyes, he had to think, he had to find a way out of this...A crackling came from the portal, a different familiar kind. A fiery kind. He turned as a heatwave began to boil up towards them.  
"No way." He whispered out before flinching and moving to cover as much of his sisters as he could. A blast of heat launched itself over the kids and slightly around them it blew bowl like around them and avoided them. He cracked an eye and let out a hysterical bark of laughter. Jane held up her arms, they were fanned out in the intergalatic umbrella fashion, fans of metallic flesh had moved outwards. They were meant to survive and diffuse galatic space radiation. And it was doing a decent job of keeping them all from being cooked alive by hellfire.

Jane gasped and flinched as a portion melted and clanged off. She could feel it. She could feel it all, she felt as if her circuits were overloading. Finally blissfully it stopped right before she lost her mind and fainted. Thomas kept his arm under her and held her up. The portal had grown and it was slowly creaking.

"Please don't." He whispered as a large head poked its way through and the narwhale launched itself into the air, swiftly followed by another and another until a large line of monsters filled the air. The kids screamed and tightened their grip on the pole pressing to avoid the treetrunk sized teeth flying past them.

"Please. Please help us. Someone help us." Thomas begged the pole and anyone that could hear. A firey red portal opened up and a frowning Heckapoo marched out. She gazed at her kids before smiling and snapping her fingers, clones came rushing out and each grabbed one kid before running back inside of the safe dimension.  
"Okay. Good job. You guys did good. Now take a breather. Mama Hpoo is here." SHe said raising her hands and summoning her scissors. Time to get to work.

* * *

Marco looked skyward as the two Stars battled overhead tossing and turning and blasting each other with spells that would have killed any mortal, the only reason that they were all surviving down here at all was because Star was distracting the Empress to focus exclusively on her. Otherwise they would all be dead now.

Marco was back to back with Kelly who seemed to be smiling like a maniacal beserker holding her swords aloft and slicing through all of her opponenets. He was glad to have her by his side, otherwise he was sure that he would have fallen already. She was keeping them all back, she was keeping the horde away. He was still struggling against himself.

This alternate universe him was more then just tough, he was enarly unbeatable! His hands and movements were quick and deadly and his eyes sharp. Marco gulped, he couldn't beat him. That was obvious. He just wasn't strong enough. Kelly glanced over her shoulder at Marco and he glanced back. They took a deep breath.

Evil Marco rallied himself and charged and had to duck as a sword glanced over his head. A kick to his shin shattered it and he hopped back caught off guard. Kelly and Marco stood side by side, his fists extended and her swords flashing. Their faces grim as they advanced in tandem.  
"You're going down." Kelly muttered out darkly before flashing her sword at him. He dodged only to get attacked by Marco.  
"You are going down hard." He said punching at him. The alternate Marco leaped away only to get a knife to the back from Kelly.

The fight turned incredibly one sided quickly. The two held no mercy and no restraint. Within seconds the evil marco stood shivering. He then took a deep breath and grinned. Slowly but steadily the wounds were healing, retreating, his bones and skin knitting themselves back together.

"Well that's not good." Kelly said with a deadpan expression on her face.  
"Very not good." Marco aggreed.

* * *

"My baby. Where is she?" Star demanded once she got one of her hands around the Empress's throat. She felt anger and fire burn through her and scorch the enemies lyarnx. The Empress chuckled through it as if it only tickled. She shook her head and summoned a blast of stone that turned Star's left hand into solid granite.

Star shrugged the arm off and frowned with hatred boiling through her. She shot a cloud made of acid at her alternate dimension self who coughed and gagged before spitting webs to boil it all off.  
"I wish I knew. I wish that I had actually killed her. Because this is just too delicious. Your anger, your hatred. It's like a fine wine." Star ground her teeth together and launched forwards screeching her arms flying and spells coming faster and faster, old ones that she did as a beginner, the complex ones of her mother and grandmother, ones that had been lost for centuries, and even ones that didn't have names but were being made up by her on the spot. Some were complex, others just pigments of sharp colors and a few were just her summoing massive boulders to pulverize her enemy.

She had to break her, she had to get the information out of her. If this so called empress didn't know where Sol was then that probably meant that she was dead. And Star was not even going to begin to entertain that thought.

* * *

A gasp filled the empty space as the two girls sat up and gazed around. The expanse of nothingness embraced the two of them as they looked at each other and then around at the nothingness.

"Where are we?" Sol asked Stabby who shrugged helplessly in response.

 **Review. Next thing up sooner if there are actual reviews for this or any of my other things.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Review. Next thing would be posted faster if this or any of the others actually got good/consistent reviews. More battle and hopefully more chapters will be up sooner.**

Star blasted across the sky with her hands tightly wrapped around her evil counterparts throat. The Empress just glared at her hardly able to speak a word, just the way that Star wanted it. She was growling and taking blasts to her stomach but could not even feel them.

Her thoughts should have been on the fight. After all this was sort of important right? The entire universe and other alternate dimensions all at the mercy of a power mad queen who was determined to absorb and destroy and enslave everything that existed? It was sort of a major prioirity. But instead Star could only think about Sol.

Sol the brave, kind, strange child that she had raised. The loving golden ray of sunshine in her world. Star glared and beams of fire blasted from her eyes. She didn't even have to say any magical words. She just gazed and thought and suddenly magic happened. Be it black veins appearing and crisscrossing across the Empress's throat, be it vines growing out of the Empress's mouth, or be it fire cooking her head into a crispy potato.

Star had not felt this much magic before in her life. She had dipped down far before, she had created spells that had never seen the light of day. She had once split realities and had to spend an entire year on her own reshaping the universe just to make sure that everything was right. But here and now she felt an overwhelming anger and emotion that she had not tapped into before.

Maybe she was siphoning magic off of The Empress, maybe she was just tapping into a different magical well. She didn't know and she didn't care. All she cared about at the moment was destroying the piece of garbage that had taken her daughter away from her.

Sol. Poor little Sol. Whereever she was. Star hoped that she wasn't scared. She hoped that she wasn't in pain. She shook her head. Memories came unbidden to her, almost as if they were getting forced into her brain by someones hand. She remembered when Sol first started crawling and how after growing tired of that in around a month she had tried walking. How she had once made a massive blanket fort from one end of the castle to the other, entirely without magic and just be encouraging the other family members and staff to help, she recalled how Sol's first magical spell involved giving statues wings made out of pig flesh which was weirdly enough strong enough to have them fly around the kingdom and bring outright fear in everyone. Sol who was strange and hyperactive and practically always seeing things that weren't there or pointing out to some random 'audience member' that she claimed was watching their every move.

And now she had just been destroyed by this pale imitation of Star that thought she would be able to waltz right in and take over without a bit of problem. Star pulled the Empress close and whispered into her ear one word.

"Heavier." The Empress shot towards the ground, her legs turned to solid granite and she yelped howling downwards faster and faster until she crashed and a large dust cloud formed. Star dive bombed with raoaring rainbows of magic streaming and shooting from her hands as she hurled them down towards the vicious otherworldy being that had ruined her own dimension and now came for a new one.

The Empress chuckled as the rainbows washed over her and blistered her flesh. Star landed in front of her with a growl piercing her throat.

"How cute. It thinks that it can defeat the original. And the best." The Empress Star said as she stood shakingly from the deep crater. There were corpses littered around them, corpses made out of shadows that had Marco's faces on them. "All of that tantrum throwing, all of that hatred and fear and sorrow bubbling out of you like from a broken faucet. It was delicious. Thank you for all of that abuse. I didn't know if my atoms would be able to take it. But ohhhh there is good magic here. And I can't wait to incorporate it into my own."

With that the Empress raised a hand. Star paused and got into a defensive position. She thought that she had broken those arms at some point during their fight across the sky. But now the beastly woman looked completely unharmed. Star summoned a small shell around her. Nothing major, it had no sight or smell or anything fancy. But it could shrug off minor attacks.

A blue ball of energy surrounded the EMpress's hand and slowly grew into a golfball sized orb. She aimed and Star prepared herself. The orb shot forward and Star dodged at the last instant. She felt the heat crackling past her, it felt like she had been electrocuted and she had not even been touched. It flew past her and hit the ground slowly dissolving it. Then rapidly dissolving it, and then before her eyes Star saw the entire ground cave in on itself like it was being eaten from the inside out.

Star turned around and dodged another blast of the strange magic. and then another blast. And still more came shooting out towards her. She dodged and weaved and hit the ground and rolled. She heard a strange hissing and a new red flareing one shot towards her. She dodged and then dodged it again. She spun around it, it shot off behind her before turning around and blasting back towards her. Star frowned and then felt a prickle to the air. SHe just managed to escape the blue energy orb and the red energy orb at the same time.

She gulped and summoned her wings. She shot to the sky and began to use the new terrain to her advantage. She had no idea what that red orb would do if it hit her but she didn't want to find out. She gulped and dive bombed hte evil Empress Star again. The Empress was smiling serenly, as if she had all the time in the world and this was just a bit of fun. She was even humming a little bit before smacking her lips and smiling.

"If only I had a piece of chocolate. My ancestor Eclipsa the Queen of Darkness loved chocolate. She would have her subjects bring it and brew it all day long for her consumption. SHe was truly a revolutionary. Not just wanting to be the queen of mewmans, she also wanted monsters to be her subjects. That was why she took a king for her bedmate and forced him to devour her opponents. Their daughter took after them both, with Eclipsa's appetite for destruction and her kings powers. Oh how good the good old day's must have been. Being able to conquer an entire kingdom and see it wither before her. I bet that it was very similiar to this. I just had the leftovers to deal with. But this...ooooohhhh You must think I sound ever so greedy!"

Star shuddered in disgust. This woman was weird. And creepy. And freaky. And just downright evil! Star liked to see the good in people, it was easy. Most people had something that they loved. But this one...there was just an emptiness where her heart should be. As if she could only take and take and take and sew seeds of destruction in her wake and not feel a thing. It was downright freaky!

Star managed to land and create a shield of magic that the red orb hit. It sputtered for a moment, flickered and then spread slowly like an evil stain across the surface of the shield. It oozed and melted and began to heat up. Star growled and turned the shield inside out to create a cage for the weird magic. It bounced around and then slowly flickered and faded.

Star had to think, this back and forth wasn't working, at all. In fact if anything it just meant that more people were going to get hurt or killed. She would need to end this wicked soon or else it would only keep on dragging on and on and eventually someone important to her would get hurt. Star frowned and judged her options.

"One." She said out loud thinking and chewing at her thumbnail. Blast her here and now and make her into paste. But that won't work because that was literally what she had been busy doing for the past hour and a half or so. So that option was off the table.

"Two." STar mummered as she studied her opponent and chewed harder, it helped her think. Try to get help from someone and also make sure that the casualities were light to nonexistent. That would just give the Empress more time to press her and launch a surprise attack to her rear while she was distracted helping the army out. Either way she would get shot down and then everyone would be in trouble.

"Three." Surrender. Not an option. Dumb thought. Keep thinking.

"Four." Get the magic out of the Empress somehow. She was able to use magic. But how? Obviously she couldn't be dragging it from her own dimension. Which meant that she was using something else. If Star had to guess sucking on others emotions. Which meant.

Star took her thumb out of her mouth, she had bitten it so hard that blood was starting to drip down her hand. She sighed and looked at The smiling Empress emotionlessly.

She studied her enemy. She could not imagine having turned into this, having so little regard for others. Sure she knew that she was a little silly, and sort of flighty. But this was on an entirely different level of evil. It was almost so bad that it didn't make any sort of sense! What she wanted to be the one person getting all of the magic? And converting everything into magic? Where was the goal here? what would she gain?

Star chuckled dryly. Dumb villains with no motives. Just being evil for the sake of being evil. Now that was just plain dumb.

"I hope that you feel dumb." Star said numbly as she slowly sighed. Turning her emotions off. Easy. She had them on all the time, it wasn't like this was difficult. She got a flash and a push. Her daughter walking, Marco smiling, Jackie and her skateboarding, Janna and her summoning an evil demon to harrass. Partying with friends, gallavanting with her dad, being taught by her mom. All astounding memories that she cherished and held dear. And were clearly meant to make her feel those things.

But she ignored them all. Her eyes practically blazed as she raised her hand skywards. She thought deeply, she had to make this spell right out of thin air, no one had done it exactly before. Then again most of her spells came out of her own mind. She sighed deeply and locked eyes with the Empress. The two women walked towards each other slowly. Then quicker and soon they were sprinting right towards each other.

Star's eyes were blazing and the Empress had two long talons dripping slowly out of her hands. The two women howled and Star brought her arm up and around wrapping the Empress into a bear hug and pulling her close.

"I cast a spell with carrier. An emotionless barrier. A sphere of gold. Where emotions turn cold. A spell of it's first. Destroy this abominations thirst!" She said finishing it as the long thin spears tore through her body.

Star gasped and rested a hand on The Empress's shoulder and closed her eyes, her entire body was tearing itself apart. Magic danced from her fingers and blasted over them, turning into a golden shower that fell around them and thickened until finally a thick barrier surrounded the two of them and the surrounding chunks of stones and boulders and other damaged pieces of the enviroment that had been ravaged by the magical fight.

The evil Empress pulled a hand back and prepared to dive it back into Star only to stop and stiffen. She sniffed then she sneered then she growled, the hatred in her eyes grew and began to glow dangerously.

"Where is the magic?" She threatened. Star merely chuckled dryly. Still keeping herself upright. She had just been stabbed after all and was pretty sure she was going to die at any moment if she wasn't careful.

"A solid spell. Pretty much unbreakable while I'm alive. Nothing gets in or out. Not even magic. The only thing that could maybe cut through it is Hekapoo's scissors. You're trapped."

Star grunted as she was cracked across the face and felt a tooth grow loose.  
"Yes. I'm trapped. With me." She brought her hand back and prepared to carck Star across the face again. The young queen's hand shot out and planted itself into the Empress's stomach. Star's hand snaked up and caught onto the strange slightly mettallic looking hair that hung limp and dead from the Empress's head. SHe brought their heads back and cracked them together without making a sound. The Empress howled and fell backwards. Star stumbled a bit before righting herself with a grin.

"Yeah. But I'm pretty sure that I'm a better fighter then you." She said holding her side. She was in a lot of pain but she did not once make a move, or any sound. Stabby was right, no emotions meant that the Empress lost all of her powers. It was actually sort of funny. If they didn't care about her then she would not have any power over them.

Star brought a foot back and brought it around towards the Empress's head. Star was having trouble thinking of this as an alternate version of her, of HER, of Star Butterfly. After all, in all of the other alternate versions of herself that she had ever met none of them had been like this. This...pathetic...and humorless...and like some sort of a black hole...

It was actually good to think that her universe was gone. If this thing was never meant to exist that probably meant that Star herself was doing something right. Star cracked her knuckles on her cheek and spat some more blood to the ground. The Empress was slowly crawling towards the side of the sphere with her fingers flickering. Finally she paused and squatted upwards with a feral look to her now cornered eyes, she knew that she was absolutely and totally doomed. And Star was going to be the one to finish her.

Star wandered closer, her knuckles cracking as she stared impassively. She could not think of this abomination of infinite alternate choices as her...it was just another threat to end.

The Empress chuckled dryly.  
"Now I see it. Now I see the hunger in you. We are more alike then I at first figured." Star stumbeled for a moment at that. A blast of flame roared past her head. She dodged and sprinted forwards bringing her fist crashing into the Empress's perfect nose shattering it. Star pulled her bruised knuckles back and brought a flying kick around. Her side hurt. She was probably going into shock soon if she didn't finish this.

An arm blocked her leg and a bright flashing knife came out from in between the Empress's clothes. She slashed at Star who stumbled back and coughed more blood. She was getting fatigued. Meanwhile the Empress while looking nervously at the unfailing chamber that they were caught in still looked fresh and ready for a fight.

The Empress stumbled and Star stamped at her feet while pushing her shoulder against her to force her back to the ground. The Empress kicked out and managed to land a blow at Star's hurt side. A bolt of pain ran up Star's side and she gasped falling to the ground desperate for air. No magic in here. No power to heal herself. She felt her eyes widen and her back spasm. The barrier held. That was one good thing. A little add on to the spell. If she died then it would stay strong. Which meant that the Empress would at least be imprisioned.

"Is that it then? Not even going to cry? Or protest? I will kill you then. And break out of here. and kill them all." The Empress spoke warningly although she seemed weaker, no nourishment. No magic. Her dependence was becoming more and more apparent. Star stared ahead. She had no intention of giving her the satisfaction.

The Empress frowned and raised the knife. She brought it down in an easy arc. Star closed her eyes and felt blood splash over her face. SHe expected to be dead. She waited. And waited. She opened her eyes.

A portal was open right between Star and The Empress. A two eyed grizzled looking demon had popped up. His eyes wide and his breath caught.

The Empress gasped, her eyes widening in shock as the Tom of an alternate universe stumbled out. The portal fizzled and closed behind him. The kids were behind him. As were Jackie, Janna and Heckapoo, their eyes had been wide and their faces pale. Tom stood with the knife in his chest. He touched the hilt in amazement before he dropped to his knees.

"Tom." The Empress breathed out in shocked amazement as she reached a tentative hand out to touch his face. He grinned and touched it.  
"Tom." Star mumbled as she sat up and winced holding her aching enflamed side.  
"I wish we had more time shooting Star." He said softly gazing at the Empress before his dulling eyes looked away from The Empress and at Star Butterfly. "I loved you. Even after all of that. I am sorry I couldn't do-"

He coughed and his eyes fell. His entire body seemed less tangiable. His hand dropped from the hilt and rested on the ground. He coughed violently again and he collapsed face first to the dirt.

"Tom?" The Empress said dully stepping back, her facade of aloof darkness shattered. Star slowly crawled to the demon and touched his face. How did he find her? How did he know to come? How did he even get to their dimension? She doubted that she would ever know. Just another stupid thing about this entire stupid complicated affair.

"Hmph. Even after all of that. He was still too stupid to realize how much I loathed him." The Empress spoke calmly wiping at her face where some blood had hit. STar glared at the stuck up little bitch. SHe ground her teeth and touched the poor dead Tom. The poor man didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve any of this. None of them did. And even after a confession like that...

Star's hair began to glow and raise. She felt herself levitating and her wounds healing. The Empress grinned and also began to glow and raise. Star knew that she was playing right into her trap. That emotions would not help this. But Tom was dead. The Empress was still here. No more plans. Star was going to end her.

The emotions turned to magic. The Empress stole a portion for herself. Star could feel it getting sucked away like the empress was a sponge. The two flew at each other and crashed. The sphere shattered and the two were battling again.

* * *

Marco yelped and ducked before karate kicking another goon in the gut. It was weird fighting himself. It was even weirder seeing Kelly completely embrace the weirdness and just slice down dozens of him without a second thought. In fact it was sort of concering that she didn't even seem to have any moral problems with it.

Kelly jumped and rolled over his lowered back and stabbed another enemy in the face. Marco rose and karate chopped someone who was coming at them with a raised sharpened stick. Karate chopped them hard enough to decapitate them. There were a lot of them and they were vicious but also weirdly delicate. Which was a problem when these Marco faced shadows would gather the pieces and start stacking them to make a weird mish mash Marco.

"Dude! Behind you!" Kelly shouted throwing a sword. Marco grabbed it and swung it in an arc cutting through three of his weird dopplegangers.

"Duck!" He commanded and Kelly instantly complied hitting the deck as he stabbed forwards and she tripped her assailant. The two made a good team. Marco felt a strange snycrinzation that he only ever seemed to have with Heckapoo, and that was only because she was the one who went around fighting people all the time.

Kelly was different about it though. The two spun and ducked and dodged and weaved together. Never getting more then a few feet away from the other. The pile of bodies grew around them as they kept on slicing and hacking and dodging. Marco paused for a second. The two of them had moved far away from the rest of the army. They were now firmly emeshed in the enemy forces now. There was no way out. There was no hope of reinforcements.

He pulled Kelly back from a slicing sword and felt the sword go in between his arm and torso expertly so that it would not hit his skin. Kelly smirked as she twisted and pulled the blade out of the enemy that had snuck up on them to attempt to stab him in the back. The two stood front to front for a second. Kelly was breathing heavily and looking up at Marco nervously, her face was covered in a dark stain that was like blood made out of tar. Marco knew that he probably looked just as bad.

The two were breathing heavily. Gazing intensely at each other. She looked beautiful. Marco bit his lips, bit into his resolve and before he could kiss Kelly she leaned up on tiptoes and kissed him instead. He blinked in amazement and grinned goofiliy as he kissed her back. She pulled away and tucked some hair behind her ear while blushing in embarassment.

"Okay. So probably not the best time to say this but I think I might move in. Just to be close to Stabby. Plus you know. Travelling all the time and-" Marco dipped her and slashed off the face of an incoming demon. Kelly slide through his legs and kicked with all her might upwards her foot dissapearing into the shadow creature.

Marco grinned before pulling her back up and flipping her so that she spun and kicked and slashed like a flying monstorous cannonball. He caught her like a dancing partner and placed her down. They were back to back again. It seemed like the army around them had tripled in size. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"I mean if we make it out of this." Kelly said tapping her glasses with the tip of her sword.

"We will. And we would love to have you move in." He said. The two slowly revolved and gazed at the enemy twisting and turning before them dangerously. They gulped nervously, carefully. Something wasn't right.

A hissing filled the air until it turned into a shriek. The two warriors looked at each other before looking skyward where a golden butterfly was careening rapidly towards earth. The two jumped apart as a massive golden comet crashed between them. Coughing loudly.

Marco got up within a second and sprinted over towards his wife.  
"Star! Star! Are you okay!" He said picking her up. She moaned and rubbed at her side. Her magical stitches had reopened and blood was gushing out. She glared skyward angriliy at herself.  
"I messed up. She found the magical dimension. I think we're in trouble." Slowly descending to the ground was The Empress. She had a portal behind her. A portal to the magical dimension. She stuck a hand in and roamed it over the golden magic and smirked to herself.  
"How perfect. So much more magic then my dimension. My how sweet it all looks, like a lake of honey. I wonder if it tastes that good." She snapped her fingers and more portals appeared. In one stood the evil Marco. He slowly smirked and walked into the air beside her, his tentacles gripping the ground and keeping him airborne. He bowed with a smile.

"My Empress." He said his sharpened teeth clicking. Another portal opened, staring out of it with a drawn sword stood Janna who swore as she saw the injured Star, the surrounded Star, Marco and Kelly and the floating enemies.

"My God." Janna muttered out. Behind her stood the kids. Jackie had GP in her lap and was dabbing the girls horns and forehead with a cloth. Jaquelynn was quivering behind her and the others were standing with impromptu weapons. Kelly frowned as she counted the kids.

"Where is Stabby?" She said with dark growing concern. "Where is my daughter?"

The Empress chuckled and Star's frown deepened before she sighed.  
"Kelly I'm sorry." The air turned to ice as the Empress giddiliy rose through the air.  
"Now. Time to finish everything." She said casaully raising her hands heavenwards.

A crude wet tearing noise ripped through the air. Everyone paused and looked around trying to find where it was coming from. A small odd rainbow colored hole poked out beside Star. It dimpled then pressed and finally a sharp blade poked through. The sword continued to work it's way through and then saw aggressively at the air.

Something was cutting through time and space. Something unseen and unknown.

 **Next story/chapter updated soon if there are more reviews.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Review. Next thingy updated sooner if there are reviews for this or any of the other things that I put up. Doesn't need to be a recent story or anything.**

"Well? Where are we?" Stabby said in annoyance as she sat up from the ground. At least she thought that it was the ground. It was hard to tell since there was no real up or down. Or side to side. There was just an expanse of nothingness. It was sort of white with a golden tint like butter in sunlight.

She shook her head and blinked but did not get the experience of actually closing them. She thought that she might have stood up but she didn't actually feel her arms or legs although she was aware of them.

"Oh man...are we dead? My Dad would be sooooo mad if I'm dead! And my mom will kill me!" Sol said nervously as she ran her hands through her hair before glancing towards Stabby and grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.  
"Stabby! We can't be dead! We have to be in like...Echo Creek or something! Or Grandma's basement! Or even just some random room in a random house somewhere! Look around for a door or a wall!"

Stabby rubbed her eyes before grabbing Sol's chin and gazing intently at the girls face.  
"Your little weird birth mark cheek marking is gone." Sol paused and rubbed her face before gasping nervously and gazing around.  
"Oh man...That has to mean that we're dead right! I don't want to be dead! I never even got to...actually I've lived a pretty full rewarding life. It's been pretty great. Never mind! No regrets!"

"Would you please try to think rationally for three seconds." Stabby said. She wondered why she felt calm. In fact she had to supress a giggle, then a snort and soon she was bent in half laughing like a lunatic as she shook her head.

"Oh man. This is so screwy! I can't believe this! What is even happening? What are we even going to do?" Stabby gazed around and then felt herself floating upwards. She looked downwards and after a moment of watching Sol started raising upwards after her with a gasp and an excited squeak.

"We can fly here! Dude! That is so cool!" Sol was soon resting beside Stabby as the two sat cross legged and gazed out towards the off putting emptiness. It was strange to just be in a place that had no beginning and no ending and was just one massive portion of emptiness. It did not feel right entirely like it was just one massive joke that the two slightly befuddled teenagers were going to get dragged out of at any moment.

"I want to go home. I hope that everyone is okay out there. Wherever there is." Sol said as she tapped her fingers against her knee in concentration, she couldn't tap anything on the ground mostly because there was no ground anymore. The two of them were just floating in space.

"I swear if the two of us are actually dead I am going to be so mad." Stabby said as she felt her eyes start to unfocus, there was nothing to stare at, except for Sol. And they had just finished staring at each other so there was really nothing else to do except maybe sit around and wait for dehydration to kill them both.

Stabby sat still for a moment before turning to Sol questioningly.  
"Hey. You say and do weird things, do you notice or see any weird things right now? I know that you are pretty good at that." Sol looked at her half sister for a moment before squinting and gazing around for a second and turning her head one way and then another attempting to scan their surroundings and actually work out where what was around them.

"Well the only thing that I see is a bunch of blue guys all floating around that way." Sol said pointing disinterestedly towards the west. Stabby frowned and looked over her shoulder before rubbing her eyes in annoaynce.

"Okay. Yeah. I see them too. How is that possible? There was literally nothing there just a few seconds ago." Sol shrugged before standing and offering her hand to Stabby.

"Well let's go see if they know where or when or whatever we are." The two sisters got up and started towards the figures. At one point Stabby stopped walking and found herself still moving forwards, Sol even found a way to lay on her stomach at face level with Stabby and sort of swim through the air.

"This place makes no sense." Stabby complained rubbing her eyes and taking a calming breath. Sol grinned like a cat at her happiliy.  
"I know. Isn't it great?" Stabby shook her head in annoyance and soon found the duo reaching the gaggle of blue people.

"Oh please no." Sol said in irritation as she rolled her eyes. "Okay let me do the talking. I think that he tolerates me the most out of anyone that he has ever met. I think. Really not sure." Stabby stopped and gazed wonderingly at the strange scene in front of her. There had to be dozens of the strange blue people floating around and laughing at the top of their lungs or arguing good naturedly with each other.

Finally one paused and looked over at them with large golden eyes. The golden glow faded and Glossaryck mostly just looked irritated. This was a strange Glossaryck though. He had no teeth or gems, he was just covered in dozens of tiny fingers each one ending with a sharpened quill.

"Okay, hands up whose kids are these? Which dimension? Or AU?" The others all paused and glanced over, each one looked stranger then the last, some resembled regular Glossaryck, others were female, still others had wings or monstorous features, one was just a blur of triangles and one appeared to be Moon Butterfly colored blue and with gems sprouting from her midsection.

Finally two groaned in exasperation and floated towards the two girls as if this was the most annoying thing in the world. Sol was bouncing on her heels excitedly when the more familiar one got close enough for her to grab out of mid air and spin around in a tight circle with the angry little blue man held tight to her.

"Yippeee! Glossaryck! You're here! We're saved! Where are we! What the hell is happening?!" She said excitedly as she held the small strange slightly superior being at arms length like a dumb cat. He gazed impassively at Sol before sighing.

"Okay one thing at a time. You two are well...here..."He said gesturing around himself as a secondary Glossaryck floated towards them, this one had a massive bite taken out of his torso which was dripping bright red blood as he looked between the two girls.  
"Huh. So she was sent to that universe. Cool." He said as impassively as he could before nodding to Stabby. "STabby. Like Abby or Gabby but with a ST."

"Are you...wait...are you my Glossaryck? From my dimension?" Stabby said interested all of a sudden. She had heard of him but never actually got the privelge of meeting him. She bowed her head slightly and stiffened her arms formally before he waved it off.

"Don't worry about it." Stabby's Glossaryck said with an air of indifference. "So I take it that Monstar broke over?"

"Monstar...do you mean evil mama?" Sol said in confusion. A small chorus of voices called out in irritation from behind the two glossarycks. The one with the bitten torso turned around and yelled right back.

"I don't care if I'm being insensitive! You halfwits! Social Justice morons!"  
"Why are their voices different?" Sol whispered to Stabby before Sol's Glossaryck interrupted.  
"Oh he is just voiced by the sexual harraser, most of us are voiced by the new voice actor who isn't as creepy or sexual predatory, so a bit of his personality tends to be...insensitive I think is the right word."

"What?" Sol and Stabby chimed at the same time, all of the references flying over their heads.  
"Okay yeah that is a little meta for the two of you." Glossaryck said tapping his chin while the one with the half eaten torso continued to flip off other Glossaryck's who were floating a short distance away.

"Why did I think you would be able to give us a straight answer." Sol said rubbing her clear cheeks. She missed her cheek markings, they made her stand out and look unique and distinct. Now she just felt like any other magical golden girl.

"Okay. How about this. First question, where are we?" Stabby said pointing at the two Glossarycks. "And don't just say 'here' like that explains anything!"

"Fine. Fine. Jeez pushy much? Brats these day's no respect for the elders that are pretty much eldritch abominations." Glossaryck one muttered in annoyance before he gestured around himself. "This is where all Glossarycks of the alternate universes, dimensions, strange realms and fanfictions come together to share information, expand our infinite wisdom keep ourselves connected and of course watch the alternate universes and laugh over how stupid and silly they can get."

"What." Stabby deadpanned before shaking her head. Glossaryck pointed around himself.

"There is only one me that exists. But that me needs to keep track of everything going on. Think of your universe as a bowl of soup, you view my finger tip and this section is my mind. Above the realm of magic, science and logic."

"So these are like what alternate glossarycks?" Stabby said poking around. Glossaryck chuckled heartily.  
"If you consider a pink different from a thumb then sure why not. IT doesn't need to make sense, all you need to know is that you all somehow sneaked through and...oh! Wait! Look look!"

Sol and Stabby turned and gazed in amazement as an enormous golden portal appeared. Out of it came crawling a misshapen blue creature with no eyes that slowly twisted and turned until it was another Glossaryck, this one had weird legs though that resembled a spiders. It grinned and waved friendly towards the others before pointing behind itself.

A few Glossarycks booed, others applauded and still more exchanged golden bugs that pooped pudding. A massive golden portal remained open and showed a young boy with golden hair and a mole holding a wand while a mergirl hovered in midair behind him.

"Huh. Starco with a Tomackie twist with hints of fusion. Different." The Glossaryck with the bite taken out of him stated before looking at the confounded girls.  
"What? A new fic was made, that is the Glossaryck who is overseeing it all. You two are acting like you've never seen that before."

"Wait...a fic? An AU? What are you talking about?" Sol said rubbing her head, she felt tired all of a sudden and drowsy and hungry. Glossaryck tutted shaking his head.

"No wonder Sol is confused she has no magic to draw on, no permadipping which means that she is stuck like well...you..."Glossaryck glowered at Stabby before pointing towards a single Glossaryck meditating above them all. Not moving, not interacting, just hovering.

"That is the Glossaryck that we are all based around, think of him as the 'cannon' or original and we are all the knock offs and adaptiations. You two are certainly weirder adaptations but adaptations all the same."

"Alright. I sort of understand this place now...but why are we here? What's happening?" Stabby said trying to pinpoint the differences between the Glossarycks and what they might have to say about their own...AU's? Was that what they called their dimensions?

"Well let's just say we got a bit tired with how the story was going. So we thought we might help you girls cheat. Wrap things up so that it can 'end' faster." Sol's Glossaryck floated and perched on her shoulder then patted her cheek.

"So how about it? We help you guys out and you get out of here?"  
"What's the catch?" Sol said suspiciously glancing between their Glossarycks. They both chuckled before Sol's grinned goofiliy.

"Oh usual stuff. First born ancestor, a mountain of gold, or of course you can't use magic anymore." Glossaryck glanced between the two mages who glanced at each other and gulped. "It's a this or that situation. We send you back with conventional magic, evil Empress Star just takes it like she's been taking normal Star's and defeats you thus ending your universe."

"Wait. Why can't we use magic to defeat her? Why isn't it working?" Sol said in confusion to which Glossaryck and other Glossaryck sighed in unison.

"Well The Empress is from another dimension like Stabby. Unlike Stabby she arrivied without our help or one of my kids help. She forced herself through, which makes her unstable. Star tosses magic at her, but it doesn't recognize her as something of this universe so it doesn't hurt her. She then takes that magic and bounces it back hurting Star or any other magic user in return. This gift that we will give the two of you will help you defeat her. It's from the sort of original dimension, but it will burn Sol's magic up and she will be magicless."

"Magicless." Sol whispered pressing a hand to her side, she wondered where her wand was, she felt like she needed it. Glossaryck smirked his little all knowing smirk.

"If it makes you feel any better some of the most popular Starco children in the fandom have no magic or minimum magic. Like that one, who is fighting her half brother." The two Glossarycks grinned and gazed off into the distance at a three headed Glossaryck who was drooling a little.

"Haha. Those crazy kids." Glossaryck with a chunk bitten out chuckled before turning to the girls. "So how about it? Deal with the devil situation? See where it leads?"

Stabby gazed at Sol who gazed right back.  
"Sol you are losing more then I am here. It's up to-"  
"You said it will help our parents right?" Sol said firmly uncrossing her arms and holding out a hand. "Then I'll do it."

"Excellent!" The two Glossarycks said in unison. Sol's Glossaryck reached out and took her hand, he drew a cresent moon, a butterfly, a heart, a Star and over all of them a symbol of a sun after Sol's namesake. She hissed as the figures burned into her palm, it felt like an electric shock went through her body. She shivered for a second, she was getting less information then she had ever experienced before. Then she blinked and saw the knife of the universe melting over itself.

"And as for you." Glossaryck with a chunk bitten out of him said as he reached into his robe. "If I had ever gotten around to making kids that I didn't hate I sippose I would have given them this." He drew out a familiar blade that made Stabby's breath hitch.

"That's my moms ancestoral sword." She said in wonder, the hilt, the blade, the weight. It was so familiar...She grinned and pulled it close in shocked amazement as Glossaryck grinned and winked.

"With a few upgrades like making crystals where it cuts, cutting through dimensions, reflecting other alternate realities, normal stuff like that. PRetty neat huh?" Stabby looked at Sol who was slowly blinking and coming out of her fugue state.

"Now! Are you two young ladies ready to finish this overly long anime refrence? And get out there to save your family?" Sol and Stabby exchanged smirks before they went back to back. Sol's entire aura changed to a bright blazing colorlessness. Sharp wings unfurled from her back, they resembled moths wings mixed with beams of pure sunlight. Her smile grew nearly impossible to gaze at as additional arms grew from her palms and sides.

Stabby's sword blazed and her eyes widened as she felt a small flame that was the color of the night sky and trapped in a crystal appear in her pupils. The multiverse was much bigger then she had expected. And she found just the right place to dive her families ancestoral sword so that they could get home.

She almost felt like someone was holding her hand and guiding her wrist. A familiar hand. Her mom's hand.

"Yeah. I think that we're ready." Stabby said as she began to saw purposefully at the air.  
"Born ready." Sol said, she felt the magic filling every last ounce of her body and the familiar golden glow that had comfortably held her since she was born fade and dissapear into nothingness. She could vaguely miss it, but only in an abstract sense.

A portal that was bursting with rainbows erupted around the two girls as they slowly exited and left the world of strange alternate Glossarycks.

"Well. That went as well as could be expected." The Glossaryck with the chunk bitten out of him stated as the other one glanced at him in annoyance.

"Sure that we didn't go too meta? Or make too many refrences? I don't really want to get sued for mentioning someone's OC. Or break the illusion what with the cannon big wig up there." They both glanced up where the true original and douchey unloving cold aloof Glossaryck floated ignoring the countless squabling creations.

"Eh. Who cares? OOOOOHHHH Look! I think a Tomco kid came through! That or a Jackieco!"

"It might be a Janstar. Having had one of those in a while." The two said as they floated towards the flabberghasted half human half monster child that was floating in mid air. Wondering just what was happening, where she was and why she had seen some other children dissapear through an impossibly colored rainbow portal.

 **Hopefully next update comes tomorrow. Hope that wasn't too confusing. Or dumb.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Review. Next thing posted if there are more reviews or fanart or whatever for this or any of the other stuff.**

Marco and Kelly held their weapons at the ready as the slowly advancing horde of demonic shadow people slowly moved forwards. STar stood up behind them and slowly began readying her magic. She was already dipping down pretty deeply. She was closing her eyes to rally her magic, trying to find the juciest meatest pieces that she could use for this.

She could already tell that this was all probably going to end terribly for everyone on their side. There was something really really off about their magic, it was too scattered and disorganized, it was unharmonious and so it was impossible for Star to work with. Which was ironic, she could do just about anything if the magic made sense. But now...it was like looking through a kalidescope.

"Guys. Get in here. Now." Heckapoo said calling a portal to her and slowly backing up towards it. She might just be able to get her family out of there before they all died a horrible painful death. The portal was opened for a second, bright gold shining through and then the fire slowly dimmed and died as the Empress breathed deeply and smirked maliciously.

"Delicious. Thank you for the fuel." She said as she opened a small portal beside her, blood began slowly leaking out. Heckapoo gasped and clutched her chest as she began dry heaving. She couldn't breath. The Empress placed a hand in there and squeezed making Heckapoo gasp in pain as she realized that her heart was being caressed and crushed by the monsteress.

"Now I believe that it is time to kill you all, take this universe for my own and begin again." The Empress said as she removed her blood coated hand from the portal and slowly closed it up with a serene smile as if she had just been picking flowers.

Marco Kelly and Star had not moved an inch from where they were. Their entire bodies were calling out to rush to the downed Heckapoo and help her up, to find other survivors and actually do something against the threat. But they all felt as if their entire bodies were frozen solid, caught in place and they were all forced to just stare ahead at the two devious creatures that were causing all of this slaughter.

"My empress." The evil Marco said bowing low and gesturing towards the quartet. Star and Heckapoo on the ground in agony, their teeth bared and their limbs quaking as they attempted to stand again and dive back into the fight. Marco and Kelly were side by side with their weapons at the ready, preparing themselves for the battle to end all battles. They were going to at least try and take one of the villains with them.

"My benevolent Marco. Thank you for setting so much in motion. I really couldn't have been able to jump without you." The Empress said. Heckapoo's teeth were tearing her lips to shreds as she tried to stay conscious, she felt incredibly weak too weak to call upon another portal. Her mind was racing, she was in gross amounts of pain and she didn't know what to do.

"Now who do I want to kill first." The Empress said pointing a glowing hand at Marco, then Kelly, then Star then Heckapoo. "I can be so greedy, I could kill all of you at once and be done with it..."

She finally snapped her fingers when she realized that none of them were actually going to crack and start crying or begging or bargaining. She concentrated, her brow furrowing and she summoned a portal. Janna and Jackie and the children's eyes widened as they gazed out, the amount of portals that had been summoned then removed and then resummoned was starting to make them all dizzy.

A secondary portal, this one less powerful since she was using up all of Heckapoo's magic to create and maintain the portals in the first place appeared. This one held a surprised man with a mustache, he was a bit on the older side but still plenty young and full of life. Beside him was a teenage girl who was hanging up a picture of herself and two others girls that resembled her to a T. Raphael and Em gazed in shocked surprise at the surreal scene in front of them.

"Any dimension, any universe. Now completely at my mercy. How delightful." The Empress spoke softly and giddiliy at the same time.

"No." Star whispered and Heckapoo slowly forced herself to a seated position as she held her chest in pain.  
"Yes." The Empress said with a cocky smile as she raised a hand towards the gathering of children. "Now this is how to start a slaughter!" She chimed in a sing song voice aiming towards the gathering of children and noncombatants.

"No." Marco said raising his sword, Kelly beside him. Star's hands glowed, they probably would not be able to do anything against this woman, they probably would not even survive this charge, but they had to try. It was better to actually go out and do something then to just watch this woman destory everyone and everything that they loved.

"Just die with dignity. It's over." Evil Marco said with his grin stretching his face nearly into a deformed pumpkin shape. He raised his tentacle like arms to slice them all to shreds.

A sword appeared out of midair and began to saw aggressively at the air. Everyone paused in confusion as the blade dissapeared and then reappeared a little to the left, the sawing happened again and then a massive slice cut the air in half. The oxygen exploded screaming as if fire was escaping and pulsing out into the real world. A bright rainbow colored light exploded from the slice that hovered in midair and everyone paused in shocked silence watching as the portal grew and ruptured until finally a massive form began to take shape and move out of it.

"No freaking way."Kelly said in amazement as out of the portal blasted a massive butterfly shaped creature whose legs resembled firey infernos similiar to a sun. On Sol's back squatted a surprised sword weilding Stabby who was holding on for dear life as Sol blasted from the portal, her wings scrapping the sides as she went far too fast just to make an impressive entrance. Her eyes wide and glowing a bright rainbow color as she shot out with Stabby gripping onto her with all of her might. The green headed girls fingers digging into Sol's shoulders as the two blasted out and hovered around thirty feet in the air looking around themselves in shocked amazement as their eyes slowly began to readjust to actually seeing in color.

"We're back!" Stabby shouted with a massive grin splitting her face as she held her new sword aloft like she had just won an important battle even though just a few seconds ago she had discovered that there were other dimensional alternates of herself and she did not know how to feel about that. At all. It was incredibly weird. Even weirder to think that she was not even the original universe, just a strange knock off. Didn't mean that she didn't care about living though!

"They're back!" Kelly shouted jumping into the air and hollering happiliy at the top of her lungs, she felt a weird prickling sensation in her chest that she had not been aware of at all, she had relief flowing through her body. She felt a peace that she did not know that she needed. She released a breath that she didn't know she had been holding.

"Sol!" Star shouted at the top of her voice and dove deep within herself to yank the magic back into her body. It was really really really bad for her body to do so since if she didn't get enough rest inbetween doing this she risked hurting herself. But she had to get up there! She flew through the air and reached her baby girl before wrapping her in a tight hug with her six extra arms and buried Sol in a backbreaking hug.

"Mom!" Sol said in embarassment, her voice was disorted and echoing and bouncing all acorss the battlefield. The entire family exchanged amazed looks at the reunion.

"Of course. You know of course Sol would be able to travel to some sort of alternate reality and just come back without a scratch on her and also covered in rainbows." Thomas said shaking his head in amazement at the downright dramatic turn of events that the fight had taken, it actually felt like a cooling breeze was blowing over everyone within the battlefield and calming them down for a second.

Stabby landed beside Kelly while holding the sword in both hands nervously.  
"I'm glad you're safe." Kelly said before looking the sword up and down with interest. "That looks a lot like my families ancestoral sword."  
"It sort of is. It's just from my dimension." Stabby said nervously shifting as she gazed at her mom with a shy smile. It looked good on her.

"Want to help us kill these guys and end this once and for all?" Kelly said holding her sword out. Stabby's smile grew three sizes as they clinked their swords together and turned with grins towards the now nervous looking Evil Marco.

"Mom. Trust me. I just need to give you this. You'll have maybe three spells out of it." Sol said seriosuly. She looked almost frightened with how serious she was being. Star gazed at her daughter and nodded encouragingly. Sol sighed and felt a small droplet of pure energy transfer from her into Star. The magic began to push through the two women, leaving reluctantly until it finally broke free. Star shivered as she felt a very cold magical presence enter her. She shifted in discomfort before settling her brow.

The magic felt different. But she could tell what to do with it. The Empress locked eyes with the mother daughter duo as they began to flutter through the air towards her. Their arms raised and their eyes gleaming darkly with an unknown magical energy.

"I'm sure that we can still discuss-"The Empress attempted to get out. She only got a face full of an overwhelming melting acidic magical ray hitting her full in the face. She dodged and screeched as she fell towards the earth. Within a moment she was flying away at supersonic speeds. Star and Sol hot on her heels.

Marco sliced at his alternate universe's self before he ducked down and gave his back to Kelly who used him as a springboard. She jumped high and sliced outwards. Evil Marco jumped back and arched his back as a sword stabbed him from behind. Stabby kept her grip tight and twisted the sword before pulling it out. The wound remained where it was. If anything it was slowly growing.

"How did..." Evil Marco gasped in shock before he turned to Stabby with a hurt expression on his face. "Stabby...darling...please you can't..."

"You're not my Dad. So don't even try it. You hurt my family. You used me as a weird portal for a villainess. You're going down." Stabby said firmly waving her sword forwards. It seemed to ripple through the air before snapping and sliding through the evil Marco's throat. He gasped and held it closed tiny tentacles attempting to keep it sealed shut but yellow blood continued to drip through the fingers. Completely unable to do a thing to help him. He glared and lunged forwards only to get two more swords to the back from Marco and Kelly.

"Leave our kid alone you prick." Kelly said as she strained her arm muscles and actually began to pick him upwards. Sure he was still healing around the swords but they were distractions. Then Stabby's sword seemed to pass through his chest as easily as if she was cutting a piece of soft cheese. Evil Marco gazed down with wide shocked eyes. Stabby gazed at her father's face as the light slowly faded from his eyes.

She took a deep shuddering breath and sliced outwards practically cutting him in half. His corpse hung for a second and then slowly began to fall to the ground in thick clumps.

Marco and Kelly gazed at the gore covered young girl who was shivering softly and holding the blood splattered sword in confusion, as if she had no idea what to do next. They luckily enough did know though. The two parents embraced their daughter as the shadow beings around them shivered and screeched as they joined evil marco's corpse on the ground.

Sol gazed around rapidly, her eyes shifting over the terrain in slight confusion before she finally understood. She was seeing parts of the future. She aimed carefully and summoned a brick wall out of nowhere just as The Empress was about to fly through it. She crashed and coughed up a lung in pain. Suddenly the bricks were screws and stabbing her roughly. The Empress was practically foaming at the mouth in rage as she was getting defeated by a mere child.

Sol bit her lips nervously. She could feel it leaving her. The magic, the dip down, the pure essence that had filled every nook and cranny of her life. She could feel it filtering away like sands in an hourglass. Sure she could feel another power pulsing through her. But it felt wrong somehow, off. Like water instead of sand in an hourglass. She shivered and saw a weird flash of light, she traced it and saw her mother closing her eyes and meditating and mumbling to herself. The more people that heard your spell the greater it was. Magic was weird that way.

Finally Star opened her eyes and smiled serenly towards her daughter.  
A small portal opened up an inch from every ear in the kingdom. A small lyrical ryhme eased out slowly but steadily until it had reached everyone. Many who were far away from the battlefield paused in their doings and gazed around wondering why the Queen Star Butterfly was communicating to them this way. Those on the battlefield just gazed up into the sky in shocked amazement as Star Butterfly lowered a white glowing rainbow like hand towards the hovering adversary.

"I forbid you. I disgrace you. I send you away. Melt." The final words of the ryhme was concluded as Star lowered the already strange new magic. She had mastered it within a second, it really wasn't that hard. But she had seen her daughter struggling. So what else could she do but end this herself.

The Adversary, the evil Empress who had invaded their dimension froze, shivered and was soon shrieking and clawing at her chest and body in pain as she began to whither and fade away. She slowly dissapeared into a strange haze.

"What...Mom? What did you do?" Sol asked her mom anxiously. Star floated towards Sol and rubbed her daughters bright flushed cheeks.  
"I just sent her back to her natural dimension."  
"But...wasn't it completely destroyed?" Sol said in confusion before comprehension finally dawned on her and she gazed at the fading in pain creature.  
"Exactly. I couldn't let you do it. You're a child. Thank you though, this was exactly what was needed to finish the job. But if it is all the same to you darling I think that you should probably take the rest of this back." Star said as she clamly transfered the strange magic back into Sol who shivered and embraced her mom as the two slowly and gently floated back towards the barren busted battlefield.

"Thank you mama." Sol said softly. She felt the last glow of magic begin to fade and then dissapear and evaporate. She turned off the weird magic that weird alternate dimension Glossaryck had given her.

The two landed and Star paused to rub the grime and hair off of Sol's forehead.  
"Baby? What did you do? Your magic..."Star slowly trailed off as Sol held back a few tears and rubbed aggressively at her cheeks and face.  
"I knew how much trouble you were all in...I just didn't want anything...and it was the only way so I..."

Star held her daughter close and rubbed the back of her head nervously closing her eyes. Of course. It was always the kids that had to give up the most in situations like this. That was just how this sick sadistic game was played.

"Hey...so uh...did we win?" Jackie asked nervously as she and the other noncombatants slowly began to creep out of the orange firey portal that Heckapoo had summoned for them all. Thomas limped out leading an exhausted looking GP who was still out of commission.

"Yeah." Marco said as he walked towards them holding Kelly's hand and giving it a few squeezes. She was blushing like a teenager and Stabby was still studying her sword. It was strangely warm and had been burning the blood off of itself for the past few minutes.

"So does that mean that she's...gone?"  
"She's dead." Star said smartly before walking forwards and leaning her forehead against Jackie's shoulder and sighing out loud before hugging her. "I'm glad that all of you are safe. I'm sorry that it all got so out of hand." Star said simply while Jackie held her back.

"Meh. We've had worst scenarios. I mean no one died right?" Janna said offhandedly. Causing Star to stiffen up again and look around nervously, after all none of the actual corpses were dissapearing, they were all still there...which meant that...

"Oh man...you don't mean that alternate Tom is...he has to be alright. Right?" Janna said realizing what she had just said and just how insensitive it must have made her sound. Star gazed around biting at her thumb the way that she did when she was thinking or nervous.

"He's over there. I can...well I can sort of see him..."Sol said pointing slightly towards the left and downwards. The group looked at each other before they began walking towards the slowly cooling corpses. He was buried under around six or seven large shadow corpses. He had his eyes closed. As if he was sleeping.

"So do we bury him? And them or..." Marco said rubbing the back of his head. He was nervous, he had no idea how to take care of this. The silence was his only response, no one knew just what to tell him or what to do. Sol slowly walked forwards her fingertips were glowing. SHe closed her eyes and began muttering to herself as if she was rapidly talking to someone. She finally opened her eyes and pressed her fingers to the temples of the dead alternate demon man.

A slight glow filled the air and gradually it consumed the corpses surrounding them. They all glowed for a second. Sol's hair slowly raised upwards as if a light breeeze was going over her entire body. She ground her teeth and attempted to use and maintain the strange abilities that had been gifted to her. These were not exactly magic. and not exactly something else...it was a brand new thing that she had never experienced before.

She didn't like it. It hurt.

The corpses began to rise and fall apart, turning into twinkling dust in the wind. Slowly floating upwards and dispersing up into the atmosphere. Sol finally paused and gasped falling to her knees. She had been hovering maybe an inch off the ground. She gazed around in confusion and bit her lip nervously.

"I think that it's all over now."

* * *

"So...UHHH...Sleeping arangements...how does this work again exaclty?" KElly asked as the adults all gathered around the bed. She was borrowing Pajama's from Star, they were the closest size wise. And they didn't want to freak her out with anything too risque this being one of her first nights in the community bed.

"Well. We lie down. Like you're a corpse in a coffin. Then you sleep. And then sometimes the sex happens." Janna said flopping back onto her back. "Sometimes Heckapoo is weird though and stands at the foot of the bed like a ghost."

"That's a you thing. I have never done that before in my life." Heckapoo responded lounging in her night gown before looking up at Kelly. "Look you can get the outside section tonight with Marco and Star since you know them best. Jackie get's middle, she's one of the few people who can actually take all of the heat that we produce."

"Okay. No that's something that you produce. Since you're a weird little furnace." Jackie responded teasing her wife as she held the covers back and clambered in. Janna was soon snuggled up next to her wife and Heckapoo joined the two. Marco gripped Kelly's shoulder reassauringly.

"You don't have to sleep here if you don't want to. We can always-"  
"No! It's fine. I mean you guys are all really really taking the two of us well. I am honestly a little surprised by it." Kelly said as she twirled her hurt hand through her green hair.

"Well how did you expect our weird polyamorous marraige to work? It would be one thing if you were just some random side slut. But we like you. And you like us. And we like Stabby. If anything you are the one taking all of this super well." Janna responded. She winced and rubbed her thigh in irritation. It was still hurting her, the battle had been around a week and a half ago and things had drastically calmed down. But the wounds that everyone had received during the final fight had lingered and they were all sore, in pain or hurt in some minor way.

And in the case of Sol and her loss of magic a pretty major way.

"I am just glad that everyone is rolling with it so easily. It makes me feel good." Kelly said as she slipped into the bed and cuddled up next to a smiling Star. Kelly had always considered herself as straight, never one to look at girls, never one to fantasize about them. But close to Star she felt a comfort. Not a sexual one, more like a familial one.

Marco cuddled up behind her and wrapped both women in a loose hug. He nuzzled a little into her hair. It was luckily tied up so he didn't slip into any of her alternate dimension hair. Wooletts were so weird.

"Wait..." Kelly said slightly sleepiliy as she poked Star in the face with a boop. Star cracked open an eye with a grin.  
"Yeah?"  
"How does the...well the you know..."She made slight gestures towards Marco and held her hands suggestively. Star chuckled before leaning forwards and whispering in her ear. KElly's face blushed a deep red before she looked at Star in shock.

"Hey. What can I say? We're married. The regular stuff get's boring sometimes."

"But...growing them? I mean...isn't that weird since it's not permanent? and Clones? I mean..."  
"Hey he also has an insatiable lust so that helps. You'll fall into the swing of things." Star said wrapping her arms around Kelly's waist and rubbing their foreheads together. "Now shhh. Dark time is sleep time."

* * *

Stabby twisted under her sheets. Her new room that they had designed for her felt too large and cavernous. As if someone would attack her at any moment. SHe chewed on her hair and felt some terror sweat start to spring up. SHe closed her eyes and sighed deeply. It was great that they had given her her own room. But of course now that she was sort of permanently fixed in here...

She wondered if she would ever be completely comfortable in this place. She heard the door ease open and soon someone was marching in with a handfull of blankets in her arms.

"Jaquelyn?" Stabby said in confusion as the girl walked up and sat down beside her. "What are you doing in here?"

"Sisterly instinct. You get used to it." She said before a creaking mechanical clink of a fake leg marched in followed by a yawning GP getting pushed along by Sol and Thomas took up the rear as he tried not to blush in embarassment upon going into one of his little sisters rooms.

"What are you guys..." She shook her head and smiled. The smiles were coming easier and easier as time went on. "Thanks."

The kids all clambered into her bed. Those that could fit. IT was a pretty big bed, and very expensive. Made for a princess or a member of the royal family. Thomas and GP parked themselves on the floor as Sol and Jaquelyn wrapped Stabby up in a few blankets and held her tightly.

"Sister burrito." Sol said with as much seriousness as she could in her voice. Stabby chuckled and closed her eyes to finally get some sleep. She was comfortable. She was with her siblings. She was home.

 **Review. Next thing posted sooner if so. Hopefully next chapter should wrap everything up nicely. If not then whoops.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Final chapter.**

"Okay so plenty of food. The music is good. The shrine is done." Star said as she tasted some food that Marco had prepared earlier, nodded her head to the band of live musicians that had been imported from Earth and were chatting and practicing with a rock and roll band from Mewni made up of the greatest players that she could fine. And of course the most important piece the celebratory Shrine that honored the cruel and loveless stump that would break into their house if they did not give it proper worship.

It was a dark eldritch abomination but it was also Star's favorite one. So she always liked to make sure that this date was perfect. It was ever more perfect since it also alligned with a few important holiday's from JAckie, Janna and Marco's home dimension so that obviously meant enormous family reunion.

Star slowed down and checked the kids punch bowl. Plenty of sweets which was awesome. She then moved to the adults table and raised a critical eyebrow as she picked up the bottle and read the label.

"Oh Hpoo. Really?" She said before snapping her fingers and summoning a small portal which lead directly to a shower.  
"Hey I-"Star started before Heckapoo shrieked and pressed her hands to the small opening. "Calm down it's just me, plus we've seen each other in worse. Anyway why did you put this specific bottle out on the table?" Star said with a quirked eyebrow as part of her sleeve slowly got wet from the faucet.

Heckapoo growled in irritation before pressing her soap covered head to the hole and gazing at her wife in annoyance.  
"What? It's just Space-Time Wine. We love this stuff!" She complained. Star rolled her eyes and shook the bottle again.  
"Yeah! And look how that ended up the last time! The last time we drank this stuff we wound up with Glacier and Keats! And the first time we tried it we had the first batch! Can you imagine what would happen if this stuff got into the hands of Marco's parents? They already have triplets! Or my parents? Their embarassing enough!" She complained trying to give the juvenile yet ancient demoness the bottle.

Heckapoo groaned before she finally took the bottle and gazed at it.  
"Look okay, maybe this stuff is a bit too powerful for most people, but do you really not have any kind of tolerance towards it yet?" She took Star's stink eye for her answer before she retreated a bit.  
"Alright. How about I just water it down a bit and then we put it back out? Does that sound okay to you? I mean really it's not as powerful as you act like it is." Star groaned before rubbing her eyes. She really didn't feel like babysitting a bunch of drunken buffons. But knowing this night she probably would need a stiff drink herself before it was over.

"Yeah sure. Fine. But I am holding you responsible for any of the crazier antics that happen if this gets out of hand." Star threatened the showering eldritch demoness.  
"Yeah like that will really teach me anything." Heckapoo chuckled before she reached out and rubbed Star's head to mess up her hair. "Don't worry boo. I'll send some clones to help out." She said with a sweet wink.

Star sighed before nodding and getting back to work. After all she had to finish up all of the decorations and hope that everyone's schedules all lines up perfectly for the dimension hopping.

Marco walked out with a large proud grin on his face as he carried out the plate of assorted dessert stuff that he had spent all day working on. Some of it intricately sculpted into fun shapes and animals. He really liked cooking, it was pretty awesome if he had to admit.

"Okay. All of this is a yes." Star said as she grabbed a sweet off of the pile and crunched on it before she looked at Marco and rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "Come on! Big day! You're all covered in flower! Here let me!" Star said as she licked her thumb and started to rub it over his nose and cheeks. Marco made an annoyed face before blushing as she fussed over him and made him look perfect.

"Star! You're embarassing me-"He was cut off as she pressed her lips to his sweetly and gave his abs a little squeeze and grinned through it.  
"You're right. I am. I hope you like it. Because I am going to do that same thing in front of your parents to get them jealous."  
"Why is it that everyone that I know is super weird?" Marco joked with Star before slipping out from underneath her fingers and planting a kiss to her cheek.

"No idea. Now Tom and Brittany and Veronica are coming soon right? Because if so then we need to get them to a place where the scorch marks can be more controlled compared to..."Star was cut off as a massive fire pillar appeared out of thin air beside them and blasted a nearby ice sculpture into little more then melted pond water. Some curtains caught flame and the fire spread across the marble floor leaving a permanent scorch mark.

"That. Yep. Didn't need that to happen." Star said before chuckling as the fire ended and Tom and his wife and daughter stepped out.  
"Tom!" Star said giving her old boyfriend and close friend a hug that caused him to oof as she squeezed the air right out of him. He patted her back with a grin.  
"Brit!" Star said with as much enthusiasm as she turned towards the startled rich woman.  
"Oh no no...Star!" She protested before shrieking as she was picked up into the air and swung around a little bit by the overly excited princess. Veronica nervously held up a hand and Star stopped and formally shook the young girls hand.

"A pleasure Princess Veronica." Star said before grinning when Veronica gave her her own short and quick hug before sprinting off behind her. Star watched her with a frown before snapping her fingers.  
"Her tail's coming in right? Sore spine?"

"Exactly." Tom said with a cocky grin before turning towards Marco and giving the young man a hug that threatened to crush the father of almost a dozen kids a back breaking hug of his own. Marco coughed in pain as he attempted to tap out of the absolutely bone crushing hug. Chuckling slightly the entire time at Tom overeagerness.

Marco bowed with mock seriousness to Brittany when he was finally permitted down. "My underworld queen." He said with a smirk. She bowed in haughty annoyance, slightly irked that she was not given as much respect by this enormous clan as she was used to.

"Yo Marco. We're out of towels." A slightly damp Heckapoo said walking up to the group of adults and rubbing her ear in annoyance. She had thick wet red hair sticking to her back and her already form fitting dress was damp and practically attached to her Marco had to hold back a cough of embarassment.

Tom smirked in response and snapped his fingers, a blazing wave of heat blasted across the demoness almost instantly drying her out within a matter of seconds. She gave the king of the underworld a casual thumbs up before she wandered off rubbing at her new dried out hair with a grin to give orders to the castle staff running around attempting to get everything all set before the other guests arrivied.

"She has been looking forward to this all week. Honestly we all have been." Tom said as he wrapped an arm around his wife who grinned and held out a small envelope.  
"It's not much but back on earth it's normall ceremonial to exchange gifts during the holidays. I know that apparently your uh...stump..."She gazed at the strange shrine with the burning candles and the silk draped piece of wood. "Doesn't enjoy being ignored so it's a gardening thing that Tom found that should help you guys out a bit."

"So thoughtful." Star said with a smile before she nudged the other parents and wiggled her eyebrows. "Thomas has been looking forward to this night too if you know what I mean." She said with a chuckle.

Within a moment another portal was opened by the Heckapoo clone, a dozen other clones who were also slightly damp started to spirit into the room and open portals at a breakneck pace before blowing their flames out to make room for the new people slowly filling up the room as Mr Diaz, Mrs. Diaz and their three daughters came trooping in with more food. Janna's mom walked in with her steryeotypical smirk, Jackie's parents of course were awed as per usual by the massive castle that their daughter found herself living in. Queen Moon and River did not use a portal and instead simply walked from one of the many hallways that opened up through the entire castle, and why not? It was technichally their house.

And finally Glossaryck slowly floated in with a dour expression as Heckapoo's 'brothers' followed after him arguing about something that was giving the little living gremlin like god a headache.

"Woohoo! All the old people are here!" Star said fistpumping before rushing to her parents to give them a hug. Sure she had seen them earlier that day but it was still incredibly nice to greet people with a massive bone crushing hug. River replied in kind causing his daughter to gasp as he cracked her back.

"Well not everyone. Anyone keep an eye on the kids?" Heckapoo said as she walked in and snapped her fingers to summon all of her still slightly damp clones back. She shivered slightly. They almost felt slimy when they remerged with her body. It was always so much more pleasent when they were just blown out of existence because then she didn't have to deal with all of that reentering thing.

"You know the kids. They'll show up when they're good and read-"Star said before pausing and cocking an ear. She quickly began to shoo people away from an entrance and then summoned a pile of pillows with a snap of her fingers. "Hey Mom? Could you please stand about...here? And put your arms out like this."

Star asked her mom as she positioned Moon around who looked at her daughter in confusion before looking around. "Star what are you-"

Moon was cut off as a loud motor broke through the air and screamed through the main hallway. Gaining speed and frantic yelling coming from the person or persons riding it. The clamour of feet sprinting after it filled the room.

"Oh dear." Angie said before the crash echoed and a dragoncycle came roaring through the hallway and into the main party room. It was spinning and bucking slightly in annoyance before Stabby finally slammed down on the breaks and went flying over the handelbars. Her arms flailing as she was thrown onto the pillows, a screech breaking out of her throat. A moment later in came the rest of the brood. Thomas was in the lead and put his feet down, he was unfortunately wearing stockings and started sliding straight towards the food table.

Jane spun around and her hand flew off of her wrist dragging her upwards on a grappling hook mechanism as she began to swing around the room GP looked over her shoulder and crashed into Jaqueyln who went flying forwards and landed heavily in Queen Moon's arms.

"Hey grandma!" She said wrapping her arms around Moon's neck and giving her a quick kiss to the cheek before chuckling. Thomas moaned and sat up from the broken table and rubbed his head in pain. He pressed a part of it and a small layer of plastic came off. These helmets really had gotten much better over the centuries.

"Well that went a lot worse then was expected." Sol said sarcastically as she was the last one to come into the room. Slightly panting and holding a hand up to keep anyone from interrupting her. She was still not used to operating without conventional magic. Which meant that she had to use her ordinary energy for stuff like digestion, locomotion, thinking and basic bodily functions that people were able to do without even thinking. But now without all of that she was trapped using her normal people energy. Which left her feeling pretty out of breath and even slightly out of shape half the time.

"And just out of curisoty what did you guys expect to happen?" Marco said helping his groaning and snack covered son off of the table. Thomas chuckled dully before he shrugged in embarassment at his dad.  
"Honestly? Stabby wanted to learn how to ride a dragoncycle. And it looked like there was plenty of room in the bedrooms but stuff sort of got out of hand. I wanted to be behind her the entire time but that uh...that clearly didn't work out." Thomas finished lamely as he shrugged and Stabby sat up on the mattress's.

"Best riding thing ever!" She shouted and whooed at the top of her lungs. She shook her hair out before clambering off of the pile and peeling her invisible light weight fast acting helmet in a can off of her head.

"What a rush! I can't believe that you know how to ride those things but not like a skateboard! Come on!" Stabby said ribbing her brother before she noticed the large collection of friends and family that had entered the room. She coughed uncomfrotably before grinning and giving a little embarassed wave. After all this was sort of embarassing.

She rubbed her arm and cast her eyes to the ground not making any eyecontact. Kelly marched in from one of the side hallways quickly took everything in and sighed shaking her head. Behind her she was pulling a small cart with the baby keats, Glacier and the twins who were starting to develop strong teleportation powers and had to be kept chained together or else things would get messy.

"Well I hope that no one got hurt. And that at least the Space Time wine is okay." She said before she glanced at Stabby and quirked an eyebrow. "And as for you young lady. What do we do with dragoncycles?"

"Don't drive them in the castle?"  
"Yep. If you're going to do dangerous destructive stuff do it outside." Kelly said before she walked to Heckapoo and handed her the cart handle to Heckapoo.  
"No teleportation so far but that doesn't mean that..." The twins chuckled darkly before they slowly started to fade out of existence. Heckapoo reached between them and gave the leash connecting the two weird little babies back into their own reality.

"Thanks. I needed the shower." Heckapoo said.

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Star said waving her arms around before glowering at Heckapoo and Kelly. "You two planned the Space Time wine? Dudes!"  
"OOOh. Space Time wine. Saucy." Glossaryck said as he slowly floated past them towards the adult beverage table. He picked up the glass bottle and stared at it intensely causing the amount to dissapear, probably getting teleported somewhere horrifying.

"Well yeah. We wanted it to be a...you know what don't worry about it. Let's just party!"

The party was soon in full swing with music, food, dancing and plenty of rumpus coming from all of the countless people inside of the room dancing, talking, drinking and singing drunkenly along to the music that they were all enjoying.

Thomas was chuckling along with GP who was telling a raunchy joke before yelping as someone came up behind him and grabbed his collar.  
"Come on!" Veronica giggled as she quickly pulled her boyfriend down a hallway and away from everyone else. Since there were so many people the two were hardly even missed.

Stabby physically stopped herself when she picked up a spare cookie and began to slip it into her hair. After all she had no reason to horde the food. There was plenty of food, and laughter, and happiness and friends. She had nothing to worry about. SHe was safe. She took a deep sigh and glanced over at Sol who had to physically pick up a fork and glowered at it as if it had physically insulted her. It was good to know that all of her weirdness was not just because of the magic that constantly flowed through her but was a mixture of that and just Sol being Sol.

Kelly walked over and hugged her daughter from behind.  
"Great party huh?" She said as Stabby grinned back up at her. The two were close now. They had fallen into a good sync ever since the empress fiasco. It was pleasent, it was nice. It was home.

"Yeah. The absolute best." Stabby agreed happiliy. Someone cried out as the punch bowl was almost tipped over and some unlucky shlub got drenched as they tried to dive and stop it. Marco stood up spluttering before laughing and standing up to go change.

Marco paused outside of his bedroom door and cocked an ear. He thought he heard something. Something like his son's voice. He looked down the hallway and saw Veronica and Thomas leaning against a wall kissing sweetly. He quickly got inside, after all it was one thing to get caught by your parents, but your parents catching you? That was an entire different world of uncomfortable.

* * *

"And that you little weirdo was just the start of the next big thing." Thomas said tickling the babies belly as it stared at it's father blankly still completely unable to understand human words.

"I'm pretty sure that he's too young to understand anything that you just said honey." Veronica said as she bounced her baby a little. The small horned boy gazed between his parents before inexplicably crying.

"How do adults do this?" Thomas said as he shook his head. Veronica just chuckled and kissed her husbands cheek before bouncing her son softly.  
"Look on the bright side. At least we have all the free babysitting we could ever want." She said gesturing towards the doorway. Sol had managed to turn the entire door invisible, along with the surrounding wall and some parts of the floor. Gazing through it was the eight foot tall frame of the now terminator like Jane, whose glowing red eyes were wide and excited. Sol was glowing, her spiked mohawk giving off small bursts of sunlight, a small rainbow sheen darted from her clenched eyelids and fingertips as she closed her eyes and concentrated, relearning a new unknown form of magic was difficult, but incredibly rewarding. She was almost able to create an entire dimension now without it exploding within a few seconds. Godhood was within her grasp!  
GP had changed the least among the family, with just a small tattoo over one eye and wearing a hoodie that was drenched in flames. In fact the only thing that stood out beside the crown of swords on her head and the living breathing mouth on her left arm she was still fundamentally the same person.  
Stabby and Jaquelyn were whispering excitedly to each other as they held their presents for the happy couple and the new infant. The broken pendants of the wand was glowing between the two half sisters, Stabby had placed her half of the star onto a ceremonial dagger for safe keeping. Jaquelynn had her's embedded in her glasses, it helped her see things that weren't there.

"I am sort of lucky that I never had any siblings huh?" Veronica said as she waved at the watchers who enthusastically waved back. Thomas rolled his eyes before smiling.

"I don't know. I think that I got relatively lucky." He turned towards the portal that was replaying the past in real time. He smiled before closing it and gesturing towards the door to welcome his sisters in.

 **Final Chapter. Review. This or any of the other stories. More updates if that happens.**

 **List of Kids**

 **Marco/Kelly  
Stabby-Half Human/Half Wollet (From another dimension)**

 **Marco/Star  
Sol-Half Human/Half Mewman (Lost her magical powers)  
Glacier-Half Human/Half Mewman**

 **Marco/Janna  
Jane-Cyborg/weird  
The Baby Keats-Human**

 **Marco/Heckapoo  
Gecipee (GP)-Half Human/Half immortal demon  
Unamed twins-Half Human/Half Immortal Demon**

 **Marco/Jackie  
Thomas-Human (Cautious)  
Jaqueylnn-Human(Bookworm)**

 **Rafael/Angie  
Rita-Human  
Angela-Human  
Em-Human**

 **Tom/Brittany  
Veronica-Half Human/Half Demon hybrid (Just got her tail!)**


End file.
